Entre raison et passion
by Jeux Dangereux
Summary: Cette histoire débute en 6ème année. Elle raconte l'attirance trop intense qui se met à exister entre Hermione et Drago. Elle va les emmener loin, plus loin qu'ils n'auraient pu l'imaginer. C'est le début d'un conflit entre leur raison et leur passion
1. Le calme après la tempête

**Chapitre 1 – Le calme avant la tempête**

_(Cette scène se déroule à la fin du tome 6, après le grand combat contre les Mangemorts)_

C'était une magnifique journée d'été. Hermione était assise près du lac, pensive. Une légère brise tiède caressait l'herbe et faisait voleter les cheveux de la jeune fille. Une main posée doucement sur son épaule la sortit de sa méditation. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, elle savait que c'était lui. Elle reconnaissait son parfum, sa façon de se mouvoir, sa manière de la toucher et de respirer. Elle le sentit s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire mais elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Grâce à lui le pire avait été évité, Dumbledore était toujours vivant. Elle frissonna à l'idée qu'il aurait pu en être autrement. Le jeune homme l'entoura alors de ses bras et elle se blottit contre sa poitrine, désormais si familière. Ce fut lui qui prit la parole en premier, de sa voix légèrement traînante qu'elle avait longtemps haïe :

-Je me sens bizarre.

-Tu as pris une grande décision hier soir Drago, murmura doucement la jeune fille. C'était très courageux. Tu as bien fait de nous rejoindre.

Drago se frotta le bras. Il avait l'air inquiet et ses traits étaient tirés

-La Marque me brûle plus que jamais. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est furieux.

-Dumbledore te protègera.

-J'étais dans son bureau à l'instant. Je vais rester avec lui à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Je ne peux pas rentrer dans ma famille, ils me tueraient. Les Mangemorts seront bientôt à mes trousses. Et Rogue les a rejoints.

-Quoi ?

-Il a du estimer qu'il n'était plus crédible dans son rôle d'agent double.

-Harry avait raison alors, Rogue a toujours voulu le tuer

Drago ne pu réprimer un petit rictus

-Bien sûr, Potter est parfait, lui. Il ne se trompe jamais.

D'ordinaire Hermione se serait énervée à cause d'une pareille remarque. Mais l'ambiance idyllique de cette matinée et la détresse de Drago l'attendrissaient. Elle ne voulait plus penser à ce qui les séparait, ni aux dangers qui les guettaient. Elle voulait s'oublier dans ses bras, s'abandonner aux baisers qu'elle aimait tant.

-En fait Drago, Harry est loin d'être parfait. Il a triché toute l'année aux cours de potions de Slughorn et il ne comprend rien aux filles. Et il est totalement insensible aux conditions de vie des elfes de maison.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme, illuminant ses yeux bleu gris. Il l'attira un peu plus près de lui et doucement, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Hermione repensa à leur premier baiser, bien différent de celui-ci. Il avait eu lieu cette même sixième année, après le match de Quidditch opposant Serpentard et Gryffondor. Le soir ou Ron avait embrassé Lavande.

Quel crétin ! Pourquoi Ron avait-il fait ça ? Embrasser Lavande Brown non mais quelle idée ? Pourquoi ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'elle l'aimait depuis plus de 5 ans ? Le fait d'avoir lancé sur Ron une volée d'oiseaux n'avait pas vraiment soulagé Hermione. Alors elle se rendit à l'endroit de Poudlard le plus propice pour pleurer : les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Malheureusement la place était déjà prise et pas par n'importe qui : Malefoy. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Malefoy pouvait donc pleurer ? Il était secoué de spasmes. Son visage, creusé par la fatigue et blanc comme un linge, se reflétait dans le miroir brisé. La jeune fille ne pu retenir une légère exclamation de stupeur. Le jeune Serpentard se retourna brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Granger ?

Sa voix était agressive mais plus faible que d'habitude. On ne décelait pas son arrogance habituelle sur son visage. Hermione essuya ses propres larmes et lui répondit sur le même ton.

-Ce sont des toilettes pour filles ici Malefoy.

-Pourquoi tu pleures Granger ? Mes amis Serpentard ont-ils enfin réduit en bouillie tes chers Potter et Weasley ?

Ron… Dans sa tête, Hermione le revoyait sans cesse rire avec Lavande et la dévorer de baisers. Elle ne pu contenir sa rage plus longtemps.

-RON EST UN ABRUTI INCAPABLE D'EPROUVER LE MOINDRE SENTIMENT ET JE ME FICHE BIEN DE CE QUI PEUT LUI ARRIVER ! ET TOI TU N'ES QU'UN PETIT CON ARROGANT ! DEGAGE D'ICI !

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'obéir aux ordres d'une petite Sang-de-bourbe. Personne ne me parle comme ça. Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable, répondit froidement Drago.

Malefoy leva sa baguette. Mais Hermione fut plus rapide que lui

-_Expelliarmus_ !

La baguette de Malefoy atterrit directement dans la main d'Hermione.

-Et toi Malefoy si tu m'insultes encore une fois tu seras dans le même état que le miroir de Mimi Geignarde. Ou sont passés tes deux gardes du corps ?

-Laisse-moi tranquille Granger, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Le jeune homme fut parcouru d'un frisson. La mission que lui avait confiée le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'accablait.

De son côté Hermione s'interrogeait. A quoi son ennemi pouvait-il bien penser pour trembler à ce point ? Et surtout pourquoi pleurait-il quand elle était arrivée ? Elle décida de la provoquer un peu.

-Et pourquoi pleurais-tu comme une fillette quand je suis arrivée ?

-Je pensais à ta tête Granger, ça me rend malade.

Un éclair orange jaillit de la baguette d'Hermione et Malefoy reçu comme un coup de poing en pleine tête. Son attitude changea, son regard se durcit. Il s'approcha d'Hermione. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Ne refais jamais ça Granger. Des forces que tu ignores sont en marche. Le monde est en train de changer. Toi et tes amis serez bientôt réduits en poussière. Vous n'avez rien compris à la magie.

Hermione ne répondait pas. Malefoy la regardait avec une intensité qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se sentait faiblir. Elle recula jusqu'au mur du fond. Malefoy parlait d'une voix sourde.

-C'est difficile. Mais je n'ai pas peur. Non je n'ai pas peur. Je peux même te tuer maintenant de mes propres mains.

Hermione ne comprenait plus rien. Malefoy se parlait à lui même. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ses yeux la paralysaient. Elle laissa tomber les deux baguettes magiques. Il allait l'étrangler. Elle n'avait pas la force de bouger. Puis en un éclair Malefoy franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et l'embrassa. Un baiser violent et dur. Le premier vrai baiser d'Hermione (les quelques baisers de Victor Krum ne comptaient pas vraiment). Elle voulait se débattre mais elle céda. Elle laissa la langue du jeune Serpentard s'introduire dans sa bouche et jouer avec la sienne. Elle s'abandonna aux baisers et aux caresses brutales de Malefoy. Puis le jeune homme se dégagea brusquement.

-Je crois que je deviens fou Granger.

Sans ajouter un mot, il ramassa sa baguette et sortit des toilettes. Hermione se laissa glisser le long du mur et éclata en sanglots.

Depuis la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, où il recevait encore des soins, Dumbledore observait le jeune couple. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, même s'il avait failli mourir quelques heures plus tôt. Si Hermione Granger pouvait réconcilier Harry et Drago, leurs chances de vaincre Voldemort seraient beaucoup plus fortes. C'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à l'Ordre du Phénix.

-A quoi penses-tu Hermione ?

Elle sursauta. Elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude d'entendre Drago l'appeler par son prénom. Il s'était reculé de quelques centimètres et la regardait avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

-Je pensais à notre premier baiser, expliqua-t-elle.

-Oh. Ce n'était pas un modèle de romantisme et de tendresse.

Drago souriait à présent. Il était tellement beau quand il souriait… Elle aurait pu passer des heures à le regarder, à plonger ses yeux dans les siens, à parcourir des yeux ses traits fins, la courbure de son cou, le contour de ses lèvres. Drago se rapprocha de nouveau. Il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le chemisier de la jeune fille et lui caressèrent le dos, puis le ventre. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras… Après de longues minutes ils relâchèrent leur étreinte et s'allongèrent dans l'herbe. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, à regarder le ciel main dans la main et à profiter de l'instant présent. Un moment de calme avant le combat final qui se rapprochait chaque jour un peu plus.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione repensait à cette belle matinée. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions. Etait-elle vraiment en train de commencer une relation amoureuse avec Malefoy ? Devait-elle en parler à Harry et Ron ? Est-ce que Drago l'aimait ? Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? La voix de sa meilleure amie interrompit ses pensées.

-Ah tu es là Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny, en secouant sa longue chevelure flamboyante. Ron t'as cherchée partout ce matin.

-J'étais au bord du lac. Je réfléchissais aux évènements de ces derniers jours.

-C'est vrai que c'est perturbant. Dumbledore a failli mourir, Fleur est devenue aimable, Malefoy a choisi le camp des gentils…

Ginny avait son air taquin habituel. Puis elle remarqua le trouble d'Hermione et son air devint plus grave.

-Il s'est de nouveau passé quelque chose entre Malefoy et toi c'est ça ?

Dès le début, Hermione avait tout raconté à Ginny. Quand Hermione était entrée dans le dortoir des filles après leur premier baiser, les yeux encore baignés de larmes, Ginny l'avait poussée à se confier et cela lui avait fait du bien. La cadette des Weasley ne la jugeait pas, elle essayait de comprendre. Hermione se dit qu'elle serait sans doute devenue folle sans son amie.

-Oui, en fait j'étais avec lui ce matin. Je ne sais pas quoi faire

-Ne t'en fais pas pour Ron, il l'a bien cherché après tout. S'il avait été moins bête vous seriez ensemble depuis des années. Je suis sûre que Lavande sera ravie de le consoler… Harry comprendra, et s'il réagit mal compte sur moi pour le corriger…

La rouquine poursuivit sur un ton plus sérieux.

-Tu devrais en parler avec Malefoy. Il a l'air de tenir sincèrement à toi. Si ce n'était pas le cas il serait sûrement resté avec les Mangemorts.

Hermione se dit que son amie avait raison. La prochaine fois qu'elle verrait Drago ils en parleraient.


	2. Souvenirs souvenirs

**Chapitre 2 – Souvenirs souvenirs**

En ce même début d'après-midi, Drago était assis, songeur, dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Il réfléchissait lui aussi à sa relation avec la jeune sorcière. Plus rien ne l'empêchait de l'aimer. Ils étaient désormais dans le même camp, celui des ennemis du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il la trouvait belle, il la désirait. Ses origines moldues ne le dérangeaient plus. Il rougit de honte à la pensée de ces années passées à l'insulter. Il en voulait à ses parents de lui avoir inculqué tous ces préjugés.

Penser à ses parents le rendait triste. Il savait que ni son père ni sa mère n'hésiterait à le tuer s'il croisait leur chemin. Il avait conscience qu'il devrait être constamment sur ses gardes jusqu'à ce que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom soit vaincu. Est-ce que cela était compatible avec une relation avec Hermione ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait fait le bon choix. Malgré son amour pour Hermione et malgré la confiance que lui inspirait Dumbledore, Drago doutait encore. Pendant des années sa vie avait tourné autour de la magie noire. Durant toute son enfance et son adolescence, il avait vu ses parents et leurs amis vénérer le souvenir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en espérant au fond d'eux qu'il reviendrait un jour. A présent c'était fait, Lord Voldemort était plus puissant que jamais. Drago savait qu'à ses côtés, il aurait pu obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait en cas de réussite. Il aurait pu devenir riche et puissant. Choisir Dumbledore lui paraissait beaucoup plus hasardeux, la victoire de ce camp-là paraissait beaucoup plus improbable. Pourtant il avait fait ce choix-là et il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'accorde jamais son pardon à ceux qui l'ont trahi. Drago éprouvait confusément une pointe de regret, en grande partie parce qu'il avait peur. Il avait peur pour lui, mais aussi pour sa famille. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom risquait de s'en prendre à eux pour se venger sa trahison.

Et puis il restait une dernière difficulté : Potter et Weasley. Ils s'étaient détestés dès le premier jour. Le fait de se battre dans le même camp n'y changerait rien. Il n'était pas sûr que les deux Gryffondor accepteraient sa relation avec Hermione. Il ne savait pas s'il supporterait leur présence plus de cinq minutes par jour. Pourtant la victoire contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres nécessitait que Potter et lui collaborent. Alors il se sentait prêt à faire des efforts.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée de trois Serpentard dans la salle commune. Le cœur de Drago se serra à leur vue. Pansy Parkinson minaudait de sa petite voix perçante entre Crabbe et Goyle. Lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, les deux brutes et la peste s'arrêtèrent. Ils lancèrent des regards malveillants à Drago. Pansy Parkinson parut sur le point de faire une réflexion à son ancienne idole mais elle se tu et ceux qui avaient été les amis de Malefoy continuèrent leur chemin en chuchotant entre eux. Drago éprouva alors du dégoût pour eux. Ces trois-là faisaient moins les malins il y a quelques semaines, quand Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom lui avait confié la mission de tuer Dumbledore. Des amis pareils ne valaient pas la peine que l'on se préoccupe d'eux. Drago avait Hermione et pour le moment cela lui suffisait amplement. Penser à Hermione le réconfortait, lui permettait de chasser brièvement ses doutes. Elle seule pouvait lui donner la force d'assumer son choix.

Drago ressentit le besoin de faire le point, de se remémorer les moments passés avec Hermione au cours de l'année. Après leur baiser dans les toilettes des filles, une relation ambiguë et explosive s'était nouée entre eux.

_(Cette scène se déroule juste après le 1__er__ baiser entre Drago et Hermione)_

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'embrasser la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger ? Malefoy ne savait plus très bien où il en était en sortant des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il s'apprêtait à l'étrangler, à montrer à cette prétentieuse de quoi il était capable. Mais au moment où il allait le faire, un désir fulgurant de l'embrasser s'était emparé de lui et il n'avait pas pu résister. Pire encore, cela ne lui avait pas déplu. Une moue de dégoût se dessina sur son visage. C'était sa mission qui le rendait fou. Malefoy n'était pas habitué à avoir peur, à pleurer et à douter. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à tuer Dumbledore au plus vite s'il voulait sauvegarder sa santé mentale.

Pourtant, les jours suivants, à chaque fois qu'il croisait Granger, il ressentait une sensation de chaleur dans son bas ventre. Cela le troublait au plus haut point et il baissait les yeux pour faire taire son désir. La jeune fille évitait également son regard. Même s'il l'insultait encore pour la forme, il la trouvait de moins en moins repoussante.

_(Cette scène se déroule en sixième année)_

La veille des vacances de Noël, Drago cherchait un lieu tranquille pour réfléchir à la meilleure manière de réussir sa mission. Il entra alors dans une salle de classe vide et s'installa à une table. Il devait bien exister un moyen de réparer cette Armoire à Disparaître. Quelque chose lui avait sûrement échappé. Drago tenta de se représenter mentalement toutes les solutions qu'il avait essayées jusqu'à présent. Mais il fut dérangé dans sa réflexion par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit. Granger entra. D'après son air surpris, elle n'avait pas vu qu'il était là. La sensation de chaleur se réveilla en lui. Mais il était bien déterminé à montrer une fois pour toutes à Miss-je-sais-tout qui était vraiment Drago Malefoy. Il essaya alors d'adopter un ton agressif.

-C'est la deuxième fois en quelques semaines que tu me déranges Granger.

-Mais non, c'est la deuxième fois en quelques semaines que tu te trouves sur mon chemin Malefoy. Je me demande pour lequel de nous deux c'est le plus désagréable.

Le ton sarcastique de la jeune fille déplu fortement à Drago. Il se leva et se rapprocha d'elle.

-Ce n'est pas le simple fait de te croiser qui est désagréable. C'est l'existence même d'une petite Sang-de-Bourbe prétentieuse et mal coiffée telle que toi qui m'est insupportable Granger, cracha Malefoy.

Son ennemie soupira et adopta un ton détaché.

-J'en ai plus qu'assez de me faire insulter par une fouine.

-Tu devrais surveiller ton langage Granger ou il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose, la menaça Drago d'un air sombre.

-Ah oui ? Tu comptes m'attaquer ou m'embrasser aujourd'hui ? répliqua Hermione d'un ton bravache

Cette phrase mit Drago dans tous ses états. Il saisit les poignets de la jeune fille. Il lui en voulait de le provoquer ainsi, sur des sentiments qu'il n'assumait pas et qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Il voulait le lui faire payer. Il avait envie de lui faire peur, de lui faire mal. Il serra les frêles poignets de la jeune fille et regarda son visage. Les traits de la jeune lionne étaient crispés dans une attitude de défi mais il pouvait lire dans ses yeux du désir voilé, réprimé. La sensation de chaleur se répandit alors dans le corps tout entier du jeune homme. Dans un état second, il lâcha les poignets d'Hermione pour attraper son visage. Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa. La jeune Gryffondor s'abandonna à son baiser et passa ses mains dans le dos de Drago. Des frissons de plaisir et de désir parcouraient le jeune homme. Leur baiser n'était pas aussi violent que la dernière fois, il était simplement passionné. Malefoy ne pensait plus à rien, il se sentait bien. Ses mains parcouraient les courbes d'Hermione et l'attiraient à chaque seconde un peu plus près de lui. Son corps était à présent étroitement collé au sien. Les mains d'Hermione autour de sa taille, sur son cou et dans son dos le brûlaient. A sentir la jeune fille trembler sous ses baisers et sous ses mains, il savait qu'elle était dans le même état que lui. Il en éprouva une certaine satisfaction.

Puis quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille sembla sortir de sa transe. Elle repoussa légèrement Malefoy et s'écarta de lui de quelques mètres. Ses joues étaient cramoisies et elle était essoufflée. Elle bégaya quelques paroles incompréhensibles

-…m'embrasser…ne pas faire ça…bizarre…ennemi…attirance…

Le trouble d'Hermione fit sourire Drago. Le charme n'était pas rompu, le charabia de la jeune fille l'amusait. Sa chevelure plus décoiffée qu'à l'ordinaire et son petit air penaud la rendait encore plus attirante.

-A quoi tu joues avec moi ? le questionna la jeune lionne d'une petite voix

-Il me semble qu'il faut être deux pour s'embrasser…

-C'est toi qui a commencé ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu me provoques, tu me tentes…

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Crois-moi ça m'étonne autant que toi. Je ne joue pas.

La jeune fille scrutait son visage, comme pour y déceler un signe d'ironie ou de sarcasme qu'elle ne trouva pas.

-Je ne contrôle plus rien Granger, c'est comme si mon corps m'échappait. Personne ne doit savoir ce qui s'est passé.

-Tu crois peut-être que j'ai envie que ça se sache ? s'énerva Hermione.

Le tempérament enflammé de la jeune fille reprenait le dessus. Mais au lieu de l'irriter cela donnait à Drago l'envie de l'embrasser de nouveau. Il décida qu'il était temps d'abréger la conversation.

-Arrangeons-nous pour ne plus nous croiser dans des pièces vides, ça vaut mieux.

-Oui ça vaut mieux.

A contrecoeur, Drago tourna le dos à son amie-ennemie et quitta la pièce.

Mais ils s'étaient retrouvés à plusieurs reprises seuls dans des pièces vides ou dans des couloirs déserts dans les jours suivants. Des coïncidences qui n'en étaient pas vraiment car malgré eux, ils avaient envie de se voir et de renouveler leurs étreintes. Ils allaient chaque fois un peu plus loin, leurs baisers se faisaient plus profonds et leurs caresses plus poussées. Ils se disputaient aussi, sans grande conviction. Mais la réconciliation entre Ron et Hermione changea la donne.

_(Cette scène se déroule toujours en sixième année, quelques jours après l'empoisonnement de Ron dans le bureau de Slughorn)_

Il l'avait vue rendre visite à Weasley ces deux derniers jours, passer des heures à l'infirmerie. Et même s'il aurait préféré avaler une demi-douzaine de mygales plutôt que de l'admettre, cela le rendait fou. Il avait également remarqué que depuis que Ron avait été empoisonné, Hermione l'évitait. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Lui, Drago Malefoy au sang pur, proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, jaloux pour une petite Sang-de-Bourbe insignifiante ? S'il était dans son état normal il ne se préoccuperait même pas de l'existence de cette pimbêche. Cela devait cesser.

Il était également déçu. Sa nouvelle stratégie pour tuer Dumbledore avait échoué. Si au moins Weasley avait été tué cela l'aurait consolé. Non, il devait encore travailler beaucoup s'il voulait réussir sa mission. Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'une tornade brune surgit au détour d'un couloir et s'immobilisa juste devant lui. Deux grands yeux chocolats remplis de colère le foudroyèrent.

-Qu'est-ce tu as encore fait Malefoy ?

Hermione l'observait, l'air accusateur, une main sur les hanches. Elle ne ressemblait pas à la Hermione qu'il embrassait encore trois jours plus tôt. Sa réconciliation avec l'affreux rouquin avait rompu le charme. Il ne savait pas vraiment si cela le décevait ou le soulageait. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était d'une humeur massacrante.

-Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre Granger.

-J'ai retourné tout ça dans ma tête, je suis sûre que tu as quelque chose à voir avec l'empoisonnement de Ron. Tu prépares un mauvais coup. Tu fais des choses étranges, tu te comportes bizarrement, …

-La mort de Weasley ne me déplairait pas mais malheureusement je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. Maintenant ôte-toi de mon chemin, tu pollues mon espace vital.

Il vit les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprer, il savait qu'elle allait se mettre en colère comme à son habitude. De la fumée jaillissait de sa baguette. Il voulait la pousser à bout.

-Aurais-tu peur de me faire face sans serrer ta baguette miss Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tu ne sais te défendre qu'avec des sorts appris par coeur dans les livres. Tu es médiocre Granger, et sans imagination. Il suffit que je m'approche et que je t'effleure pour que tu sois à ma merci. Tu veux que je te rappelle comment tu te comportais lundi soir dans la salle sur demande ?

Il ne pu pas continuer car Hermione jeta violemment sa baguette au sol et se mit à hurler.

-ET TU VEUX QUE JE TE RAPPELLE COMMENT TU TE COMPORTAIS TOI ?

Elle poursuivit sur un ton plus posé mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça ? Tu n'es qu'un petit garçon, bourré de préjugés idiots que t'ont transmis les toutous de Voldemort que sont tes parents…

Malefoy commença à regarder son ennemie d'un air mauvais. Il avait de nouveau envie de l'étrangler, le simple fait de la regarder lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Il se rapprochait d'Hermione mais la jeune fille demeurait imperturbable et poursuivait ses attaques.

-…tu te balades toujours avec tes deux gorilles comme si tu avais peur des autres. Tu te fais vénérer par Pansy Parkinson et ces autres cruches naïves pour te sentir aimé…

Malefoy serra les poings et se contint pour ne pas la frapper. La jeune Gryffondor avait touché juste. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, des larmes de rage contenue coulaient le long de ses joues.

-…alors je suis peut-être médiocre et faible mais toi tu es pathétique. Tu es un être infect, une brute incapable du moindre sentiment, tu ne sais pas réfléchir par toi-même, tu es un con arrogant, tu es violent…

Drago se rapprocha un peu plus, l'air menaçant mais Hermione ne se démonta pas et se remit à crier, d'une voix rendue suraiguë par l'émotion.

-ET SI TU FAIS ENCORE UN PAS VERS MOI JE TE TUE DE MES PROPRES MAINS !!

-Si tu t'avises de me toucher je te ferai regretter d'être née.

Les deux amis-ennemis se fixaient à présent les yeux dans les yeux. De l'électricité flottait dans l'air. Ni Drago ni Hermione ne voulait céder. Ils entendirent un miaulement puis les pas claudicants de Rusard s'approcher dans le couloir. Hermione ramassa sa baguette avant de décocher son ultime flèche.

-Contrairement à toi j'ai de vrais amis à Poudlard. Alors ce que tu dis, ça ne compte pas.

Puis elle tourna les talons et rejoignit la tour de Gryffondor sans lui jeter un regard.

Pourtant le soir même ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle sur demande, sans se consulter. Ils s'y étaient rendus sans bien savoir pourquoi, ils n'obéissaient plus qu'à leur instinct. Ils se regardèrent quelques minutes, sans parler. Drago revoyait la scène de l'après-midi dans sa tête. Il imagina qu'Hermione en faisait de même. Puis toujours sans dire un mot, mus par une impulsion soudaine, ils s'enlacèrent. Le jeune Serpentard regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux et n'y remarqua aucune animosité. Elle ferma les yeux et l'embrassa dans le cou. Drago se sentit défaillir. Les horreurs qu'ils s'étaient dites dans l'après-midi disparaissaient devant leur désir mutuel. La jeune lionne posa ensuite ses lèvres derrière son oreille, puis à la commissure de ses lèvres. Leurs lèvres se joignirent enfin en un long baiser. Leurs langues jouaient l'une avec l'autre. Leurs mains parcouraient fébrilement leur corps devenu familier.

Leur histoire était devenue comme cela de plus en plus paradoxale, passant des disputes les plus cinglantes aux étreintes les plus douces. Tout cela se déroulait sans aucune explication, Hermione et lui ne parvenaient pas à communiquer, à parler de leurs sentiments. En vérité aucun d'eux ne savait où il en était. Drago avait en mémoire une autre scène, la dernière fois qu'Hermione et lui s'étaient vus avant la nuit où il avait failli tuer Dumbledore. C'était le jour ou Potter avait utilisé le sortilège _Sectumsempra_ contre lui.

Drago se trouvait à l'infirmerie, confortablement installé dans un lit. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il était entouré de son groupe habituel de Serpentard. Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient debout, raides comme des piquets. Zabini était assis sur une chaise et mangeait les chocogrenouilles qu'il avait lui-même apportés à Drago. Quant à Pansy Parkinson, elle était assise sur le lit. Elle tenait la main de Malefoy et caressait ses cheveux blonds platine, tout en maudissant Harry Potter à voix haute. Mais à présent ils étaient partis, pressés de raconter à qui voulait l'entendre comment Potter avait attaqué en traître Drago Malefoy et la résistance héroïque de ce dernier.

Drago passa prudemment la main sur son torse. Apparemment il n'avait gardé aucune cicatrice des méfaits de Potter. Il était cependant bien décidé à profiter pendant quelques temps de son statut de victime, l'occasion était trop belle. Il en était là dans ses pensées quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit de nouveau. Il fut surpris de voir apparaître Hermione dans l'embrasure. Elle s'avança timidement vers lui.

-Euh… bonsoir.

Pourquoi était-elle venue ici ? Cela ne suffisait donc pas qu'ils passent des heures à s'embrasser en cachette sans savoir pourquoi ? Drago se sentait las et fatigué de lutter. Il voulait qu'elle parte le plus vite possible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Granger ? Potter t'a envoyée finir le boulot c'est ça ? Tu viens pour m'achever ?

-Harry n'a pas fait exprès, il ne connaissait pas les effets de ce sortilège. Pourtant je lui avais dit de se méfier…

-Ouais c'est ça, répliqua Drago en grimaçant, Potter m'a certainement lancé ce sort pour faire apparaître devant moi une montagne d'or. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : que fais-tu là ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue, j'ai obéit à une impulsion, je n'ai pas réfléchi. C'était totalement stupide. Ça doit te paraître très étrange mais je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

Drago s'efforça de ne pas laisser paraître son étonnement à l'idée que la jeune fille reconnaisse ouvertement qu'il n'était plus vraiment un ennemi pour elle. Cela lui faisait tourner la tête. Ce serait tellement agréable de baisser sa garde, de se laisser aller et de prendre la main de la jeune fille qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Il aurait voulu se confier à elle et la laisser le rassurer. Non, il ne devait pas perdre pied ainsi, il devait rester concentré sur sa mission. Hermione et lui n'étaient pas dans le même camp, il devait se mettre cela en tête.

-Réveille-toi Granger !! On est ennemis je te rappelle ! Tu es la meilleure amie de Potter que je déteste plus que tout ! Alors qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai envie de te voir ?

-Eh bien je suis ici depuis environ deux minutes et tu ne m'as pas encore insultée, ce qui est un véritable miracle. Ma présence ne t'est donc pas si insupportable que ça.

-La vérité c'est que je suis trop faible pour me défendre et que si je commence à te dire ce que je pense de toi tu vas encore sortir ta baguette et t'énerver. C'est du pur instinct de survie, Granger.

Le ton narquois de Drago eut l'air de blesser la jeune fille. Cela avait du lui demander un énorme effort de venir le voir ici. Elle prenait des risques, Potter et Weasley pourraient l'apprendre. Il devait bien reconnaître que cela le touchait. Mais il devait la faire partir il n'avait pas le choix.

-C'est vrai je ne suis qu'une pauvre idiote. Ce qui nous arrive depuis quelques mois ne signifie rien du tout, tu me manipules comme tu manipules tout le monde. Je ne sais pas quel est ton but mais j'en ai assez.

Le jeune homme aperçut des larmes dans les yeux d'Hermione et malgré lui cela le bouleversa. Etrangement l'idée de lui faire de la peine lui était devenue tout à coup insupportable. Il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle, il ne pouvait plus se persuader du contraire. Elle était tellement fragile, et forte à la fois, tellement passionnée mais aussi tellement douce quand elle s'abandonnait… Aussi, quand elle tourna sur-elle même pour s'en aller il ne pu s'empêcher de la retenir.

-Hermione attends ! S'il te plaît.

La jeune Gryffondor s'arrêta net et se tourna lentement vers lui. La surprise se lisait sur son visage.

-Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Tu viens d'utiliser mon prénom et de me dire « s'il te plaît » ??

-Oui tu as bien entendu. Et je te demande pardon.

Etonné lui-même par les mots qu'il était en train de prononcer, Drago hésita quelques secondes avant de poursuivre :

-En fait ça ne me déplaît pas que tu sois venue me voir.

Drago avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix douce, faisant taire l'espace de quelques secondes son orgueil qui aurait voulu réduire cette mijaurée en bouillie s'il avait été dans son état normal. Mais une véritable tempête s'était déchaînée dans son esprit. Visiblement Hermione n'en revenait pas et ne savait plus quoi dire.

-Ecoute, je ne peux pas nier que j'apprécie les moments qu'on passe ensemble, enchaîna le jeune homme. J'ai tout fait pour résister mais c'est plus fort que moi. Mais je ne peux pas faire comme si c'était simple. Tu restes mon ennemie.

-Je sais que tu as choisi le camp de Voldemort, même si je ne sais pas ce que tu prépares depuis le début de l'année. Mais je sais qu'au fond tu n'es pas mauvais.

-Ce n'est pas aussi évident. Je ne peux plus reculer.

-Bien sûr que tu le peux. Tu sais bien que Dumbledore te protégerait. Il faut juste que tu trouves le courage de t'opposer à tes parents et à tes amis. Nous sommes nombreux et nous pouvons vaincre Voldemort. Passe du bon côté Drago, tout sera plus simple.

Sur ces mots, elle avait saisi ses mains quelques secondes, s'était penchée vers lui et avait déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle était partie.

Drago se sentait perdu. Il était terrorisé. Il ne savait pas s'il avait plus peur d'échouer dans sa mission et de subir la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou de réussir et de ne plus pouvoir revenir en arrière. Il ne savait plus si les valeurs qu'on lui avait inculquées pendant toute son enfance étaient les bonnes. Il n'était plus tout à fait sûr que le monde serait meilleur s'il était dominé par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. En fait il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question avant.

Et pourtant dans la Tour, alors qu'il avait Dumbledore à sa merci, Drago avait dû faire un choix. Voir Dumbledore si calme le rendait nerveux. Le vieux sorcier avait senti qu'il flanchait, qu'il manquait de courage. Pendant que le sorcier lui parlait, le forçait à raconter comment il avait fait entrer les Mangemorts, une véritable lutte avait lieu en lui. Et s'il écoutait la voix douce de son directeur, s'il lui faisait confiance ? Mais il ne pouvait pas trahir ses parents et ses amis pour l'amour d'une fille de moldus. Il avait attendu toute sa vie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui confie une mission. D'un autre côté il se rendait bien compte qu'on ne peut être sûr de rien dans un monde gouverné par la magie noire. La limite entre le bien et le mal n'existe plus. Comment être sûr de survivre dans un tel monde ? Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Drago s'imagina avec Hermione dans un monde plus paisible. Ils n'auraient d'autres soucis que de s'aimer et de réussir leurs examens. Cette idée paraissait délicieusement tentante dans la froideur et l'humidité de la Tour d'astronomie où Dumbledore et lui se trouvaient. Puis, ces mots du directeur de Poudlard l'avaient décidé :

-Passe du bon côté Drago. Tu n'es pas un tueur.

« Passe du bon côté Drago ». Les mêmes mots qu'Hermione avait prononcés à l'infirmerie. Il regarda le vieux sorcier. Dumbledore s'appuyait contre le mur pour ne pas tomber et pourtant il dégageait encore de la sagesse et de la détermination. Il lui inspirait confiance. Hermione devait avoir raison, il s'était trompé toutes ces années. Suivre le Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'avait servi qu'à le rendre incapable d'aimer et de réfléchir. Il devait changer tant qu'il en était encore temps. Il devait prendre le risque. Alors il regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux, lui rendit sa baguette et malgré la peur qui l'étranglait, lui dit avec détermination :

-Vous avez raison. C'est Voldemort qui doit mourir.

Ensuite ils s'étaient jetés dans la bataille, en renfort de l'Ordre du Phénix. Drago se sentait enfin libre et vivant. Quand Hermione l'avait vu arriver aux côtés de Dumbledore, alors qu'elle luttait avec un Mangemort, il avait vu ses yeux s'éclairer et cela lui avait donné un courage immense.

_(Nous sommes de retour dans la salle commune des Serpentard après la matinée que Drago et Hermione ont passée au bord du lac)_

Drago restait. Les choses ne paraissaient plus aussi évidentes que quand il avait fait ce choix dans la Tour d'astronomie. Il sentait la peur grandir en lui. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher, c'était l'amour d'Hermione. Repenser aux moments passés avec elle l'avait décidé à franchir un cap supplémentaire avec elle : il était grand temps qu'ils commencent à communiquer. Alors, qu'ils n'avaient jamais discuté de leurs sentiments respectifs lors de cette année, ils devaient avoir une discussion tous les deux pour mettre les choses au clair. Il fallait qu'ils réfléchissent ensemble à la situation. La prochaine fois qu'il verrait Hermione, ils en parleraient.


	3. Pour ce miracle d'être deux

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont lue et à avada666 pour sa review très sympa! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Pour ce miracle d'être deux**

Il était environ huit heures le lendemain matin quand les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent dans le dortoir des filles et réveillèrent Hermione. La jeune fille s'étira lentement, en ronronnant de bien-être. Elle repensa brièvement au rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit-là. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues quand elle se rappela que dans ce rêve figuraient Drago Malefoy, un clair de lune et une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Hermione se sentait rarement aussi paisible. Les cours étaient finis, elle n'avait plus à être l'élève parfaite que tout le monde voyait en elle. Elle profita encore quelques secondes de cette douce insouciance puis s'habilla pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

En entrant, elle chercha machinalement Drago du regard. Elle rencontra ses yeux bleu gris, posés sur elle. Elle savait que ce regard échangé signifiait qu'ils se retrouveraient dans la salle sur demande dans la matinée. Elle remarqua qu'il était seul, les autres Serpentard présents à table évitaient soigneusement de le regarder. Des cernes ressortaient sur son visage pâle. En effet Drago avait passé une mauvaise nuit, entrecoupée de cauchemars. Il rêvait qu'il combattait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis au moment même où il parvenait à le tuer, le mage noir était remplacé par sa mère. Il voyait Narcissa Malefoy tomber sans vie à ses pieds et il se réveillait en sueur. Loin de se douter de ce qui le préoccupait, Hermione lui adressa un discret sourire avant de s'attabler aux côtés d'Harry et Ron.

-Bon sang Hermione où étais-tu passée hier ? questionna ce dernier d'un air bougon

Il y eut un silence, Hermione étant en train de dire bonjour à Harry d'une bise. Puis la jeune lionne répliqua d'un ton raide :

-Bonjour Ron, moi aussi j'espère que tu vas bien.

-Euh oui, excuse-moi, bonjour, marmonna Ron avec sa maladresse habituelle. Je t'ai cherchée partout hier tu sais ?

-Le matin je me suis promenée autour du lac, j'avais besoin de réfléchir aux évènements de ces derniers jours. L'après-midi j'ai discuté avec Ginny et j'ai lu dans le dortoir, un livre passionnant sur l'évolution du sortilège du bouclier au XIIIe siècle.

Puis elle ajouta avec malice

-Est-ce que par hasard je t'aurais manqué Ron ?

En quelques secondes le visage de Ron prit une teinte de fraise trop mûre et il bégaya :

-Mais… mais non. Je… je me demandais juste…euh…où tu étais pour… pour…euh… juste pour savoir en fait.

Voyant que Ron devenait écarlate et semblait ne plus pouvoir articuler le moindre son cohérent, Harry crut bon d'intervenir dans la conversation.

-Ce matin on va jouer au Quidditch avec Ron, Dean et Seamus, ça te dit de venir Hermione ? Ginny sera là aussi.

-C'est gentil Harry mais ce matin je dois aller à la bibliothèque.

Ron s'étouffa à moitié avec son jus d'orange et retrouva soudainement l'usage de la parole.

-QUOI ?? Mais les cours sont finis Hermione ! Pourquoi tu veux aller à la bibliothèque ?

-C'est justement parce que les cours sont finis que je veux y aller. Pendant l'année je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire tout ce que je voulais avec les cours. J'ai repéré un ouvrage sur les elfes qui consacre plusieurs chapitres aux elfes de maison et il faut a-bso-lu-ment que je le lise.

Hermione remarqua que Drago quittait la pièce. Elle avala en vitesse la dernière bouchée de son croissant avant d'ajouter :

-D'ailleurs j'y cours, à tout à l'heure les garçons !

Et Hermione quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide, laissant un Ron Weasley totalement interloqué par le fait qu'on puisse lire par plaisir… Il était également un peu frustré à l'idée qu'il ne la verrait pas de la matinée mais cela il refusait de se l'avouer. Quant à Hermione, qui en vérité avait déjà lu attentivement cet ouvrage sur les elfes, elle se dirigea vers la salle sur demande. Elle fit les trois aller-retour dans le couloir en pensant « je veux un endroit pour retrouver Drago », la porte apparut, et Drago lui ouvrit les bras.

Après de longues minutes, Drago relâcha leur étreinte. Il s'assit sur le canapé et incita Hermione à en faire de même en tapotant le coussin à côté de lui. La jeune lionne se blottit tout contre lui et logea sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Ses doigts parcouraient le torse du jeune homme tandis que Drago jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux bruns. Tous deux hésitaient à lancer une conversation dont ils ne savaient pas comment elle finirait. Finalement ils se lancèrent tous les deux en même temps :

-Il faut qu'on parle.

Ils se redressèrent sur le canapé pour se faire face et ils se sourirent, un peu gênés. Drago prit la main d'Hermione et d'un regard, l'incita à parler la première.

-C'est que…

La voix de la jeune fille était étrangement frêle et hésitante. Elle avait peur de se livrer car elle craignait de découvrir que le jeune Serpentard n'était pas sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle. Drago, qui avait plutôt l'habitude de l'entendre hurler en fut surpris. Il lui serra doucement les doigts pour l'encourager à continuer.

-…c'est la fin de l'année et il y a eu beaucoup de changements ces derniers mois entre toi et moi. Et je me demandais…enfin je voulais savoir ce que je représente pour toi, comment tu vois notre relation. Parce que moi je crois que je tiens à toi. Beaucoup même. Et même plus que ça…

Pendant qu'elle parlait, son regard restait fixé sur Drago, pour épier la moindre de ses réactions. Il gardait les yeux baissés. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile pour lui de dévoiler ses sentiments. Il avait passé ces six dernières années à Poudlard à cultiver son image. Malefoy était un garçon fier et détaché. Il affichait en permanence une superbe indifférence. Mais ce matin-là dans la salle sur demande, il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'enterrer l'ancien Drago (autant que possible) et d'apprendre l'émotion et la fragilité. La franchise et l'émotion de la jeune Gryffondor le touchaient.

-Tout a changé depuis qu'on s'est embrassés pour la première fois, commença-t-il d'une voix très basse en regardant obstinément ses chaussures. J'ai essayé de lutter mais c'était impossible. Malgré moi j'avais besoin d'être avec toi. _J'ai_ besoin d'être avec toi.

Pour Drago ces quelques phrases représentaient un effort considérable mais pour Hermione ce n'était pas assez clair. Sa crainte l'empêchait de saisir ce que Drago avait voulu dire. Elle lâcha sa main.

-Alors pour toi notre relation se résume à ça. Deux corps attirés l'un vers l'autres par les lois de la physique…

-Hermione…, tenta de l'interrompre Drago

Il était décontenancé par la façon dont la jeune lionne avait interprété ses paroles. Il n'avait pas dû trouver les bons mots, il devait essayer encore, s'expliquer. Mais Hermione était lancée et il ne pu pas en placer une.

-…un peu de bon temps pour oublier tes soucis…

-Non, je…

-Je perturbe ta vie, tu aurais sûrement préféré que ce baiser dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde n'arrive jamais.

-Mais non je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-Mais tu as dit que c'était « malgré toi »

-Oui mais…

-A cause de moi tu n'as plus de famille, plus d'amis.

Drago percevait à présent des sanglots dans la voix de la jeune fille. Hermione se laissait emporter par ses peurs. Elle se sentait coupable de la solitude de Drago depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'Ordre de Phénix.

-Mais enfin…

-Je ne veux pas être comme une drogue dont on a besoin mais qu'on prend à contrecoeur.

-Hermione…, tenta une nouvelle fois de l'interrompre le jeune homme, d'un ton presque suppliant (il n'osait imaginer ce que diraient ses anciens amis s'ils l'entendaient parler ainsi…)

-Je croyais que tu avais appris à m'apprécier pour ce que je suis. Quelle idiote…

Le jeune Serpentard aurait donné une bonne douzaine de coupes de Quidditch pour pouvoir interrompre le flot de paroles d'Hermione et s'expliquer. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur discussion il détacha son regard de ses chaussures. Il prit les poignets d'Hermione et la força à le regarder. La détresse qu'il lut dans ses yeux sombres lui serra le cœur. Il adopta un ton déterminé, pour empêcher la jeune lionne de le couper à nouveau.

-Hermione, arrête de douter de tout, arrête d'avoir peur. Fais-moi confiance.

-C'est juste que je me rends bien compte que je te complique la vie…

-Mais tu ne comprends donc pas ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Je t'aime Hermione…

Ça y est, c'était fait, il l'avait dit. Drago n'en revenait pas lui même. Il faut reconnaître qu'elle l'avait poussé à bout. Mais voir de nouveau Hermione sourire valait bien un peu de fierté masculine en moins. Et puis c'était trop bête d'être amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie sans le lui dire.

Hermione quant à elle était restée muette pour une fois. Elle ne voyait que les deux grands yeux bleu glacier de Drago qui la fixait. Elle était paralysée, à la fois par le bonheur que les mots de Drago avaient provoqué en elle et par la honte de la scène qu'elle venait de lui faire. Décidément elle ne contrôlait vraiment rien avec lui… Puis tout doucement, ses doigts tremblants se posèrent sur ceux de Drago. De la main gauche, elle saisit la main droite de Drago et la serra avec force tandis que de l'autre, elle effleurait son visage. Elle caressa ses joues pâles et douces du bout des doigts pendant de longues minutes puis posa sa main dans le creux de son cou. Toujours les yeux dans ses yeux, elle rapprocha son visage de celui de Drago, jusqu'à appuyer son front contre le sien et murmura :

-Je t'aime aussi Drago Malefoy.

En guise de réplique, Drago souleva la main de la jeune fille et y déposa un baiser. Tous les sens d'Hermione étaient en ébullition. Elle passa ses deux mains derrière la tête du jeune Serpentard pour l'attirer à elle et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser, d'abord très doux s'enfiévra au fur et à mesure qu'ils se laissaient griser par le contact mutuel de leurs lèvres et de leurs langues. Hermione enfouissait ses doigts dans la masse de cheveux blond platine tandis qu'il l'allongeait sur le canapé. Il défit les boutons du chemisier blanc de la jeune fille afin de poser ses mains à même sa peau. Il posa une main sur son ventre tout en effleurant des lèvres la courbure de ses seins. La jeune lionne ôta à Drago son tee-shirt de coton et admira quelques instants sa musculature, avant d'en retracer les contours avec ses doigts.

Comme toutes les autres fois ils n'allèrent pas plus loin, c'était un accord tacite entre eux. Ils voulaient progresser à leur rythme, s'apprivoiser lentement. On ne passe pas du statut d'ennemis à celui d'amants en quelques jours. De plus Drago savait qu'Hermione avait peu d'expérience en la matière et il avait peur de la brusquer. Il voulait prendre son temps, pour ne pas la mettre sur le même plan que ces potiches avec qui il couchait. Son attirance pour la gryffondor allait bien au-delà du physique. Au cours de ces longues étreintes presque chastes, il découvrait la douceur et la sensualité. Quand ils furent enfin rassasiés l'un de l'autre, du contact mutuel de leur peau, le jeune homme posa sa tête sur les genoux d'Hermione. Elle caressa lentement les cheveux presque blancs. Ces gestes apaisèrent pour un temps les doutes de Drago et ses cauchemars et il s'endormit paisiblement.

Le soir même avait lieu le banquet de fin d'année dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, décorée de bannières rouge et or pour célébrer la sixième victoire consécutive de Gryffondor dans la coupe des Quatre Maisons. En effet, les deux cent points accordés à Drago Malefoy pour avoir sauvé Dumbledore n'avait pas suffit à Serpentard pour les dépasser. Après les évènements qui avaient eu lieu au château quelques jours plus tôt, cette ambiance de fête et de détente apparaissait aux élèves comme un véritable miracle. Le brouhaha des conversations s'évanouit quand Dumbledore se leva.

-Une autre année se termine, commença le vénérable sorcier. C'est avec soulagement que je constate que nous y avons tous survécu malgré les évènements.

Il s'interrompit pour balayer la salle du regard. Tous les élèves étaient silencieux et suspendus à ses paroles. Ils avaient tous remarqué que Dumbledore était plus faible que d'ordinaire, moins flamboyant. La potion qu'il avait bue pour récupérer le faux horcruxe avait laissé des traces.

-Je pense que je vous dois quelques explications sur ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois jours. Comme vous le savez sûrement, des Mangemorts se sont introduits à Poudlard grâce à un stratagème ingénieux.

A la grande surprise de Drago, le vieux sorcier lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil, très discrètement. Il éprouva un élan de reconnaissance envers Dumbledore. Il lui avait pardonné sa trahison si facilement. La confiance que le directeur avait en lui l'honorait. Drago se sentait infiniment redevable envers lui.

-Lord Voldemort leur avait confié la mission de me tuer. Et ils auraient probablement réussi sans l'intervention courageuse de Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, les professeurs de l'école et quelques amis. Je les remercie tous vivement. Mais je voudrais remercier plus spécialement Mr Malefoy parce que son aide m'a été précieuse et qu'il n'est assurément pas facile de tourner le dos à Lord Voldemort pour venir au secours d'un vieillard tel que moi. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de l'applaudir.

Drago vit les yeux malicieux du directeur l'observer derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il lui était reconnaissant de la façon dont il avait présenté les évènements, en omettant de préciser que c'était lui, Drago, qui était chargé de le tuer. Dumbledore commença à applaudir, suivi des professeurs. Hermione se leva pour les imiter, puis après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Harry en fit de même. On entendit alors de nombreux raclements de chaises et la grande majorité des élèves se leva pour applaudir le jeune homme. Seuls quelques Serpentards, parmi lesquels Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, restèrent assis, une expression résolument hostile sur leur visage. Drago ne savait plus où se mettre. Il croisa les grands yeux sombres d'Hermione et ils se sourirent par-dessus les tables. Dumbledore attendit que les élèves se rassoient avant de poursuivre.

-Cependant je ne vous cache pas que la situation reste délicate. Il semblerait que le professeur Rogue nous ait quitté pour rejoindre Voldemort. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de maintenir l'école ouverte l'année prochaine. Même si depuis le retour de Voldemort plus personne n'est en sécurité, Poudlard reste l'un des endroits les plus sûrs pour vous. J'espère donc vous revoir tous à la rentrée prochaine. Les professeurs et moi tâcherons de vous préparer du mieux que nous le pourrons aux affrontements avec les forces du mal qui nous attendent. Les cours seront aménagés pour cela. Vous aurez de plus amples informations en temps voulu. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter de bonnes vacances et un bon appétit !

Dumbledore se rassit et les élèves commencèrent à se servir dans les plats remplis de mets succulents.

Hermione et Drago prolongèrent la soirée par une balade dans le parc. Le lendemain, Hermione prendrait le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez elle alors que Drago resterait ici avec Dumbledore. Ils voulaient donc profiter de ces derniers instants, même si Hermione était nerveuse, comme à chaque fois qu'elle violait le règlement. Ils sortirent par le hall et prient l'un des chemins qui serpentaient entre les bosquets de roses. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur l'un des nombreux bancs sculptés, en face d'une statue de loup. L'odeur discrète des roses les enveloppait avec douceur et la lune au premier quartier jetait sur eux un pâle halo. Hermione s'apprêtait à se blottir dans les bras du jeune homme quand elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air soucieux.

-Que se passe-t-il Drago ?

-Dumbledore m'a pris à part après le banquet pour m'informer que mes parents avaient refusé sa protection. Mon père suivra le Seigneur des Ténèbres jusqu'au bout. Il est prêt à moisir à Azkaban ou à se faire tuer. Quant à ma mère je suppose qu'elle n'a pas trouvé la force de s'opposer à lui et à sa sœur Bellatrix. Je pense que cela signifie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne leur fera pas de mal. Mais ça veut aussi dire que je devrais me battre contre eux.

Hermione serra le Serpentard contre elle. Elle comprenait ce que pouvais ressentir Drago et cela lui était d'autant plus douloureux qu'elle se sentait en grande partie responsable de cette situation.

-Je suis désolée Drago, vraiment. Tu sais, ils changeront peut-être d'avis au moment décisif, quand la dernière bataille sera lancée. Tu restes leur fils et ils t'aiment, ils finiront bien par s'en souvenir.

-J'aimerais bien le croire. Mais je doute tellement… ça va être dur ces vacances loin de toi, je vais avoir beaucoup trop de temps pour penser.

-Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider…

Drago se sentit fondre devant l'air désolé de la brunette. Il devait être fort pour elle, il devait la rassurer. Ces derniers jours il avait commencé à deviner une Hermione fragile derrière son image de jeune fille forte, déterminée, studieuse et légèrement hystérique. Il se sentait le devoir de la protéger.

-Tu le fais déjà. Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va aller.

Ils partagèrent leurs derniers tendres baisers sur ce banc, avant de se dire au revoir dans le hall du château. Quand Hermione remonta dans le dortoir des filles, deux yeux pétillants encadrés de longs cheveux roux l'attendaient. Ginny se doutait que sa meilleure amie aurait envie de se confier. Hermione passa donc une bonne partie de la nuit à lui raconter son bonheur, à décrire sa matinée dans la Salle sur Demande et sa soirée avec Drago. Les deux jeunes filles s'endormirent enfin pour rêver respectivement à un brun aux yeux verts et à un blond aux yeux bleu gris.

Un mois plus tard environ, Hermione faisait ses valises dans sa chambre en chantonnant. Elle habitait avec ses parents dans un charmant cottage, à une heure de Londres environ. Elle remplissait à toute vitesse sa valise, posée sous la mezzanine, de vêtements parfaitement pliés et de livres suffisamment épais pour faire faire des cauchemars à Ron.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, un hibou grand duc de Poudlard lui avait apporté une lettre de Drago. Le jeune homme lui annonçait que Dumbledore et lui s'installeraient le 30 juillet au 12 Square Grimmaurd pour le reste des vacances et que le directeur lui avait permis d'inviter Hermione à passer ces prochains jours à Poudlard. On était le 26 juillet, Hermione allait donc pouvoir passer trois jours et demi quasiment seule avec Drago, seulement veillés par le regard bienveillant de Dumbledore. Cette idée résonnait sans cesse dans sa tête et elle en frémissait d'impatience. Hermione rangea soigneusement la lettre, avec les nombreuses autres qu'elle avait reçues de Drago. Puis elle rejoignit ses parents dans le salon pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Il lui fallut moins d'une minute pour obtenir leur accord, ils étaient ravis de voir leur fille amoureuse et heureuse.

En revanche, elle resta une éternité immobile devant son armoire comme toute jeune fille digne de ce nom, cherchant la tenue la plus appropriée. Elle opta finalement pour la simplicité en revêtant un jean bien coupé, des converses confortables et un débardeur blanc qui mettait en valeur son bronzage. Elle avait renoncé à domestiquer sa masse de cheveux bruns car elle savait que cela lui prendrait beaucoup de temps et elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle se sentit vaguement honteuse de jouer ainsi les midinettes, excitée et impatiente comme une groupie avant un concert.

-Et puis merde, finis-t-elle par lancer à son reflet dans la glace, je vais retrouver le garçon le plus sexy de toute l'Angleterre (pour ce qui était du reste du monde, le tennisman moldu Marat Safin conservait encore sa préférence) j'ai bien le droit d'avoir un sourire béat et d'être folle d'impatience !

Sur ce, elle fit léviter sa valise (en effet elle était maintenant majeure et avait donc le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école) et dévala les escaliers. Elle embrassa ses parents et transplana. Elle arriva à destination, devant le portail de l'école. Drago l'attendait. La jeune lionne lâcha sa valise pour parcourir en moins d'une seconde les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et se jeter dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui tandis qu'elle encerclait son cou de ses mains. Il respira ses cheveux qui sentaient la vanille avant de lancer d'un air taquin :

-Est-ce que cela veut dire que je t'ai manqué Hermione Granger ?

-Pas du tout, ceci est une manœuvre destinée à t'étouffer dans d'atroces souffrances et pas à te prouver mon affection.

-Menteuse… En vérité tu as été foudroyée par mon charme légendaire et tu n'as pas résisté à mon pouvoir d'attraction.

Par Merlin ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant quand il avait l'air si sûr de lui ! Le problème avec Drago, songea la brunette, c'était qu'il savait parfaitement quelles réactions il suscitait parmi la gent féminine. Il en jouait et il devenait alors compliqué de lui résister. Comme pour confirmer cette constatation, le jeune homme souleva le menton de la gryffondor et s'empara de ses lèvres. Hermione répondit au baiser avec fougue et ferma les yeux pour mieux le savourer. Quand elle les rouvrit, le jeune Serpentard l'observait d'un air triomphant, son expression signifiant clairement « j'ai gagnééé ».

-T'es qu'un sale tricheur.

-Eh oui, ça va être abominable pour toi de passer ces trois jours et demi avec moi. Je devrais peut-être te laisser rentrer chez toi d'ailleurs…

-Certainement pas ! Je me sens étrangement faible et incapable de transplaner tout à coup…

Cette mauvaise foi à peine voilée fit de nouveau sourire Drago. Sentir ainsi l'amour d'Hermione avait le don de lui donner du courage et de lui faire oublier tout le reste. En cet instant il éprouva une reconnaissance infinie envers Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier avait senti que Drago allait moins bien, que ses doutes grandissaient et que sa détermination fléchissait. Il avait compris que Drago avait besoin d'Hermione. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment leur directeur avait eu connaissance de leur relation.

Drago se baissa et positionna son bras droit sous les genoux d'Hermione tandis que son autre bras se maintenait dans le dos de la jeune fille. Il la souleva comme si elle était une plume.

-Alors est-ce que je dois te ramener chez toi ou profiter de la situation pour te kidnapper et t'emmener au château ?

-Eh bien ce serait dommage d'avoir rempli une valise et fait tout ce chemin pour rien… Et puis si tu n'es pas sage je pourrais toujours te stupéfixer.

Le jeune homme porta donc sa captive jusqu'au hall d'entrée, la valise les suivait de près. Il montra ensuite à Hermione la chambre qu'elle occuperait. Les deux jeunes gens étaient logés dans la partie du château occupée par Dumbledore, dans les chambres d'amis du vénérable sorcier. La chambre d'Hermione était accueillante et douillette, dans des tons chaleureux. A sa gauche se trouvait un lit à baldaquin, en bois de chêne poli, drapé de tissus couleur ambre. Une cheminée était sculptée dans le mur d'en face. Dans un coin on pouvait apercevoir une ravissante coiffeuse couleur miel. Une grande porte fenêtre ouvrait sur un balconnet qui surplombait une partie du parc. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas, Dumbledore les attendait pour déjeuner. Il était déjà attablé avec les professeurs Flitwick et Mac Gonagall au bout de ce qui était habituellement la table de Serdaigle.

-Bienvenue miss Granger, salua Dumbledore.

-Merci professeur, répondit la brunette, tout en saluant les deux autres professeurs qui lui répondirent d'un signe de tête amical.

-Votre chambre vous convient-elle ? poursuivit le directeur

-Elle est parfaite professeur.

-Bien. Alors bon appétit à tous.

Le repas fut copieux et joyeux, Drago parla Quidditch avec le professeur Flitwick tandis qu'Hermione expliquait à un Dumbledore fasciné et à une Mac Gonagall perplexe le fonctionnement de ce que les moldus appellent un cerf-volant. Drago et Hermione se rendirent ensuite dans le parc, un peu à l'écart du lac, profitant de la fraîcheur que leur offrait l'ombre des arbres centenaires. Drago était assis, adossé à un arbre. Allongée dans l'herbe, la tête sur les genoux du serpentard, la jeune fille glissait petit à petit dans une molle langueur. Ses penchants bagarreurs de la matinée s'étaient noyés dans un trop plein de nourriture.

-Finalement ce séjour risque d'être plutôt agréable, lança-t-elle

-Allez vas-y, dis-le.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. Tu es beaucoup resté au soleil ces derniers temps ? dit-elle en se redressant et en l'observant l'air faussement inquiet.

-Dis-le. Je te promets que je ne le répèterai à personne, ajouta-t-il avec un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret.

-Très bien tu as gagné, abdiqua Hermione. Tu m'as manqué.

A quoi bon faire semblant de lui résister ? Il la devinait mieux que quiconque ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle devait également reconnaître qu'elle avait trouvé en Drago un sérieux rival au niveau de la force de caractère. C'était peut-être ce qui l'attirait autant. En plus de sa chemise blanche légèrement déboutonnée, son regard qui la transperçait, sa posture mi-nonchalante mi-sexy, ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés… Elle s'arrêta là dans ses pensées car à passer ainsi en revue les atouts de Drago elle sentait des vagues de chaleur monter en elle. Enfin, elle n'hésitait plus tellement à livrer ses sentiments car le désir et la tendresse qu'elle pouvait lire à ce moment-là dans les yeux de Drago en disaient plus qu'un long discours.

Ils passèrent ainsi un après-midi d'une parfaite insouciance à s'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre la notion du temps, à se poursuivre dans le parc comme deux gamins et à se baigner dans le lac. Ils passèrent la soirée en compagnie de Dumbledore sur l'une des terrasses du château, à l'écouter raconter ses souvenirs de jeunesse. Dès lors, Hermione comprit mieux pourquoi Dumbledore avait éprouvé tant de sympathie pour les élèves qui s'évertuaient à ne pas respecter le règlement…

La journée du lendemain se déroula de façon à peu près similaire. Drago et Hermione avaient joué quelques heures au chat et à la souris avant de se livrer à diverses activités, comme une balade à la lisière de la forêt et une exploration plus approfondie du château. Ils découvrirent ainsi en haut de la tour la plus au Nord une pièce qui permettait de se retrouver en quelques secondes tout en bas du château, dans le cachot servant à l'enseignement des potions. Il suffisait d'y entrer et de rester quelques secondes au centre de la pièce pour être comme transplané vers le cachot. Rusard observait avec méfiance leurs va et vient dans le château mais Dumbledore lui avait assuré qu'ils avaient l'autorisation d'aller où bon leur semblait.

Le soir, après un excellent repas en compagnie de Dumbledore, les deux jeunes gens sortirent prendre l'air sur le balconnet qui jouxtait la chambre d'Hermione. La brunette balaya le paysage nocturne du regard. Soudain, une lumière s'alluma dans le parc et elle poussa une exclamation :

-Il y a de la lumière chez Hagrid ! Il devait être en mission pour l'Ordre. Viens, allons le voir !

Malgré l'obscurité, elle vit Drago esquisser une moue méprisante avant de répliquer d'une voix railleuse :

-Vas-y si tu veux, mais moi moins je vois cette grosse brute incapable mieux je me porte.

Un quart de seconde après avoir prononcé ces paroles, le Serpentard comprit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se retenir. Il vit les tempes d'Hermione frémir et son teint devenir plus rouge.

-Et moi je ne supporte pas la compagnie de crétins bourrés de préjugés ! fulmina-t-elle

-Ce ne sont pas des préjugés, tenta-t-il de se défendre.

-Ah oui ? Alors vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu reproches à Hagrid.

-C'est le plus mauvais professeur de l'école.

-Ah bon ? J'ai toujours cru que c'était Trelawney, railla-t-elle.

-Enfin, reconnais qu'on était en danger pendant ses cours ! Comme le jour où cet horrible hypogriffe m'a attaqué sans raison.

-Tu veux dire le jour où tu as insulté Buck alors que Hagrid avait bien précisé qu'il fallait lui montrer le plus grand respect ?

-C'était pas une raison pour m'arracher la moitié du bras !

Hermione commença à hausser le ton :

-Tu parles tu n'avais rien du tout, tu as joué la comédie avec ton bras en écharpe uniquement pour faire renvoyer Hagrid !

-Mais il peut être dangereux. Il est à moitié géant, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver avec ces gens là.

-Par Merlin, c'est dommage, j'avais presque oublié que je sortais avec un obsédé du sang pur…

Drago sentit de la déception dans la voix d'Hermione lors de cette dernière réplique. Il avait conscience que ce qu'il disait était stupide et pourtant il s'enfonçait de plus en plus. Il choisit de se taire, pour éviter de faire une nouvelle bourde. Devant son silence Hermione poursuivit sur sa lancée, d'une voix plus aiguë :

-Pourtant j'ai deux parents moldus moi ! Et jusqu'à présent tu as considéré que j'étais digne d'être ta petite amie.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose !

-C'EST EXACTEMENT LA MEME CHOSE ! Tu continues de juger les gens sur leur arbre généalogique et sur leur aspect…

-Mais enfin Hermione je n'aime pas Hagrid, c'est tout !

-C'EST BIEN CA LE PROBLEME ! Tu ne l'aimes pas alors que tu n'as pu me donner aucune raison valable pour cela.

-Mais…

-SI C'EST ENCORE POUR DIRE UNE HORREUR JE TE CONSEILLE DE TE TAIRE ! La vraie raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas venir voir Hagrid c'est que tu es un jaloux possessif et frustré, tu ne supportes pas qu'on s'intéresse à autre chose qu'à ta petite personne…, lui asséna-t-elle d'un ton dur

-C'est faux !

-Mais tu n'es PAS le centre du monde ! Tu devrais me connaître assez pour savoir que je ne choisis pas des « grosses brutes incapables » pour amis. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai passé les six dernières années avec Crabbe et Goyle…

La jeune lionne se calma un peu et poursuivit sur un ton plus posé :

-Hagrid est mon ami parce qu'il est profondément gentil, il n'y a pas une once de méchanceté en lui. Il est un peu maladroit comme professeur, mais il a une vraie passion pour les créatures magiques et JAMAIS il ne mettrait la vie d'un élève en danger. Il est fidèle et loyal. Il est courageux, il risque sa vie pour que les géants se joignent à nous contre Voldemort.

Elle fit une pause, repris son souffle :

-Si tu avais seulement pris le temps de me poser la question, de me demander pourquoi je voulais aller voir Hagrid je t'aurais expliqué tout ça. Mais encore une fois tu as préféré le juger sur des a priori, comme l'affreux petit snob gonflé de suffisance que tu as toujours été.

Hermione planta alors ses yeux sombres droit dans les siens et termina son monologue d'une voix triste :

-Je croyais que tu avais changé, que tu faisais des efforts. En fait tu es toujours le même. J'imagine que tu as changé de camp simplement parce que tu n'avais pas le courage de tuer Dumbledore.

Si la gryffondor avait été moins émue, elle aurait remarqué que ses dernières paroles avaient blessé Drago. Mais elle se détourna de lui et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

-Je te déconseille de m'adresser à nouveau la parole si tu n'as pas de solides arguments pour m'empêcher de te lancer un sortilège de chauve-furie, conclut-t-elle.

Drago resta sur le balcon, la tête dans les mains, encore sonné par ce qui venait de se passer. Il vit Hermione sortir du château et se diriger vers la cabane de Hagrid, qui avait été rapidement reconstruite après son incendie la nuit où les Mangemorts s'étaient introduits à Poudlard. Furtivement, il crut la voir essuyer quelques larmes. Il se demanda si elle serait toujours au château le lendemain.

Hermione était toujours là le lendemain matin (pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi nous sommes donc le 28 juillet). Mais elle ne lui adressa pas la parole, pas même un regard, et à la tête qu'elle faisait Drago jugea plus prudent de garder ses distances. La jeune fille s'étant levée bien avant lui, il prit son petit déjeuner seul. Le midi il fit tant bien que mal la conversation avec Dumbledore tandis qu'Hermione interrogeait Hagrid sur une variété rare de dragons. Le directeur avait remarqué le malaise entre les deux jeunes gens, en vérité il avait même entendu des échos de leur dispute la veille au soir. Mais il estimait que pour l'instant il n'était pas approprié de s'en mêler.

-De toute façon seuls les vrais amoureux se disputent de la sorte, se dit-il en son for intérieur.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi chacun de leur côté. Hermione passa de longues heures à la bibliothèque, en essayant d'évacuer l'image de Drago de son esprit. Elle avait très peu dormi. Elle était restée tard chez Hagrid, ils avaient un peu parlé de la mission qu'il venait d'effectuer puis ils s'étaient remémorés les souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés depuis six ans avec Harry et Ron. Quand il l'interrogea sur sa présence au château elle n'eut pas envie de parler de Drago et elle raconta à Hagrid qu'elle était venue profiter de la bibliothèque de Poudlard avant le départ pour le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Hagrid n'était pas totalement convaincu mais il n'insista pas. Elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil et s'était levée finalement aux aurores pour se promener longuement dans le parc, encore humide de la rosée du matin.

Drago n'avait pas passé une meilleure nuit, se retournant sans cesse dans son lit. Les cauchemars récurrents où il tuait sa mère s'entremêlaient avec des images de sa dispute avec Hermione. Il avait finalement passé une partie de la nuit dans son fauteuil préféré, dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il ne cessait de se demander comment il avait pu être aussi bête. Il avait commencé par parler sans réfléchir, ses vieux réflexes reprenant le dessus. Puis il n'avait pas su quoi dire pour se rattraper. Il avait eu trop d'orgueil pour s'excuser et faire amende honorable tant qu'il en était encore temps. Et il s'en mordait les doigts. Il se sentait mal à l'idée d'avoir déçu Hermione. A présent, elle ne voudrait plus croire qu'il avait changé. Dans ce fauteuil, il avait longuement réfléchi dans l'espoir de trouver les mots capables de convaincre Hermione. Il s'y était finalement endormi au petit matin. Il fut réveillé vers 11 heures par une voix qui couinait et une main qui le secouait avec précaution :

-Monsieur Malefoy s'est endormi dans le fauteuil.

-Dobby ? Que fais-tu là ?

-Dobby travaille ici monsieur. Dobby est désolé mais il doit faire le ménage dans cette pièce.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui monsieur, répondit l'elfe de maison, surpris par ce ton aimable.

-Que pensais-tu de moi quand tu étais à notre service ? Sois sincère s'il te plaît. Ne t'inquiètes pas je te promets que je ne te ferai pas de mal.

-Euh Dobby pensait…que Drago Malefoy était très méchant et très bête.

Dobby jetait au serpentard des coups d'œil inquiets mais voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas il continua :

-Il ricanait tout le temps avec ses amis aussi bêtes que lui. Il ne réfléchissait pas beaucoup et répétait tout ce que le maître Lucius disait. Il se moquait de Dobby et le considérait comme un moins que rien.

-Très bien…

- …mais Dobby croit que Drago Malefoy a changé, le surprit l'elfe. Dobby a entendu dire que Drago Malefoy a sauvé la vie du directeur. Et aujourd'hui il parle poliment à Dobby.

-Merci, répondit simplement Drago avant de quitter la pièce.

La conversation avec Dobby avait été enrichissante. Drago avait eu la confirmation qu'il était, selon l'expression d'Hermione « un affreux petit snob gonflé de suffisance ». Mais il avait aussi vu qu'en faisant des efforts il pouvait convaincre les autres qu'il avait changé. Cependant, il savait aussi qu'Hermione ne serait pas aussi facile à amadouer que Dobby.

L'après-midi, le jeune homme avait pris son balai pour voler au-dessus du parc. Les merveilleuses sensations du vol et le contact bienveillant de l'air sur ses cheveux n'avait cependant pas suffit à l'apaiser.

Quand il remit pied à terre il avait pris sa décision, il devait remettre en question ses préjugés et aller parler à Hagrid. Drago frappa quelques coups à la porte de sa cabane. Il entendit Crockdur pousser quelques grognements et un Hagrid hirsute lui ouvrit la porte. A la vue du jeune homme sur son palier, il resta bouche bée et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

-Que veux-tu Malefoy ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dépourvu d'animosité

-Eh bien…je voulais…m'excuser… J'ai été…odieux avec vous depuis le début…sans raison…sans chercher à vous connaître et maintenant… je comprends que c'était idiot.

Hagrid le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs, incrédule.

-Je comprendrais si vous ne vouliez pas me pardonner mais… j'essaye de changer et…ce n'est pas facile, poursuivit le jeune homme, toujours hésitant. Je voudrais…réparer, en tout cas essayer.

Puis, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il tendit la main vers le garde chasse. Hagrid n'hésita pas, il serra chaleureusement la main de Drago.

-Je suis surpris Drago, mais je te crois, entama-t-il d'un ton bourru. Maintenant que tu es avec nous c'est oublié.

Il y eut un silence puis Hagrid reprit la parole :

-J'ai préparé du thé, tu en veux ?

-Non merci. Mais une autre fois, c'est promis. J'ai des excuses à faire à d'autres personnes.

Ils se saluèrent et Drago sortit le cœur plus léger. Hagrid n'était certes pas le sorcier le plus intelligent du monde mais l'idée d'avoir des relations amicales avec lui, ou au moins cordiales, ne lui paraissait plus aussi inenvisageable. Il partit à la recherche d'Hermione mais il l'avait manquée de peu puisqu'elle était allée prendre le thé chez Hagrid.

Ce dernier raconta à la brunette comment leur ancien ennemi juré était venu s'excuser.

-Mais Hagrid vous pensez que c'est suffisant ? objecta la gryffondor. Je ne crois pas que quelques excuses prouvent que Drago…enfin, Malefoy… a changé. C'est trop facile.

-Cette méfiance ne te ressemble pas Hermione. Moi je lui fais confiance. Après tout il a rejoint l'Ordre. Et puis il m'a regardé dans les yeux et il avait l'air sincère. Tu devrais lui laisser une chance.

-Vous avez peut-être raison.

Pendant ce temps, Drago faisait les cent pas dans le couloir devant sa chambre et celle d'Hermione.. Depuis son bureau, Dumbledore l'entendait déambuler. Il en ouvrit finalement la porte pour déclarer au jeune homme :

-Tu as peut-être envie de parler Drago…

-Oh, sursauta le serpentard, désolé de vous avoir dérangé professeur.

Pour toute réponse, Dumbledore lui fit signe d'entrer. Il lui désigna un siège en face de son bureau et lui tendit une boîte de suçacides.

-Je suppose que ton air soucieux a un rapport avec la dispute qui est parvenue jusqu'à mes oreilles hier soir.

-Vous avez tout entendu ?? s'affola Drago

-En vérité j'ai seulement entendu la voix mélodieuse de Miss Granger, le rassura-t-il.

-J'ai été en dessous de tout, j'ai parlé comme un abominable crétin.

-Ce genre de chose peut arriver quand on est amoureux.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour toujours tout savoir (Dumbledore parut flatté par cette remarque). Quoi qu'il en soit, après cela, je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore convaincre Hermione que j'ai changé.

-Crois-en ma longue expérience, les rapports entre les hommes et les femmes sont toujours compliqués. Ta relation avec miss Granger l'est encore plus, étant donné que vous avez tous deux une personnalité quelque peu explosive. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'on ne se met pas en colère à ce point contre quelqu'un auquel on ne tient pas. Je pense donc que tu peux la convaincre.

-Et vous ? demanda Drago à brûle-pourpoint. Pensez-vous que j'ai changé ?

-Tu n'as pas changé Drago. Tu as toujours été bon au fond de toi, seulement tu t'efforçais de ne pas le montrer. Pour te prouver ma confiance je vais te raconter quelque chose. Il y a une cinquantaine d'année, Tom Jedusor avait demandé au directeur Dippet la permission de rester au château l'été, car il n'avait nulle part où aller. Armando m'a demandé mon avis. Je le lui ai déconseillé, car je n'avais pas confiance en Jedusor et je préférais éviter de le laisser rôder à sa guise dans le château. Et je ne t'aurais pas accordé cette autorisation si je n'avais pas une confiance absolue en toi.

Si Drago s'était écouté, il se serait levé pour serrer le vieux sorcier dans ses bras. Au lieu de cela il le remercia plusieurs fois et sortit de son bureau déterminé à parler à Hermione. Le repas du soir fut lui aussi plutôt silencieux et dans une ambiance hostile. Quand Hermione monta dans sa chambre, Drago la suivit de près. Il resta quelques secondes derrière la porte pour rassembler son courage puis frappa deux coups discrets.

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, Hermione savait que c'était lui, elle le sentait. Depuis la fin d'après-midi, les paroles de Hagrid avaient fait leur chemin en elle et elle était disposée à laisser le serpentard s'expliquer. Pour autant elle était bien déterminée à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche. Elle lui demanda d'entrer et le laissa venir vers elle. Il s'assit avec raideur sur le bord du lit, à une distance raisonnable.

-Je voudrais pouvoir effacer ce que j'ai dit hier…commença-t-il

-C'est impossible, répondit froidement la jeune lionne.

-Je sais. Mais je regrette tellement. J'ai parlé sans réfléchir. C'était comme si de vieux réflexes ressortaient. Tu sais j'ai passé mon enfance à regarder mon père se comporter comme s'il était le maître du monde, on m'a toujours montré les autres comme des êtres inférieurs.

-C'est trop facile de mettre tes dérapages sur le dos de tes parents, ça n'excuse pas ton comportement.

-Ça n'excuse rien du tout. C'est seulement un début d'explication. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'avant de te connaître j'en avais à peine conscience. Je dois me battre avec moi-même, à chaque seconde pour refouler ces préjugés et ces réflexes. Je n'y arriverai pas tout seul Hermione, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Hagrid m'a dit que tu avais été le voir. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est toi qui a raison. Avant ça Hagrid, je ne le connaissais même pas. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour me faire pardonner.

-De toute façon ça n'aurait pas suffit.

-Hermione si tu tiens encore un tout petit peu à moi tu dois me donner une deuxième chance. Quant tes amis font des erreurs tu leur laisse la possibilité de se racheter, de se faire pardonner. Je sais que mon erreur à moi est énorme. Il y a même un risque que je recommence. Mais tu dois me laisser _essayer._

Il regardait la gryffondor et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation, il sentit son regard fléchir et sa voix se faire moins froide.

-Je voudrais être sûre que tu as envie de t'améliorer. Tu changes tellement souvent d'attitude, je ne sais plus à quoi m'en tenir.

-Je peux te le dire en te regardant droit dans les yeux : je veux m'améliorer, répondit-il, plongeant ses yeux glaciers dans les yeux sombres. Si j'ai choisi votre camp quand j'étais dans la tour avec Dumbledore ce n'était pas par peur mais parce tu m'avais convaincu que je devais changer. Parce que tu m'as ouvert les yeux, parce que je ne supporte plus celui que je suis. Parce que je t'aime.

Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à entendre Drago dire cela. Il était forcément sincère, il ne pouvait pas jouer la comédie en la regardant comme il le faisait à ce moment-là, les yeux remplis de tristesse, d'amour et d'une lueur d'espoir. Elle savait aussi qu'il faisait en ce moment même d'énormes efforts pour s'excuser, pour laisser son orgueil de côté et se remettre en question. Elle commençait également à se sentir vaguement honteuse de certaines choses qu'elle lui avait dites lors de leur dispute.

-Moi aussi je te dois quelques excuses. Je t'ai dit des choses blessantes, qui n'étaient pas toutes vraies, murmura-t-elle avec, pour la première fois ce soir-là, un petit sourire.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes ?

Prise par l'émotion, la jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête et de le prendre la main. En un éclair elle se retrouva sur ses genoux, face à lui. Quand elle l'embrassa elle sentit que les lèvres du serpentard étaient brûlantes. Son bras droit enserrait le dos d'Hermione, la rapprochant de lui le plus possible tandis que sa main gauche était positionnée sur son cou afin d'approfondir leur baiser. La brunette avait quant à elle glissé ses mains sous sa chemise pour explorer son torse, son dos et son bassin. La bouche du jeune homme quitta celle d'Hermione pour se déposer sur son cou, en une multitude de baisers très doux, puis plus avides en arrivant au niveau des épaules. Il pivota de 45 degrés sur le lit afin d'y allonger la jeune fille. Il souleva son débardeur de coton et posa ses lèvres sur le ventre musclé et bronzé de la gryffondor. Drago était comme en transe, pris dans l'euphorie de la réconciliation et frissonnant du désir qu'Hermione provoquait en lui. Cette dernière se laissait griser par ses baisers à la fois tendres et délicieusement sensuels. Cependant elle se raidit légèrement quand elle sentit la main de Drago sur la boucle de sa ceinture, prise d'une sorte de panique due au fait qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus rien. Le jeune homme le sentit tout de suite et s'écarta vivement, comme piqué par une araignée géante, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Je suis désolé Hermione, je n'ai pas résisté.

-Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura-t-elle en se positionnant dans son dos et en encerclant son torse de ses petits bras. C'est juste que je ne me sens pas encore tout à fait prête.

-Je t'attendrai tout le temps qu'il faudra ma puce, promit-il à voix très basse en se tournant vers elle et en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Rien ne presse. Je manque juste un peu de self control en ce moment, sourit-il.

Cette nuit-là ils s'endormirent tous deux sur le lit d'Hermione, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Leur dernier jour au château passa à une vitesse folle. Drago et Hermione ne se quittèrent pas d'une semelle. Ils voulaient profiter au maximum de cette ultime journée, loin des préoccupations concernant Voldemort et loin du regard des autres. En effet, à part les professeurs présents à Poudlard et Ginny, personne n'était au courant de leur relation. Ils redoutaient particulièrement les réactions de Harry et Ron. Les moments qu'ils passèrent ce jour-là furent particulièrement heureux, mais la gryffondor cru remarquer à plusieurs reprises que Drago était soucieux. Par moments, son expression se faisait plus sombre, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose de douloureux. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'en savoir un peu plus, Drago l'assurait en souriant que tout allait bien. Hermione avait envie d'y croire.

Mais quand après le dîner Drago l'entraîna par la main pour aller s'asseoir sur le parapet de la tour d'astronomie et la regarda d'un air grave, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'il allait lui dire. Drago embrassa du regard le parc qui s'étendait à leur pied et le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. C'était une nuit magnifique. La nuit précédente il avait fait un nouveau cauchemar, qui l'avait remué plus profondément que les précédents. Toute la journée, il avait tenté de réfléchir à la meilleure solution possible et il avait fini par prendre une décision.

-Ma puce, j'ai un truc pas facile à te dire.

Il vit l'adorable petit visage se crisper et ses poings se serrer. Il prit les petites mains dans les siennes en signe de tendresse et d'apaisement.

-Je le sais bien, je t'ai vu te torturer l'esprit une bonne partie de la journée. Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Je crois qu'on devrait…prendre nos distances. Quelques temps seulement. Jusqu'à ce que le Seign… jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit vaincu.

-Je suppose que tu as une très bonne raison, lui répondit une voix tremblante. J'aimerais savoir laquelle.

-Je ne veux pas te faire courir un risque supplémentaire. J'ai trahi Voldemort et il va chercher à se venger. Il va essayer de me tuer mais avant ça il va vouloir me faire souffrir. S'il apprend que tu es ma petite amie il va tenter de te faire du mal pour m'atteindre. Je refuse de prendre le risque, je n'arriverais pas à me concentrer sur notre mission si j'ai tout le temps peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Je me fiche de mourir si Voldemort est vaincu au final. On est tous en danger quoi qu'il arrive…

-Hermione, ma décision est prise. Je ne reviendrais pas dessus.

-Mais pourquoi ? Harry est bien resté avec Ginny lui, s'opposa-t-elle d'une voix dont le débit s'était singulièrement accéléré. Et pourquoi maintenant ? Hier soir encore tu me disais que tu avais besoin de moi…

La voix de la jeune fille se brisa sur ces derniers mots. Drago ressentit un énorme pincement au cœur en voyant deux larmes glisser le long de ses joues. Hermione avait essayé d'être raisonnable et de se retenir mais elle n'avait pas pu. Elle avait du mal à saisir le raisonnement de Drago.

-S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas, supplia le serpentard.

Il lui encadra le visage de ses mains pour lui caresser tendrement le visage et essuyer ses larmes.

-Je t'aime Hermione, tu ne dois jamais en douter. Mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi. Je ne veux pas juger Potter, il a certainement de bonnes raisons de rester avec la petite Weasley. Peut-être qu'il pense pouvoir la protéger. Mais je vais t'expliquer mes raisons. Depuis que j'ai rejoint l'Ordre je fais le même cauchemar chaque nuit. Je m'apprête à tuer Voldemort mais au dernier moment il se transforme et c'est ma mère que je tue. Cette nuit j'ai fait un cauchemar différent. Je combattais un Mangemort pendant que tu te battais en duel contre mon…contre mon père. Puis j'ai entendu la voix froide de Voldemort siffler « tue la petite ». J'ai essayé de m'interposer mais le Mangemort que je combattais m'a jeté le maléfice du saucisson. Tu es tombée par terre, morte, sans que je n'ai rien pu faire. J'ai hurlé de toutes mes forces. Voldemort est apparu devant moi et m'a dit avec un horrible sourire « Tu l'aimais Drago ? Tu souffres ? Je croyais pourtant t'avoir prévenu qu'on ne trahit pas Lord Voldemort impunément. ». Puis il a éclaté de rire, un ricanement sinistre et terrifiant. Je ne veux JAMAIS vivre cette scène en vrai Hermione, jamais.

La jeune fille l'avait vu devenir de plus en plus pâle au fil de son récit. Elle comprenait à présent mieux ses motivations, même si elle avait du mal à accepter sa décision. Drago reprit sa main dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

-Pour répondre à ta question j'ai toujours besoin de toi, j'aurai besoin de ta présence. Pour me donner du courage et pour me corriger quand mes réflexes de sale type reprendront le dessus (il fut heureux de la voir esquisser un sourire). Et puis il faudra que j'ai de bon rapport avec Potter et Weasley si on veut y arriver. Ça ne va pas être facile, ils vont se méfier. J'aurai besoin de ton aide.

-Je serai là, promit-elle.

-Merci…Merci pour ça et merci d'accepter mon choix.

-Je ne veux pas m'ajouter à tes soucis. Et puis c'est…temporaire n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr. On devrait rentrer il fait froid.

Ils redescendirent de la tour en silence et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, que la jeune fille ouvrit d'une main tandis que de l'autre elle attirait Drago dans la pièce. La discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir les avait un peu plus rapprochés, avait accru leur attirance mutuelle. Leurs lèvres se joignirent et ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendaitQuand leurs bouches se séparèrent la brunette maintint la tête du jeune homme avec ses deux mains pour scruter son visage. Ses lèvres suaves et pleines, ses joues pâles et imberbes, le plissement de la peau là où se formaient deux fossettes quand il souriait, et ces yeux qui savaient si bien la paralyser. Et tout à coup elle se sentit prête à franchir le pas.

Elle attrapa le serpentard par sa chemise, le poussa sur son lit et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Le jeune homme la regardait comme hypnotisé. Elle était si désirable dans cette petite robe noire légèrement décolletée qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Il la vit pencher son visage vers lui, défaire fébrilement les boutons de sa chemise. Il sentit ses baisers délicats et humides descendre de plus en plus bas. Drago comprit où elle voulait en venir et cette fois ce fut lui qui recula. Au prix d'un effort surhumain pour surmonter son désir, il arrêta la jeune lionne. Il saisit doucement le petit visage entre ses mains pour la faire se redresser. Elle était à présent assise sur ses genoux, face à lui.

-Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé…

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air blessé.

-Ce n'est pas une question de désir, expliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque. C'est juste que si nous faisons ça maintenant je n'arriverai jamais à te quitter demain matin…

Elle esquissa un sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle comprenait. Drago la serra dans ses bras avec force et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux vanillés. Ils s'endormirent, enlacés sur le lit de la jeune fille, conscients que quand ils se réveilleraient le lendemain matin le miracle aurait pris fin. Ils ne seraient plus que des amis.


	4. Les jolies colonies de vacances

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit commentaire ça fait vraiment plaisir! Une petite interruption de 10 jours pour cause de vacances et je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 5! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 –Les jolies colonies de vacances**

Albus Dumbledore, Drago et Hermione arrivèrent au 12 Square Grimmaurd le 30 juillet, après une halte sur le Chemin de traverse où Hermione voulait acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire pour les 17 ans de Harry. Ils furent accueillis dans le hall d'entrée par Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin et Tonks. Ils saluèrent Drago sans animosité mais sans bienveillance non plus. Après avoir serré Hermione contre elle comme si elle était sa propre fille, Molly lui indiqua que les garçons et Ginny étaient dans la première chambre au deuxième étage. La jeune lionne grimpa les premières marches de l'escalier puis se retourna vers Drago en tendant une main vers lui en signe d'invitation.

-Tu viens Drago ?

Le serpentard sembla hésiter puis sans un mot il rejoignit Hermione et lui emboîta le pas dans les escaliers. S'il fallait essayer de s'intégrer à leur clan autant commencer tout se suite. Ce fut Harry qui ouvrit la porte.

-Hermione enfin ! J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais !

Il enlaça la brunette et la serra dans ses bras, heureux de retrouver sa meilleure amie. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il la lâcha qu'il aperçut Malefoy qui se tenait un peu en retrait, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le Survivant regarda la jeune fille d'un air interrogateur et contrarié.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche à mon anniversaire lui ?

-Harry, c'est demain ton anniversaire. Et puis nous ne sommes pas venus seulement pour tes beaux yeux. L'Ordre du Phénix doit se réunir régulièrement et Drago en fait partie.

-Mouais.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, grimaça Drago en s'approchant. Si quelqu'un veut bien me montrer ma chambre je m'éloignerai au plus vite de vos charmantes retrouvailles.

Hermione tressaillit. Si elle n'avait pas rêvé, il lui semblait avoir entendu une pointe de jalousie dans les derniers mots de Drago. Ginny se dévoua pour montrer sa chambre au serpentard. Elle craignait que les jumeaux ne lui jettent un sort si c'était eux qui l'accompagnaient. Ron et Harry se montraient résolument hostiles. Quant à Hermione elle était occupée à saluer le reste des jeunes gens. La cadette des Weasley guida Drago dans le couloir et lui désigna la porte du fond, à droite.

-Voilà c'est ici. Bienvenue parmi nous, lui dit-elle avec un sourire franc

-Merci miss Weasley, répondit un Drago quelque peu surpris par cette amabilité.

Ginny se détourna pour rejoindre ses amis, formant une corolle de cheveux roux.

-Je peux te poser une question ? l'interpella le jeune homme

-Essaye toujours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien trouver à Potter ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin

-Si tu savais… répliqua-t-elle avec le même genre de sourire.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Harry, Hermione toisait les trois rouquins et l'Elu avec sévérité. Après les avoir embrassés chacun leur tour pour leur montrer sa joie de les retrouver, elle voulait leur donner une leçon d'hospitalité.

-Non mais franchement, ça vous aurait tués d'essayer d'être aimables avec lui ?

-Oui, répondirent en chœur Fred et Georges pendant que Harry et Ron baissaient la tête en rougissant

-Très bien, capitula la jeune fille à la grande surprise des quatre garçons. Je vous laisse tranquille pour ce soir parce que je suis fatiguée, et demain parce que ce sera l'anniversaire de Harry. Mais ensuite on va avoir une sérieuse discussion !

Elle quitta la pièce en laissant les quatre gryffondors frémir d'avance à l'idée de la fameuse discussion qui les attendait. Dans le couloir Hermione croisa Ginny qui revenait vers eux. Elle allèrent toutes les deux dans leur chambre pour défaire les bagages d'Hermione et discuter. La brunette raconta à sa confidente ses trois jours à Poudlard et la décision de Drago, ainsi que sa détermination pour que la collaboration entre Harry, Ron et Drago se passe bien.

L'anniversaire de Harry fut une vraie journée de détente, tout le monde réussit à oublier un peu la guerre imminente. Mrs Weasley avait invité une grande partie de l'Ordre de Phénix : Lupin et Tonks (enfin en couple), Maugrey, Hagrid, Slughorn… Les Weasley étaient au grand complet, à l'exception bien sûr de Percy et de Charlie qui attendait le mariage de Bill et Fleur pour rentrer de Roumanie. Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Lee Jordan faisaient également partie de la fête. Le repas, préparé par Mrs Weasley, Fleur et Hermione (Tonks ayant été chassée de la cuisine pour cause de maladresse excessive) était digne des banquets de fin d'année de Poudlard.

Drago se tenait à l'écart. Les regards que lui lançait Hermione l'incitaient à ne pas se montrer désagréable. Il passa une bonne partie de la journée auprès de Dumbledore, apprivoisant petit à petit par son biais les membres de l'Ordre.

Harry fut gâté par tout le monde. Ginny lui offrit une très jolie chaîne avec un hippogriffe en pendentif, les jumeaux lui donnèrent de nombreux échantillons de leur boutique (qui allaient du jeu de carte ensorcelé à une figurine de Srimgeour qui parodiait la propagande du ministère). Ron avait choisi un énorme livre illustré sur le Quidditch et Hermione une ravissante réplique de phénix, qui pouvait tenir dans une poche.

-Si tu dévisses la tête il y a quelques larmes de phénix à l'intérieur, expliqua-t-elle. Ça pourrait t'être utile.

-Hermione tu es géniale, répondit Harry en lui sautant au cou. Merci, merci à tous !

Il avait également reçu de la part de Dobby des chaussettes tricotées à son effigie, avec les lettres « HP » grossièrement brodées, une petite Glace à l'Ennemi de la part de Maugrey qui lui avait assuré que cela lui sauverait la vie, une fiole de Félix Felicis par Slughorn qui le regardait avec adoration… Il fut surpris de recevoir de la part de Lupin un manuel de DCFM d'un très haut niveau.

-Mais c'est un manuel qu'on utilise en formation d'Auror ! s'exclama Hermione

-Je sais, répondit Lupin, mais si j'en crois mes informations les cours seront d'un très haut niveau l'an prochain.

-Mais est-ce que vous… entama Harry tout à coup plein d'espoir

-Oui Harry, l'interrompit le loup-garou en souriant. Dumbledore m'a demandé de reprendre le poste cette année. Et j'ai accepté.

Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny sautèrent de joie à cette annonce. Cependant, le plus beau cadeau que reçut Harry lui vint de Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier lui tendit un petit paquet. Le gryffondor l'ouvrit et en sortit une petite fiole à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvait un filament argenté. Un souvenir.

-Professeur, s'agit-t-il d'un nouvel indice sur les horcruxes ? demanda le jeune homme avec empressement.

-Non Harry, c'est bien plus précieux que cela.

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus précieux qu'un moyen de vaincre Voldemort ?

-Il s'agit d'un de mes souvenirs, sourit le vieux sorcier devant l'air intrigué du Survivant. Il met en scène tes parents il y a une vingtaine d'années.

Le directeur de Poudlard vit Harry plisser les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui affluaient dans ses yeux émeraude.

-Tu pourras venir le regarder dans la Pensine quand tu décideras que le moment est venu.

-Merci beaucoup, hoqueta le gryffondor d'une voix étranglée

Il fit alors quelque chose que le profond respect qu'il éprouvait pour Dumbledore lui avait toujours interdit : il se rapprocha du vénérable sorcier et le prit dans ses bras.

Molly ne pu s'empêcher d'écraser une petite larme devant cette scène. Quant à Drago il n'avait guère suivi ce qui se passait, trop occupé à observer fixement Ron et Hermione, très proches l'un de l'autre et en grande conversation. La jalousie qui le guettait depuis leur arrivée au quartier général ne faisait qu'augmenter.

Après le repas du soir, alors que tous les invités prenaient congé, Ginny prit sa meilleure amie par la main et l'entraîna à l'écart. Hermione remarqua que la rouquine avait les joues très rouges et un air un peu hésitant. Elle regardait la brunette sans oser poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Hermione chérie, j'ai un petit service à te demander.

-Vas-y je ne vais pas te manger.

-Euh…est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour que…Ron et moi on échange nos chambres cette nuit pour que je sois seule avec Harry ?

-QUOI ? Tu trouves que c'est un **petit** service ça ?

-Ben… c'est l'anniversaire de Harry…

-C'est d'accord.

-C'est vrai ? questionna précipitamment Ginny, incrédule.

-Je sais ce que c'est que d'être amoureuse, répondit doucement Hermione. Alors oui c'est d'accord. Mais comment as-tu fait pour convaincre Ron ?

La brunette vit son amie baisser les yeux et devenir un peu plus rouge.

-Ben c'est que…il est pas au courant.

-Ginny ne me dis pas que tu comptes sur moi pour le convaincre…

-Si…S'il te plaît… répondit sa meilleure amie d'un ton presque suppliant. Ni Harry ni moi on ne se voit lui dire qu'on veut se retrouver seuls pour…

-Ok c'est bon, arrête de me regarder comme ça ! C'est bien parce que c'est toi petite sœur, ajouta Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Merci t'es fabuleuse ! Il ne faut pas que maman l'apprenne. Et surtout Fred et Georges.

-Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Ginny déposa une bise sur la joue de sa meilleure amie et s'apprêta à sortir.

-Ginny Weasley ! l'interpella Hermione

-Oui ?

-N'oublie pas le sort de protection ma belle.

-Oui maman…

-Je ne plaisante pas, répliqua son amie d'un ton sévère. Allez file, passez une bonne nuit.

Le temps d'adresser un clin d'œil à Hermione et la cadette des Weasley avait disparu de la pièce.

-HEIN ? LAISSER DORMIR MA SŒUR AVEC HARRY ?

-Crie-le encore plus fort je crois que ta mère n'a pas bien entendu.

Hermione s'était rendue dans la chambre de Harry et Ron et elle avait entraîné ce dernier dans le couloir avant de le traîner dans sa chambre sans plus d'explication. Puis elle l'avait mis dans le fait accompli : cette nuit, Harry et Ginny resteraient seuls tous les deux.

-Mais enfin Hermione, si on les laisse seuls tous les deux ils vont sûrement faire…

-Effectivement, c'est un peu le but, répliqua la jeune lionne qui se retenait pour ne pas rire devant l'air outré de Ron.

-Mais comment tu peux dire ça ? On parle de ma sœur là !

-Ce n'est pas seulement ta sœur c'est aussi une fille ! Une jeune femme même.

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu encourages ça Hermione... Tu es tellement moralisatrice d'habitude, ça ne te ressemble pas.

-Merci…, répliqua la brunette d'un ton pincé

-Mione, je ne voulais pas te vexer, je…

-…non mais continue, va jusqu'au bout de ta pensée ! Tu m'a prise pour une nonne c'est ça Ron ? Par Merlin, en six ans tu n'as pas encore réalisé que j'étais une fille, un être humain avec des sentiments ? Ce n'est pas parce que je respecte les règlements que je suis une harpie rigide !

Le rouge était monté aux joues de la jeune fille et ses yeux noisette s'étaient considérablement assombris pour fusiller le rouquin. En temps normal cela aurait suffit pour impressionner Ron, il aurait compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas contrarier davantage son amie. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur, il avait perdu toute rationalité. Il haussa donc à son tour la voix :

-Ne changes pas de sujet Hermione ! J'étais en train de dire que ma sœur est beaucoup trop jeune pour ces choses-là !

-Ronald Weasley, ce n'est pas parce que tu as moins de vie sexuelle qu'une balle de Quidditch que tout le monde doit suivre ton exemple !

Le gryffondor lui lança un regard blessé tout en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, dans un geste de regret. Elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment de la faute de Ron, qu'il réagissait comme cela parce que le sujet le mettait mal à l'aise. Il manquait d'expérience tout simplement. La jeune lionne se disait que si elle n'avait pas eu cette aventure avec Drago, elle n'aurait peut-être pas accepté de rendre ce service à Ginny. Elle reprit donc sa respiration pour avoir un ton plus calme, posa sa main sur celle de Ron et lui parla doucement.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

-Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort… avoua le jeune homme

-Ecoute, Ginny et Harry sont amoureux, ils ont 16 et 17 ans. Ils sont intelligents, ils vont faire attention. Tu dois faire confiance à Harry, c'est ton meilleur ami. Et puis tu sais que c'est très sérieux entre eux. On va avoir de grands dangers à affronter dans les prochains mois alors ils ont bien le droit de profiter un peu de cette nuit non ? Demain il sera peut-être trop tard…

Hermione pensait à Drago et sa voix se serrait. Ron perçut son émotion sans pouvoir en identifier la cause. Il serra la main de son amie dans la sienne.

-Tu as raison Mione. Et…je…enfin…même si je suis maladroit quand je parle…je sais très bien que tu es une fille… Une chouette fille même.

-Oh Ron…

La brunette se jeta à son cou. Il lui tapota d'abord maladroitement le dos avant de la serrer vraiment dans ses bras, pour leur premier vrai câlin

-Dis donc Hermione tu es sûre que ce n'est pas toi qui a demandé à Ginny d'inventer cette histoire pour profiter de moi quand les lumières seront éteintes ? la taquina-t-il

-Tu es un imbécile Ron Weasley. Je te promets que le jour où je voudrai te séduire je serai beaucoup plus subtile.

Ron avait beau savoir qu'elle plaisantait, il se sentit de nouveau rougir en entendant ces paroles. De plus, la sentir si près de lui le troublait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il n'éprouvait quand même pas du désir pour sa meilleure amie ?

« _Pff n'importe quoi ça me ferait cet effet-là avec n'importe quelle fille », _tenta-t-il de se rassurer intérieurement.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher et tous deux songèrent à la chance qu'avaient Harry et Ginny de s'aimer et d'être ensemble.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre au bout du couloir, un jeune blond fulminait. Drago avait vu Hermione et Ron entrer dans la même chambre. Cette fois-ci, la jalousie menaçait de l'étouffer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire toute seule avec ce rouquin débile ? Est-ce que c'était pour le provoquer, pour le tester ? Lui qui avait réprimé ses moqueries toute la journée, il estimait que ce n'était pas juste.

Pour Drago, ce sentiment nouveau qu'était la jalousie devenait une véritable torture. Imaginer sa belle gryffondor avec un autre lui donnait des envies de meurtres, dans des souffrances horribles de préférence. Son problème c'était qu'il aimait cette petite furie et que chaque minute loin d'elle lui pesait.

Il commençait à regretter sa décision de prendre ses distances avec elle. Mais ses cauchemars étaient là pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Ils s'étaient à peine parlés depuis leur arrivée au 12 square Grimmaurd. Hermione était accaparée par le clan des rouquins et par Potter. Potter… Si on lui avait dit que lui, Drago Malefoy, passerait ses vacances avec Mr J'ai-une-cicatrice-donc-je-suis-quelqu'un-d'important il ne l'aurait sans doute pas cru. Mais il était coincé ici, dans cette vieille maison qui sentait le renfermé, avec des gens qui n'étaient pas ses amis. Pire encore, c'était LUI qui était obligé de faire des efforts pour cohabiter avec eux. Autant dire le monde à l'envers. Tout ça pour les beaux yeux d'Hermione et la lutte contre Voldemort. Le serpentard espérait que ça en valait la peine.

Il en était là dans ses pensées, au beau milieu de la nuit, quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

-Si c'est encore ces deux farceurs à la noix je les massacre, maugréa Drago.

En effet, la nuit précédente, Fred et Georges avaient estimé que cela serait très drôle de mettre de la poudre à gratter dans le lit du blondinet. En mémoire des années précédentes. Pas la peine de préciser que Drago n'avait PAS DU TOUT apprécié la blague. Ce fut donc un Malefoy de très mauvaise humeur, vêtu d'un simple boxer et armé de sa baguette magique qui ouvrit violement la porte pour se retrouver face à…Hermione. Et en nuisette qui plus est.

-Eh bien, quel accueil ! rigola la gryffondor

-Euh désolé… Je croyais que c'était encore une mauvaise blague de ces deux clowns minables, bredouilla Drago en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

La trouver devant sa porte avait été une surprise, il lui fallait le temps de reprendre une contenance. En une poignée de secondes toute sa rancœur et sa jalousie lui revinrent.

-Je croyais que t'étais dans ta chambre avec Weasmoche, attaqua-t-il.

-Il s'appelle Ron, soupira Hermione. Et puis c'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Ce que je crois c'est que j'ai vu MA copine entrer il y a plusieurs heures dans la même chambre qu'un rouquin pataud.

-TA copine ? Celle avec qui tu voulais prendre tes distances c'est bien ça ?

-Ne sois pas injuste tu sais bien que ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi.

-C'est TOI qui est injuste ! C'est TOI qui m'as agressée quand je suis arrivée ! Et c'est TOI qui insultes Ron sans raison.

Drago était écoeuré qu'elle ne montre pas la moindre compassion. Pourtant elle devait bien voir qu'il doutait. Elle devait bien savoir à quel point ça lui avait fait mal de « rompre » avec elle… Eh non, elle préférait lui parler de Weasley… A croire qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à le faire enrager. Et s'il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas changé chez Drago, c'est qu'il détestait qu'on joue avec lui.

-Pourquoi tu es venue au juste ? la bouscula-t-il

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, se radoucit la jeune fille. Je pensais à toi et…

Mais le serpentard ne l'écoutait pas, guidé par sa jalousie, son amour propre et sa frustration. La Marque des Ténèbres luisait sur son avant bras.

-Tu m'as à peine adressé la parole depuis qu'on est arrivés ici, tu débarques en pleine nuit et tu crois que je vais t'accueillir à bras ouverts ? Youpi, tu as enfin envie de me parler et tu penses à moi mais c'est génial… Arrête de te moquer de moi. Donc je répète : pourquoi tu es venue ?

-Mais je te l'ai dit, je…

-Tu n'en as pas eu assez avec Weasley ? Tu t'es dit « tiens, si je m'envoyais en l'air avec quelqu'un d'autre maintenant ? Et pourquoi pas ce cher Drago qui est à ma merci ? »

-Tu sais bien que non…

-Ou alors tu regrettes d'avoir passé la nuit avec Weasley et tu viens te réfugier auprès du gentil Malefoy qui est si patient avec toi.

-Tu sais à quel point j'apprécie cette patience…

-Ou alors Weasmoche n'a pas du tout assuré et tu viens voir si c'est mieux par ici. Si il est aussi maladroit pour le sexe que pour la magie…

Drago vit la brunette remuer les lèvres. Il comprit qu'elle avait jeté un sortilège informulé d'insonorisation quand elle hurla :

-CA SUFFIT !!!!!!!!!!!!! On va mettre les choses au point et tu vas m'écouter ! Premièrement, si Ron dort dans ma chambre c'est UNIQUEMENT pour que Harry et Ginny puissent passer la nuit ensemble. Deuxièmement je croyais t'avoir déjà demandé de respecter mes amis. Troisièmement je t'interdis de penser que j'ai pu me métamorphoser en grosse pouffe en quelques jours.

Le jeune homme l'observait, sa colère était en train de tomber. Ce qu'elle était belle dans sa nuisette pourpre, avec ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard. Ses yeux glissaient le long de son cou à la peau tendre, s'aventuraient sur son décolleté. Il pourrait bien être autant en colère que possible, il la trouverait toujours aussi attirante. Le sang battait dans les tempes de la brunette, Drago était hypnotisé par ce petit mouvement sur le front d'Hermione. Son amour pour elle recommençait à prendre le dessus sur sa fureur. Et puis, elle n'aurait tout de même pas l'aplomb de se mettre ainsi en colère si elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

-…Quatrièmement…Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ?

-Je viens de me rappeler d'un truc : je t'aime, Miss Granger. Et ça a tendance à me faire dire des conneries énormes. Il paraît que c'est normal. Et c'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est Dumbledore.

-Je te déteste, tu viens de casser tout l'effet de mon super sermon.

-C'est pas grave, j'ai compris de toute manière. J'ai une idée, tu vas sortir de cette pièce, tu vas frapper à la porte, et on va recommencer cette conversation depuis le début.

Hermione se figea quelques instants, sembla sur le point de protester, de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout de ses objections. Mais elle était lasse et se fâcher avec Drago était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie. Il lui manquait déjà trop. Alors oui, elle était prête à faire abstraction de toutes les absurdités presque insultantes qu'il venait de lui envoyer à la figure.

-D'accord !

Hermione sortit de la chambre, referma doucement la porte. Le serpentard l'entendit frapper quelques coups discrets. Il lui ouvrit la porte.

-Bonsoir, dit-il doucement en la laissant entrer.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je pensais à toi et j'ai eu besoin de te parler. Tout de suite.

Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent au bord du lit.

-Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas beaucoup vus depuis qu'on est arrivés ici, poursuivit-elle. C'est juste que je n'ai pas encore mis les choses au point avec les garçons. Je voulais d'abord avoir une discussion avec eux pour les convaincre de ta bonne volonté avant de m'afficher en amie avec toi. Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

-Non. Enfin si beaucoup. Je veux dire, jusqu'à maintenant je t'en voulais terriblement. J'ai fait tous les efforts dont j'étais capable aujourd'hui et j'ai eu l'impression que tu t'en fichais.

-Pas du tout. Je t'ai promis que je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Je te demande pardon.

-Pardon accordé, si tu promets d'oublier toutes les suppositions que j'ai faites sur toi et Weasmoche…euh Weasley, proposa Drago avec bonne volonté.

Puis le jeune homme eut un léger recul et repris un air un peu soupçonneux :

-Il ne se passe vraiment rien entre vous n'est-ce pas ?

-Absolument rien. Il se trouve que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre…

-Ah oui ?

-Un blond avec des yeux bleus paralysants. Très beau mais terriblement arrogant… Une vraie tête de mule. Et jaloux avec ça. Mais il est aussi sensuel, doux, terriblement sexy, patient…

-Arrête ça tout de suite ou je ne réponds plus de rien, l'interrompit-il d'une voix sourde.

-Dans ce cas je vais retourner dans ma chambre, on a une décision à respecter…

Drago hocha la tête et elle lut dans ses yeux mi-clos du désir contenu. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, qui était toujours assis sur le lit. Elle essaya de ne pas trop laisser son regard s'attarder sur la musculature du jeune homme.

-Bonne nuit Drago Malefoy, murmura-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Le serpentard se leva et lui répondit par un baiser sur la joue en la serrant contre lui, faisant glisser sous ses doigts l'étoffe légère de la nuisette. Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux à ce contact. Hermione passa ses bras dans le dos du jeune homme pour enfouir son visage dans son cou.

-Tu es inconsciente quand même, tu ne devrais pas laisser Potter et Miss Weasley se reproduire, ça va être abominable…, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-Et si la prochaine fois qu'ils se « reproduisent » je venais dormir dans ta chambre ça serait toujours abominable ?

-Beaucoup moins.

-Humm donc c'est encore de la jalousie. Très intéressant. Crétin va…

Elle déposa un dernier baiser dans le cou de Drago et ils se séparèrent à regrets pour terminer la nuit chacun de leur côté.

Le lendemain matin, quand Hermione descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, elle trouva Harry et Ron attablés tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était. Ginny les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, l'air tout aussi innocent. Elle embrassa Harry et s'assit à ses côtés.

_« Ils sont rayonnants tous les deux », _songea Hermione avec envie.

Ils déjeunèrent d'une omelette et de bacon en échangeant des banalités.

-Mrs Weasley, est-ce que Drago est déjà levé ? questionna Hermione en terminant son thé.

-Oui, il est au troisième étage avec Tonks, Bill et Fleur. Il a gentiment accepté de les aider à faire un peu de ménage. Cette maison est encore loin d'être habitable, soupira-t-elle.

Hermione lança un bref regard de triomphe aux deux garçons qui n'en revenaient pas. Elle-même était surprise, on parlait bien de Drago Malefoy ? Elle réprima un fou rire en l'imaginant un plumeau à la main.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas allez dans la chambre de Harry et Ron tous les trois, ordonna la gryffondor. Il est temps qu'on ait une bonne discussion. Je vais chercher Fred et Georges.

-Ils sont dans leur chambre en train de faire des expériences pour la boutique, l'informa Mrs Weasley

La jeune lionne monta les escaliers et alla frapper à la porte des jumeaux.

-Fred, Georges, venez dans la chambre de Harry et Ron. Il faut qu'on parle.

-Et pourquoi on vous obéirait caporal Granger ? demanda Fred d'un ton de défi.

-C'est vrai ça on est pas à Poudlard, tu n'as aucun droit pour donner des ordres, renchérit Georges.

-On doit parler de Drago et de votre façon de vous comporter avec lui.

-Si on refuse tu vas nous faire quoi ? questionnèrent-ils en grimaçant.

-Je dis à votre mère qu'hier soir vous avez passé toute la soirée à Londres et que vous êtes rentrés ivres.

Elle vit les yeux des jumeaux s'écarquiller de stupeur, ils se regardèrent un bref instant avant de demander d'une même voix :

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Je vous ai vus rentrer, je ne dormais pas et j'étais sortie dans le couloir.

-Très bien on se rend, capitula Fred.

-On arrive, ajouta Georges.

Avant de rejoindre les autres dans la chambre, Hermione fit un détour par la salle de bain. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage puis se regarda dans la glace. Elle expira profondément. Elle était tendue, elle craignait de ne pas pouvoir convaincre les autres de la sincérité de Drago mais aussi de se trahir, de leur laisser deviner ses sentiments pour le serpentard. Or elle savait que les garçons n'étaient pas prêts à accepter une telle nouvelle. Elle se détourna du miroir et se dirigea résolument vers la chambre, en se disant qu'elle pouvait au moins compter sur le soutien de Ginny.

En entrant, elle embrassa la pièce du regard. Ron était assis dans un coin, sur un pouf, Harry était sur son lit et Ginny était blottie contre lui. Les jumeaux étaient debout, les bras croisés, dans une attitude de défi. Hermione resta à quelques pas de l'entrée, de manière à pouvoir observer tout le monde.

-Bon, vous savez tous que l'Ordre du Phénix a un nouveau membre, commença-t-elle.

Elle les vit hocher la tête. Elle prit une longue inspiration avant de poursuivre :

-Je pense que maintenant qu'il est dans notre camp on devrait essayer de l'intégrer, de mettre un peu de côté les six dernières années. C'est un sorcier brillant, on aura besoin de lui contre Voldemort. Même si c'est, ou plutôt même s'il a été, un sale type.

-Mais Mione tu ne peux pas oublier comment il nous traitait, objecta Ron. Toi il te traitait de sang-de- bourbe et il se moquait de notre famille et de notre pauvreté. Il nous déteste.

-Je sais bien que vous ne serez jamais les meilleurs amis du monde, vous êtes trop différents. Mais j'ai parlé avec lui et je crois qu'il essaie vraiment de changer et qu'il regrette certaines choses. Je ne vous demande pas de tout oublier et de devenir ses amis, seulement d'essayer d'avoir de bons rapports pour coopérer efficacement.

La brunette voyait Harry s'agiter sur le lit, quelque chose le chiffonnait.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui nous dit que Malefoy n'est pas un espion qui renseigne Voldemort ? demanda-t-il brusquement. Après tout c'est bien un Mangemort non ? Il porte bien la Marque ?

-Oui il la porte. Mais il avait Dumbledore à sa merci dans la tour d'astronomie et il ne l'a pas tué. C'est bien une preuve non ?

-Non, répliqua Harry d'un ton buté. Il s'est peut-être dit qu'il serait plus efficace en tant qu'espion et pour ça il fallait que Dumbledore reste en vie.

-En tout cas Dumbledore lui fait une entière confiance.

-Dumbledore faisait aussi confiance à Rogue ! s'énerva Harry. Alors que c'est LUI qui a révélé à Voldemort la prophétie qui le pousse à vouloir me tuer, c'est à cause de LUI si mes parents et Sirius sont morts ! Dumbledore a bien pu se tromper une deuxième fois.

Cet argument désarçonna Hermione et elle resta silencieuse, cherchant un moyen de convaincre Harry. Ginny vint à son secours. Elle serra la main de Harry et parla d'une voix douce :

-On ne te demande pas de faire confiance à Malefoy. Simplement on a pas le choix, Dumbledore l'a intégré à l'Ordre et il ne reviendra pas sur sa décision. Alors maintenant qu'il est là on devrait essayer de coopérer avec lui. Tout en le surveillant si ça peut te rassurer.

-Alors toi tu es d'accord avec Hermione, Ginny ? demanda Ron. Tu penses qu'on doit oublier que Malefoy nous déteste ?

-Tu sais j'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis qu'il est ici. Parce que MOI au moins j'ai essayé de discuter avec lui, ajouta-t-elle en les fusillant du regard. Et franchement sa manière de parler a changé. Il n'est pas du tout insultant. Il est…aimable.

Les arguments de Ginny avaient eu l'air de faire mouche. Hermione la remercia intérieurement avant de prendre le relais :

-Et moi je lui fais confiance. Il m'a convaincue. J'ai l'intention de me conduire en amie avec lui, peut importe ce qu'il était avant. C'est ce qu'il est maintenant et sa capacité à nous aider qui m'intéresse. Je crois que les adultes de l'Ordre l'ont adopté aussi. Alors qu'ils restaient méfiants à l'égard de Rogue, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Harry.

-Bien. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous alors ? questionna Harry.

-Que vous lui laissiez une chance. Pour moi et en mémoire de tous ceux qui sont morts, tous ceux pour qui on se doit de battre Voldemort. Je peux compter sur vous ?

Ginny acquiesça, suivie de Harry, puis de Ron. Hermione se tourna vers les jumeaux, qui n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la discussion. Ils se regardèrent puis Fred prit la parole :

-Très bien on lui laisse une chance, de toute façon on a pas envie de subir ta colère et celle de Ginny pendant toutes les vacances.

-Mais on se réserve le droit de lui faire quelques blagues, ajouta Georges.

-Qui aime bien châtie bien ! lancèrent-ils en quittant la pièce.

-Merci, dit Hermione à ceux qui restaient dans la pièce.

-On le fait pour toi Mione, expliqua Ron.

-Si après tout les coups tordus qu'il nous a faits tu lui fais confiance c'est que tu dois avoir de bonnes raisons, ajouta Harry. Mais si il fait un pas de travers on le loupera pas.

Ron hocha vigoureusement la tête pour approuver cette menace. Hermione leur sourit, glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Ginny. Elle les serra tous trois dans ses bras puis quitta la pièce, le cœur plus léger.

Pendant ce temps Drago était toujours en train de faire le ménage avec les autres, tout de même pas avec un plumeau à la main, mais il débarrassait la pièce des objets indésirables sous les insultes de Kreattur qui le traitait « d'infâme traître à son sang » et de « déshonneur de sa si noble tante Bellatrix ». Drago lui aurait bien donné des coups de balai mais il ne voulait pas risquer une nouvelle dispute avec Hermione dont il connaissait le penchant compatissant pour les elfes de maison. L'elfe était en train de donner des coups de pieds dans le sac poubelle que remplissait le jeune homme quand Harry entra dans la pièce.

-Kreattur sort de cette pièce tout de suite, ordonna-t-il.

L'elfe lança des regards furieux et une flopée d'insulte envers Harry mais il fut bien obligé d'obéir à son nouveau maître. Le survivant se rapprocha de Drago

-Bon débarras. Merci Potter. Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en voyant que Harry restait près de lui.

-Te dire quelques mots.

-Je t'écoute.

-On vient d'avoir une discussion avec Hermione. Elle nous a convaincus de te donner une chance

_« Quelle générosité… », _pensa Drago mais il retint ses paroles. _« Tu dois essayer d'être amical avec eux Drago, pour battre Voldemort et pour Hermione »_

-Mais je ne te fais pas confiance pour autant, poursuivit Harry. Les filles pensent que tu es sincère. Mais on va te tenir à l'œil et si tu fais le moindre faux pas on te transforme en nourriture à hibou.

-Ça a le mérite d'être clair, sourit le blond. Crois-le ou non Potter mais tant que ça concerne Voldemort vous pouvez compter sur moi.

-Dans ce cas bienvenue à l'Ordre du Phénix, lança Harry en lui tendant la main.

La poignée de main fut brève et peu chaleureuse mais au moins elle avait eu lieu. Ginny et Hermione qui venaient d'arriver assistèrent à la scène et se félicitèrent de cet accord temporaire.

Les jeunes gens passèrent le reste de la matinée, et une bonne partie de leurs vacances à rendre le 12 Square Grimmaurd plus accueillant. La vieille porte d'entrée noire et à la peinture éraflée avait été repeinte en rouge et vernie. Dans le hall le papier peint avait été changé ainsi que les tapis. Les têtes réduites le long de l'escalier avait été ôtées et remplacées par des pots de fleurs. Les pièces avaient été vidées des objets se rapportant à la magie noire. De nouveaux meubles avaient été achetés, les murs avaient été repeints. Au final, seuls le portrait de Mrs Black et la tapisserie de la famille Black avaient résisté. Ils étaient également assez régulièrement admis aux réunions de l'Ordre. La cohabitation avec Drago se passait plutôt bien même si de temps en temps les noms d'oiseaux fusaient (Malefoy laissant parfois échapper un « weasmoche », un « balafré » ou les garçons un malheureux « fouine »). Hermione et Ginny faisaient office de catalyseur quand les choses menaçaient de dégénérer.

Pendant ces vacances, Drago et Hermione bâtirent une nouvelle relation, simplement amicale aux yeux de tous et plus tendre quand ils se retrouvaient seuls. Mais tous deux s'efforçaient de se tenir à la décision du serpentard. Le jeune homme avait également établi une complicité avec Ginny, ils aimaient bien se taquiner. Les choses se déroulèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'évènement de l'été : le mariage de Bill et Fleur.


	5. Une journée inoubliable

Me voilà de retour après les vacances de Toussaint. Merci beaucoup à tous les lecteurs et plus encore à ceux qui me laissent des petites reviews, c'est toujours encourageant! Je précise que je n'ai pas lu le tome 7 quand j'ai écrit la plus grande partie de cette histoire. Aucun risque de spoilers donc, pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas encore le dénouement.

Bonne lecture, et si ça vous plaît (ou pas d'ailleurs), une petite remarque SVP!

**Chapitre 5 – Une journée inoubliable**

Le mariage de Bill et Fleur eut lieu le 16 août. C'était une belle journée. L'air était frais mais le ciel était dégagé et on pouvait apercevoir le soleil (_je rappelle qu'on est en Angleterre, c'est donc un temps magnifique)_. Les convives étaient pour l'instant rassemblés dans la grande salle où ils prendraient leur repas. Les parents de Fleur avaient en effet loué pour l'occasion un château du XVe siècle, non loin du bassin londonien. Les Weasley avaient d'abord été gênés de cette luxueuse dépense mais Fleur leur avait assuré que cela faisait plaisir à ses parents de lui offrir le plus beau mariage possible. Molly avait donc accepté à condition de s'occuper elle-même (en concertation avec les mariés) de la réception : le repas, la décoration, le bal… Fleur avait également eu une autre exigence : que les convives (en tout cas les plus importants comme les mariés et les témoins) soient habillés à la mode moldue. Les autres avaient été surpris de ce choix mais elle leur avait assuré qu'en France, s'habiller en moldu pour les grandes occasions était le chic absolu.

Les invités étaient nombreux. Il y avait notamment la tribu Weasley au grand complet. Charlie et sa compagne Iulia étaient arrivés la veille. Mais la plus grande surprise c'est que Percy était venu. Et sans le moindre ministre, sans la moindre mission à accomplir pour Scrimgeour. Le 3ème fils Weasley s'était contenté d'arriver, avec un cadeau pour les mariés, de serrer sa mère dans ses bras, puis son père, dans un silence total. Il n'y avait pas de mot. C'était simplement un de ces moments magiques de réconciliation pure et simple, quand l'amour familial prend le pas sur toute autre chose. Il y avait également des membres de l'Ordre : Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, Maugrey, Hagrid, Lupin, Tonks, Shacklebot, et, au grand désespoir de Mrs Weasley, Mondingus. Il y avait aussi des amis de Bill, notamment ses collègues de Gringotts. Les proches de Fleur étaient venus en nombre de France : sa famille, ses amis de Beauxbâtons et Madame Maxime, qui était radieuse au bras de Hagrid.

Fleur était dans un coin de la pièce, près d'un grand miroir. Elle était encore plus resplendissante que d'ordinaire. Les bouches des hommes s'ouvraient béatement à sa vue et ne se refermaient (ou pas) qu'après un effort surhumain. Elle portait une robe blanche, longue mais sans froufrou inutile. Fleur paraissait toute fine à l'intérieur. La robe était vaporeuse et agrémentée d'un peu de tulle à partir de la taille, satinée et légèrement décolletée en haut. La longueur de sa robe cachait les escarpins haut de gamme qu'elle portait. La future Mrs Weasley portait des gants qui lui donnaient des allures de princesse. Ses beaux cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en chignon duquel dépassaient artistiquement quelques mèches. Son voile de mariée lui encadrait parfaitement le visage et le diadème de la famille Weasley l'illuminait. Elle était couvée du regard par ses parents et la petite Gabrielle.

Bill n'était pas en reste. Au prix de nombreuses heures de travail, les médicomages de Ste Mangouste avaient fait des miracles sur son visage. Il ne lui restait que quelques cicatrices qui lui donnaient un air d'aventurier. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient comme d'habitude noués en catogan. Bill respirait l'élégance dans son costume noir parfaitement coupé. La chemise blanche mettait en valeur son teint bronzé et son visage presque angélique. Sa cravate lui donnait un air sérieux qu'il n'avait pas d'ordinaire. Bill avait l'air si adulte ce jour-là. Mrs Weasley ne cessait de tourner autour de son fils adoré, époussetant une manche, redressant son col, replaçant une mèche rebelle. Molly était émue et très fière de ce que son fils était devenu. Elle avait eu tellement peur de le perdre lors de l'attaque de Poudlard par les Mangemorts. Ils se tenaient dans le hall, en dehors de la pièce pour que Bill n'aperçoive pas sa future femme avant la cérémonie.

Les demoiselles d'honneur, Ginny et Gabrielle, trépignaient littéralement d'impatience. Elle portaient toutes deux des robes longues et légères d'un discret rose pâle ainsi qu'un bouquet de roses blanches. Harry n'avait pour une fois porté aucune attention à Fleur. Non, Harry, lui, dévorait Ginny des yeux. La robe mettait en valeur les formes de sa petite amie. Sa crinière rousse avait été longuement brossée et luisait à présent. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement remontés par deux barrettes en argent et retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Il la voyait parfaire les préparatifs de Fleur, rire avec elle. Ginny avait finalement accepté sa belle-sœur quand elle avait compris que celle-ci aimait Bill plus que tout. De temps en temps la jolie rouquine se tournait vers lui et fixait ses yeux bleus sur lui. Il se sentait fondre. De son côté, il n'était pas mal non plus dans son costume sombre avec chemise blanche, un peu similaire à celui de Bill. Son nœud papillon lui aurait donné un air de jeune dandy si ses cheveux bruns n'avaient pas été aussi désordonnés que d'ordinaire. Harry Potter était toujours légèrement débraillé, mais élégamment débraillé et les jeunes françaises n'avaient pas l'air insensibles à son charme.

Bill avait choisi comme témoins Charlie et Ron. Fred et Georges avaient été un peu vexés mais ils s'étaient consolés en se disant qu'ils pourraient mieux observer le reste de l'assemblée et chercher des blagues à faire depuis les travées du temple, alors qu'en tant que témoins ils auraient du conserver leur sérieux. Pour dénoter du reste des invités, ils avaient opté pour des chemises d'un rose éclatant à manches courtes, sans cravate ni nœud papillon. Les cris et protestations de Mrs Weasley n'avaient pas pu les faire changer d'avis, tout juste avait-elle réussit à les dissuader de porter des chemises à fleur et des chapeaux de paille sous peine d'horribles tortures. Et puis en les observant du coin de l'œil, Molly s'était finalement dit que le rose leur allait plutôt bien. Les deux témoins arboraient quant à eux des costumes entièrement blancs, seules leur cravate et leur ceinture étaient noires. Leurs chemises étaient ornées d'une rose rouge à la poche.

Les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient rassemblés près de la grande porte de chêne. Dumbledore, en grande conversation avec Maugrey et Mc Gonagall, était impeccable dans sa robe de sorcier couleur or. Shacklebot discutait avec Lupin et Tonks. Cette dernière ne cessait de lancer au loup-garou des regards enflammés qui signifiaient « moi aussi je veux passer ma vie avec toi ». Dans ce petit groupe, deux personnes restaient muettes. Hermione faisait semblant de s'intéresser à ce que lui racontait Arthur Weasley sur le ministère. Quant à Drago, il restait près de Dumbledore tout en semblant ailleurs. Les deux jeunes gens évitaient soigneusement de se regarder.

Quand elle avait vu le Serpentard, la brunette avait failli s'étouffer avec son cocktail. Il portait un costume, tous ses vêtements étaient noirs. Ce n'était pas très festif pour un mariage mais cela lui allait vraiment très bien. Le noir contrastait avec ses cheveux blonds et la clarté de ses yeux. Elle devait faire appel à tout son bon sens et à toute sa rigueur pour se retenir de se jeter sur lui.

Le jeune homme, lui, était sonné. Quand il avait vu Hermione il avait ressenti comme un électrochoc. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi. Elle portait une robe bleu nuit plus courte que celle des demoiselles d'honneur, elle lui arrivait au dessus des genoux. Elle était perchée sur des sandales noires, avec des talons et des brides très fines. La robe était décolletée, le regard était attiré vers cet endroit par un pendentif en forme de fée. Hermione avait patiemment lissé sa chevelure brune et l'avait élégamment relevée sur sa nuque. Elle arborait un maquillage discret mais efficace et portait de petites boucles d'oreilles pendantes.

On déclara finalement qu'il était temps de partir pour le temple, qui n'était qu'à deux minutes de marche. Seule Fleur resta en arrière avec son père pour ménager l'effet de surprise qu'elle devait avoir sur son futur époux. Bill ouvrit la marche, avec ses témoins. Harry et Drago offrirent tous deux leur bras à Hermione et ils cheminèrent ensemble jusqu'au lieu de la cérémonie.

Le temple était un édifice imposant, construit dans le style du VIe siècle, l'époque où Merlin avait été le plus célèbre. Sur les murs, on pouvait voir des peintures mettant en scène l'illustre sorcier, aux côtés du roi moldu Arthur où dans la communauté sorcière. Les convives prirent place dans les travées pendant que Bill et les témoins se positionnaient près de l'autel. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une cérémonie religieuse comme chez les moldus mais simplement d'officialiser une union et de la placer sous la protection de Merlin. C'était plus une tradition qu'une croyance. Le principe des témoins et des demoiselles d'honneur, ainsi que le nom de « mariage » avaient été copiés sur les moldus pour donner au rite un caractère plus officiel. La cérémonie, plutôt courte, était dirigée par un Grand Mage. Le Grand Mage était toujours le doyen du village où se trouvait le temple.

Quand tout le monde fut en place, des sorcières situées tout au fond de la salle se mirent à jouer de la harpe. Fleur fit son apparition, au bras de son père, sous le regard ému des convives. Bill retint son souffle. Ginny et Gabrielle tenaient dans une main un bout du long voile et de l'autre leur bouquet de roses. Arrivés au bout de l'allée, elles lâchèrent le voile. Fleur étreignit son père puis se dirigea vers Bill et lui prit la main. Le Grand Mage débuta la cérémonie.

-Nous sommes ici pour célébrer l'union de deux êtres et les placer sous la protection de Merlin. Pour cela, ils doivent en faire la promesse orale dans ce temple où règne le pouvoir de Merlin. Mais avant cela, nous allons comme le veut la tradition laisser s'exprimer leurs proches, en commençant par les témoins.

En effet selon la coutume, tous ceux qui le souhaitaient pouvaient se succéder à la tribune du temple pour dire quelques mots aux futurs mariés. Selon la légende, ces discours avaient pour but de remplir l'atmosphère d'amour et de bonheur pour que la magie de Merlin opère du mieux possible sur le couple.

Ce fut donc Charlie qui prit le premier la parole, suivi de Ron et Ginny. Le discours de Gabrielle attendrit l'assistance, la fillette très émue se contentant de dire à sa sœur qu'elle les aimait elle et son « amoureux ». Tous les Weasley prirent la parole, Fred et Georges se faisant remarquer avec un discours intitulé « les cinq bonnes raisons pour lesquelles Fleur ne devrait pas épouser Bill ». Ils racontèrent ainsi quelques anecdotes embarrassantes mais pas bien méchantes à propos de leur frère avant de conclure d'une même voix « mais on vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur ». Vint ensuite le tour des parents de Fleur, puis des amis respectifs des presque mariés. Madame Maxime vint également dire à quel point elle était fière de son élève. Dumbledore conclut en rappelant comme à son habitude l'importance de l'amour dans la lutte contre les forces du mal et souligna à quel point cet amour était beau après la morsure de Greyback. Pendant ce temps, Drago et Hermione, assis côte à côte, se jetaient tour à tour des regards en douce, quand ils étaient certains que l'autre ne le regardait pas. Leurs mains s'effleuraient sous le banc. Harry était trop absorbé par la cérémonie, et en particulier par Ginny pour remarquer leur petit manège.

-Bien, merci à tous pour vos discours, conclut le Grand Mage avec un clin d'œil vers les jumeaux. Faites-vous face et tenez-vous les mains, dit-il aux futurs époux qui s'exécutèrent. Fleur Isabelle Hortense Delacour, voulez-vous vous unir à cet homme devant Merlin ?

-Oui, souffla Fleur en jetant un regard flamboyant au rouquin

-Et vous William Harold Weasley, voulez-vous vous unir à cette femme devant Merlin ?

-Oui.

Un petit cousin de Fleur amena le boîtier contenant les alliances. Les futurs mariés se les passèrent mutuellement au doigt.

-Vous voilà unis par le pouvoir de Merlin. Qu'il veille sur vous. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Les jeunes mariés ne se firent pas prier. Bill attira sa femme au plus près de lui et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément devant une assistance qui retenait son souffle. Mme Delacour, Molly, Tonks et Hermione pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Drago et Harry observaient les larmes de la jeune lionne avec tendresse, ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle se laissait aller ainsi. Bill, Fleur et les témoins signèrent ensuite le parchemin que leur tendit que Grand Mage. La musique se mit à retentir. Bill et Fleur avaient choisi la chanson moldue « Imagine » de John Lennon, pour son message d'espoir.

_« __Imagine there's no countries,  
It isnt hard to do,  
Nothing to kill or die for,  
And No religion too,  
Imagine all the people  
living life in peace...»_

Ils sortirent du temple sous les acclamations de leurs invités et les confettis qu'ils lançaient. Tout ce petit monde se dirigea vers le château pour le repas.

Les elfes de maison avaient fait un travail formidable. Sous les directives de Dobby, ils avaient mis en place les décorations prévues par Mrs Weasley et avaient préparé le repas. La salle était décorée de blanc et rouge, par des ballons et des guirlandes. Une grande photographie animée de Bill et Fleur surplombait la table destinée aux cadeaux. Sur la photographie, Bill et Fleur saluaient leurs invités. Les lourdes tables de chênes avaient été disposées en cercle, pour que tout le monde se voie. Des compositions florales ornaient chacune d'elles. Il s'agissait majoritairement de roses, d'iris et de tulipes, toujours rouges et blanches. Les immenses baies vitrées, encadrées de lourdes tentures bordeaux, laissaient entrer le soleil. La lumière faisait scintiller les lustres de cristal qui dataient de la construction du château, au XVe siècle.

-Oh Mrs Weasley, merci beaucoup c'est ravissant, remercia Fleur.

-De rien, répondit-elle les joues rosies de plaisir. Et appelle-moi Molly.

Les deux femmes semblaient avoir définitivement enterré la hache de guerre. Les elfes de maison commencèrent à apporter les apéritifs, sous les yeux soupçonneux de Hermione qui n'osait cependant pas demander à Molly si elle les avait payés. Un verre de rosé à la main (Mrs Weasley avait prévu des alcools sorciers et moldus, sur les conseils avisés de son mari), Drago fusillait les jumeaux Weasley du regard. En effet ces derniers étaient aux petits soins pour Hermione, remplissant son verre quand il était vide, lui apportant des petits gâteaux, plaisantant…

Les jumeaux avaient pris l'habitude de chouchouter Hermione, de crainte qu'elle ne révèle à leur mère leurs fréquentes virées londoniennes. Et puis, à force de la côtoyer, ils avaient découvert son sens de l'humour. Ils appréciaient également sa répartie et sa force de caractère. Or ils avaient remarqué qu'elle était plutôt seule lors de cet apéritif. Harry et Ginny s'étaient esquivés, certainement pour une promenade dans les jardins du château, et Ron était occupé à nettoyer une tache de Bièraubeurre sur son costume immaculé. Fred et Georges étaient donc venus tenir compagnie à Hermione. Drago la vit tendre la main vers le visage de Fred pour ôter quelques miettes au coin de ses lèvres. La jalousie serrait de nouveau la gorge du serpentard.

-Et toi tu en penses quoi ? lui demanda soudain une voix féminine.

Il n'avait rien écouté de ce que lui avait dit la jeune française qui tentait de lui faire la conversation. En vérité, il avait même oublié son prénom et son existence. Il faillit recracher son vin en voyant Fred embrasser Hermione sur la joue. Puis il fixa de nouveau son regard sur la française. Elle était plutôt jolie avec ses cheveux noirs raides, sa frange, ses yeux verts et ses cils charbonnés.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, répondit-il comme s'il savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Et si on allait faire un tour dans le parc ? Il fait un peu chaud ici, proposa-t-il, charmeur.

La jeune fille, Laure, accepta. Drago la prit par la taille et l'entraîna vers la sortie, sans un regard vers Hermione. Il espérait qu'elle le voyait et qu'elle aussi s'étoufferait avec son apéritif. Effectivement elle avait tout vu et elle était très contrariée de voir le jeune homme s'isoler avec une fille bien trop jolie. Mais son attention fut vite détournée par les jumeaux qui s'étaient lancés dans une imitation très convaincante de Dolores Ombrage.

Quant à Drago il prenait conscience de son erreur. Laure était une écervelée et il s'ennuyait au plus haut point. Finalement, il la sema dans les allées des jardins et retourna vers la grande salle. Il cherchait Hermione du regard quand il sentit un souffle dans son cou :

-Je rêve ou tu as essayé de me rendre jalouse ? chuchota Hermione

-Peut-être, sourit Drago en se tournant vers elle. Ça a marché ?

-Pas du tout, affirma-t-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Mais Hermione se trahit quelques minutes plus tard en renversant un verre de jus d'orange sur les beaux cheveux de Laure qui était assise. Puis elle s'était répandue en fausses excuses tout en tentant de réprimer un fou rire. Et Drago, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, n'avait rien raté de la scène. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là dans sa vengeance puisqu'elle retourna se réfugier auprès de Fred. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux se mit à lui parler à l'oreille.

_« Ah elle cherche la guerre ? Elle va l'avoir ! »_ décida le jeune homme

Les convives se mirent à table, le repas allait être servi. Harry et Ginny étaient réapparus, légèrement décoiffés et avec les joues rouges. Hermione prit place sur la chaise que lui avait galamment reculée Fred. Ce dernier arrêta Ron qui s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à côté d'elle :

-Non non non, Hermione est à nous aujourd'hui. Vous l'avez tous laissée tomber pendant l'apéritif, tant pis pour vous.

Et il prit place à côté de la jeune lionne. Drago s'arrangea pour être en face d'elle, à côté de Ginny. Les plats se succédèrent. Fleur, Bill et Molly avaient choisi le thème méditerranéen pour le repas. En entrée il y eut des tomates disposées artistiquement et agrémentées de tranches de mozzarella relevées d'huile d'olive. Suivirent un délicieux gratin d'aubergines, un ragoût d'agneau, des spaghettis épicées et des sardines aux herbes aromatiques. Vinrent ensuite un plateau de fromage et des tartelettes avec tous les fruits des pays méditerranéens : figues, dattes, mûres, grenades, abricots, pêches… Enfin, le gâteau fit son entrée dans la salle en lévitant, dirigé par Dobby. Hermione en salivait. C'était probablement le plus gros tiramisu qui ai jamais existé, composé de plusieurs étages qui allaient en rétrécissant, soutenus par des barres de sucre et de chocolat. Au sommet, on voyait deux figurines ressemblant trait pour traits aux mariés. Les figurines dansaient la valse, indifférentes à l'agitation de la salle. Bill et Fleur coupèrent ensemble le gâteau, qui tangua dangereusement mais résista. En quelques minutes, avec l'aide de la magie, toutes les assiettes furent pleines.

Une coupe de champagne (de la cave privée des Delacour) à la main, Hermione observait Drago. Sur la grande photographie, Bill et Fleur s'embrassaient à présent à pleine bouche. Hermione avait un peu trop bu et souriait au serpentard d'un air provocateur. Mais Drago ne se laissait pas intimider. Il lui lançait des regards pleins de suffisance qui signifiaient « _je sais que tu as renversé exprès ce jus d'orange », _auxquels les yeux d'Hermione répondaient « _je sais que tu meurs d'envie de m'embrasser dans un coin… ». _Ce faisant, elle nourrissait Fred de tiramisu avec sa propre cuillère. En représailles, Drago entreprit de lui faire discrètement du pied sous la table. La jeune fille sursauta, suscitant un regard interrogateur de Fred.

-Ce n'est rien c'est le champagne, mentit-elle. Vous me faites boire bien plus que de raison messieurs Weasley.

-Si Mc Gonagall voit sa future préfète en chef dans cet état…, taquina Fred.

-Je lui dirai que c'est de ta faute et elle te figera sur place, répliqua la brunette.

Hermione n'en menait pas large. Drago poursuivait ses manœuvres sous la table. Il plongea ses yeux glaciers dans les siens, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Elle lui lança un regard noir signifiant _« tu ne perds rien pour attendre »_. Occupée de la sorte, elle ne remarquait pas les regards furieux que Ron jetait à son frère aîné.

L'après-midi se poursuivit dans la même joyeuse ambiance. Il fut d'abord consacré à faire des photos : les mariés et les Weasley, les mariés et les Delacour, les mariés et leurs directeurs… Ensuite les mariés ouvrirent leurs cadeaux. Les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient éparpillés, ils surveillaient que rien d'anormal ne se passe tout en participant aux festivités. Dès qu'il le pu, Ron prit Fred à part :

-Non mais ça va pas de coller Hermione comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

-Du calme Ronnie, tu n'avais pas le temps de t'occuper d'elle alors on l'a divertie.

-Oh oui c'est vrai que ce petit manège à table était très divertissant ! cracha Ron furieusement.

-Mon Dieu mais Ronnie est jaloux, Ronnie est amoureux…

-Ça n'a rien à voir. Je n'aime pas que tu importunes mes amis.

-J'ai jamais vu une mauvaise foi pareille t'es désespérant, dit Fred en riant de bon cœur.

-C'est n'importe quoi, insista Ron d'un ton buté

-C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça petit frère. Pour te montrer que si tu n'avoues pas rapidement à Hermione que tu l'aimes tu vas te la faire piquer.

Sur ce il s'en alla rejoindre Georges qui l'appelait, laissant un Ron songeur et perturbé. Il aimait beaucoup Hermione et aujourd'hui elle était particulièrement jolie mais… Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'elle !

_« Et puis de toute façon il faut être deux pour faire un couple »_, se dit-il. _« Et Hermione ne s'est jamais comportée avec moi comme elle l'a fait aujourd'hui avec Fred. Laisse tomber Ron. »_

Quand il retourna auprès des autres, les convives avaient décidé de se baigner dans le lac, à proximité du château. D'un coup de baguette magique, ils quittèrent leurs vêtements de fête pour des maillots de bain et se précipitèrent vers l'eau. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, les jumeaux et Drago chahutèrent comme des enfants. Ils eurent un fou rire général en voyant Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall entamer une bataille d'eau. L'idée même que les forces du mal puissent exister paraissait à ce moment-là totalement incongrue.

Quand le soleil se coucha, les convives regagnèrent le château. Ils s'étaient rhabillés et séchés à l'aide de la magie et avaient à présent l'air aussi impeccables et sérieux que pendant la cérémonie. En leur absence, les tables avaient été poussées contre les murs. Le repas du soir était en fait un buffet où chacun pouvait se servir à sa guise. Sur les tables se trouvaient des salades, des plats chauds maintenus à bonne température par la magie, du fromage, des pâtisseries, différents types de vin…

Quand il entra, Ron vit qu'Hermione était de nouveau entourée de Fred et Georges. Il se dirigea vers eux.

-On te la rend, déclara Georges. Les française nous matent depuis trop longtemps et on ne voudrait pas les décevoir.

-Miss Granger ce fut un plaisir, termina Fred en lui faisant un baise-main.

Hermione leur fit une courbette, une bise et les jumeaux partirent à l'assaut des jeunes françaises.

-Ne fais pas cette tête Ron, ils ont été adorables.

-Quoi, quelle tête ? Je ne fais pas de tête du tout, tu débloques !

-Et la tâche de Bièraubeurre elle est partie ? taquina Hermione

-Euh… presque. Ça arrive à tout le monde…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es toujours aussi élégant.

Ron devint rouge pivoine mais n'eut pas besoin de chercher une réponse car Harry, Ginny et Drago arrivaient vers eux.

Quand les convives ne furent plus capables d'avaler une seule bouchée, le bal commença. Bill et Fleur l'ouvrirent sur une chanson traditionnelle irlandaise que les Weasley aimaient beaucoup. Ils furent ensuite rejoints par leurs invités. Au début, les jeunes gens se tenaient en retrait, observant leurs aînés. Ils avaient été sidérés de voir Alastor Maugrey danser une gigue. Finalement Harry entraîna Ginny sur la piste et Hermione fut invitée par un ami de Fleur avant que Ron ou Drago ne se soient décidés. Quand l'orchestre entama un slow, Drago espérait pouvoir la rejoindre mais Ron fut le plus rapide.

-Vous m'accordez cette danse monsieur Malefoy ? questionna Ginny, mutine.

-Votre chevalier servant vous a abandonné miss Weasley ?

-Bien sûr que non. Il accorde une danse à Gabrielle. Elle a poursuivi son sauveur toute la journée.

-Alors ce sera avec plaisir.

Il l'attira à lui et positionna ses mains sur ses hanches. Ginny cala sa tête contre son cou. En levant les yeux le serpentard pouvait apercevoir Harry lui lancer des regards méfiants. Et comme Drago était d'humeur provocatrice il serra un peu plus Ginny contre lui et d'une main joua avec ses cheveux roux.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas je penserais que tu me dragues, rigola Ginny

-Non, sourit le blond. J'essaye juste de faire s'étouffer de rage l'andouille qui te sert de petit ami. Mais il est vrai que tu es ravissante ce soir.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

-Seulement pas mal ? Irrésistible me semble plus approprié.

-Mais tout à fait, je quitterais Harry pour toi sans hésiter si ton cœur n'était pas déjà pris.

Surpris, le jeune homme l'écarta un peu de lui pour la regarder.

-Tu es au courant ? questionna-t-il

-Oui, elle a parfois besoin de se confier tu sais. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais tenir ma langue.

Le serpentard sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis reprit la parole en arborant un sourire narquois :

-Tu as bien dit que tu quitterais Harry ?

-Ne rêve pas, c'était juste une plaisanterie pour flatter ton ego démesuré.

-Evidemment.

Il la reprit contre lui et passa une main dans son dos, pour le plaisir de pouvoir lancer des regards triomphants à Potter. A la fin du morceau il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Ginny et son regard tomba sur Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient toujours enlacés. Ce Weasmoche lui parlait à l'oreille et elle riait. Bon sang il allait étrangler cette saleté de rouquin !

-Arrête de lancer des couteaux sur mon frère avec tes yeux, ordonna Ginny. De toute façon il est bien trop maladroit pour te faire concurrence.

Comme pour confirmer les propos de Ginny, Hermione se détourna de Ron et fit à Drago un sourire qui ne mentait pas. Un sourire qui disait « je voudrais être avec toi ». Mais elle fut arrêtée par un ami de Bill qui l'entraîna dans un rock.

Aux alentours de deux heures du matin, la musique s'arrêta. On allait tirer un feu d'artifice préparé par les jumeaux, à l'instar de ce qu'ils avaient fait à Poudlard avant de quitter l'école. Tous les invités sortirent pour l'admirer. Ce fut un festival de dragons multicolores, de jets de lumières qui se renouvelaient indéfiniment. Fred et Georges avaient même introduit une innovation avec des feux d'artifice parfumés. Au fur et à mesure du spectacle se diffusaient des odeurs d'herbe coupée, de menthe, de vieux bois…

Drago observait Hermione. Elle se tenait en retrait, appuyée contre un frêne. Non loin d'elle se tenait un immense saule pleureur courbé. Cette journée avait été éprouvante pour le serpentard. Sans le savoir, les Weasley avaient joué avec ses nerfs. Et puis tous ces couples : Bill et Fleur, Lupin et Tonks… Ils avaient tous l'air si heureux. Pourquoi cela lui était interdit ? Le pire pour Drago était de voir Harry et Ginny ensemble. Parce que Potter était dans la même situation que lui. Sa petite amie serait une victime de choix pour Lord Voldemort. Et pourtant il avait choisi de la garder près de lui. Et il le comprenait. Ginny était une fille étonnante, psychologue, avec de nombreuses ressources et beaucoup d'humour. Potter et miss Weasley faisaient face ensemble. Le jeune homme se sentait flancher.

_« A quoi bon ? Le fait de la tenir loin de toi ne l'empêchera pas de mourir si ça doit arriver. Et elle est si belle sous la lumière des feux d'artifice et de la lune… »_ se disait-il.

Hermione était hypnotisée par les feux d'artifice. Fred et Georges étaient vraiment doués. La journée avait été surprenante. Drago s'était une nouvelle fois montré jaloux mais, plus étonnant, il avait esquissé un rapprochement avec elle, ce qu'il s'était toujours interdit depuis qu'il avait pris sa décision. Prise par le spectacle et par ses pensées, elle sursauta en sentant une main prendre la sienne. **Sa **main. Drago l'entraîna derrière le saule pleureur. L'épaisseur du tronc, la courbure de l'arbre et les longues branches tombantes les protégaient des regards _(un peu comme grand-mère feuillage dans Pocahontas pour les amateurs)_. Elle le regarda. Sa cravate était dénouée et pendait de part et d'autre de son cou et il avait défait les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Par Merlin ce qu'il était désirable. Il la plaqua contre le tronc d'arbre et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. Il l'embrassa comme jamais, avec fureur mais sans la brusquer. Hermione logea ses mains dans les cheveux blonds pour le rapprocher et l'inviter à approfondir le baiser. Les langues se joignirent avec délice, jouèrent l'une avec l'autre avec impatience. Le serpentard rompit le baiser pour la regarder.

-Et ta décision Drago ? questionna doucement la brunette.

-C'est une résolution stupide qui n'empêchera pas Voldemort de nous tuer s'il le décide. Si tu veux toujours de moi.

Pour toute réponse Hermione reprit les lèvres du jeune homme. Son haleine légèrement alcoolisée l'enivrait. Drago promenait des mains habiles sur l'étoffe de la robe bleue nuit, s'attardant sur la poitrine de la gryffondor puis passant dans son dos, cherchant à provoquer des frissons chez la jeune fille. L'une des mains de cette dernière caressait toujours les cheveux de Drago, tandis que l'autre s'était glissée sous la chemise noire, partant à la reconquête de ce torse familier. Le baiser se faisait plus profond, les langues plus joueuses et plus aventurières. Puis, la brunette ôta sa main du torse du serpentard. Elle s'en servit pour agripper le jeune homme par la ceinture, afin de le coller à elle. Il l'enserra de ses deux bras et quitta ses lèvres pour son cou, qu'il embrassa et mordilla avec application. Merlin, c'était encore meilleur que dans leur souvenir. Ils restèrent ainsi, à l'abri de l'arbre complice, même après que les feux d'artifice se soient arrêtés et que la majorité des noceurs aient regagné l'intérieur du château.

Des cris ramenèrent Drago et Hermione à la réalité. Ils reprirent une contenance aussi vite que possible et accoururent vers la source du bruit. Il y avait cinq Mangemorts : Crabbe, Goyle, Dolohov, Bellatrix Lestrange et…

-Papa, souffla Drago, soudain pâle comme un linge.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très content de me voir Drago.

-Tu es sensé être à Azkaban…

-Les Détraqueurs nous ont rejoints. Comme prévu. Il est temps que tu en fasses de même, fils.

-Lucius, ton fils a eu la sagesse de choisir le bon camp, intervint Dumbledore. Tu peux encore en faire autant, ma proposition tient toujours.

Pendant que le directeur parlait, Drago faisait le tour de la situation. La majorité des invités étaient en sécurité à l'intérieur. Ils avaient eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri. Seuls restaient les membres de l'Ordre ainsi que Harry et Ron, tous prêts à se battre. Les Mangemorts pouvaient être combattus et repoussés.

-Certainement pas, répondit Lucius Malefoy. Mais laisse donc mon fils faire son choix. Nous sommes venus te chercher Drago, pas pour tous vous tuer. Ça, ce sera pour une prochaine fois, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Les membres de l'Ordre s'agitèrent mais Dumbledore leur fit signe de ne pas bouger.

-Je ne veux pas rentrer avec vous. Je ne suis pas comme vous. Je reste ici.

-En es-tu sûr ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est prêt à te pardonner, c'est une clémence extrêmement rare de sa part. Veux-tu passer à côté d'une telle chance ?

-Ce n'est pas de la clémence, il espère que je lui donnerai des informations.

-Peu importe, il t'offre une deuxième chance. Toute ta vie tu as rêvé de briller mon fils. Tu ne veux donc pas que je sois fier de toi ? Tu ne veux pas faire le bonheur de ta mère ? Si tu savais comme tu lui manques, susurra-t-il, faussement ému.

-…

-C'est ta dernière occasion de faire de grandes choses, intervint Bellatrix. Tu sais bien que la guerre approche et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va la gagner. Tu veux mourir avant d'avoir vécu c'est ça ?

-…

-Ces gens-là ne sont pas tes amis, affirma Lucius en désignant les membres de l'Ordre. Ta vie ne les intéresse pas. Potter ne pense qu'à lui. De l'autre côté il y a des gens qui se préoccupent vraiment de toi, qui te connaissent bien. Tes amis. Ta **famille**.

-…

-Alors Drago ? Que veux-tu vraiment ?

Drago ne savait plus où il en était. Il avait des bouffées de chaleur et réfléchissait à toute allure. Et si son père avait raison ? Il pourrait très bien le suivre. Après tout il pouvait être très utile à Voldemort, il savait beaucoup de choses sur l'Ordre. Il serait peut-être récompensé. Ici tout le monde se méfiait de lui, on ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il n'aurait qu'un rôle mineur dans les évènements, il ne serait pas reconnu à sa juste valeur. Mais il n'était pas mal intégré parmi l'Ordre. Même si on lui faisait peu confiance tout le monde s'efforçait d'être amical avec lui. Cependant cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa famille. Sa mère lui manquait et il se sentait coupable de l'avoir abandonnée. De plus, si les Détraqueurs avaient rejoints Voldemort, il était plus que probable que la guerre tourne en leur faveur. Et il savait que l'occasion de rejoindre le camp du mage noir ne se présenterait pas deux fois. Lord Voldemort n'était pas connu pour sa patience. C'était la soumission ou la mort. Rejoindre sa famille, ses amis… La présence protectrice de Crabbe et Goyle, la dévotion de Pansy… La fierté de sa mère quand elle disait « Drago, mon fils unique ». Des gens qui l'aimaient. En temps de guerre, n'était-on pas sensé se trouver auprès de ses proches ?

-Je…euh…je veux…, commença-t-il.

-Oui ? l'encouragea son père d'une voix faussement douce.

« _Je veux rentrer chez moi »_ pensa Drago.

Mais il sentit Hermione bouger non loin de lui. La gryffondor retenait son souffle, elle le sentait flancher. Drago se mit à réfléchir différemment. Les moments qu'il avait vécus avec la jeune femme il y a quelques minutes défilèrent devant ses yeux. Elle l'aimait il en était sûr. Pourtant une partie de lui se disait qu'elle passait son temps à flirter avec les Weasley. Mais après tout ce n'était qu'un jeu. Elle l'aimait, ses attitudes ne mentaient pas. Elle faisait partie de sa famille. Avant de la connaître il n'était qu'un snob ignorant. Elle lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ses préjugés. Il ne pourrait jamais redevenir le Malefoy d'avant après ça. Et Ginny l'appréciait vraiment. Quant aux autres ils apprendraient bien à lui faire confiance le moment venu. S'il restait ici ce soir il aurait accompli une grande partie du chemin. Quant à l'issue de la guerre…ils pouvaient la gagner. Dumbledore était un grand sorcier, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Et Potter…il devait reconnaître que jusque là Potter avait bien résisté à Voldemort. Mais sa mère… Avait-il le droit de l'abandonner ? Elle lui avait tant donné, cette tendresse que son père lui avait toujours refusée, cet attachement viscéral pour lui qu'il pouvait sentir… Mais si sa mère l'aimait tant elle devait pouvoir comprendre le choix qu'il avait fait. Quand ils se retrouveraient pour le combat final elle trouverait peut-être le courage de s'opposer à son mari et de les rejoindre. Il voulait y croire. Il avait déjà fait trop d'efforts, trop de progrès pour tout envoyer balader par peur du lendemain, par envie de confort.

-Non, murmura-t-il

-Quoi ? Qu'as-tu dit ?

-J'ai dit non, répéta-t-il, plus déterminé en regardant Dumbledore. Je reste ici.

-Tu fais une erreur… _Pyrusmarca !_

Drago s'écroula au sol. Sa marque le brûlait terriblement, la douleur le traversait de part et d'autre, il n'entendait ni ne voyait plus rien. Il se sentit bouger, on avait du le soumettre à l'Impérium. Puis il entendit des éclats de voix et retomba sur le sol. Un autre sort lui fut jeté et il s'éleva dans les airs. Il chuta brutalement quand le sort fut rompu et s'évanouit.

En fait le sort de l'Impérium avait été brisé par Hermione, qui s'était attaquée à Lucius Malefoy tandis que l'Ordre se mettait en action. Les sorts fusaient entre eux et les Mangemorts. Lucius s'était débarrassé temporairement d'Hermione en l'assommant à moitié contre un mur du château et avait fait léviter son fils. Mais il avait été attaqué par Tonks et Drago était retombé sur le sol. Puis les Mangemorts s'étaient repliés, conscients qu'ils ne pouvaient battre un Ordre du Phénix deux fois plus nombreux qu'eux et remonté à bloc. Prêts à subir le courroux de leur maître. Le fait qu'ils n'étaient que cinq montrait qu'ils pensaient pouvoir convaincre Drago de les rejoindre. Peut-être aussi qu'ils ne pensaient pas que l'Ordre du Phénix se battrait ainsi pour Drago. C'était un nouvel échec pour le camp du Mage Noir.

Hermione, légèrement groggy, se rendit auprès de Drago. Elle le regarda avec tendresse. Il avait choisi. Il l'avait choisie, elle, et les forces du bien qui vont avec.


	6. Quand l'amour s'efface devant la mission

Bon alors ce chapitre à été écrit avant la sortie du tome 7, du coup je le trouve très plat et un peu trop facile par rapport à ce que JKR nous a concocté mais j'ai décidé de ne rien changer. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez! Merci beaucoup pour vos messages, ça m'encourage à continuer et ça fait toujours plaisir! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Quand l'amour s'efface devant la mission**

La septième année fut pleine de surprises pour les élèves de Poudlard. Les élèves de la première à la cinquième année restèrent chez eux, Dumbledore estimant qu'ils seraient mieux auprès de leurs parents. Ils n'étaient pas assez mûrs pour une pareille guerre. Dans la traditionnelle lettre que les élèves recevaient pendant l'été avec la liste des fournitures de rentrée, Dumbledore avait été très clair : seuls les élèves ayant au minimum 16 ans et fermement décidés à lutter contre les forces du mal étaient invités à revenir à l'école. Ceux qui préféraient rester chez eux pouvaient le faire. Tous les élèves qui ne rejoindraient pas l'école prendraient des cours par correspondance, en suivant le programme classique.

A la surprise de tous, Drago ne fut pas le seul Serpentard à revenir, un élève de septième année se présenta le jour de la rentrée. Il s'agissait de Blaise Zabini. Au début, beaucoup craignaient qu'il ne fût là en espion. En effet, le père de Blaise avait été vu à plusieurs reprises en train de voler dans les airs avec des Mangemorts. Peut-être même avait-il depuis reçu la Marque. Mais Blaise ne portait pas la Marque et les autres élèves apprirent quelques jours plus tard que son père avait été tué par un Mangemort pour avoir fait échouer une mission par sa maladresse. Pourtant Robert Zabini était un sorcier brillant et sa fidélité envers Voldemort n'avait failli à aucun moment. La mère de Blaise avait alors fait repentance et s'était placée sous la protection du ministère. Quant à Blaise, qui avait une profonde admiration pour son père, il se forgea une haine solide contre les Mangemorts. En revanche, d'autres élèves ne revinrent pas. Les jumelles Patil furent maintenues à la maison avec autorité par leurs parents, qui pensaient pouvoir mieux les protéger en les gardant à la maison. Seamus avait du batailler ferme auprès de sa mère pour revenir. Enfin, certaines familles étaient déjà tombées sous la coupe de Voldemort. Le recrutement avait commencé.

Tous les élèves présents à Poudlard (soit une quarantaine) partageaient la même aile du château, en l'occurrence celle des Serdaigle qui était la plus spacieuse. Plus que jamais, le directeur voulait favoriser l'union entre maisons dans son école. Et en effet un solide esprit d'équipe régnait au sein de l'école, les différences de chacun disparaissaient derrière leur objectif commun. Même Drago et Hermione qui disposaient d'appartements privés en tant que préfets en chef passaient le plus souvent la nuit en compagnie de leurs camarades. Autant par solidarité que pour éviter de se retrouver seul à seul. Pour ne pas tenter le diable. En effet, après la bataille lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur, Drago avait repris ses « bonnes » résolutions. Hermione était venue le voir à Ste Mangouste où il avait été transporté. Elle s'était assise au bord du lit et lui avait tenu la main en attendant qu'il se réveille.

-Mon amour, avait-il souri doucement en se réveillant.

Puis, il avait remarqué le bras en écharpe de la Gryffondor et il avait senti la culpabilité l'assaillir. Cette blessure, c'était de sa faute. Il s'était renfrogné.

-Tu as été si courageux, si fort…, avait-elle murmuré en lui caressant la joue

-Je ne pouvais pas faire demi-tour maintenant, pas après tout ça. Pas après nous. Mais…

-Mais quoi ? Tu doutes encore c'est ça ? Tu regrettes ? avait-elle questionné, anxieuse

-Je ne crois pas non. Mais à propos de nous…il faut qu'on s'en tienne à ce qu'on avait décidé.

-Ce que TU as décidé. Et pourquoi ? Tu as dit toi-même que se tenir loin l'un de l'autre ne nous empêcherait pas de nous faire tuer.

-C'est vrai mais il n'empêche que si on ne s'était pas embrassés hier soir tu n'aurais pas été blessée, tu aurais eu le temps de te réfugier à l'intérieur.

-Je me serais battue, comme Harry et Ron, avait-elle répliqué d'un air bravache. Et je me sentirais plus forte si je pouvais me blottir dans tes bras de temps en temps.

-Ne me tente pas s'il te plaît…

-Mais Harry et Ginny…

-Potter a fait son choix, j'ai fait le mien. Te tenir loin de moi ne nous empêchera peut-être pas de mourir, mais si Voldemort apprend que tu es ma petite amie il s'en prendra d'autant plus à toi. C'est un risque que je ne peux pas prendre, je n'arriverai pas à me battre si j'y pense sans cesse. Je ne fais pas ça de gaîté de cœur…, avait-il ajouté devant l'air triste de la brunette, tout en prenant tendrement son menton entre ses mains.

Puis leur conversation avait été interrompue par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. L'Ordre du Phénix avait fini d'escorter les derniers invités du mariage et venait rendre visite à Drago. Cet épisode avait au moins eu le mérite de convaincre les membres de l'Ordre, et en particulier Harry et Ron, de la bonne foi de Drago. Ces derniers avaient reconnu leur erreur devant une Ginny et une Hermione aux regards triomphants. Les vacances s'étaient donc terminées dans une relative harmonie. Puis au fur et à mesure de la septième année, l'hostilité entre les trois garçons avait progressivement diminué. On voyait même de plus en plus souvent Harry, Ron, Drago et Blaise échanger quelques paroles. Ce n'était pas de l'amitié mais cela commençait à s'en rapprocher.

Les cours furent totalement bouleversés. Les professeurs s'étaient réunis durant deux semaines entières avant la rentrée pour réfléchir aux cours qu'ils devraient mettre en place pour que leurs élèves soient en mesure de se défendre, de sauver leur vie. L'équipe enseignante avait décidé de mettre l'accent sur la défense contre les forces du mal. Les élèves consacraient quatre heures par jour à cette matière. Le professeur Lupin, qui ne pouvait pas s'en occuper tout seul, était secondé par le professeur Flitwick. A raison de deux heures par jour, Lupin apprenait aux élèves des sorts de très haut niveau pour se défendre. Il s'agissait de savoir repousser les Mangemorts, les assommer, les blesser, les endormir, les aveugler… Il les entraînait aussi à lutter contre l'Imperium. Lupin les initia également petit à petit à des sortilèges mortels. Pas l'immonde et cruel Avada Kedavra, mais des sortilèges capables de noyer, de stopper le cœur… Car s'ils se retrouvaient face à Lord Voldemort, ils ne devraient pas seulement se défendre mais aussi faire leur possible pour le tuer. Flitwick prenait ensuite le relais pour de longues séances d'entraînement, à la place des cours de sortilèges. Les élèves répétaient encore et encore, puis, lorsqu'ils maîtrisaient le sortilège, ils s'exerçaient à le jeter sans prononcer la formule. Les élèves progressaient rapidement, en trois mois la plupart avaient déjà atteint un niveau d'ASPIC dans cette matière. A la fin de l'année, ils étaient au niveau d'étudiants aurors.

Lupin s'épanouissait parallèlement aux progrès de ses élèves. Malgré la gravité de la situation il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. On le considérait enfin comme un excellent professeur et non comme un dangereux loup-garou. Il semblait avoir rajeuni d'une dizaine d'année. De plus il n'était pas rare de voir Tonks au château et leur bonheur faisait plaisir à voir.

Durant les cours de potions, Slughorn apprenait aux jeunes gens à confectionner des potions de protection. Le premier trimestre fut consacré à établir un stock conséquent de Félix Felicis. Durant les deux mois suivants, ils fabriquèrent des potions revigorantes, pour les blessures. Puis, ils passèrent un autre mois à préparer des potions diverses, capables de les faire disparaître quelques instants, d'augmenter leur vitesse, d'améliorer leur vue… Pendant le trimestre final, ils s'efforcèrent de synthétiser ces dernières potions « améliorantes » en un seul breuvage. L'intelligence d'Hermione et l'instinct naturel de Drago pour les potions, associés à l'expérience de Slughorn furent pour beaucoup dans la réussite de cette dernière étape.

En métamorphose, le professeur Mac Gonagall leur apprenait à transformer le moindre objet qu'ils pourraient trouver en une arme potentielle. Ce fut très difficile pour Neville, qui avait d'ailleurs arrêté les cours de métamorphose l'année précédente. Mais la directrice des gryffondor se montra patiente, n'hésitant pas à le garder avec elle après les cours pour tout reprendre avec lui et le regarder s'exercer. Il progressa lentement, mais en deux trimestres, il avait rattrapé le reste de la classe. Il faut dire que Neville était plus déterminé que jamais. La photo des Lestrange évadés de prison était punaisée sur son lit. Sa colère contre ceux qui l'avaient privé de ses parents était une puissante motivation.

Enfin, un nouveau cours avait été mis en place. Il s'agissait en vérité plus d'un atelier que d'un simple cours. Encadrés par Lupin, Flitwick et Mc Gonagall, les jeunes gens fabriquaient des sortilèges. Des sortilèges inconnus des Mangemorts, qui auraient plus de chance de les déstabiliser. Ils étaient aidés dans cette tâche par des chimagistes du ministère, des personnes qui avaient plus de 15 ans d'études derrière elles et dont la confection de sortilèges était la spécialité. Durant ces cours, la majorité du temps était consacré à élaborer un sortilège capable de tuer Voldemort. Il avait fallu trouver l'idée, et ensuite la formule capable de déclencher le sortilège. Au bout de 8 mois, le sortilège était enfin prêt, mais il n'avait pas été testé, ce n'était pas possible étant donné sa puissance. Harry ne saurait si le sortilège marchait qu'une fois devant Lord Voldemort.

Personne ne savait ce qui se tramait à Poudlard. Les élèves avaient ordre de ne pas en dire un mot. Même le ministère était tenu à l'écart, en dehors des personnes qui travaillaient avec les élèves. Il fallait se méfier de tout le monde. Poudlard était mieux protégé que jamais et ce qui s'y passait était top secret. Avoir l'avantage de la surprise était une question de survie.

Les élèves étudiaient le soir dans leur salle commune les matières qui avaient été supprimées : les sortilèges, la botanique, l'arithmancie, les runes et la divination. Les professeurs leur avaient distribué en début d'année les cours correspondants et ils s'entraînaient seuls. Des cours d'été seraient proposés pour les élèves qui en auraient besoin. Les ASPIC se dérouleraient en septembre alors que les autres élèves effectueraient leur rentrée scolaire. Tout cela restait bien sûr au conditionnel car personne ne pouvait prévoir quand arriverait LE moment, le combat final, l'affrontement entre Harry et Voldemort.

Tous les élèves prenaient des cours d'occlumancie. C'était Dumbledore en personne qui les donnait. Les jeunes gens devaient apprendre à verrouiller leur esprit pour pouvoir combattre les Mangemorts. Ces derniers étaient pour la plupart d'entre eux, à commencer par Rogue, de bon legilimens. L'occlumancie était donc nécessaire pour qu'ils ne connaissent pas à l'avance les sorts que les élèves allaient lancer. Harry en prenait des cours particuliers une fois par semaine dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ainsi que quelques cours de legilimancie. En effet Harry devrait forcément se battre contre Voldemort, or ce dernier était le plus grand legilimens que le monde des sorciers connaisse, ainsi qu'un bon occlumens. Harry était de loin le plus doué de Poudlard dans ces matières. Apparemment, Voldemort lui avait également transmis ce don en tentant de le tuer. Cependant, il mit plus d'un trimestre avant de pénétrer pour la première fois les pensées du directeur. Il le vit enfant, faisant de la balançoire, adolescent en train de métamorphoser une théière en éléphant de porcelaine, professeur en plein cours, se battant contre Voldemort il y a deux ans… Puis il sentit une main invisible le rejeter au dehors. Il cligna alors des yeux et vit le visage souriant du vieux sorcier :

-C'est très bien Harry, tu fais des progrès remarquables. Quand tu arriveras régulièrement à faire cela nous passerons à l'étape suivante.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Nous nous battrons en mini duel et tu devras essayer de deviner mes intentions pour parer mes sorts.

Ces duels totalement silencieux étaient fort étranges à regarder. Harry maîtrisait à présent très bien les sortilèges informulés. En revanche il avait beaucoup de mal à deviner les intentions de Dumbledore en quelques secondes. Il les ressentait confusément, comme des bouffées d'instinct. Grâce à cela il parvenait plus ou moins à parer les sortilèges que lui lançait le directeur. Il se disait que cela ne serait jamais suffisant. Mais il se rendit compte de ses progrès le jour où il se battit contre Mc Gonagall, qui remplaçait Dumbledore absent. Harry s'aperçut qu'il pouvait lire clairement ses intentions. Il para sans effort son sortilège de lévitation et sans réfléchir lui lança le bloque jambe. Hermione et Drago qui assistaient à l'entraînement se retinrent de rire en voyant le professeur s'écrouler à terre.

-C'est parfait Potter, le félicita-t-elle en se relevant le plus dignement possible.

Harry commençait à se sentir prêt. Entouré de Lupin, de Dumbledore et de ses amis, il avait en quelques mois pris confiance en lui. Il attendait patiemment le moment où il aurait l'occasion de venger ses parents et de sauver le monde. Ses pensées allaient aussi à Bellatrix Lestrange, à son sourire ravi quand elle avait tué Sirius. L'envie de vengeance lui tordait les entrailles. Il pensait également à Rogue. Rogue qui avait causé la mort de ses parents. Rogue qui le traitait d'incapable, trop sensible, incapable de fermer son esprit et de réfléchir. Il verrait bien qu'il avait tort.

Dumbledore et Harry avaient repris leur quête des Horcruxes. Avant d'aller plus loin, il leur fallait découvrir qui était ce R.A.B qui avait volé l'Horcruxe médaillon de Serpentard. Il fallait savoir qui était cette personne et combien d'Horcruxes elle avait réussi à voler ou détruire. En effet, il était inutile et dangereux de s'affaiblir pour chercher de faux Horcruxes.

-D'après le message c'est forcément quelqu'un qui a connu Voldemort, entama Harry.

-En effet Harry. Sans doute un de ses partisans qui a reculé devant les horreurs de Voldemort.

-Ça pourrait être n'importe qui…

-Pas tout à fait non. Il faut que cette personne ait été très proche de Voldemort pour découvrir son secret. Et quelqu'un de suffisamment courageux pour affronter de grands dangers. Quelqu'un qui aurait eu quelque chose à prouver, d'après le message.

-Comment savoir ?

-Des recherches. Il me faut des souvenirs de Mangemorts, arriver à pénétrer leur cercle. Je vais aussi essayer de faire dater ce parchemin. Fais-moi confiance nous y arriverons.

Effectivement les recherches avancèrent plutôt bien. Ils apprirent que le parchemin datait d'un peu moins de vingt ans, soit environ deux ans avant la chute temporaire de Voldemort. Par recoupements d'articles de journaux et d'archives du bureau des aurors, ils parvinrent à établir une liste des Mangemorts de l'époque. Cinq d'entre eux portaient les initiales R.A.B.

-Robris Alexius Berton, Roxana Amarelllis Beemut, énuméra Harry, lisant la liste que lui avait tendue Dumbledore. Ridan Alfonso Bigranda, Rosie Agripa Balfrog et… oh la vache !

-Regulus Allan Black, termina pour lui le directeur.

-Le frère de Sirius… souffla Harry. Vous…vous croyez que ça peut être lui ?

-C'est probable. Nous savons de source sûre qu'il a été tué par des Mangemorts, il a donc trahi. Beemut et Bigranda ont été tué par des aurors, ils ne semblent donc pas correspondre. Il faut encore faire des recherches sur Regulus, Berton et Balfrog.

Il apprit que Berton était mort il y a dix ans à Azkaban. En revanche, Rosie Balfrog avait bel et bien tourné le dos au seigneur des ténèbres. Dumbledore le découvrit après une bataille. Un groupe de Mangemorts avait tenté de subtiliser certaines substances magiques au ministère et l'un d'eux s'était fait capturer. Il s'avéra qu'il était déjà auprès de Voldemort vingt ans plus tôt, le directeur de Poudlard pu donc l'interroger. L'homme avait des cheveux bruns et courts et un visage imberbe, tailladé de nombreuses cicatrices. Dumbledore le fit parler avec quelques gouttes de Véritaserum.

-Oui je me souviens de ces deux-là. Regulus s'est dégonflé, je crois qu'il a eu peur des méthodes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un jour il nous a quittés et s'est caché. Je ne sais pas lequel d'entre nous l'a retrouvé mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il a été puni de sa lâcheté, cracha l'homme avec dégoût.

-Et Rosie ?, questionna calmement Dumbledore.

-Une traîtresse aussi. Elle est tombée enceinte environ 18 mois avant la chute du Maître des Ténèbres, je crois que c'était de Nott. Elle est devenue bizarre, elle ne pensait qu'à son bébé, servir le Maître ne l'intéressait plus. Elle est partie en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas que son enfant naisse dans un monde de violence et de terreur. Les femmes… Il ne me semble pas qu'on l'ait retrouvée celle-là.

-A quoi ressemblait-elle ?

-Elle avait des cheveux ondulés, très noirs, et des yeux bleus. Elle était toute petite, environ 1m40.

-C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Merci de votre coopération, lança malicieusement Dumbledore au prisonnier qui s'étouffait de rage.

Il restait donc deux possibilités pour l'identité de R.A.B : Regulus ou Rosie. Dumbledore entreprit de partir sur les traces de cette dernière. Ce fut très difficile. Durant des heures, ils épluchèrent avec Harry, Ginny, Ron, Drago, Hermione et Blaise de vieilles archives de la gazette du sorcier et de journaux moldus. Ils étaient proches du découragement.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! lança enfin Ron, surexcité. Ecoutez ça, c'était dans un journal moldu : _« Insolite. Une toute petite personne provoque bien des frayeurs dans un petit village argentin. La nouvelle venue, apparemment une anglaise d'une trentaine d'année et enceinte possède de drôle de coutumes. Les voisins l'ont d'abord entendue parler une langue étrange dans sa maison, puis pratiquer de petites explosions. Ils l'ont ensuite vue dans les jours suivants étaler tout autour de sa maison une étrange mixture faite de terre, de végétaux, de jaune d'oeuf et de plumes d'oiseaux. Il semble en fait que la jeune femme ait subi un grand traumatisme et ait quelque peu perdu la raison. Elle a été prise en charge par le médecin du village et se repose. ». _L'époque correspond.

-La description également, poursuivit le directeur. Et son état psychologique. Un « grand traumatisme ».

-Mais professeur, intervint Hermione, si elle craignait que Voldemort ne la retrouve, pourquoi se serait-elle fait remarquer là où elle s'était réfugiée ?

-Elle pensait peut-être que les moldus aussi effectuaient un rituel pour protéger leur maison quand ils s'installaient.

-C'était donc ça qu'elle faisait ? questionna Blaise.

-Oui, répondit Dumbledore. De plus, il est probable qu'ayant été poursuivie par des Mangemorts, elle soit arrivée dans un état d'affolement qui lui aurait fait oublier quelques règles de précaution. Et c'est à cette période que l'Ordre du Phénix est devenu très actif. Voldemort avait d'autres chats à fouetter que Rosie Balfrog, ce qui expliquerait qu'elle n'ait pas été retrouvée. Tout se tient. Je dois aller vérifier.

Le vieux sorcier effectua un voyage éclair en Argentine où il retrouva Rosie. Elle avait réussi à rester cachée, en vivant comme une moldue. Elle n'avait plus touché à sa baguette magique depuis 17 ans et son fils, Stefan, ne connaissait rien du monde des sorciers. Elle reconnut tout de suite Dumbledore. Elle fut d'abord réticente à se confier au directeur de Poudlard. Mais il lui parla de Voldemort et de la chance qu'ils avaient enfin de le battre. Coupée du monde de la magie, elle n'avait même pas su que le mage noir avait été affaibli. Elle ignorait le nom de Harry Potter. Dumbledore lui parla ensuite des faux Horcruxes.

-Je suis désolée de vous décevoir mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait tout ça, répondit-elle après les explications de Dumbledore. Quand j'ai quitté les Mangemorts je me suis tout de suite réfugiée ici.

-Vous connaissiez bien Regulus Black ?

-Oui. Il nous a quittés environ deux mois avant moi.

-Etait-il proche de Voldemort ?

-S'il vous plaît n'employez pas ce nom… Oui, il était proche du Maître, il avait été très efficace dans les premiers temps. Mais il le comprenait de moins en moins, il estimait qu'on n'avait pas besoin de toute cette violence pour prendre le pouvoir. Il s'est mis à le voir tel qu'il était : un monstre qui aimait tuer, par plaisir. Regulus est mort je suppose.

-C'est exact.

-Oui, le Maître disait qu'il ne trouverait pas le repos avant de l'avoir puni. Il pensait que Regulus avait commencé à fouiner, à l'espionner pour trouver ses faiblesses. Le Maître devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque de toute façon.

-Est-ce que votre maître savait que Regulus avait découvert quelque chose ?

-Non il avait juste des soupçons mais pour lui c'était suffisant. Et puis il considérait que Regulus n'était pas suffisamment intelligent pour découvrir quoi que ce soit. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était proche de lui : il était efficace mais il ne le menaçait pas. Mais il le rabaissait souvent devant nous. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus.

-C'est largement suffisant Rosie, je vous en remercie

En rentrant, Dumbledore avait immédiatement convoqué Harry dans son bureau pour lui raconter ce qu'il avait appris.

-Alors c'est bien lui, R.A.B est Regulus…

-Tout concorde, confirma le vieux sorcier. La date du parchemin, celle du départ de Regulus, les soupçons d'espionnage… Nous avons même sa motivation : Voldemort le sous-estimait, il voulait lui montrer qu'il pouvait le détruire.

-Sirius serait tellement fier de lui…

-Nous réhabiliterons leur mémoire à tous les deux Harry.

Lors d'une soirée de février, Hermione et Ginny allèrent faire un tour dans le parc enneigé. A leur retour dans la salle commune, elles eurent l'agréable surprise de trouver Harry, Ron, Drago et Blaise attablés _ensemble_, en train de jouer au poker. Et qui plus est sans s'insulter et en se chambrant gentiment. Les deux jeunes filles se lancèrent un regard complice et Hermione signala leur présence en toussotant.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru vivre assez longtemps pour vous voir jouer amicalement aux cartes tous les quatre, lança-t-elle, espiègle.

-Oh mais ça n'a rien d'amical, répliqua Ron, avec une expression d'enfant pris en faute. Harry et moi on est juste en train de montrer à ces deux-là ce que c'est que des vrais joueurs de poker.

-Oui, et c'est pour ça que nous menons largement la partie, ajouta Blaise avec un clin d'œil malicieux en direction des filles.

-Simple coup de chance, maugréa Ron.

-Heureusement qu'on a pas fait un strip-poker, on aurait eu vite fait de faire des cauchemars ! rigola Drago.

-Oh tu sais Drago, j'ai eu largement le temps de scruter Harry sans vêtements et ça m'étonnerait que tu sois mieux foutu que lui, taquina Ginny en passant ses bras autour des épaules de son homme.

-Tu veux peut-être vérifier ? proposa le Serpentard sur le même ton.

-Non merci, sourit-elle. Par contre ça m'a donné envie de revoir tout ça, poursuivit-elle en s'adressant à Harry, tout en faisant courir ses doigts sur son torse. Il est peut-être temps d'arrêter ce carnage, continua-t-elle en désignant du doigt le total des points de la partie.

Un grand sourire naquit sur le visage de Harry et il entraîna immédiatement la rouquine au dehors de la pièce. Hermione vit Ron rougir d'indignation devant ce comportement qu'il jugeait indigne de sa sœur. Il s'apprêtait à sortir à son tour de la pièce en maugréant « pas des façons…en public en plus… ».

-Ron, l'interrompit la brunette. Laisse-les tranquille.

-Bien sûr. Voyons Mione, je ne suis pas si vieux jeu, affirma-t-il sans parvenir à être convaincant. Je vais réviser mes ASPIC.

_« Mais bien sûr, et moi je suis un Mangemort »_, pensa Hermione. Mais elle le laissa quitter la pièce.

-Je vous laisse aussi, déclara Blaise en s'éclipsant.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda la Gryffondor à Drago.

-Eh bien en fait, le jour où il est revenu à Poudlard nous avons parlé toute la soirée. De ce qui nous était arrivé, ce qui nous avait fait changer. Alors je lui ai parlé de nous. Il ne dira rien. Mais je crois qu'il s'est senti de trop…

-Tu as bien fait de lui en parler, répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur la table, juste devant le Serpentard. Je suis contente de voir que vous commencez à vous apprécier avec Harry et Ron, ajouta-t-elle en lui souriant tendrement.

Par Merlin, il aurait été prêt serrer Potter et Weasley dans ses bras pendant des heures et à leur embrasser les pieds pour qu'elle continue de lui sourire comme ça. Mais elle était trop près, beaucoup trop près, il ne résisterait jamais à l'envie de l'embrasser. Il déglutit difficilement avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation.

-Eh bien, quand on y réfléchit, nous n'avons pas de raison valable de nous détester. Potter n'est pas le crétin arrogant que j'imaginais. Quand à Weasley, il est un peu moins idiot qu'il en a l'air. Mais ils ne sont pas très doués pour le poker…

-Que peuvent-ils contre les Serpentards manipulateurs que vous êtes ? plaisanta-t-elle en regardant sa montre. Nom d'un phénix il est si tard !? J'ai pris du retard dans mes révisions de runes anciennes… Je dois y aller.

Elle se leva. Puis elle sembla hésiter et finalement embrassa le jeune homme sur la joue. Il eût un léger frisson quand les lèvres de la brunette se posèrent sur sa peau.

-Tu ne respectes pas les distances de sécurité Miss Granger, souffla Drago en la retenant contre lui. Ce n'est pas très prudent.

-Rrôh tu exagères… Je fais ça aussi avec Harry et Ron.

-Quoi !? Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu as le droit d'approcher d'aussi près d'autres garçons que moi ? questionna-t-il en resserrant son étreinte sur le corps d'Hermione.

-Drago Malefoy tu es un abominable jaloux… Mais tu devrais me laisser m'en aller si tu veux qu'on continue à tenir ta résolution.

Ses yeux bleu glacier la fixèrent intensément, puis il se saisit d'une des mains d'Hermione et y déposa un baiser.

-Bonne nuit ma puce. Rêve de moi.

-J'y manquerai pas. Bonne nuit Drago. Je t'aime.

La Gryffondor se hâta de quitter la pièce avant que sa volonté ne faiblisse.

A présent qu'ils avaient découvert l'identité de R.A.B, il leur fallait retracer les derniers mois de sa vie. S'ils en croyaient le témoignage de Rosie, il s'était écoulé environ un an et demi entre le moment où Regulus avait quitté Voldemort et celui où il avait été tué. Ils devaient à présent découvrir quels Horcruxes il avait réussi à voler ou détruire. Ils étaient sûrs d'une chose : le serpent Nagini, s'il était bel et bien un Horcruxe, avait été ensorcelé après la mort de Regulus. Il faudrait donc le tuer. Regulus avait récupéré le médaillon de Serpentard mais on ne savait pas s'il avait réussi à le détruire. Quand à la coupe de Poufsouffle et l'éventuel objet de Gryffondor ou Serdaigle, c'était l'incertitude totale…

Regulus n'avait probablement rien caché chez lui, sachant que les Mangemorts le guetteraient. Et d'après ce que Harry savait par Sirius, Regulus n'était pas revenu au 12 square Grimmaurd.

-Comment pourrons-nous trouver où Regulus s'est caché ? questionna un jour Harry, découragé. Puisqu'il faisait en sorte que personne ne le voie, nous ne pouvons pas trouver de témoin… Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

-En fait j'ai une petite idée, sourit Dumbledore. Savais-tu que chacun des Black, même ceux considérés comme des traîtres à leur sang, sont tous enterrés au même endroit ? Ils sont dans un cimetière historique du vieux Londres. Chacun dispose de son petit caveau, avec la tombe et un petit espace pour se recueillir. Un espace suffisant pour qu'un homme puisse y survivre. C'est Sirius qui m'avait raconté ça un jour, avec l'air dégoûté qu'il arborait toujours en parlant de sa famille.

-Vous pensez que Regulus Black s'est caché dans un caveau en plein centre de Londres ?

-En effet, qui aurait eu l'idée de venir l'y chercher ? En particulier dans le caveau d'un Black traître à son sang…

-L'oncle Alphard ? (_pour ceux qui ne se rappelaient pas c'est celui qui avait légué une jolie somme d'argent à Sirius_)

-Je suis content de voir que nous avons les mêmes intuitions.

La nuit même, Dumbledore et Harry transplanèrent dans le vieux cimetière de Londres. Ils trouvèrent rapidement le caveau de l'oncle Alphard, et unirent leurs forces pour pousser la lourde porte de chêne. Ils virent tout de suite que leur intuition était bonne car à côté de la tombe se trouvaient deux objets insolites en ce lieu : une table et une chaise. En ouvrant le tiroir de la petite table, Dumbledore en sortit un vieux cahier poussiéreux.

-Harry, je crois que Regulus nous a laissé son journal de bord !

Ils s'assirent tous deux à terre et tournèrent précautionneusement les pages. Le cahier commençait ainsi _« Je prends en note les évènements d'aujourd'hui pour les sorciers de demain. Si je meurs avant d'avoir effectué la mission que je me suis fixée, il faut que d'autres puissent la poursuivre, il faut que le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparaisse »_. D'après les notes de Regulus, il avait réussi à détruire le médaillon de Serpentard et la coupe de Poufsouffle. Comme Dumbledore, il n'était pas sûr que Voldemort ait pu se procurer un objet de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor. Il avait des doutes à propos de la bague de Gaunt. Sur la dernière page, il prévoyait de se rendre à Little Hangleton dans la maison de Gaunt. Puisque c'était Dumbledore qui avait détruit cet Horcruxe, ils en déduisirent que Regulus avait été tué en chemin. Mais apparemment, ni les Mangemorts ni Voldemort n'avaient découvert ce que Regulus préparait puisque le journal était toujours là, intact.

-Tu sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire mon garçon ? demanda Dumbledore

-Tuer le serpent et trouver le dernier Horcruxe.

-Oui voilà notre tâche…, soupira Dumbledore en songeant à tout le chemin qu'il restait à parcourir.

-Drago, nous partons chercher le serpent, tu veux nous accompagner ? questionna Harry en entrant dans la salle commune.

-C'est une idée de Dumbledore ? demanda le serpentard.

-Non c'est mon idée. L'année dernière j'étais trop seul pour porter secours à Dumbledore. Tu es un sorcier brillant et c'est ce dont on a besoin.

-Merci Potter, tu me flattes. Je viens.

-Vous partez chercher un Horcruxe ? questionna Hermione que les bruits de voix avaient attirée dans la pièce.

-Oui.

-Je vous accompagne.

-Non, objectèrent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

-Mais on a toujours affronté les dangers avec toi Harry !

-Je sais et votre aide m'est précieuse. Mais Ron et toi vous devez rester ici. Au cas où ça tourne mal vous partirez nous secourir avec la deuxième équipe.

-La deuxième équipe ?

-Mc Gonagall, Lupin et Shacklebot. Si dans trois heures nous ne sommes pas revenus vous nous rejoignez.

-D'accord. Soyez prudents, ajouta-t-elle en les serrant tous deux dans ses bras.

Tout en savourant le contact de son corps contre le sien, Drago espéra très fort qu'elle n'ait pas à les rejoindre. Qu'elle reste ici en sécurité.

Nous étions alors au mois d'avril. A force d'espionner les Mangemorts, les membres de l'Ordre avaient repéré leur quartier général, dans les montagnes écossaises. Ils avaient découvert que Nagini y était en permanence. Il était les yeux et les oreilles de Voldemort pour contrôler les agissements de ses serviteurs. L'Ordre avait en permanence deux guetteurs qui surveillaient les allées et venues des Mangemorts. Ce jour-là, les guetteurs avaient vu une grande partie des Mangemorts partir en mission, il n'en restait que cinq à l'intérieur. C'était le moment où jamais. Dumbledore, Maugrey, Tonks, Harry et Drago transplanèrent donc devant le repaire des Mangemorts., une espèce d'immense grotte. Ils durent chercher leur chemin. Quand une galerie leur semblait trop facile à franchir, ils revenaient sur leurs pas et en essayaient une autre. A l'inverse, quand un passage leur résistait, ils savaient qu'ils touchaient au but. Ils franchissaient des protections magiques complexes, qui les affaiblissaient. Ils devaient prendre régulièrement des potions revigorantes qu'ils avaient fabriquées avec Slughorn. Ils arrivèrent enfin à une ouverture, qui débouchait sur une large pièce concentrique. Mais ils ne parvenaient pas à franchir l'ouverture. Ils essayèrent tous les sorts possibles. Puis Drago s'avança et franchit l'ouverture sans encombre.

-Je pense qu'il faut porter la Marque pour passer, déclara-t-il alors.

-Comment va-t-on faire alors ? s'alarma Harry.

Pour toute réponse Dumbledore pointa sa baguette sur son propre bras :

-_Similamarca_, chuchota-t-il

Une marque exactement similaire à celle que portait Drago apparut sur son bras.

-Comment avez-vous fait ça ? demande Harry, sidéré une fois de plus par les pouvoirs de son directeur.

-Que crois-tu, moi aussi j'invente des sortilèges, répondit-il en riant. Je me doutais qu'il y aurait une barrière de ce genre.

Il fit apparaître des marques semblables sur le bras de chacun et ils franchirent l'ouverture. La magie n'y avait vu que du feu. Ils virent soudain débouler dans la pièce les cinq Mangemorts, suivis du serpent. Apparemment Nagini les avait repérés et les avait prévenus. Il y avait Macnair, Dolohov, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott. Les sortilèges fusèrent. Harry s'aperçut qu'il lisait assez clairement dans l'esprit de Crabbe et n'eut pas de mal à le neutraliser en le stupéfixant. Il vint immédiatement en aide à Drago qui combattait Dolohov. C'était plus compliqué, celui-ci fermait beaucoup mieux son esprit. Ils entendirent un bruit sourd quand Tonks envoya Macnair s'écraser contre le mur. Quant à Dumbledore il avait entouré Goyle d'un cercle de feu qui l'empêchait de se déplacer et de voir ce qui se passait. Harry vit soudain Dolohov fendre l'air avec sa baguette. Il su alors qu'il allait lancer le même sort que deux ans auparavant au département des mystères, cette petite flamme violette qui brûlait terriblement.

-_Protego !_ hurla-t-il dans son esprit.

Le sortilège rebondit sur lui et revint vers Dolohov, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Le Mangemort s'effondra.

-Professeur je crois que je l'ai tué, dit-il en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

Celui-ci se pencha vers le Mangemort et prononça une petite incantation. C'est à ce moment-là que Nagini s'avança vers eux et se dressa. Harry eut la confirmation que c'était un Horcruxe quand il parla en Fourchelang avec la voix de Voldemort. Le Mage Noir parlait à travers le serpent, or il était impossible de posséder un animal, Dumbledore le lui avait dit.

_-Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ? Pauvres fous… Vous croyez donc que Lord Voldemort se cache ici comme un vulgaire Mangemort ? Vous pensiez pouvoir profiter de leur absence pour me tuer ?_

Ainsi Voldemort n'avait pas deviné qu'ils étaient là pour le serpent. Le mage noir était décidément bien trop sûr de lui…

_-Nous nous sommes trompés mais nous vous tuerons un autre jour, _lança Harry en Fourchelang tout en s'efforçant de fermer son esprit à une éventuelle incursion de Voldemort dans ses pensées.

-_Oh non tu vas mourir AUJOURD'HUI Potter !_

Le serpent se jeta alors sur lui. Dumbledore réagit immédiatement, comme s'il avait compris la conversation, bien qu'il ne parle pas le Fourchelang. Il traça un rideau de flammes séparant Nagini et Harry. Il boucha ensuite les issues de la pièce. Puis il fit jaillir un énorme boa de sa baguette. Ce dernier et Nagini entamèrent un féroce combat. Nagini semblait avoir le dessus. Il mordit profondément le flanc de l'autre serpent et Harry vit avec horreur l'abdomen de Dumbledore se mettre à saigner. Il continua néanmoins de diriger le serpent. Le boa frappa Nagini avec sa queue, lui faisant lâcher prise et alors que le serpent maléfique se redressait pour plonger sur lui, il le mordit à la gorge.

-Lancez ensemble un sort de réduction, demanda Dumbledore

-_Reducto ! _crièrent d'une même voix les quatre autres.

Nagini diminua jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un lézard. Dumbledore fit disparaître le boa et lança un sort qui dessécha lentement Nagini, puis il tomba en poussière. Harry sentit sa cicatrice le brûler vivement. Voldemort était furieux. Une partie de son âme venait de disparaître.

Ils rentrèrent le plus vite possible à Poudlard. Ils emmenèrent les cinq Mangemorts. Ils allaient être placés à Azkaban qui, à défaut de détraqueurs, était surveillée par le ministère. Dumbledore fit disparaître la Marque du bras de chacun.

-Vous pourriez aussi effacer la mienne ? demanda Drago plein d'espoir.

-Malheureusement non Drago. Je n'ai pas suffisamment de connaissances en magie noire pour effacer les sorts de Lord Voldemort. Elle disparaîtra certainement quand nous l'aurons tué, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Vous êtes donc si sûr que ça de la victoire ?

-Il le faut. L'espoir, c'est tout ce que nous avons pour nous hisser à son niveau. Si nous laissons le doute s'insinuer, nous perdons.

-Heu, professeur…

-Oui Drago ?

-Vous saignez toujours beaucoup…

Une flaque rouge inquiétante s'était formée aux pieds du directeur.

-Ah oui ça m'était sorti de la tête, admit Dumbledore devant un Drago estomaqué par tant de sérénité. Pom-Pom va m'arranger ça en quelques minutes. Vous devriez tous venir d'ailleurs.

Dumbledore, qui avait perdu beaucoup de sang, se rendit tout de suite à l'infirmerie. Les autres avaient quelques égratignures. Les autres Gryffondor, Luna et Blaise accoururent vers eux. Ils leur racontèrent l'exploit qu'ils venaient d'accomplir : ils avaient détruit un Horcruxe et Voldemort n'avait toujours pas compris que le piège se refermait sur lui. Il se croyait immortel. Il pensait avoir encore quatre Horcruxes alors qu'en vérité il ne lui en restait qu'un.

La nuit même, un doute avait saisi Harry et dès le lendemain matin il alla frapper à la porte du directeur.

-Il y a un problème Harry ?

-Eh bien je me suis dit… Voldemort sait que nous venons de détruire un Horcruxe. Et si il en fabriquait un nouveau pour le remplacer ?

-Ton inquiétude me paraît normale. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il le fera.

-Pourquoi ?

-Premièrement, Lord Voldemort est accaparé par la guerre qui se prépare, il ne pense qu'à ça. Deuxièmement, il ne se croit pas menacé car il pense avoir encore quatre Horcruxes. Il voudra sans doute créer un nouvel Horcruxe plus tard. Te rappelles-tu ce que je t'ai dit sur la manière dont il aime procéder ?

-Qu'il aime les créer après une mort importante ? avança Harry.

-Tout à fait. Je pense que si Voldemort se créé un nouvel Horcruxe, il voudra le faire par ta mort.

-Comment en être sûr ? ne pu s'empêcher de douter le Gryffondor.

-Tu oublies la connexion qu'il y a entre vous. Si Voldemort pratiquait un acte magique aussi important, tu le sentirais. Comme lorsqu'il a fait de Nagini un Horcruxe quand tu étais en 4ème année. Tu as vu la mort du vieil homme.

-Très bien. J'avoue que je préfère ça, c'est déjà suffisamment compliqué.

-Ne te décourage pas Harry, nous progressons.

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire et Harry pu aller en cours l'esprit plus tranquille.

Durant le mois qui suivit, ils eurent pourtant toutes les raisons de se décourager. Malgré les heures qu'ils passaient à faire des recherches, personne n'avait trouvé la moindre trace d'un objet ayant appartenu à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor. Le dernier Horcruxe restait un mystère. C'est au début du mois de juin que Dumbledore convoqua Harry pour lui faire une surprenante révélation.

-J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que nous touchons au but. J'ai la quasi certitude d'avoir découvert le dernier Horcruxe. Je crois que tu devrais t'asseoir, tu vas avoir un choc.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry avec impatience.

-Tu devrais plutôt dire **qui.**

-C'est encore un être vivant ? s'étonna Harry.

-Oui, répondit le directeur en hochant la tête. Et par n'importe quel être vivant. Un humain.

-Je le connais ?

-Oui. Mais je crois que je vais plutôt te montrer le souvenir que j'ai récupéré au lieu de te l'annoncer moi-même.

-D'où vient-il ?

-D'Eileen Prince Rogue. La mère de Severus, ajouta-t-il inutilement. Elle est morte hier, usée par une vie difficile et la solitude. J'ai pu recueillir ce souvenir sur son lit de mort.

Dumbledore sortit la Pensine et fit tournoyer son contenu. D'un geste, il invita Harry à y entrer avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent sous un ciel gris. Devant eux s'étendait un cimetière. Quelques personnes suivaient le cercueil qui y entrait. Parmi elles, se trouvait une femme d'aspect plutôt frêle dont il remarqua les longs cheveux noirs et raides. Elle semblait encore jeune, mais ses traits étaient prématurément vieillis. Elle tenait par la main un garçon d'une dizaine d'années dont les cheveux de jais couvraient en partie le visage. Un long nez pâle en dépassait.

-C'est Rogue ? questionna Harry.

-Le _professeur_ Rogue, répondit machinalement Dumbledore avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était plus le cas. Oui c'est lui. Si mes calculs sont exacts il avait 11 ans.

Ils suivirent le maigre cortège à l'intérieur du cimetière. Le groupe s'arrêta devant une stèle sur laquelle était gravé le nom de Tobias Rogue. Pendant que le cercueil descendait dans le trou béant, Harry détailla Eileen. On pouvait aisément reconnaître la jeune fille qu'il avait vue un jour sur une coupure de journal, avec son long visage pâle et ses sourcils broussailleux. Elle ne s'attarda pas devant la tombe et entraîna son fils derrière elle. Aucun d'eux ne semblait particulièrement triste. Ils traversèrent le petit village avant de s'arrêter devant une maisonnette d'aspect très modeste. Harry et Dumbledore les suivirent à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà. Harry étouffa une exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant Lord Voldemort. Son aspect était déjà très inhumain. Cependant, Eileen resta calme.

-Severus, va dans ta chambre, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans appel. Que fais-tu là Tom ? demanda-t-elle lorsque l'enfant eut refermé la porte.

-Je viens voir mon fils, Eileen. Il me semble qu'il vient de perdre son père de substitution.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer de surprise mais il se reprit rapidement pour se concentrer sur le souvenir.

-Ce n'est pas ton fils, il ne l'a jamais été. C'est la première fois que tu le vois. Pour toi il n'est qu'un accident, après une nuit que tu as regrettée.

-C'est tout de même mon fils. Ton mari le savait d'ailleurs, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il vous frappait tous les deux. Un pauvre moldu frustré de ne pas avoir fait le poids face à moi, Lord Voldemort. Quelle plaisanterie.

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Harry était impressionné de voir cette femme si chétive en apparence se tenir de toute sa hauteur devant Lord Voldemort et lui parler d'égal à égal. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbledore lui parler ainsi. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il _admirait _la mère de Rogue.

-Je veux prendre…Severus c'est bien comme ça qu'il s'appelle? Je veux le prendre pour les vacances.

-Et que vas-tu lui faire ?

-L'éduquer. Mon fils se doit de connaître la magie mieux que quiconque. Il va entrer à Poudlard dans deux mois et je me dois de lui apprendre ce qui ne lui sera pas enseigné.

-Et si je refuse ? questionna Eileen avec une expression de défi.

-Tu ne m'as jamais rien refusé Eileen. Tu n'as pas pu refuser une nuit avec moi, tu n'as pas pu refuser de garder le secret sur le père de ton fils… Tu ne me refuseras pas ça. Severus est un peu jeune pour perdre sa mère tu ne crois pas ? ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard mauvais avec ses yeux rouges. Appelle-le.

-Severus, viens ici s'il te plaît.

Harry vit Rogue bâiller la porte, jeter un regard sur ce qui se passait dans la pièce et s'avancer prudemment, toujours caché derrière ses cheveux.

-C'est dommage, il te ressemble, remarqua Voldemort d'un ton ennuyé. Je suis ton vrai père et tu vas venir en vacances avec moi.

Rogue jeta un regard à peine étonné à sa mère, qui hocha la tête. Sans ajouter un mot, Voldemort le prit par le bras et transplana avec lui. Eileen se laissa glisser contre le mur et éclata en sanglots.

-Il est temps d'y aller Harry, déclara Dumbledore.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Harry n'attendit pas une seconde avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Professeur, comment est-ce possible que Voldemort ait eu un fils avec Eileen Prince ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas l'_aimer_…

-Oh non Harry, je ne crois pas que Voldemort ait jamais aimé personne. D'après ce que cette pauvre femme m'a raconté, elle l'a rencontré un soir dans la forêt où elle méditait sur son mariage raté avec un moldu et elle n'a pas pu lui résister un instant. Je pense même qu'elle l'a aimé cette nuit-là. Ma théorie c'est que Voldemort venait d'échouer une première fois dans sa confection d'Horcruxes et que cela l'avait profondément dépité. Alors je crois que pour la première fois de sa vie il a essayé d'évacuer sa frustration par de « l'amour » physique. Et il l'a immédiatement regretté, considérant qu'il s'était abaissé aux tentations de vulgaires êtres humains. Il a rejeté son fils et pour se venger de la femme qui lui avait créé ce fardeau, il s'est arrangé pour que son mari découvre qu'il n'était pas le père de l'enfant. Il a ainsi condamné Eileen et Severus à subir la brutalité de Tobias Rogue.

-Et pourquoi est-il venu le récupérer ?

-Voldemort lui-même a livré quelques éléments de réponse dans le souvenir. Il a décidé de changer de stratégie et de faire de son fils un grand sorcier. Il devait avoir dans l'idée de former une sorte de double de lui-même, qui serait totalement à ses ordres. Sa création en quelque sorte. Par la suite il l'a repris à chaque vacances. A Poudlard nous ne nous en étions pas doutés un seul instant. Severus tenait remarquablement bien sa langue. Eileen ne l'a jamais revu. Elle en a été très affectée, au point de se laisser dépérir et d'accepter de me confier son secret.

-Et vous pensez que Voldemort…a fait de Rogue un Horcruxe ? Je croyais qu'il était imprudent de choisir des Horcruxes pouvant penser et agir par eux-mêmes.

-Oui je le pense. Vois-tu, quand j'ai appris qui était le vrai père de Severus j'ai considéré différemment les souvenirs que j'avais de lui. Il faisait preuve d'un talent incroyable en cours, seulement, comme il était très réservé, on ne le considérait pas comme quelqu'un de particulièrement brillant. Personne ne pouvait faire le rapprochement avec Tom Jedusor. Il y a aussi son don pour l'occlumancie. Et sa volonté d'obtenir le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Tout cela me saute aux yeux à présent. Je pense qu'à 11 ans, en arrivant à Poudlard, Severus était déjà un Horcruxe. Il dégageait déjà une aura de magie noire, et je pense que son père lui a transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs en même temps qu'un morceau de son âme. Ainsi, comme ses autres Horcruxes, il n'était pas seulement un réceptacle mais aussi une arme. Un sorcier puissant qu'il pourrait utiliser à sa guise. Le fait que le même sang coule dans leurs veines aura sans doute renforcé le sortilège. Il aura réalisé le sort pendant les vacances, tout en commençant à lui donner quelques cours. Il a aussi je pense profité de ces deux mois pour prendre le contrôle de son esprit.

Harry, qui avait jusque là écouté bouche bée les révélations de Dumbledore, reprit la parole :

-Il n'aura pas eu de mal à ça, Rogue a du immédiatement admirer ce sorcier puissant, totalement à l'opposé de son père moldu qu'il détestait. Et c'est pour ça que Voldemort a toujours eu confiance en sa loyauté, même pendant les années que Rogue a passées à Poudlard.

-C'est exactement ça. Il nous faudra donc tuer Severus Rogue…

-…qui à l'heure qu'il est doit être presque aussi puissant que Voldemort, termina Harry.

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu saisis l'ampleur de la tâche. Cependant je doute que Severus soit suffisamment puissant pour se créer des Horcruxes. C'est une chance. Il doit disposer d'environ la moitié du pouvoir de son père avec ses années d'apprentissage. Ce qui est déjà considérable.

-Devons-nous essayer de le tuer dès maintenant ?

-Non. Si nous ne voulons pas éveiller la méfiance de Lord Voldemort il faut que nous attendions la confrontation finale. Severus y sera sans aucun doute.

-Bien. Je peux aller raconter tout ça aux autres ?

-Oui, ils doivent savoir ce qui les attend.

Le Gryffondor s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau quand le vieux sorcier l'interpella.

-Harry ?

-Oui professeur ?

-Je te demande pardon pour avoir toujours sous-estimé tes soupçons à propos du professeur Rogue. Je n'ai pas su deviner qu'il était si profondément ancré dans la magie noire.

-Personne n'aurait pu deviner ça professeur, le rassura Harry d'un ton très doux, effaçant toute la rancune qu'il avait pu avoir envers son directeur à ce sujet.

Le Survivant s'empressa ensuite d'avertir les autres que le dernier pas décisif avait été franchi. Le dernier Horcruxe avait été découvert. Désormais, ils étaient prêts à affronter Voldemort et à le tuer. Du moins, ils avaient pour cela toutes les armes possibles.


	7. Moments d'éternité

Voilà, ce chapitre est une sorte de petite parenthèse de paix avant mon combat final, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Le rating est M (mature teens only désolée). Merci beaucoup de me lire, et encore plus merci si vous me laissez une petite review... Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Moments d'éternité**

Les choses se déclenchèrent environ trois semaines avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Dumbledore fit irruption dans la salle commune où se trouvaient Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna et Neville.

-Je crois que cette fois ça y est. Les Mangemorts au grand complet sont sortis de leur repaire. Des milliers de partisans les ont rejoint. Ils saccagent tout sur leur passage, sorciers comme moldus. Pour l'instant ils sont en Ecosse.

-Ou devons-nous aller professeur ? demanda Hermione.

-Je pense qu'ils vont venir à Poudlard. Lord Voldemort souhaite sans doute conclure la bataille par la mort de Harry. Vu la vitesse à laquelle ils progressent, nous disposons de trois heures environ. Prévenez les autres élèves et tenez-vous prêts. Je vais avertir les professeurs.

Harry rattrapa Dumbledore dans le couloir.

-Professeur Dumbledore ?

-Je t'écoute Harry.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que je regarde le souvenir que vous m'avez offert.

-Tu as raison. Tu peux te rendre dans mon bureau, tu connais le mot de passe. La Pensine est dans son placard. Quand le souvenir se terminera, elle t'expulsera elle-même.

-Merci professeur.

D'un pas résolu, il se dirigea vers le dortoir et y récupéra la précieuse petite fiole. Voir ses parents avant le combat qui déciderait de l'avenir du monde lui semblait la meilleure chose à faire. Tant qu'il était encore vivant. Puis il se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il ouvrit le placard contenant la Pensine, la saisit et la posa précautionneusement sur le bureau. Il ouvrit délicatement la fiole et déversa son contenu dans le grand récipient. Il fit tourner le liquide comme il avait déjà vu Dumbledore le faire maintes fois puis se pencha vers le récipient. Il se sentit happé et plongea dans le souvenir de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore se trouvait dans un temple de Merlin, comme celui dans lequel Fleur et Bill s'étaient mariés. Le directeur de Poudlard portait une robe de sorcier d'une couleur pourpre éclatante. Harry détacha son regard de lui pour observer le reste de l'assemblée. Tous portaient des vêtements de jour de fête. Du côté gauche de la salle se trouvaient de nombreux individus qui lui ressemblaient étrangement, tandis que de l'autre côté, il pouvait apercevoir quelques personnes aux yeux émeraude, habillées en moldus. Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait de sa famille. Il assistait au mariage de ses parents ! Il se sentit éperdument reconnaissant envers Dumbledore.

Le Survivant vit soudain son père entrer dans la salle, accompagné de Sirius et Remus. James Potter paraissait très nerveux et impatient. Il était très élégant, dans une robe de sorcier d'un noir brillant. Il vit ensuite sa mère faire son entrée et sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle était si belle ! Lily Evans portait une robe de sorcier blanche, échancrée à la taille et vaporeuse. Un magnifique chapeau blanc trônait sur ses cheveux, dispersant derrière elle un rideau de tulle. Ses yeux verts étincelaient de bonheur. Elle caressa son ventre d'une main, c'est alors que Harry y remarqua un léger renflement. Sa mère était enceinte de lui ! Elle parvint au bout de l'allée et serra dans ses bras le grand père maternel de Harry. Elle prit ensuite la main que lui tendait James et tous deux se tournèrent vers le Grand Mage.

Harry sentait une douce chaleur se répandra en lui au fur et à mesure des discours des proches de ses parents. Ce fut Sirius qui prit la parole en premier. Il avait l'air si jeune, si heureux avant qu'Azkaban ne l'ait brisé… Il remarqua les regards avides que les jeunes filles de l'assistance lançaient à son parrain. Le jeune homme affichait une attitude mi-nonchalante mi-sexy et en parlant, passait sa main gauche dans ses cheveux d'un geste plein de classe. En l'écoutant, il se rendit mieux compte de l'amitié qui liait James et Sirius. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient et semblaient seuls au monde. Sirius remercia James d'être comme un frère pour lui, de l'avoir accueilli chez lui. Il taquina Lily qui selon lui avait réussi la prouesse d'assagir son meilleur ami. Remus enchaîna, puis ce fut le tour des demoiselles d'honneur. Harry reconnut l'une d'elles. C'était Alice Londubat. Elle aussi était enceinte bien sûr. Harry se demanda si à cet instant ses parents et les Londubat pouvaient se douter de ce qui les attendaient. Il sentait sa haine envers Voldemort grandir encore (si c'était possible) d'avoir brisé tout ce bonheur. Harry vit divers membres de sa famille se succéder à l'estrade. Puis il sentit de nouveau son cœur se serrer en voyant Peter Pettigrow s'avancer. Ce sale traître… Fébrile, bafouillant, il exprima son admiration pour James, à qui il disait avoir toujours voulu ressembler, et le félicita pour avoir réussi à se marier avec la plus jolie fille de l'école. Harry sentit la rage monter en lui en voyant ses parents regarder Peter avec amitié et tendresse. Mais il s'efforça de se calmer, car il voulait encore profiter de ce souvenir, il ne se rassasiait pas de voir ses parents _vivre. _Quand il vit James embrasser Lily et poser sa main sur son ventre il sentit l'émotion l'envahir. Il aurait pu grandir ainsi, entouré d'amour si seulement il n'y avait pas eu cette maudite prophétie…

Il suivit ensuite le cortège qui sortait du temple et assista à l'apéritif. Il se promenait entre les convives, découvrait ses oncles et tantes, ses grands parents. Etaient-ils tous morts aujourd'hui ? Les parents moldus de sa mère et de Pétunia étaient morts, il le savait. Mais tous les autres ? La famille de James ? Harry se promit que s'il survivait, il entreprendrait quelques recherches. Il ne lâchait pas ses parents des yeux, épiait leurs moindres rires, leurs moindres gestes tendres. Il les vit aller s'asseoir à l'écart. Lily posa sa tête sur l'épaule de James et serra la main dans la sienne.

-Je t'aime Lily Potter.

-Je t'aime aussi James, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse.

James caressa le ventre légèrement rebondi de sa femme, y déposa quelques baisers, puis y appuya sa tête. Lily passa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Harry vit Dumbledore se diriger vers ses parents.

-Je suis désolé mes jeunes amis mais je dois vous laisser. Des affaires concernant Voldemort m'attendent. Je vous en épargnerai les détails en cette belle journée

-Merci d'être venu professeur, sourit James.

-C'est un magnifique mariage, vraiment.

-Regardez Remus, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi déchaîné, montra James. Pire que Sirius !

Le Remus en question chantait des chansons paillardes, debout sur une table. Il avait dénoué sa cravate et la faisait joyeusement voltiger autour de sa tête. A ses pieds se trouvait un Sirius Black mort de rire. Harry soupçonnait son parrain d'avoir glissé quelque chose dans le verre de Remus

-Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous êtes enfin rendu compte que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre, reprit Dumbledore. Depuis toutes ces années ! Je l'ai su bien avant vous d'ailleurs…

-Eh bien si vous m'aviez dit avant la septième année que j'épouserai James Potter je vous aurait pris pour un fou ! s'exclama Lily.

-Il faut une bonne dose de folie pour être sage… répondit Dumbledore. Et quand doit naître mon futur élève ?

-Dans cinq mois, déclara Lily avec un sourire rêveur.

-J'ai tellement hâte d'être papa ! s'exclama James avec ferveur. Je l'aime déjà comme un fou notre petit bébé.

-Tu seras un père merveilleux. J'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas aussi pénible que toi en grandissant, taquina Lily.

-Moi j'espère qu'il trouvera une femme comme toi pour le calmer. Et qu'il jouera au Quidditch. J'adorerais aller l'applaudir pendant ses matchs, lui donner des conseils. Et lui apprendre à draguer.

-Tu n'étais pas tellement doué pour ça, rigola Lily. Nous avons tout le temps de le voir grandir, ne sois pas trop pressé.

Harry regretta profondément que sa mère se soit trompée sur ce point. Il aurait tellement aimé que ses parents puissent être fiers de ce qu'il réalisait. Pas seulement en Quidditch mais aussi dans sa vie

-On ne peut que souhaiter à cet enfant qu'il vous ressemble à tous les deux, conclut Dumbledore. Bon, j'y vais. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur Mr et Mrs Potter.

Le Survivant eut le temps de voir ses parents échanger un dernier baiser et faire un petit signe de main à Dumbledore avant que celui-ci ne transplane et que Harry se sente expulsé de la Pensine. Il se retrouva dans le bureau du directeur et mit quelques minutes pour revenir à la réalité. Il se rendit alors compte que des larmes avaient roulé le long de ses joues. Des larmes de joie devant tant d'amour. Il était tant qu'il aille se préparer au combat, pour rendre justice aux parents qui l'avaient tant aimé. Harry était fin prêt.

Pendant que Harry assistait au mariage de ses parents, Hermione partit à la recherche de Drago pour l'avertir de l'attaque imminente. Mais il n'était ni dans le dortoir, ni à la bibliothèque avec Blaise, ni dans le parc… Elle décida finalement d'aller voir dans leurs appartements de préfets en chef. Au moment même où elle pénétra dans la chambre, elle le vit sortir de leur salle de bain privée, seulement vêtu d'une serviette blanche autour de la taille. Par Merlin quel corps il avait ! Hermione déglutit difficilement puis s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits.

-Les Mangemorts arrivent, déclara-t-elle du ton le plus neutre possible.

Elle vit Drago devenir légèrement plus pâle. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise toute proche et souffla un grand coup.

-Alors ça y est nous y sommes…souffla-t-il. Le dernier combat.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête et lui adressa un petit sourire.

-D'après Dumbledore nous disposons d'environ 3h pour nous préparer, ajouta-t-elle.

En prononçant ces paroles, elle réalisa d'un coup à quel point l'heure était grave, quels dangers les guetteraient dans quelques heures. La quiétude de cette chambre paraissait presque surnaturelle à côté de ce qui devait se dérouler au-dehors. Demain serait totalement différent d'aujourd'hui, et elle ne serait peut-être pas là pour le voir. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle contemplait Drago, qu'elle se noyait dans ses yeux bleus. Une barrière se rompit en elle et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Le Serpentard ne su d'abord pas comment réagir puis il la serra dans ses bras et caressa doucement son dos et ses cheveux.

-Tu as peur ? demanda-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, j'ai peur de te perdre, répondit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

Le jeune homme lui prit doucement le menton et lui fit relever la tête pour qu'elle le regarde. Il lui fit un sourire triste.

-J'aimerais te promettre que tout se passera bien mais c'est impossible.

-Fais-moi l'amour Drago.

Drago étouffa un hoquet de surprise. Il la regarda avec de grands yeux. Il fixa le petit visage levé vers le sien. Il y lut sa résolution et vit ses yeux brillants de désir. Lui-même s'efforçait de contenir le sien.

-J'en ai très envie mais…

-J'ai envie de franchir ce pas-là avec toi, l'interrompit la brunette. Et demain… demain ce sera peut-être trop tard. Voldemort n'en saura rien, cela n'aura pas de conséquences sur le combat.

C'était exactement ce que Drago avait envie d'entendre. Il se pencha vers le visage d'Hermione et l'embrassa très doucement. Tant de lenteur la rendait dingue, elle enserra le cou du jeune homme pour accentuer la pression de sa bouche sur la sienne. Puis elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser le passage à la langue amie. Drago tenait toujours le menton d'Hermione dans une main, il en bougeait lentement les doigts pour caresser la naissance de son cou. Cela produisait d'intenses frissons chez la Gryffondor. Ils s'embrassèrent de plus en plus passionnément, jusqu'à en perdre la notion du temps. Les mains du Serpentard avaient quitté le cou d'Hermione pour caresser son dos, ses fesses. Hermione quant à elle était solidement amarrée au cou de Drago, bien décidée à ne plus jamais le lâcher.

Le jeune homme rompit le baiser, hors d'haleine. Il la souleva comme une plume et alla la déposer sur le lit. Il disposa des coussins derrière son dos pour qu'elle soit à demi assise. Il lui retira ses sandales à talon. Il se positionna à genoux en dessus d'elle, les cuisses de la jeune femme entre ses jambes. Il la contempla quelques instants.

-Je t'aime Hermione Granger.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et reprit ses lèvres, alors que ses mains se glissaient sous le petit débardeur blanc pour caresser sa poitrine. Sa bouche descendit ensuite le long du cou de la Gryffondor, passa la clavicule et arriva à la naissance de ses seins. Il enleva le débardeur qui le gênait et traça des courbes sur son ventre avec sa langue. Hermione poussait de petits gémissements qui l'encourageaient. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et dégrafa le soutien-gorge d'une main experte. Il emprisonna l'un des petits seins blancs dans sa main et posa ses lèvres sur l'autre. La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit cri. Drago la vit rougir de se laisser ainsi aller. Il prit son petit visage dans ses mains et lui sourit pour la rassurer, lui montrer que tout allait bien. Il reprit ses lèvres et elle se mit à promener lascivement ses doigts sur son torse imberbe. Elle les déplaça lentement le long des côtes du Serpentard, le point faible de ce dernier. Elle le sentit frissonner.

-Sale tricheuse...

En représailles, il posa sa main droite sur la jambe d'Hermione et remonta le long de sa cuisse, passant sous la petite jupe noire qu'elle portait. Il la voyait fermer les yeux, se laisser griser par les caresses. Il adorait la voir s'abandonner ainsi, se donner à lui. Lui faire confiance. Ses gémissements le rendaient fou. Il défit le bouton sur le côté de la jupe et fit glisser la fermeture éclair. Il ôta le vêtement et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. La Gryffondor se sentit comme électrisée quand il posa ses lèvres sur son intimité, à travers la culotte de coton. Il enleva cette dernière tout doucement, soumettant la jeune femme à une attente insoutenable. Il trouva le petit bouton de chair et fit pression dessus à l'aide de sa bouche. Il entreprit de la torturer par des baisers et des coups de langue. Il l'entendait gémir de plus en plus fort, s'agiter sous les caresses, perdre le contrôle. Puis il la sentit proche de la jouissance et s'arrêta. Il voulait faire durer les choses, étirer le temps dont ils disposaient. Plus il la ferait attendre, plus ce serait fort pour elle. Et il voulait lui offrir ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux.

Il remonta lentement vers son visage, embrassant au passage son ventre et sa poitrine. La sueur perlait à présent sur le corps d'Hermione. Elle avait cru perdre la raison sous les caresses buccales de Drago. Alors qu'il l'embrassait de nouveau, elle fit courir ses doigts le long de la serviette et la dénoua. Enivrée par le désir et enhardie par l'excitation qu'elle sentait chez Drago, elle se saisit de son membre et entreprit des mouvements de va et vient avec ses mains. Elle le sentit se raidir et il poussa un cri étouffé. Merlin elle allait vraiment le rendre fou ! Il ne se rappelait pas avoir connu quelque chose de plus agréable que la sensation de ces petites mains innocentes sur lui. Il sentit le plaisir monter en lui et l'irradier. Il laissait échapper de petits râles. Il faillit s'oublier et n'arrêta les mains d'Hermione que de justesse.

-Si tu continues comme ça je vais éjaculer tout de suite. Un peu de patience ma douce, ajouta-t-il en lui souriant d'un air coquin.

Il écarta les cheveux du visage de la brunette et l'embrassa juste sous le lobe de l'oreille. Hermione n'aurait jamais cru que cet endroit pouvait procurer autant de sensations. Elle était touchée par les attentions que Drago lui prodiguait, vérifiant toujours qu'elle prenait du plaisir et qu'elle se sentait bien. Il la touchait à la fois avec sensualité, respect, passion et tendresse. Un mélange qui bouleversait Hermione et lui faisait tout oublier. Au stade où elle en était les simples petits baisers du Serpentard sur sa joue lui faisaient perdre pied. Elle était dans un état second. Elle était bien. Elle lança un regard brûlant à Drago. Il comprit le message et se replaça sur elle. D'une main, il s'agrippa à l'un des montants du lit tandis que de l'autre il caressait la joue d'Hermione.

Il entra lentement en elle, ne lâchant pas son visage des yeux. Il voulait vraiment que tout se passe bien et il guettait la moindre douleur. Il la vit grimacer alors qu'il se frayait un passage et voulut stopper sa progression. Il craignait plus que tout de lui faire mal. Mais Hermione enserra son dos et l'invita à continuer. Quand il fut totalement en elle, il commença à se mouvoir. Elle trouva tout d'abord la sensation désagréable et s'accrocha aux yeux glacier. Le jeune homme lui souriait tendrement et l'observait avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Elle ne pouvait lire aucune avidité sur son visage, pas la moindre petite expression lubrique. Elle se sentait autant aimée que désirée et cela la mettait en confiance. Les mouvements de son amant commencèrent à éveiller des sensations en elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle se détendait. Elle avait commencé à accompagner les mouvements du Serpentard. Les deux jeunes gens se souriaient à présent. Drago sentait sa propre jouissance approcher mais il se retenait, il voulait que ce soit elle qui l'atteigne en premier. La brunette commença à haleter, de la sueur perlait dans le creux de son dos et de délicieux frissons la parcouraient. Drago se pencha sur sa poitrine et la parcourut avec sa langue, la mordillant parfois au passage. Leurs mouvements de reins s'accélérèrent tandis que la Gryffondor commençait à gémir.

Elle sentit tout à coup son bas-ventre se contracter comme jamais et le bien-être l'envahir. Elle ne voyait rien d'autre que le visage de Drago, le reste du monde avait disparu. Le plaisir se diffusait dans son corps (_que les choses soient bien claires, il est évident que seules de rares veinardes atteignent l'orgasme lors de leur 1__ère__ fois ! Mais Hermione le mérite bien. Et après tout les sorciers sont peut-être plus doués que les autres). _Elle se tendit, laissa échapper un long cri à demi étouffé et prononça le nom de Drago. Elle retomba sur les coussins, détendue. Voyant sa partenaire comblée, le Serpentard se libéra, se déversa en elle et oublia tout.

Ils se regardèrent quelques minutes sans parler. Leurs yeux exprimaient suffisamment de choses. Les yeux de Drago disaient son amour immense pour sa partenaire. Elle sentit son cœur faire des bonds démesurés dans sa poitrine quand elle vit une larme au coin de l'œil de Drago. Le Serpentard était remué par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. La candeur et l'abandon d'Hermione avaient chamboulé quelque chose en lui. Il se sentait en phase avec elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, on lui donnait de l'amour à l'état pur. La Gryffondor était émue par tous les égards qu'il avait eus pour elle. Ses yeux le remerciaient d'avoir pris tant soin d'elle. Il lui avait offert un moment parfait.

-Je t'aime Hermione. J'ai hâte qu'on puisse être enfin ensemble, devant tout le monde.

-Moi aussi. Après tout, on a juste le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps à tuer, après ça ira.

Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent furieusement pour oublier cette évidence. Oublier qu'ils risquaient de mourir et ne plus jamais connaître une nuit comme celle-là. Ils dormirent une petite heure puis durent se rhabiller. Ils n'avaient que trop tardé.

Harry, Hermione et Drago se dirigeaient vers le dortoir pour se préparer. Il leur fallait récupérer leurs baguettes, leurs potions et répéter dans leur tête tous ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre. Mais pour l'instant, ils ne pensaient pas à ça. Ils pensaient aux moments de bonheur pur qu'ils venaient de vivre. Quoi qu'il arrive, rien ne pourrait leur enlever ces moments-là. Des moments éternels.


	8. Lutte finale

Voilà donc le combat final tel que je l'ai imaginé avant d'avoir lu le tome 7 de JKR. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que ce soit plausible ou que ça n'ai pas l'air trop facile. J'espère que ça vous plaira! Bonne lecture et encore merci à tous (et comem toujours votre avis m'intéresse!)

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Lutte finale**

Ils attendaient. Les élèves et leurs professeurs étaient tous réunis au sommet de la tour la plus au Nord du château pour guetter les Mangemorts. Ils avaient été rejoints peu à peu par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Dumbledore avait levé certains sorts qui empêchaient l'accès du château, puisque de toute façon, ce combat devait avoir lieu. Il valait mieux combattre à l'intérieur du château qu'ils connaissaient bien et qui pourrait, pourquoi pas, leur donner un coup de main. Les élèves avaient bu chacun une fiole de Felix Felicis, et leur potion améliorante. Tous leurs sens étaient aiguisés. Des sorts avaient été jetés sur leurs vêtements pour qu'ils puissent repousser (dans certaines limites seulement) les sorts. Harry avait eu droit à une arme spécifique : l'épée de Godric Gryffondor dont il s'était déjà servi pour tuer le basilic. Le Survivant ne comprenait pas bien en quoi une épée pourrait lui servir contre un grand mage noir.

-Elle ne te servira certes pas à tuer ni même à blesser Lord Voldemort mais elle pourrait t'être utile à sa façon, répondit Dumbledore. Sa loyauté envers le Gryffondor qui la porte ne faillit jamais.

Chacun tenait fermement sa baguette même s'ils étaient tous terrifiés au fond d'eux. Les Weasley s'étaient réunis dans un coin et Molly serra longuement chacun de ses enfants dans ses bras. Harry repassait dans sa tête le sortilège qu'il devait prononcer, le fait qu'il leur faille tuer Rogue en premier, les sorts qu'il pourrait utiliser... Il vérifia de nombreuses fois qu'il avait sur lui les potions et les larmes de Phénix que lui avaient offertes Hermione.

Cette dernière et Drago s'observaient, muets. Finalement ils se mirent côte à côte, pour mieux sentir la présence l'un de l'autre. Ils virent Ginny se détacher du groupe des Weasley et embrasser Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait. Drago prit la main d'Hermione et la serra le plus fort possible. Puis Ginny murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du Survivant et il partit chercher Ron. Tous deux appelèrent Hermione du regard.

Les trois amis s'enlacèrent en repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà traversé ensemble. Cette fois-ci le danger serait encore plus réel, plus palpable. Même lorsqu'ils avaient affronté des Mangemorts, ils n'avaient jamais pris conscience qu'ils pourraient ne pas gagner. Aujourd'hui c'était différent. Le sort du monde était en grande partie entre leurs mains, où plutôt dans celles de Harry. Ron et Hermione pouvaient le soutenir mais lui seul portait ce fardeau. Pourtant il se sentait prêt, presque impatient. Le souvenir du mariage de ses parents tournait encore dans sa tête, lui donnait des forces. Il commençait à comprendre ce que voulais dire Dumbledore quand il parlait du pouvoir de l'amour.

Tous trois furent rejoints par Ginny puis Neville et Luna avec lesquels ils avaient resserré les liens au cours de l'année. Et puis ils les virent. Un immense nuage noir qui fondait sur eux, au sommet de la tour. Les Mangemorts étaient sur eux.

Le combat s'organisa peu à peu au sommet de la tour. Chacun s'était trouvé un ou plusieurs adversaires à combattre. Les Mangemorts étaient nettement plus nombreux, mais pour l'instant le Felix Felicis leur permettait de limiter les dégâts. De plus, c'était une chance que Dumbledore n'ait pas levé la totalité des protections de Poudlard. Seuls les Mangemorts purent rentrer dans l'enceinte, les simples sorciers n'étaient pas assez puissants. Un bon millier de partisans de Lord Voldemort resta bloqué au niveau du portail et ils se vengèrent en faisant de Pré-au-lard un tas de cendres. De plus, les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas suivi les Mangemorts. Ils étaient restés à Londres, là où il y avait beaucoup plus d'âmes à aspirer. C'était une chance pour nos amis.

Le combat s'éternisait. Harry était aux prises depuis plus d'une heure avec Dolohov (les Mangemorts avaient libérés leurs congénères à Azkaban au passage) sans pouvoir en venir à bout. Il surveillait du coin de l'œil Rogue, aux prises avec Lupin et Shacklebot. Il lui paraissait évident que sans Felix Felicis ce dernier les aurait déjà tués. Une cinquantaine de Mangemorts avaient été mis hors d'état de nuire en quelques heures. Mais les plus célèbres d'entre eux, les plus anciens, les plus puissants étaient toujours là. Visiblement, les Mangemorts s'étaient extrêmement bien préparés. Il ne fallait pas en attendre moins de Lord Voldemort. Leur supériorité numérique était toujours conséquente. Ils lançaient des sorts bien souvent inconnus des élèves de Poudlard. Ils avaient également tous de nouvelles baguettes et les sorts qu'ils lançaient en semblaient décuplés. Nos amis en déduisirent qu'Ollivander avait bel et bien rejoint les forces du mal. Cependant, les Mangemorts semblaient contrariés et impatients, signes qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à une résistance de cette qualité. Certains sorts les surprenaient et la potion améliorante donnait parfois à nos amis quelques secondes d'avance. En revanche, il apparut que seul Harry maîtrisait suffisamment l'occlumancie et la légilimencie face à des adversaires de cette taille.

Les effets du Felix Felicis se dissipaient quelque peu mais Harry prenait peu à peu confiance. Il pénétrait de mieux en mieux dans l'esprit de Dolohov et parvenait à contrer les sorts. Il le vit se concentrer et comprit immédiatement qu'il allait lancer le maléfice de la flamme violette. Il put profiter de son temps de concentration pour le désarmer et le stupéfixer. Le Survivant s'empressa d'aller au secours de Lupin qui était à présent seul contre Rogue. Shacklebot gisait à terre.

Drago et Blaise se battaient contre Crabbe et Goyle senior dont ils venaient de mettre les fils hors d'état de nuire. Drago lança au père Goyle un sortilège de bloque jambe, le désarma, et ils purent se concentrer totalement sur Crabbe. Les jumeaux Weasley se débattaient avec un Mangemort deux fois plus grand qu'eux.

Neville et Luna étaient aux prises avec les Lestrange. Quiconque aurait eu le temps d'observer le visage de Neville ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Il éprouvait une rage intense et une furieuse envie de vengeance qui décuplaient ses pouvoirs. Luna lança à Rodolphus Lestrange un sort de serre-poitrine qu'ils avaient inventé, qui provoquait une douleur comme si on serrait le cœur et les poumons de la personne. Il lâcha sa baguette et porta ses mains à sa poitrine et elle eût tout le temps de lui jeter un sort de pétrification. Bellatrix la vit, contourna Neville et lança un sort à la Serdaigle. Elle rata son cœur mais le bras droit de Luna se mit à saigner. En un éclair, Neville s'interposa entre les deux femmes.

-Mets-toi à l'écart Luna, je m'occupe de ce monstre.

Dans l'escalier de la tour, Hermione combattait aux côtés de Ron, Lavande et Tonks des Mangemorts dont ils ignoraient le nom. Ginny était aux prises avec Pansy Parkinson qui arborait fièrement la Marque des ténèbres. Molly et Arthur Weasley se battaient avec les Malefoy, autant pour défendre leur cause que pour évacuer leurs vieilles rancunes.

Juché sur le rempart de la tour, Dumbledore occupait à lui tout seul la moitié des Mangemorts, qui semblaient le craindre infiniment. Il en immobilisa un grand nombre grâce à des sorts impressionnants dont lui seul avait le secret. Mais soudain il le vit arriver. Lord Voldemort était là, assis majestueusement sur le dos de Greyback. La horde des loups-garous les suivait. Comment avaient-ils pu se transformer alors que ce n'était pas la pleine lune ? Les choses se gâtaient.

-Petit Londubat est en colère ? minauda Bellatrix.

-Petit Londubat va vous faire regretter d'être née ! rugit Neville.

-Ouuuh j'ai peeeeur… singea la Mangemort avec un sourire dément.

Neville lui lança un sort qui la prit à la gorge et la fracassa contre un mur. Quand elle se releva, elle ne souriait plus du tout.

-Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi tu pourras rejoindre tes parents à Ste Mangouste… Ah non zut ! fit-elle avec une fausse surprise en se mettant la main devant la bouche. On a détruit l'hôpital en venant ici. J'avais oublié… Il me semble avoir aussi reconnu ta chère grand-mère. Plus de Ste Mangouste, plus de Londubat !

-Vous mentez !

-Oh non je ne mens pas bébé Londubat, jura-t-elle avec une horrible voix de petite fille. Ils sont touuuuus morts, ils n'existent plus…

Neville poussa un hurlement d'animal blessé qui déconcentra presque tout le monde d'espace de quelques secondes.

-_Endoloris !_ rugit-il

A sa grande surprise il vit Bellatrix se rouler par terre et hurler, comme lorsque c'était un Mangemort qui lançait le sort. Lui, Neville, avait réussi à lancer un sortilège impardonnable. Cette idée le perturba et il leva le sort. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait jeter les mêmes sorts que la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Bellatrix se remit instantanément sur ses pieds et lança le sortilège de mort. Neville métamorphosa une cape tombée devant lui en un épais mur d'acier. Si Mc Gonagall avait pu voir ça…Mais quelques minutes plus tôt, elle avait prêté main forte à Remus et Harry et un éclair vert de Rogue l'avait touchée. Le mur de Neville renvoya _l'avada kedavra_ sur Bellatrix. Elle tomba tout doucement et ne bougea plus. Neville se sentit soulagé, en paix. Il entendit un cri et vit Luna, acculée dans un coin des remparts. Elle était désarmée et Macnair se tenait devant elle. Il eut juste le temps de s'interposer entre eux. Macnair avait lancé un éclair vert qui le frappa en pleine poitrine. Il retomba aux pieds de Luna, les bras en croix.

La jeune fille eût le temps de récupérer sa baguette. Transfigurée par l'horreur et le chagrin, elle envoya un sortilège bulldozer à Macnair qui bascula par-dessus le rempart. On entendit un craquement sinistre. Luna se pencha sur Neville, l'allongea le long du mur et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, en laissant quelques larmes couler. Le visage lunaire de son ami était serein. Autour d'elle c'était l'apocalypse. Des loups-garous sautaient au hasard sur les sorciers qui avaient déjà fort à faire avec les Mangemorts. Mais Luna respira un grand coup et se jeta à nouveau dans la bataille.

Narcissa Malefoy, légèrement groggy, était étendue en bas des escaliers. Arthur et Molly Weasley s'étaient réfugiés dans une pièce à mi-hauteur des escaliers. Il s'agissait de la pièce qui permettait d'être téléporté dans les cachots. Molly atteignit la première le centre de la pièce et eût la surprise d'être transportée là où, bien des années plutôt, elle assistait aux cours de potions. Pendant ce temps, dans la tour, Lucius Malefoy avait envoyé Arthur la tête la première dans le mur et Mr Weasley était retombé à terre, inanimé. Malefoy se hâta de rejoindre le centre de la pièce où il avait vu Mrs Weasley disparaître.

-Qu'avez-vous fait à Arthur ? demanda-t-elle quand elle le vit apparaître.

-Assommé, prêt à servir de quatre heures aux loups-garous. Bien qu'à mon avis un Weasley soit une nourriture trop infecte pour eux, cracha-t-il.

Molly lui envoya un maléfice cuisant, les yeux pleins de haine, mais Malefoy eût le temps d'utiliser le sortilège du bouclier et le sort revint sur elle. Elle lâcha sa baguette.

-L'heure est presque arrivée où il n'y aura plus de Weasley sur cette Terre.

Molly reculait, cherchant désespérément quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir d'arme. Malefoy pointa sa baguette sur elle.

-_Avada Kedavra !_

Il fut jeté à terre par une table. C'était Ginny qui l'avait faite léviter. La jeune fille avait réussi à se débarrasser de Pansy et avait suivi ses parents. Elle avait administré une potion revigorante à son père et avait suivi les pas de Malefoy. Mais elle était arrivée quelques secondes trop tard. L'éclair vert frappa Mrs Weasley qui s'affaissa comme une poupée de chiffon.

-Maman !

Ginny sentait l'horreur se répandre en elle, oubliant la présence de Lucius Malefoy. Celui-ci se releva, du sang plein le visage.

-Il y a encore une Weasley qui veut mourir ? cria-t-il. Comment Potter régira quand je lui dirai que j'ai tué sa petite amie ?

-_Serrpoitra !_

La rouquine venait de lui lancer le maléfice de serre-poitrine. Malefoy se tordait sur lui-même. Mais il trouva tout de même à travers la douleur la lucidité de brandir sa baguette et la désarma par un sortilège informulé.

-_Rogna Articulo_ ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Ginny s'écroula à terre. Ses articulations étaient en train d'être rongées par le sortilège. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. A travers ses larmes de tristesse pour sa mère et de douleur, elle voyait Malefoy s'avancer vers elle.

-_Inflammus !_

La jeune fille vit ses vêtements s'enflammer, sentit sa peau cuire. Elle poussa des hurlements. Mais Hermione se matérialisa dans la pièce. Elle avait voulu suivre son amie mais avait d'abord du se débarrasser d'un loup-garou. Elle lança un sortilège bulldozer à Malefoy qui alla s'échouer contre une marmite. Ginny ne brûlait plus mais elle s'était évanouie. Hermione n'osa pas s'attarder sur le corps étendu de Mrs Weasley, elle préférait ne pas savoir pour l'instant. Lucius Malefoy fut rapidement sur pied.

-_Expelliarmus ! _prononça-t-elle dans son esprit.

Mais Malefoy avait lu en elle son intention et lança le sortilège du bouclier. Grâce à la baguette flambant neuve, le sortilège revint si vite sur elle qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver.

-Alors petite sang-de-bourbe, on fait moins la maligne que la dernière fois ?

-Vous n'êtes qu'un sale serpent vicieux !

-Ne te fatigue pas avec des insultes, tu vas mourir comme tous les sangs impurs et tous les traîtres à leur sang. Comme ces deux-là, ajouta-t-il en désignant Molly et Ginny.

-Je ne mourrai pas sans vous avoir refait le portrait !! rugit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas une petite sang de bourbe mal coiffée et désarmée qui me fait peur…

Hermione s'avança et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Elle le tuerait à mains nues s'il le fallait… En jetant quelques regards à Molly elle avait compris que cette dernière était bel et bien morte et cela lui donnait une intense envie de vengeance. Malefoy parut stupéfait l'espace de quelques secondes puis fit apparaître diverses entailles sur le corps d'Hermione en quelques coups de baguette.

-Tu te trouves trop souvent en travers de mon chemin et tu es trop insolente pour que j'aie l'amabilité de te tuer tout de suite. Je veux que tu souffres.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il lui lança un doloris puissant. La jeune fille se sentit transpercée par la douleur mais ne cria pas. Elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Elle crut que sa tête explosait quand elle toucha le sol. La douleur lui tordait les entrailles et elle sentait le sang couler là où Malefoy l'avait entaillée. Hermione se raccrocha au souvenir de Drago, aux moments qu'ils avaient passés quelques heures auparavant. Elle attendit la délivrance de la mort ou un sauveur.

Pendant ce temps, le combat dans la tour prenait une tournure de plus en plus apocalyptique, les lumières de la tour n'éclairaient que faiblement ce qui s'y passait. Le combat se déroulait en partie à l'aveuglette.

Voldemort et Dumbledore se battaient, juchés sur le rempart. Leurs sortilèges provoquaient des éclairs vifs, faisaient trembler les murs du château, produisaient des bruits sourds… Mais pour l'instant, tous deux étaient indemnes.

Ron était remonté des escaliers et affrontait Nott, qui venait de jeter Seamus en bas de la tour. Crabbe se défendait mieux que bien contre Blaise et Drago. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient du reculer et se trouvaient à présent en haut des escaliers. Ils virent Flitwick passer devant eux en volant, tomber à terre et dégringoler jusqu'en bas des escaliers. En le suivant du regard, Drago vit sa mère remonter les escaliers et s'engouffrer dans la pièce qui permettait de rejoindre les cachots. Il lança vers Crabbe, simultanément avec Blaise, un éclair de stupéfixion. La combinaison des deux baguettes porta ses fruits et Crabbe fut enfin mis hors d'état de nuire. Drago suivit sa mère dans la pièce où elle était entrée.

Harry se battait à présent seul contre Rogue car Lupin avait du secourir Tonks, attaquée par trois loups-garous en même temps. Le Survivant aperçut avec horreur que l'un des loups-garous était juché sur le corps inerte de Luna. La Serdaigle n'avait plus de bras et ses grands yeux étaient vides de toute expression. Il fut ramené à la réalité par la voix de Rogue.

-Alors Potter, enfin seul à seul ? On va voir ce que vous valez…

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à bavarder avec vous !

Le Survivant lui lança un sortilège coup de poing sans que Rogue n'ait pu le lire dans son esprit et le parer. Mais Rogue ne perdit pas son calme.

-On dirait que vous avez fait quelques progrès. Vous êtes peut-être un peu moins idiot que votre père finalement…

-Fermez-la !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Harry prononça dans son esprit le sortilège de silence. Rogue parut furieux, non seulement de ne plus pouvoir perturber Harry en faisant remonter de douloureux souvenirs mais également de ne pas arriver à pénétrer son esprit. Ce fut le début d'un combat acharné et silencieux, chacun essayant de s'infiltrer dans les pensées de l'autre pour prendre le dessus.

Ron réussit à lancer à Nott un sortilège bulldozer si puissant qu'il fut projeté par-dessus le rempart. Maugrey se pencha pour voir la chute du Mangemort et ce qu'il vit lui redonna espoir.

-Les géants arrivent ! cria-t-il.

En effet, un groupe d'une vingtaine de géants se dirigeaient vers le château, dirigés par Hagrid, Madame Maxime et Graup. Les Mangemorts semblaient ne pas pouvoir y croire. Apparemment, Hagrid et Madame Maxime avaient réussi à faire changer les géants de camp.

-On dirait que le vent commence à tourner Tom, sourit Dumbledore.

En arrivant dans les cachots, Narcissa vit son mari occupé à torturer Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Lucius ? On a des problèmes là-haut, les géants arrivent.

-Dommage. Il est un peu tôt à mon goût pour abréger les souffrances de cette jeune personne…

Hermione, qui n'était plus qu'à demi consciente à cause de la douleur mais qui n'avait toujours pas crié, le vit s'avancer un peu plus. La vue troublée, elle le vit pointer sa baguette sur elle et attendit la fin.

-NON !

Ils entendirent une détonation et Lucius Malefoy alla s'écraser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Drago venait d'arriver. Il avait éprouvé une terreur sans nom en voyant Hermione sur le point d'être tuée. Son père se releva rapidement et le regarda d'un air mauvais. Narcissa s'était figée, ne sachant que faire.

-Depuis quand mon fils vient-il au secours des sang-de-bourbe ? demanda Lucius d'une voix glaciale.

-Depuis que je ne choisis plus mes amis selon leur arbre généalogique, répondit Drago sur le même ton. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tout cela est stupide ?

-C'est toi qui est devenu stupide. _Stupéfix !_

Drago esquiva l'éclair rouge et cria dans son esprit « _Impedimenta ». _Son père para le sortilège d'un geste du bras désinvolte.

-Tu deviens trop sensible, tu ne sais même plus fermer ton esprit, ricana-t-il.

Soudain, la voix de Voldemort résonna si fort dans la tête de Lucius Malefoy que tout le monde pu l'entendre

-_Tue le traître Lucius ! Tout de suite._

D'un mouvement brusque, Lucius désarma son fils. Puis il leva sa baguette.

-Non Lucius ! s'interposa Narcissa.

-Dégage Narcissa.

-Non.

-Pousse-toi, les ordres sont les ordres. Tu n'es donc plus loyale envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Mais c'est notre fils ! Notre fils unique…

-Ce n'est plus mon fils, il n'agit pas comme tel.

-Mais Lucius il est si jeune… Nous pourrions expliquer au Maître…, supplia-t-elle dans un sanglot.

-Non nous ne pouvons pas ! Les traîtres sont tués, Drago aurait du y penser avant. Pour la dernière fois, écarte-toi Narcissa.

-Hors de question, répondit-elle sans bouger d'un pouce. Je ne participerai pas à l'assassinat de mon fils.

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. _Endoloris !_

Narcissa hurla et tomba à terre. Elle se tortilla comme une démente, le visage déformé par l'horreur, en poussant des cris. Drago était comme paralysé, les yeux fixés sur cette terrible scène. Son père torturait sa mère sous ses yeux. Ce fut Hermione qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Elle rampa et lui rendit sa baguette, qu'elle avait récupérée aux pieds de Lucius. Celui-ci ne leur prêtait aucune attention, rendu furieux par l'attitude de sa femme.

-Je dois l'entraîner en dehors de cette pièce, murmura Drago. Je voudrais que tu restes ici. Occupe-toi de Ginny et de ma mère. Je t'aime.

Il se releva et s'avança vers son père.

-Laisse-la tranquille. Voldemort t'as demandé de me tuer et je suis toujours là. Il ne va pas être content du tout.

Lucius eut un frisson en entendant le nom de son maître. Il regarda Drago avec haine. Il rompit le doloris et lança un éclair vert sur son fils. Drago l'esquiva et se plaça à l'endroit qui le renverrait dans la tour. Lucius le suivit, il commençait à avoir peur de ne pas réussir sa mission. Il poursuivit Drago dans l'escalier jusqu'en haut de la tour en lui lançant divers sorts qui le ratèrent de peu.

-_Impedimenta !_

Au sommet de l'escalier, Drago fut frappé par le sortilège et tomba. Lucius se rapprochait mais une silhouette fine s'interposa entre eux à la vitesse de l'éclair. Une Fleur survoltée se tenait de toute sa hauteur devant Lucius.

-C'est vous qui avez gâché ma nuit de noces ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air contrarié en lui lançant un éclair rouge.

Lucius Malefoy tomba, stupéfixé, un air de surprise sur son visage pâle. Fleur aida Drago à se relever et tous deux repartirent au combat.

L'arrivée des géants les soulagea grandement. Ils les débarrassèrent dans un premiers temps des loups-garous, Graup sautant joyeusement sur la cage thoracique de Greyback pour montrer l'exemple. Les sorciers sentirent encore leur espoir grandir quand ils virent arriver une délégation du ministère d'une dizaine de personnes. Des renforts ! Mais Voldemort parut heureux de les voir.

-Vous avez tardé Rufus…, déclara-t-il entre deux sorts lancés à Dumbledore.

De nombreux sorciers, et en particulier ceux du ministère, regardèrent Scrimgeour avec stupéfaction.

-Vous nous avez dit que nous allions nous battre, vous n'avez pas précisé contre qui, l'attaqua Dawlish.

-Il nous faut nous battre aux côtés de ceux qui vont gagner. La survie de notre ministère en dépens. Ne voulez-vous pas conserver votre pouvoir ?

-Pas en vendant notre âme ! objecta Dawlish.

-Vous être libre de votre choix.

Sur ces paroles, Srimgeour passa à l'action et attaqua Dawlish. Harry ne portait pas le ministre de la magie dans son cœur mais il était loin de se douter qu'il basculerait du côté des forces du mal. Il vit cependant avec satisfaction que la plupart des sorciers ne l'avaient pas suivi. Seuls Srimgeour, Ombrage et un sorcier dont Harry ne connaissait pas le nom se battaient contre l'Ordre du Phénix.

Rogue profita de son moment d'inattention pour le désarmer. Harry crut que c'était la fin mais l'épée de Godric Gryffondor sortit d'elle-même de son fourreau et para les sortilèges. Mais Rogue lança un maléfice plus puissant que les autres et l'épée roula sur le côté. Harry plongeait pour la récupérer lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un arriver.

-Harry, attrape ! cria Drago en lui lançant sa baguette, qu'il venait de récupérer derrière Rogue.

Rogue, qui ne pouvait toujours pas prononcer un son, regarda les deux jeunes hommes côte à côte avec un air moqueur. Pas la peine de s'appeler Merlin pour deviner qu'il trouvait cette alliance très étrange. Harry tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa main droite et récupéra l'épée de sa main libre. Le combat s'engagea entre les trois hommes.

Ron combattait à la fois Avery et Amycus. Il n'avait, tout comme son père, aucune idée de la scène tragique qui s'était jouée dans les cachots. Ron était flamboyant, inventif et on pouvait commencer à discerner sous ses traits un futur auror. Ron laissait éclater son talent. Il pétrifia Amycus et se concentra sur le combat avec Avery. Il mit le feu aux vêtements de ce dernier qui s'agita en tous sens et envoya valser sa baguette. Ron pu à sa guise éteindre le feu et stupéfixer le Mangemort. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Queudver qui se terrait dans un coin. Il se remplit de fureur à l'égard de celui qu'il avait cru être un rat inoffensif pendant des années. Il n'était qu'un sale lâche, qui avait pourtant détruit les vies de Lily et James Potter, ainsi que celle de Sirius. Il se rua sur lui.

Ils entendirent soudain un hurlement presque inhumain. Dolores Ombrage avait imité les Mangemorts qui étaient à ses côtés et venait d'utiliser un sortilège de magie noire, le _Sectumsempra_, sur Hagrid. Ses blessures béantes laissèrent échapper des flots de sang sombre. Graup se jeta sur Ombrage et l'écrasa d'un coup de poing. Il prit son frère dans ses bras. Il était trop tard pour Hagrid, les blessures étaient trop nombreuses et personne n'avait les pouvoirs et le temps nécessaire pour le guérir. Graup pleura à chaudes larmes.

-Ne pleure pas Graupy, soit fort…

Ce furent les derniers mots de Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clés et des lieux de Poudlard. Madame Maxime s'était laissée tomber à genoux, ne prêtant plus attention à Rookwood qu'elle combattait. Celui-ci fut heureusement pétrifié par Bill et Madame Maxime pu se ressaisir. Elle retourna au combat avec l'énergie du désespoir tandis que Graup se laissait transpercer par les sortilèges des Mangemorts.

Pendant ce temps, dans les cachots, Hermione s'occupait de Narcissa et Ginny. Elle partagea avec elles sa potion revigorante. Elle se rendit d'abord auprès de Narcissa qui était prostrée sous une marmite jusqu'où elle avait rampé. Elle lui parla d'une voix douce.

-Narcissa…Je ne vous veux pas de mal. Venez.

Elle caressa les longs cheveux blonds qui lui évoquait tant ceux de Drago. Narcissa se calma peu à peu et accepta de boire la potion. Elle resta assise au centre de la pièce, se balançant d'avant en arrière et murmurant pour elle-même. Hermione s'approcha ensuite de Ginny. Elle ôta délicatement les cheveux qu'elle avait devant le visage, lui entrouvrit la bouche et y glissa la potion. Cela ne suffit pas à réveiller la jeune fille. Hermione serra la main de son amie.

-Ginny, ne meurs pas je t'en supplie… Personne ne pourra s'en remettre. Ni Harry, ni Ron, ni moi… Ni ton père, murmura-t-elle avec un regard douloureux vers le corps de Molly.

Elle tenta quelques sorts de guérison sur sa meilleure amie. Ils semblèrent améliorer son état, réduisant la surface de ses brûlures, mais Ginny n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux. Hermione s'adossa au mur et elle pleura. Elle qui n'avait jamais pratiqué la religion pria pour que Drago survive, pour que Harry réussisse et pour que Ginny guérisse.

Queudver se révéla un adversaire difficile, Ron se rappela qu'il avait un jour tué treize moldus d'un coup en pleine rue. Pettigrow ne fermait pas très bien son esprit, mais il était rapide et ses sorts étaient puissants. Ron fut secouru par Maugrey, qui lança un sort de lévitation à Queudver. Mais ce dernier se protégea de sa fausse main et le sortilège ricocha. Maugrey s'envola très haut, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un tout petit point, puis l'animagus le fit retomber brutalement.

Alastor Maugrey n'était pas mort mais il avait de nombreux os cassés et ne pouvait plus bouger. Il avait perdu sa baguette dans la chute. Queudver prit sa forme de rat et le mordit dans le cou, à l'endroit où se trouve l'artère. Le sang se mit à gicler avant que Ron ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Il versa précipitamment sa potion revigorante sur la blessure qui se referma. Il ne vit pas Queudver reprendre forme humaine dans son dos et lancer un sortilège de mort à l'auror. Il eût tout juste le temps de rouler sur lui-même pour éviter un deuxième jet de lumière verte qui lui était destiné. Les deux hommes reprirent leur combat, plus acharnés que jamais.

Scrimgeour était venu à bout de Dawlish et s'attaqua à Arthur Weasley. C'était sans compter sur Percy qui se jeta sur son ministre et le fit rouler jusque dans l'escalier. Ils se battirent ici, près de Tonks et Lupin qui combattaient dos à dos, chacun face à un Mangemort.

Voldemort et Dumbledore se neutralisaient toujours mutuellement. Harry se demandait avec angoisse comment il pourrait le vaincre si Dumbledore lui-même ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il essayait de ne pas trop y penser pour l'instant.

Drago et Harry faisaient toujours face à Rogue. Ils étaient bien coordonnés et commençaient à prendre le dessus. Avec l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, Harry réussit à couper en trois morceaux la baguette de Rogue.

-Le sortilège floral ! cria-t-il à Drago.

Les deux garçons produisirent en même temps un jet de lumière bleue. Rogue s'écarta pour l'esquiver mais les deux jeunes hommes avaient anticipé et les deux éclairs l'atteignirent en pleine poitrine. Severus Rogue explosa en une multitude de feuilles et de petites fleurs que Harry supprima par un sortilège d'incendie. Les deux anciens ennemis s'adressèrent un sourire franc. Ils entendirent soudain un cri plus terrifiant que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu connaître dans leur vie. C'était Voldemort qui criait ainsi, comme s'il était soumis à une horrible torture. L'espace d'un instant, Harry cru que le mage noir éprouvait de la douleur à cause de la mort de son fils.

-Ma vie, ma vie, ma vie ! hurla-t-il tout en continuant à jeter des sorts à Dumbledore.

Harry su alors que ce n'était pas son fils que Voldemort regrettait mais son dernier Horcruxe. Il avait compris, il avait senti qu'une grande partie de son âme avait été détruite. Il réalisa soudain qu'il devait prendre grand soin de son enveloppe charnelle, le dernier réceptacle qui lui restait. Voldemort avait enfin _peur_. Il s'éleva dans les airs, hors de portée de Dumbledore.

Le Survivant rejoignit son directeur sur le rempart.

-Je suis prêt professeur, il est temps.

-Harry, si nous survivons, appelle-moi Albus à l'avenir.

« _Accio Eclair de feu »_ hurla Harry dans sa tête.

Son balai ne tarda pas à apparaître par-dessus le rempart. Harry l'enfourcha et se mit à la hauteur de Lord Voldemort. Le terrible visage de serpent émacié se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux rouges le scrutèrent. Puis ils passèrent à l'action.

Voldemort lança en direction de Harry un jet de lumière verte que l'épée de Gryffondor para. Il tenta ensuite de créer un serpent qu'il chargea d'attaquer Harry mais ce dernier l'avait senti venir et réduisit le serpent à la taille d'une fourmi, puis l'écrasa entre ses doigts. Il se rendit compte que comme avec Dumbledore, il n'arrivait pas à deviner ses intentions mais les ressentaient confusément, instinctivement, ce qui lui laissait un petit temps pour réagir aux attaques.

Voldemort tourna légèrement sur lui même et disparut. Il réapparut juste derrière Harry qui le sentit et fit faire volte face à son éclair de feu en une petite seconde. Le mage noir lança encore quelques maléfices mais l'épée les parait tous. Il donna alors un petit coup de baguette sur le côté et une autre épée apparut. Elle commença à se battre avec celle de Gryffondor, accaparant son attention. Voldemort dirigea une boule de feu vers Harry qui la repoussa en faisant jaillir un puissant jet d'eau de sa baguette. Il para les sorts suivants en faisant s'animer les statues qui ornaient les remparts, comme l'avait fait Dumbledore deux ans plus tôt au ministère.

-Je vois que Dumbledore partage sa science avec toi. Mais tu ne fais que te défendre Potter. Tu ne comptes donc pas me tuer ? Pourquoi avoir détruit mes précieux Horcruxes dans ce cas ?

-Oh que si je veux vous tuer ! répondit-il avec force en parant un jet de lumière verte en faisant apparaître un petit bouclier en argent. Mais je n'aurai jamais détruit vos Horcruxes sans l'aide précieuse de Regulus Black…

-Quoi ?!

Lord Voldemort venait de comprendre qu'il avait fait une erreur, et même si cette erreur datait de plus de dix-sept ans, cela le rendit furieux. Il jeta un sort au balai de Harry qui se mit à effectuer des soubresauts. L'Elu s'accrocha tant bien que mal mais finit par glisser, ne tenant plus l'éclair de feu que d'une main. Il produisit à l'aide de sa baguette d'épaisses flammes violettes qui firent perdre à Voldemort le contact visuel. Il remonta sur son balai et descendit en piqué pour se mettre hors de portée quelques instants, afin de se ressaisir. Il était à présent tout proche du sol de la tour. Mais le mage noir se matérialisa quelques mètres devant lui et lui lança un sortilège de mort avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de bouger le petit doigt. C'est alors que Dobby surgit d'on ne sait où. Il cria « Non, pas Harry Potter ! » et reçut le sortilège à la place du Gryffondor. Voldemort lança un deuxième _avada kedavra_, renvoyé par l'épée de Gryffondor qui s'était débarrassée de sa rivale et était redescendue en piqué vers la tour.

Harry transforma quelques pierres trouvées sur le sol de la tour en petits dragons orange qui attaquèrent Voldemort de différents côtés. Ce dernier décrivit un moulinet avec sa baguette et les dragons montèrent au ciel. Quand ils redescendirent, ils étaient devenus noirs et foncèrent sur Harry. Le Survivant s'y attendait. Il avait eu le temps de changer l'œil magique de Maugrey qui roulait au sol en un diamant, qui démultiplia le sortilège floral qu'il lança vers les dragons, les touchants tous. Ils explosèrent comme l'avait fait Rogue. Harry remonta en chandelle avec son balai, contourna la tour et vint se replacer derrière Voldemort.

Le combat dura ainsi de nombreuses heures sans que l'un des deux hommes n'ait pu prendre le dessus. Harry ne pouvait lancer le sortilège qu'ils avaient passé une grande partie de l'année à inventer. Il devait attendre que Voldemort soit en position de faiblesse, pour être sûr de ne pas le rater. Le sort était tellement puissant que si Voldemort réussissait à la parer, Harry n'aurait plus assez de force pour se battre et ce serait la fin. Dans la tour, les Mangemorts étaient de moins en mois nombreux. Ron et Queudver luttaient toujours férocement, ainsi que Percy et Srimgeour. Les géants étaient disposés autour de Graup, blessé, qui pleurait toujours son frère. Ils le protégeaient.

Harry fut touché à l'épaule par un sortilège du mage noir. La douleur était vive, comme un coup de poignard. Apparemment, Voldemort avait pris le parti de ne pas essayer de le tuer tout de suite mais de l'affaiblir pour user sa résistance. C'était en quelque sorte un constat d'échec, comme si Voldemort reconnaissait qu'il n'arrivait pas à le tuer. Cela galvanisa Harry qui se redressa et se mit debout sur son balai. Il reçut un sortilège coup de poing qui lui fendit la lèvre mais il ne tomba pas. Il fit léviter les gourdins des géants depuis la tour et les lança en direction de Voldemort. Ce dernier les réduisit en poussière mais il ne s'aperçut pas que Harry avait fait prendre à l'épée de Gryffondor un chemin différent. Elle était passé en dessous et s'abattit violemment sur sa tête par-derrière. Comme prévu, elle ne le blessa pas, mais Voldemort était sonné. Il prit moins garde à fermer son esprit et Harry n'eut pas de mal à retourner son sortilège d'enchaînement contre lui. Le mage noir se volatilisa et réapparut derrière l'Elu mais celui-ci avait anticipé. Apparemment, le coup que Voldemort avait reçu sur la tête avait affecté ses capacités d'occlumancie. Il avait dû toucher la partie de son cerveau où se cachaient les pensées qu'il dissimulait.

Le Survivant lut dans son esprit que Voldemort allait changer la chaîne en une multitude de petits serpents. Il les changea presque aussitôt en scorpions qui piquèrent simultanément Voldemort. C'était bien sûr très insuffisant pour le tuer mais cela l'affaiblit suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse plus apparaître et disparaître à sa guise. Harry s'en rendit compte quand Voldemort fit comme à son habitude voltiger sa cape, mais qu'il ne disparut pas et poussa un cri de rage.

-Tu vas me le payer Potter, je t'aurais !

-Vous ne devriez pas vous fatiguer à parler, ironisa Harry.

Un éclair de rage passa dans les yeux de Voldemort et il lança un jet de lumière verte plus brillant que les autres. L'épée de Gryffondor le dévia mais le sort la brisa en plusieurs morceaux. Pendant ce temps Harry passa avec son balai sous Voldemort, remonta et effectua un demi-tour à couper le souffle à un phénix. Au moment même où le mage noir se retournait vers lui, Harry lui lança un sortilège de confusion qu'il n'eût pas le temps de parer. Derrière les montagnes, l'aube commençait à poindre.

C'était le moment, Harry le savait. L'occasion ne se représenterait sans doute pas. Il rassembla ses forces. S'il réussissait, toutes les personnes qui avaient été tuées par des actes de magie noire reviendraient l'espace de quelques minutes et seraient à ses ordres. S'il avait trouvé le bon sortilège. Si ce n'était pas le cas…il valait mieux ne pas y penser pour l'instant. Il devait mobiliser le plus de souvenirs heureux possibles pour réussir le sortilège. Seul l'amour et le bonheur pouvaient faire revenir les morts de magie noire, selon la loi des contraires. En quelques secondes il revit dans sa tête son amitié avec Ron et Hermione, le moment où il avait retrouvé Sirius, son premier baiser avec Ginny, la première nuit où ils avaient fait l'amour, le mariage de ses parents…

-_REVIVA MORTUS CRUOTIS PER LIBERADOR !! _hurla-t-il, transfiguré par son acte magique.

Harry sentit ses forces le quitter et s'envoler dans l'atmosphère. Quelque chose se fissura dans le ciel et des silhouettes lumineuses affluèrent de toute part. Ça marchait ! Des dizaines de milliers de personnes se tenaient entre lui et Voldemort, paralysé par la surprise et la force magique qui se dégageait de cette foule. Il reconnut sa famille, Sirius, Cédric Diggory. Mais il vit aussi les Londubat au grand complet, Luna, Mc Gonagall, Flitwick, Maugrey, Seamus, Hagrid… Et à son grand désespoir Mrs Weasley, celle qui l'avait aimé comme ses propres fils. Harry fit un effort colossal pour se ressaisir et ne pas éclater en sanglots. Il mobilisa ce qui lui restait de forces pour donner ses instructions à toutes ces silhouettes qui le regardaient. Il devait leur parler dans son esprit, pour que Voldemort ne puisse pas se défendre.

_« A mon signal, commença-t-il nous posséderons tous ensemble Lord Voldemort grâce à la formule « _Entracuerpo » _en sortilège informulé._ _Une fois que nous serons en lui, vous penserez à tout l'amour que vous éprouvez pour vos proches, et aux moments les plus heureux de votre vie »._

L'Elu vit les revenant hocher la tête. Il fallait faire vite. Il brandit sa baguette pour donner le signal et pensa le plus fort possible « _ENTRACUERPO ! ». _Il se sentit entrer en Voldemort, sa cicatrice le brûla. Il sentit la présence des autres sorciers dans le corps et l'esprit du mage noir. Il repensa alors à tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Ginny, pour Sirius, son attachement pour Ron et Hermione.

-NOOOOOOON !!! hurla Voldemort. JE SUIS IMMORTEL !!

Mais Harry savait qu'il n'en était rien et sentait le corps et l'esprit de Voldemort se dissoudre. Cela se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que lui et les esprits se retrouvent à l'air libre, sous les premiers rayons du soleil. Aux sourires des revenants, Harry comprit qu'ils avaient réussi. Le ciel était clair et sans nuages, tel qu'il n'avait jamais été depuis trois ans, lorsque Voldemort avait fait son retour. A la différence d'un simple _avada kedavra, _la possession par des gens plein d'amour ne l'avait pas seulement tué mais anéanti. Seul ce procédé pouvait détruire totalement le mal et la cruauté à l'état pur. On ne pouvait tuer quelqu'un qui n'avait plus rien d'humain, il fallait soigner le mal par le bien. Dumbledore l'avait compris mieux que quiconque et grâce à cela, Harry avait pu le vaincre au-delà de toute espérance.

En bas dans la tour, la Marque des Ténèbres disparut des bras des Mangemorts et de Drago. Certains comme Scrimgeour et Queudver s'était jetés à terre en implorant la pitié de leurs adversaires. D'autre combattirent jusqu'au bout, Mulciber envoyant Blaise cent mètres plus bas sans que Drago n'aie pu l'en empêcher. Les derniers Mangemorts furent finalement immobilisés par les géants.

En haut, Harry restait avec les esprits. La plupart des revenants levèrent le pouce vers lui, en signe de victoire. Il vit ses parents lui sourire, Mrs Weasley lui envoyer un baiser, puis il vit Sirius. Ce dernier tenait Regulus par l'épaule d'un air très fier. Les frères Black remerciaient Harry du regard, enfin réunis. Puis, les esprits repartirent de là où ils étaient venus. Harry rassembla les forces qui lui restaient pour s'accrocher à son balai qui redescendait vers la tour. Il s'effondra au sol, épuisé et vide mais heureux, enfin serein. Il vit tous les autres se ruer sur lui pour l'embrasser, aperçut les yeux bleus de Dumbledore emplis de fierté puis s'évanouit.

Harry Potter avait réussi : Lord Voldemort n'existait plus et n'existerait plus jamais.


	9. Tout est terminé

Après le combat final il est temps de pleurer les morts… C'est un chapitre sombre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Merci de me lire, et encore plus pour vos adorables reviews, ça fait tellement plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Tout est terminé**

Quand Harry reprit conscience grâce à sa potion revigorante quelques minutes plus tard, son état d'euphorie avait disparu. Il chercha Ginny des yeux, ne la trouva pas et la panique s'empara de lui.

-Où est Ginny ? demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Drago lui tendit la main et le releva. Son visage était grave.

-Je sais où elle est, répondit-il, la voix serrée par l'émotion. Je crois qu'elle est vivante. Les Weasley…vous devriez tous nous accompagner.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans les cachots, ils restèrent tous immobiles comme pétrifiés. La poitrine de Ginny se soulevait faiblement mais régulièrement. Hermione s'était endormie contre son amie. Narcissa Malefoy se balançait toujours par terre en sanglotant. Mais Mrs Weasley arborait désormais une pâleur cadavérique.

-Molly !

-Maman !

Les Weasley et Fleur se jetèrent sur le corps de Molly en pleurant. Harry s'agenouilla auprès de Ginny. Elle respirait vraiment très faiblement. Le Gryffondor se souvint du flacon en forme de phénix dans sa poche et versa sur sa petite amie les larmes qu'elle contenait. La respiration de la jeune fille se fit plus vigoureuse mais elle resta inanimée. Il embrassa les lèvres étrangement froides et poussa un cri de désespoir.

« Non, pas Ginny ! hurlait-il dans sa tête. Vous m'avez déjà pris mes parents, mon parrain, Mrs Weasley, Hagrid… Alors pas Ginny… »

Hermione fut réveillée par les cris et les pleurs.

-Mione ! s'exclama Harry en la serrant à l'étouffer.

-Est-ce c'est fini Harry ?

-Oui. Voldemort n'existe plus. Tout est terminé.

Drago se rendit auprès de sa mère. Elle parut sortir de sa torpeur en le voyant et le serra contre elle.

-Mon fils, mon Drago…, murmura-t-elle en laissant ses larmes couler.

-Je suis là maman. Je ne laisserai plus qui que ce soit te faire du mal. Tout va bien, tout est terminé.

Arthur Weasley était tombé à genoux devant sa femme. Il ne bougeait plus, ne prononçait pas un son. Les jumeaux et Percy se tenaient par la main et les serraient à les briser pour ne pas hurler. Bill et Fleur étaient enlacés et pleuraient l'un contre l'autre. Ron se tenait debout, seul et silencieux, son regard errait de sa sœur à sa mère sans se poser.

Hermione quitta les bras de Harry, se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Ron. Ce geste exprimait toute sa désolation et sa compassion.

-Je suis désolée Ron, je n'ai rien pu faire…

Ron se retourna, la prit dans ses bras et enfouit son visage baigné de larmes dans son cou.

-Tu es vivante Mione, c'est déjà beaucoup.

Ils sursautèrent tous en entendant la voix d'Arthur Weasley. Une voix pleine de fureur.

-Qui ? Qui leur a fait ça ?

Drago se leva lentement, s'agenouilla auprès de lui, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-C'est…c'est mon père. Je suis désolé Mr Weasley.

Jamais quelques mots ne lui avaient paru aussi difficiles à prononcer. Il crut qu'Arthur allait le frapper mais il serra sa main et pleura sur son épaule.

Dumbledore fit finalement son apparition dans les cachots, accompagné des médicomages rescapés de Ste Mangouste. Ils organisèrent les soins à Poudlard. Des blessés affluaient de tout le Royaume-Uni. Des sorciers, des moldus, des enfants, des vieillards… Les médicomages étaient trop peu nombreux. Avant toute chose, ils durent classer les blessés selon leur état et le temps qu'ils pouvaient attendre. Ginny fut prise en charge presque immédiatement, Harry vit les regards affolés des médicomages quand il la leur amena et qu'ils virent son état. Le Survivant refusa qu'on s'occupe de sa blessure à l'épaule, qui le brûlait pourtant vivement. Il pouvait attendre. Il tourna les talons et alla frapper à la porte du bureau de son directeur.

* * *

Dumbledore était occupé à donner des instructions aux portraits de son bureau. Il avait fort à faire étant donné qu'il n'y avait plus de ministre de la magie capable d'assumer ses fonctions. Mais quand il vit Harry, il stoppa net et lui sourit.

-Je t'attendais Harry. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas. Physiquement ça va. Moralement je suis heureux et terrifié à la fois.

-Comment va Ginny ?

-Très mal je crois…, répondit-il, étouffant un sanglot.

-Elle va s'en sortir, lui promit le directeur d'un ton paternel. Ses ressources sont nombreuses.

-Profess… euh, Albus ? se reprit Harry.

-Vas-y, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

Harry prit une grande inspiration, un peu honteux d'ennuyer Dumbledore qui avait sûrement beaucoup de choses à faire. Il s'en voulait de se poser encore des questions alors qu'il avait rempli sa tâche, qu'il devrait se réjouir. Mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Comment se fait-il que j'aie réussi à détruire Voldemort alors que nous n'arriviez pas à l'atteindre? Je veux dire… ce sort que je lui ai lancé, vous auriez pu le faire aussi. Mieux que moi.

-Non Harry. Tu étais le mieux placé pour le faire. Rappelle-toi de la prophétie. C'est à toi et à toi seul que Voldemort a donné une envie de vengeance suffisamment forte pour l'anéantir. Cela a décuplé tes pouvoirs. De plus je me fais vieux et tes réflexes sont désormais plus rapides que les miens. Et je n'ai pas ton agilité sur un balai.

-Vous faites mieux, vous savez disparaître et réapparaître.

-Il vaut mieux savoir se mouvoir que disparaître, cela consomme moins d'énergie. Pourquoi toutes ces inquiétudes Harry ?

-Cela me paraît trop facile. J'ai toujours cru que si j'arrivais à détruire Voldemort, ça me coûterait la vie. Mais je suis là, à peine blessé, alors que de grands sorciers sont morts. Quelque chose cloche, ce n'est pas logique.

-Harry… Tu as réussi au-delà de mes espérances. Tes parents doivent être extrêmement fiers de toi là où ils sont. Je suis si heureux que tu te tiennes devant moi, en bonne santé, avec la vie devant toi. Tu l'as tellement mérité… Alors je t'en prie, n'y pense plus. Tout est terminé, tu n'as plus de fardeau à porter. Tu as gagné le droit à une vie sereine, à ne plus penser qu'à l'amour, à l'amitié et au Quidditch. Profites-en Harry. Sois heureux et réalise que désormais, c'est **toi** le plus grand sorcier du monde.

Harry ne su d'abord pas quoi répondre. La reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait envers Dumbledore était immense.

-Merci de votre aide, murmura-t-il en se plongeant dans les yeux bleus du directeur. C'est vous qui avez fait de moi ce que je suis devenu.

Dumbledore le serra dans ses bras, ému.

-Je serai toujours là pour toi à l'avenir Harry. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais tu es comme un fils pour moi. Je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureux.

Une barrière se rompit chez Harry. Il accepta le fait qu'il avait réussi, le fait qu'il était doué, le fait qu'il était vivant. Il accepta son droit au bonheur. Il se laissa aller et versa des larmes de soulagement. C'était terminé, il était libre. Libre de son fardeau et de sa culpabilité d'être en vie.

* * *

Drago avait conduit sa mère auprès des psychomages. Elle ne semblait pas sortir de son état de choc. Le doloris l'avait énormément affectée car, à la différence d'Hermione, elle n'avait que très peu de moments heureux auxquels se raccrocher. Elle n'avait pu penser qu'à la douleur qu'elle éprouvait et cela avait chamboulé son esprit. Voir des gens la terrifiait, elle s'accrochait à Drago comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il confia sa mère à l'un des psychomages, la calmant et la rassurant pour qu'elle lâche son bras, puis il se dirigea vers le dortoir. Il voulait aller y chercher un pull car Narcissa grelottait.

* * *

Ron ne voulut pas se rendre auprès des médicomages. Il avait pris la main d'Hermione et lui avait demandé de l'emmener loin des cachots. Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune. La Gryffondor sentait Ron respirer plus tranquillement, s'apaiser un peu. Finalement, il s'écarta un peu d'elle et prit son visage dans ses mains. Il la regarda avec une intensité douloureuse.

-Mione…, souffla-t-il. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire…

-Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment Ron. Il y a des choses que je dois t'avouer et…

Elle croyait deviner ce qu'il allait lui dire. Elle voulait l'en empêcher, lui parler de Drago, lui expliquer. Mais Ron la fit taire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Non, j'ai perdu trop de temps. Je t'aime Hermione, je crois que je t'aime depuis qu'on se connaît. Mais j'ai pas voulu l'admettre, j'ai pas osé m'ouvrir. Je suis si maladroit… C'est idiot. La vie est tellement courte…

Ron caressait sa joue et s'approchait. Hermione n'osait plus bouger. Quand Ron l'embrassa, elle le laissa faire. Elle ne voulait pas ajouter une désillusion sentimentale à sa douleur. Pas aujourd'hui. Ron avait déjà assez souffert. Elle lui dirait plus tard.

Elle ne vit pas Drago arriver dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta net devant la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Weasley embrassait Hermione et elle se laissait faire. Elle avait posé sa main sur la sienne et ne le repoussait pas. Le cœur de Drago se serra, il laissa la jalousie le consumer. Ainsi il avait raison, il y avait bel et bien quelque chose entre ces deux-là. L'idée qu'il n'était pas le seul dans le cœur d'Hermione lui était insupportable. Il sortit de la pièce, il irait chercher un pull pour sa mère dans ses appartements de préfet. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de passer devant Hermione et le rouquin.

Ron rompit le baiser pour observer Hermione. Il vit que certaines de ses entailles saignaient encore.

-Viens, il faut qu'on te soigne.

La Gryffondor fut remise aux médicomages. Ils firent des sutures magiques sur les entailles, déposèrent des onguents sur ses hématomes. Son corps se portait mieux même si son esprit était encore marqué par le doloris. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir tout oublier dans les bras de Drago.

Elle le vit apporter un épais pull de laine à Narcissa et échanger quelques mots avec les psychomages. Puis il prit sa mère par la main et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Hermione courut vers lui.

-Drago attends !

La brunette le vit se raidir et comprit que quelque chose clochait.

-Je m'en vais avec ma mère Hermione. Ne cherche pas à me rejoindre ou à me contacter, ordonna-t-il d'un ton dur.

-Mais ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tout est terminé.

Drago prit sa mère par la taille et ils transplanèrent avant que Hermione ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Tous les élèves de Poudlard se retrouvèrent début septembre pour passer leurs examens. Après quelques jours à pleurer les morts et soigner les blessés, la communauté des sorciers avait laissé éclater sa joie. Les fêtes célébrant la chute de Voldemort s'était multipliées. Le 12 juin fut proclamé fête de Harry Potter. Ce dernier était devenu une véritable icône. Les sorciers s'arrachaient les objets à son effigie. Il avait été très sollicité, avait fait bon gré mal gré toutes les couvertures de magazines, refusé plusieurs rôles au cinéma. Il n'avait pas hésité à envoyer son poing dans la figure d'un journaliste qui voulait faire vendre son journal en parlant de l'état de Ginny.

La jeune fille était restée plus d'une semaine dans le coma, puis son état s'était amélioré. Harry s'était enfin senti heureux, accompli lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux et lui avait souri. Ginny était arrivée en fauteuil roulant pour passer ses examens. Le sort qu'avait lancé Lucius Malefoy sur ses articulations lui interdisait pour l'instant de remarcher. Elle avait entamé une rééducation mais garderait certainement des séquelles. Elle avait subit plusieurs sorts de réparation grâce auxquels elle ne conservait que quelques marques de brûlures. Harry était aux petits soins pour elle. Ginny avait retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre pensant que c'était ce que sa mère aurait voulu. Elle tirait ainsi toute la tribu Weasley vers le haut, les faisait revivre.

Percy avait été nommé ministre de la magie. L'efficacité avec lesquelles il avait organisé les secours et les reconstructions après le grand combat en avait impressionné plus d'un et il avait été élu à la quasi unanimité.

Fred et Georges s'étaient lancés à corps perdu dans les affaires. Ils avaient participé activement à la reconstruction de Pré-au-lard en rachetant la boutique de Zonko et en rouvrant les Trois-balais, le bar désormais orphelin de Rosemerta.

Fleur était enceinte. Elle et Bill rayonnaient de nouveau, même si Molly ne disparaissait jamais totalement de leur esprit. Charlie et Iulia étaient venus de Roumanie le lendemain du combat et n'étaient pas encore repartis.

Ron reprenait peu à peu goût à la vie auprès d'Hermione. La brunette lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas prête pour une relation amoureuse avec lui mais qu'elle l'aimait énormément et qu'elle resterait près de lui. Il avait compris et il avait accepté son aide. Elle s'était installée au Terrier avec Harry et les Weasley, ses parents avaient compris que c'était important pour elle. Leur relation était restée platonique, même s'ils passaient énormément de temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre et qu'ils dormaient parfois ensemble.

Arthur en revanche n'émergeait pas. Il se laissait envahir par le désespoir, n'avait plus goût à rien.

Ce fut avec émotion qu'ils retrouvèrent le château et leurs camarades. Dean Thomas paraissait étrangement seul sans Seamus à ses côtés. Lavande et Parvati ne pouffaient plus, leurs visages étaient graves. Les chaises vides de Mc Gonagall, Flitwick et Hagrid rappelaient les terribles pertes. Drago se tenait en retrait, semblait plus seul que jamais maintenant que Blaise n'était plus là. Hermione avait cherché à lui parler mais il l'évitait soigneusement. Les élèves passèrent leurs examens avec application, voulant faire honneur à ceux qui n'avaient pas vécu assez longtemps pour les passer avec eux.

* * *

Au bord de la crise de nerfs après trois mois d'absence et de doutes, Hermione avait tenté le tout pour le tout et avait coincé Drago au sortir de la salle de bain.

-Tu ne pourras pas m'éviter éternellement. Parle-moi je t'en supplie.

-Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair. Tout est terminé Hermione.

Les yeux glaciers la fixaient durement, sans tendresse. La Gryffondor n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce changement d'attitude

-Mais… pourquoi ? Et notre amour, nos promesses ?

-Envolés, répondit Drago d'un ton dur. Je ne veux plus te voir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait…demanda Hermione dont la voix se brisait.

-Tout est gâché…

Drago avait à présent une lueur nostalgique dans les yeux.

-Gâché par quoi ? Je sais que nous avons vécu des choses très dures mais on peut se relever ensemble.

-Non. Je ne peux plus t'aimer Hermione.

-C'est faux ! protesta-t-elle au bord des larmes. Je sais que tu m'aimes ! Ne me laisse pas tomber Drago, j'ai besoin de toi…

Elle tendit la main et caressa la joue du Serpentard. Elle pleurait à présent et ses larmes la brûlaient. Drago repoussa sa main.

-Ne fais pas tant de simagrées, en vérité tu n'es pas si triste.

-Bien sûr que si !

-Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes Hermione.

Sur ces mots, il força le passage et s'éloigna de la jeune fille. Elle ne comprenait rien. Elle savait seulement qu'elle avait perdu Drago, cette idée résonnait en elle et lui donnait des haut-le-cœur. Elle glissa le long du mur et laissa les sanglots la submerger, les spasmes la secouer. Son cœur lui faisait plus mal que le doloris de Lucius Malefoy.

Elle ne revit plus Drago pendant de longues années.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et si vous avez encore deux minutes à me consacrer, votre avis m'intéresse ! Dans le prochain chapitre nous retrouverons tous nos héros 4 ans plus tard pour la suite de l'histoire… 


	10. Still loving you

Voilà des retrouvailles plutôt explosives après quatre ans d'incompréhension, de frustration, de manque de l'autre. A partir de maintenant rien ne sera simple. Merci de venir me lire et de continuer à m'encourager par vos adorables reviews.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Still loving you**

Quatre années avaient passé depuis ce matin-là. Hermione avait à présent 21 ans et elle venait de terminer ses études d'Auror. Elle avait obtenu « Optimal » à tous ses ASPIC (Harry et Ron pleuraient encore de rire chaque fois qu'ils se remémoraient sa réaction quand elle avait reçu le précieux parchemin) et avait réussi avec succès les tests de personnalité et d'aptitude du ministère. Elle avait ensuite suivi les trois années de formation à l'institut des Aurors de Londres ainsi qu'une année de stages pratiques et avait décroché son diplôme.

Ce soir, elle organisait une fête avec Ron pour fêter leurs diplômes. Le jeune homme était également devenu Auror. Au début de leurs études, ils avaient pris un appartement en colocation à Londres, à deux pas du 12 Square Grimmaurd où logeaient Harry et Ginny. Au contact l'un de l'autre, ils s'étaient remis à vivre. Ron avait fait son deuil, Hermione avait réappris à être heureuse sans Drago. Elle n'avait jamais osé parler à Ron de la relation qu'elle avait eue avec lui. A quoi bon maintenant que c'était terminé ? Peu à peu, l'affection et la tendresse immenses qu'elle éprouvait pour Ron s'étaient changées en quelque chose d'encore plus fort. Ils s'étaient embrassés un soir de décembre, sur le balcon, sous le regard complice des étoiles. Ils avaient fait l'amour très doucement dans la chambre de Ron. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Harry et les Weasley avaient été ravis en apprenant la nouvelle, comme s'ils attendaient cela depuis toujours. Seule Ginny savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple, que le fait qu'Hermione aime Ron signifiait qu'une autre histoire était terminée.

Cela faisait trois ans et demi qu'ils étaient ensemble. Hermione et Ron étaient heureux. La brunette n'imaginait pas un avenir sans le jeune homme. Ron avait changé, il était plus tendre, plus sensuel, plus mûr. Les études d'Auror lui avaient apporté de l'assurance. Bien sûr il avait conservé sa maladresse et sa mauvaise foi légendaires, mais aux yeux d'Hermione, cela faisait partie de son charme. Même s'il la faisait parfois sortir de ses gonds au point que le service de vaisselle était à remplacer. Pour rien au monde ils n'auraient échangé ce mode de fonctionnement, d'autant plus que la tactique de réconciliation sur l'oreiller marchait à merveille.

En cette belle soirée de juin, ils accueillaient donc tous leurs amis pour fêter dignement leur diplôme. Ils avaient loué pour cela une grande maison à la campagne. Ainsi, ils pourraient tous rester dormir. C'était plus prudent si on voulait éviter les accidents de transplanage au vu des quantités d'alcool prévues. La musique était prête à faire trembler les murs. La fête s'annonçait endiablée.

Harry et Ginny arrivèrent les premiers. Ils filaient toujours le parfait amour et envisageaient d'avoir un enfant. Après Poudlard, Ginny avait fait des études de lettres et possédait maintenant une librairie sur le Chemin de Traverse. Avec Harry, ils avaient écrit un livre retraçant son long cheminement pour détruire Voldemort. L'ouvrage réhabilitait Sirius par la même occasion et rendait à Regulus l'hommage qu'il méritait. L'innocence de Sirius avait été reconnue officiellement par le ministère et une rue du Londres sorcier portait à présent son nom.

Harry avait désormais un statut de légende vivante. Le quatrième anniversaire de la disparition de Voldemort avait eu lieu la semaine précédente et avait encore donné lieu à des débordements de joie qui auraient causé un infarctus aux Dursley. Un film sur la vie de Harry avait été projeté dans le plus grand stade de la région, suivi de cinq heures de feux d'artifice ininterrompus, de fête et de rires. Un long chapitre lui était désormais consacré dans les livres d'histoire de la magie. Les noms de Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna et Drago y étaient également cités.

En plus d'avoir débarrassé le monde de Voldemort, Harry était devenu l'attrapeur de l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch. Il avait permis à l'équipe de remporter la Coupe du Monde deux ans auparavant (la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch avait lieu tous les six ans), contre la Bulgarie de Viktor Krum. Le reste de l'année, il jouait parmi les London Flyers. Harry était devenu plus serein après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il prenait la vie comme elle venait, les petits tracas ne le rongeaient pas. La seule chose qui pouvait encore le torturer, c'était la douleur de Ginny. La jeune femme avait retrouvé presque toute sa mobilité, elle pouvait depuis peu se déplacer sans appui. Mais parfois, elle avait des crises de douleur au niveau des articulations et rien ne pouvait la soulager dans ces moments-là. Cela rendait Harry fou, et il maudissait dans sa tête Lucius Malefoy qui croupissait à Azkaban.

Lucius Malefoy ainsi que la plupart des Mangemorts étaient toujours en vie, à Azkaban. Harry espérait que durant les longues années qu'il leur restait à vivre entre leurs quatre murs, ils auraient le temps d'éprouver des regrets, qu'ils connaîtraient la culpabilité. Selon lui, certains auraient mérité un baiser de détraqueur. Mais après le combat final, Percy avait pris en tant que ministre de la magie la décision de détruire les détraqueurs, qu'il jugeait trop dangereux et sans loyauté. Il les avaient remplacés par un nouveau corps d'élite plus facilement contrôlable : les Défenseurs. Il s'agissait de sorciers, formés pendant trois ans à la surveillance, au contrôle des situations les plus diverses, à l'intervention rapide. Une partie d'entre eux gardait la prison et disposait pour cela de pouvoirs étendus, de sorts non autorisés pour les simples sorciers. D'autres faisaient office de militaires qui assistaient les Aurors dans leurs missions.

Bill et Fleur avaient fait le déplacement pour venir féliciter Ron et Hermione, depuis la France où ils étaient installés depuis un an. Leur petite Ambre avait désormais un peu plus de trois ans et un petit frère était prévu pour le mois d'octobre. La petite avait les longs cheveux roux de son père et la beauté enchanteresse de sa mère.

Fred et Georges avaient une fois de plus joué l'excentricité en venant vêtus de robes de sorciers à motifs peau de léopard. Fred était accompagné de sa petite amie Axelle qui était la nouvelle gérante des Trois-balais. Georges quant à lui n'était pas encore fixé, il profitait de la vie. Les deux frères habitaient pour l'instant toujours ensemble, à Pré-au-lard.

Percy avait pris quelques heures de son emploi du temps surchargé pour venir féliciter son frère cadet. Il était accompagné de Pénélope Deauclaire, à laquelle il était désormais marié.

Ils avaient également invité leurs anciens camarades de Poudlard ainsi que les professeurs. Dumbledore était toujours en poste en tant que directeur, il avait de nouveau refusé une place au ministère, préférant enseigner que faire de la gestion. Harry et lui se voyaient régulièrement, Ron et Hermione avait donc souvent l'occasion de le croiser.

Lupin enseignait toujours la défense contre les forces du mal, rompant ainsi la malédiction qui pesait sur ce poste. Tonks et lui avaient fondé une famille. Ils avaient des jumeaux de deux ans, aux cheveux d'un bleu éclatant. Pour avoir plus de temps libre, la jeune femme avait abandonné son travail d'Auror et enseignait désormais la métamorphose à Poudlard. La famille Lupin résidait donc au château. Slughorn était là également, plus ventripotent que jamais et toujours éperdu d'admiration envers Harry.

La plupart de leurs anciens camarades avaient répondu à l'invitation. Il y avait Lavande, les sœurs Patil, Ernie Macmillan, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Justin Finch-Fletchey…

Etaient aussi présents les autres élèves de leur promotion d'Auror. Ils étaient six à avoir obtenu le diplôme cette année-là. Outre Hermione et Ron, il y avait Dean Thomas parmi les lauréats. Les trois autres Aurors venaient d'écoles de sorcellerie étrangères.

Tout ce petit monde sirotait des cocktails, racontait sa vie à ceux qu'ils avaient perdus de vue, dansait, riait. C'était une belle fête.

* * *

La fête battait son plein. Le sourire aux lèvres, Hermione apportait deux verres de Whisky-pur-feu à ses parents qui n'avaient jamais bu d'alcool sorcier. Elle les laissa ensuite en compagnie de Dumbledore, toujours ravi de discuter avec des moldus. Elle préparait un cocktail sans alcool pour Fleur lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras se refermer sur elle.

-Ma Mione chérie…lui dit une voix rendue légèrement pâteuse par l'alcool.

-Tu es ivre Ronald, fit-elle mine de rouspéter.

Elle se retourna tout de même pour l'embrasser et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle n'allait pas se formaliser pour quelques verres de trop. Elle n'était plus aussi moralisatrice et elle estimait qu'ils avaient bien le droit de s'amuser après tous les efforts qu'ils avaient fourni pour obtenir leur diplôme. Ron la prit par la taille et la fit voltiger autour de lui comme une enfant.

-Je t'aime Hermione tu sais, déclara-t-il d'un air très sérieux en la reposant. Même quand je suis sobre.

-J'espère bien ! rigola-t-elle. Je t'aime aussi Ron, même quand je suis en colère. Ou que je fais semblant…

Ron reprit sa bouche et elle s'abandonna toute entière au baiser. Elle aimait le goût alcoolisé de ses lèvres. Les mains de Ron, rendues audacieuses par l'ivresse, se baladaient sur son corps, déclenchant de délicieux fourmillements.

-Tiens donc mais c'est mon hypocrite de frère ! s'exclama Ginny qui arrivait près d'eux. Celui qui tapait un scandale dès que j'embrassais quelqu'un en public… continua-t-elle en souriant.

-Rôôô c'est juste un petit baiser, ronchonna-t-il.

-Tu rigoles ? Un peu plus et tu la déshabillais au milieu de la pièce !

-C'est pas de ma faute, elle est trop belle, je résiste pas…

-Argument valable. Je te laisse ta filleule, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant Ambre. Ça fait au moins deux minutes trente que je n'ai pas embrassé Harry, je ne tiens plus !

Ginny partit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait en direction de son homme qui l'attendait près de l'entrée pour une promenade dans le jardin. Ron cala Ambre sur sa hanche gauche à l'aide de son bras et enlaça Hermione de son bras droit. Cette dernière blottit sa tête sur son épaule. Ron administrait tour à tour des baisers aux deux femmes de sa vie.

C'est à ce moment-là que Drago fit son entrée dans la maison. Il n'était pas invité. Mais il s'avéra qu'il avait suivit des études de Défenseur en Australie. Il avait emménagé dans ce pays avec sa mère après les ASPIC. Au soleil et loin des souvenirs douloureux. Dans cette école, il suivait un cours destiné à développer les capacités physiques des sorciers. Or ce cours était assuré depuis deux ans par Viktor Krum. Il avait pris sa retraite sportive à l'issue de la Coupe du Monde gagnée par l'Angleterre. Hermione et lui s'écrivaient régulièrement et elle l'avait invité, lui proposant d'amener qui il voulait. Et il avait amené Drago. Les deux hommes avaient noué une solide amitié. Tous deux avaient un moral au plus bas lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils aimaient tous deux évacuer leurs frustrations par l'effort physique. Ils jouaient ensemble le dimanche dans une petite équipe de Quidditch locale, Drago en tant que poursuiveur et Viktor comme Attrapeur. Enfin, tous deux se respectaient mutuellement.

Drago entra dans la maison et la première chose qu'il vit fut Ron embrassant Hermione, une petite fille rousse dans les bras. Sa poitrine fut prise dans un étau et il eût le souffle coupé. Ainsi Weasley et Hermione filaient le parfait amour… Cette ravissante petite fille était-elle la leur ? Hermione avait l'air heureuse, apparemment elle avait très bien réussi à l'oublier. Lui aussi avait essayé. Il avait collectionné les aventures d'un soir avec des filles plus sublimes les unes que les autres, espérant que l'une d'elle arriverait à le faire vibrer mieux qu'Hermione, à lui faire tout oublier. Mais c'était peine perdue. Finalement il avait cessé de sortir, il s'était occupé de sa mère, avait lu des tonnes de romans. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour. Il n'avait plus envie. Puis, Viktor lui avait proposé de venir à cette fête. Le Bulgare savait qu'il connaissait Hermione même s'il ne se doutait pas de la nature de leurs relations. Drago avait eu envie de la revoir, sans bien savoir dans quel but.

Il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard d'elle. Hermione ne l'avait toujours pas vu et il en profitait pour l'observer. Il vit Fleur s'approcher du couple et la petite fille crier « Maman ! » en lui tendant des bras. L'étau autour de sa poitrine se desserra un peu. En quatre ans, Hermione était devenue une femme. Sa démarche était assurée, ses formes légèrement plus marquées. Elle avait dompté ses cheveux et maquillé ses yeux de noir. Elle portait une petite robe noire et des sandales à talons hauts. Drago la trouvait magnifique. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul s'il en croyait les regards que lui lançait le rouquin. Le blond se demanda quelle folie l'avait pris de venir ici. Elle l'avait oublié, mais lui ne le pourrait jamais après avoir vu ce qu'elle était devenue.

* * *

Ron retourna boire du Whisky-pur-feu avec ses frères et Hermione se remit à préparer des cocktails. Elle n'avait toujours pas vu Viktor et Drago. Ces derniers discutaient avec Dumbledore. Hermione se retourna finalement en entendant la voix de Ginny s'exclamer. Elle ne vit pas qui serrait sa meilleure amie dans ses bras mais elle vit Harry saluer Viktor et elle s'avança à leur rencontre.

-Viktor, je suis si contente que tu sois venu ! s'exclama-t-elle en le serrant contre elle.

C'est lorsqu'elle s'écarta qu'elle vit Drago. L'effet de surprise passé, elle le gratifia d'un « bonjour » glacial, s'empara d'une coupe de champagne pour se donner une contenance et la vida d'un trait en échangeant les dernières nouvelles avec Viktor. Drago avait eu la bonne idée de s'éloigner avec Harry et Ginny. Elle vida une autre coupe, puis une autre, puis encore une autre. Elle se sentit moins oppressée.

Par Merlin ! Quatre ans sans le moindre signe de vie et il réapparaissait brusquement, alors qu'elle n'avait plus envie de le voir. Elle avait eu quelques nouvelles par Ginny et Harry, avec qui il échangeait régulièrement des lettres. Elle savait qu'il était parti en Australie, qu'il était devenu Défenseur et qu'il n'avait jamais remis les pieds en Angleterre. Elle savait que Dumbledore lui rendait souvent visite. Harry et Ginny avaient également été le voir deux ou trois fois. Mais elle rien. Harry et Ron s'étaient étonnés de voir leurs liens ainsi rompus. Elle leur avait répondu qu'ils ne partageaient plus grand-chose maintenant que Voldemort était vaincu et qu'il était loin. Sa vie était simple tant qu'il n'était pas dans son champ de vision. Elle avait réussi à le ranger dans un petit coin de sa tête. Mais maintenant qu'il était sous ses yeux, tous ses sens étaient chamboulés. Quelle audace de venir s'incruster ici ! S'il n'y avait pas tous ses amis, et en particulier Ron, elle aurait volontiers été lui dire ses quatre vérités.

Drago avait senti son ton glacial. Même si ses yeux s'étaient posés moins d'une seconde sur lui, il avait vu la dureté de son regard. Hermione était en colère, elle lui en voulait terriblement. Cela devait signifier qu'elle ne l'avait pas totalement oublié. C'était plutôt encourageant finalement. Il pouvait comprendre en partie sa colère. Il était parti pratiquement sans explications, il avait fui. Mais en même temps elle l'avait cherché, elle n'avait pas été honnête. Elle avait (au moins) embrassé Weasmoche. Et à présent elle partageait sa vie. Drago le prenait comme une preuve qu'il avait eu raison de partir. Sa vie sans elle était difficile, mais rester ici et assister à son bonheur aurait été un véritable calvaire.

Finalement, Georges qui s'occupait de la musique fit débuter un slow. C'était la chanson moldue « Still Loving You ». Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui avait toujours un verre à la main et paraissait de plus en plus ivre. Il rassembla son courage et fondit sur Hermione. Il lui prit la main avec autorité et la plaqua contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai envie de danser avec toi ? demanda-t-elle avec agressivité.

-Tu n'en as pas envie. Mais tu n'as pas non plus envie de faire un scandale qui gâcherait ta fête.

-Parlons-en de ma fête. Je ne me souviens pas de t'y avoir invité.

-Effectivement, mais tu as dit à Viktor d'amener qui il voulait. Tu dois savoir qu'il est prof dans mon école de Défenseurs.

Hermione se tenait toujours raide, ne bougeait pas sur le rythme. Il sentait une rancune immense émaner d'elle.

-Hermione, détends-toi par pitié, ce n'est qu'une danse, murmura-t-il doucement. Ne pense qu'à ça, qu'à l'instant présent. Les explications douloureuses peuvent attendre encore un peu.

La jeune femme prit le parti de l'écouter. Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou et se laissa porter par la musique. L'esprit vide de toute pensée.

"_Time, it needs time,_

_To win back your love again_

_I will be there, I will be there_

_Love, only love_

_Can bring me your love someday_

_I will be there, I will be there" (1)_

Hermione se surprit à détailler l'apparence physique de Drago. Il portait une chemise noire, un simple jean et des converses. Elle ne rêvait pas, Drago Malefoy était habillé en _**moldu**_. Il était loin du petit snob qu'elle avait connu. Il respirait la simplicité et la force. Elle sentait son corps musclé sous ses doigts. Mais il n'était pas qu'un tas de muscles, il avait conversé sa taille fine et son élégance. Il était…parfait. Du moins il aurait été parfait si ce n'était pas un sale con qui l'avait abandonnée sans explications. Elle le serra plus fort pour ne pas y penser. Il sentit sa tension et lui caressa le dos en signe d'apaisement.

"_Fight, babe I'll fight_

_To win back your love again_

_I will be there, I will be there_

_Love, only love_

_Can break down the wall someday_

_I will be there, I will be there" (1)_

Drago n'aurait pas su dire comment il se sentait. Sentir le corps d'Hermione contre le sien après tout ce temps éveillait trop de choses en lui pour qu'il puisse faire le tri. La jeune femme avait resserré son étreinte autour de lui. Il la sentait s'abandonner un peu, baisser sa garde et cela le grisait. Cette chanson était magnifique, elle exprimait ce qu'il éprouvait confusément.

"_If we'd go again, all the way from the start_

_I will try to change things that killed our love_

_Your pride has built a wall so strong_

_That I can't get trough_

_You should give me a chance, just one once again_

_I'm__ loving you…" (1)_

Sans s'en rendre compte, Drago avait baissé la tête vers la jeune fille et l'avait embrassée dans le cou. Il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait en la sentant frémir. Fort heureusement, personne dans la salle n'avait remarqué. Weasley était trop soûl pour voir à plus de trois mètres de toute façon. Drago voulait qu'Hermione soit de nouveau à lui, c'était vital. Il se sentait prêt à tout. Il devinait dans les attitudes de la jeune fille que son attirance pour lui n'était pas morte. Mais la chanson prit fin et Hermione sembla se réveiller. Elle s'écarta de lui et le regarda sans tendresse. Drago se sentit impuissant, il se rendait compte que récupérer Hermione était quasi impossible. Peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas essayer s'il voulait se guérir d'elle un jour. Elle partit retrouver Weasmoche qu'elle embrassa à pleine bouche, en le regardant du coin de l'oeil. Par Merlin elle le provoquait ! Elle allait lui payer ça.

* * *

Le moment des cadeaux arriva. Hermione et Ron reçurent divers livres, objets, bibelots… Leurs amis s'étaient cotisés pour leur offrir un bar qui irait à merveille dans leur cuisine, à la place de la table. Ils pourraient prendre leur petit déjeuner dessus et cela libérerait de l'espace. Les deux jeunes gens se confondirent en remerciements. Drago eût mal au cœur en voyant à quel point leur couple était épanoui, ils formaient déjà presque un foyer.

Chacun alla de son petit discours. Percy, très solennel, se déclara fier de voir que tous les Weasley avaient réussi à leur manière et félicita Hermione et Ron d'être entré dans un corps si élitiste. Fred et Georges enchaînèrent en disant qu'ils n'en attendaient pas moins d'Hermione mais qu'ils soupçonnaient Ron d'avoir acheté son diplôme. Ils déclenchèrent le rire d'Hermione et des regards furieux de Ron, qui avait cependant trop bu pour énoncer clairement ses protestations. Harry, Ginny, Dumbledore, Bill et Fleur y allèrent de leur petite parole. Finalement, Ron grimpa à grand peine sur la table. Il chancela mais resta sur ses deux jambes. Il parla d'une voix éraillée par un trop plein d'alcool.

-Merci…Merci d'être…venus…les amis ! Vous êtes touuuus super. Mais avant de con…continuer la fête j'ai un truuuuuuc…à demander.

L'assemblée le regardait, hilare, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire. Drago, lui, avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ron prit une grande inspiration, se concentra et se lança :

-Hermione Granger veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Repose-moi la question quand tu seras sobre Ronald Weasley…, répliqua la brunette.

La jeune femme le fit descendre de la table et plongea ses yeux chocolat dans les siens. Elle le fixait d'un air un peu fâché mais elle avait le sourire aux lèvres.

-…et je serai ravie de te répondre oui.

Comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, Hermione et Ron s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. A quelques mètres de là, les yeux de Drago lançaient des poignards.

* * *

Drago attrapa Hermione par le bras alors qu'elle se rendait en cuisine. Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu du couloir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Malefoy ? J'ai des choses à faire.

-Mon prénom c'est Drago, déclara-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. C'est comme ça que tu m'appelais quand tu me disais « je t'aime » au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

-Non je n'ai pas totalement oublié. Malheureusement.

Drago resserra sa prise sur son bras approcha son visage du sien.

-Comment ça malheureusement ? demanda-t-il d'un air légèrement menaçant.

-Parce qu'au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, je vais me marier, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec

-Ne fais pas ça Hermione.

-Et pourquoi donc ? questionna-t-elle d'un ton où perçait le défi.

-Parce que tu ne l'aimes pas assez. Ce n'est pas aussi fort que ce que tu éprouves pour moi.

-Eprou**VAIS** ! cracha-t-elle avec fureur. Verbe du premier groupe à l'**IMPARFAIT,** Drago ! Maintenant il n'y a plus que Ron qui compte. J'ai bien plus fait l'amour avec lui qu'avec toi. A côté de lui tu n'es **RIEN** !

Le jeune homme l'enlaça fermement et pressa sa bouche contre la sienne avant qu'elle ait pu faire le moindre geste pour se dégager. Il força le passage et les langues se rencontrèrent. Malgré elle, Hermione répondit au baiser. Drago mit dans ce baiser toutes ses frustrations, toute l'envie d'elle qu'il avait pu avoir pendant quatre ans, tout le désir qui le consumait à présent. Quand il en eût fini avec elle, la jeune femme ne savait plus où elle habitait, comment elle s'appelait, ce qu'elle aimait, ni si elle avait ou non un petit ami.

-Pas ici, murmura-t-elle.

Elle le prit par la main, l'entraîna dans les escaliers puis dans le couloir du premier étage. Dès qu'ils eurent tourné dans l'angle, Drago la plaqua d'une main contre le mur et sonda son regard. Ses yeux sombres brillaient d'une lueur intense. Elle était brûlante de désir. Il n'y résista pas et l'embrassa avidement dans le cou. De sa main libre, il tâtonna le long du mur. Il trouva une poignée de porte et l'ouvrit. Hermione le tira à l'intérieur. Le blond referma la porte et murmura « _Collaporta »_.

Il appuya Hermione contre la porte sans quitter son cou, descendant toujours plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre ses seins. La jeune femme se mit à gémir. Cela fit perdre à Drago le peu de raison qui lui restait. Il souleva l'une des jambes d'Hermione, releva le tissu de sa robe et se mit à lui caresser la cuisse tandis qu'elle déboutonnait son jean et le faisait glisser. Elle glissa sa main dans le boxer gris et le vit fermer les yeux quand elle saisit son membre. Il l'embrassa à lui faire perdre la notion de toute chose tandis qu'elle le caressait. Elle agissait sans nuances, sans douceur, suivant un instinct animal. Drago n'y tint plus et lui retira son string. Il restait à Hermione tout juste assez de lucidité pour murmurer le sort de protection. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui et il entra en elle brutalement. Ils atteignirent tous deux rapidement la jouissance (_petits veinards n'est-ce pas ? mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement avec la tension sexuelle qui règne ici ?)_, criant comme jamais ils n'avaient crié, perdant toute retenue, oubliant qui ils étaient en train d'étreindre, oubliant même qu'il existait autre chose au monde que l'acte qu'ils étaient en train de pratiquer.

Quand Hermione eût étouffé son dernier gémissement sur les lèvres de Drago, il alla tant bien que mal la déposer sur le lit et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

-Je t'aime encore Hermione, dit-il très doucement.

La jeune femme sembla émerger de son état second. Elle le regarda comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, puis son regard se remplit à nouveau d'agressivité. Elle sembla sur le point de lui lancer une réplique cinglante puis se ravisa. Elle se leva, replaça les bretelles de sa robe et quitta la pièce sans un mot, sans laisser à Drago le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Dans sa hâte d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle avait aussi oublié son string dans la chambre.

Ron ne s'était pas aperçu de son absence, il était endormi le long d'une table. Harry aida Hermione à le porter dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas le courage de redescendre et d'affronter le regard de Drago. Elle s'allongea contre Ron et l'enlaça. Elle ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, trop de sentiments contradictoires s'affrontaient dans son esprit. Mais le plus fort d'entre eux, c'était la culpabilité.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) chanson « Still Loving You » de Scorpions


	11. Coeurs cassés et culpabilité

Après la fête et les grosses bêtises voilà le temps de la culpabilité... Un chapitre assez court où les évènements à venir se mettent en place. Merci encore pour vos adorables reviews et à tous ceux qui me lisent.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 11 – Cœurs cassés et culpabilité**

Le lendemain, Hermione fut réveillée par la main de Ron sur son front. Elle s'était finalement endormie au petit matin, bercée par les bruits des derniers fêtards. Elle ouvrit les yeux, Ron lui souriait et lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

-Bonjour mon amour, souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme ressentit un fort mélange d'amour et de culpabilité. La culpabilité prit le dessus quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait pas de bas de sous-vêtement. Par Merlin qu'avait-elle fait… Comment avait-elle pu perdre le contrôle d'elle-même à ce point après un simple slow et un baiser ? Ron posa sur la table de nuit à côté d'elle un petit plateau avec du café, un verre de jus d'orange, des croissants et une rose du jardin. Il s'était levé tôt malgré la gueule de bois, pour s'occuper des invités qui partaient. Hermione dormait comme un ange et il n'avait pas voulu la réveiller. De plus, il se sentait vaguement coupable de son ivresse de la veille et voulait se rattraper en étant aux petits soins pour elle.

-Tu es un ange, le remercia-t-elle. Tout le monde est parti ?

Ron hocha la tête et partit ranger la maison pendant qu'elle entamait son petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait rien envie d'avaler mais se força pour que Ron ne s'inquiète pas. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la chambre où Drago et elle s'étaient réfugiés et entreprit de chercher son string. Sans succès. Pourtant, elle avait tout mis sans dessus dessous. Elle se résigna finalement, priant pour que la personne qui l'avait trouvé n'ait pas pu faire le rapprochement entre elle et ce bout de tissu. Puis, elle alla sous la douche et y resta une éternité. Elle voulait se purifier, effacer toutes les traces que Drago avait pu laisser sur son corps. Elle voulait oublier au plus vite ce qu'elle avait fait et se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir cédé. Tout cela ne menait nulle part. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Ron était dans la chambre, il regardait par la fenêtre. Elle se glissa derrière lui et lui banda les yeux à l'aide d'une cravate. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, le tira jusqu'au lit, le fit tomber dessus sur le dos et grimpa à califourchon sur son torse.

-Mione…On doit aller voir mon père, tenta-t-il de protester.

-On est déjà en retard, il n'est plus à une demi-heure près, argumenta-t-elle en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur son torse et Ron n'opposa plus aucune résistance. Il l'entoura de ses bras et tâtonna pour lui enlever son débardeur. La jeune femme voulait faire l'amour avec lui pour qu'il reprenne possession d'elle, pour qu'il pose sa marque sur elle et efface celle de Drago. Elle comptait sur Ron pour lui apporter un peu d'oubli et pour lui amener la preuve que c'était bien lui qu'elle aimait. Et le rouquin accomplit sa tâche à merveille.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au Terrier vers 11h30. Arthur Weasley vivait désormais seul dans la grande maison mais de nombreuses pièces étaient à l'abandon. Arthur n'utilisait que le salon, la cuisine et la salle de bain. Il dormait dans le canapé, ayant toujours refusé de remettre les pieds dans sa chambre depuis que Molly était morte. Il avait également rangé sa baguette magique au fond d'un tiroir et ne l'utilisait plus, vivant comme un moldu. Ron et Hermione frappèrent à la porte qui mit un bon moment à s'ouvrir. Un Arthur Weasley hirsute apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Il arborait une barbe d'une semaine et sentait l'alcool. 

Après la mort de sa femme, il avait démissionné du ministère de la magie et avait complètement sombré. Il s'était réfugié dans l'alcool et ne parvenait pas à en sortir. En vérité il ne le voulait même pas. Ses enfants avaient essayé de lui faire entendre raison, de lui faire admettre qu'il devait se soigner mais rien n'avait pu le décider. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'empêcher de couler. Alors ils avaient arrêté de lui faire la guerre. Ils l'avaient entouré d'amour, lui rendaient visite régulièrement, en espérant qu'il finirait par reprendre goût à la vie.

-Bonjour les enfants, les accueillit-il en souriant vaguement.

Ils entrèrent et pénétrèrent au salon. Ce n'était pas l'apocalypse mais on en était pas loin.

-Excusez-moi pour le désordre, dit-il comme toujours.

Puis il sembla réfléchir, se rappeler de quelque chose. Il voulut se frapper le front mais le rata de quelques centimètres.

-Votre fête ! Je suis désolé les enfants j'ai oublié… J'ai…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais désigna du doigt deux bouteilles de vodka vides. Depuis quatre ans, Arthur Weasley passait son temps à boire et à s'excuser. Il se sentait coupable de ne plus avoir le courage de ranger sa maison, coupable d'être toujours ivre, coupable d'oublier des choses, coupable d'être en vie alors que Molly ne l'était plus.

-Ce n'est pas grave Arthur, dit doucement Hermione en lui pressant le bras. Vous devriez aller à la salle de bain, on s'occupe de tout.

La jeune femme s'affaira à la cuisine pour préparer le repas de midi tandis que Ron remettait de l'ordre dans le salon.

-Il faudra qu'on aille faire les courses, lança Hermione, il n'a plus grand-chose à manger.

-Ginny m'a dit qu'elle irait demain. Je n'en reviens pas que ce soit autant en désordre, Fred et Axelle sont venus avant-hier et ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient tout rangé.

-Il a encore dû passer une mauvaise nuit. D'après Ginny, il s'est remis à faire des cauchemars.

-Qu'est ce qu'on peut bien faire pour l'aider ? demanda Ron d'une voix où pointait la détresse.

La jeune femme délaissa ses casseroles quelques instants, franchit la distance qui les séparait et l'enlaça. Il nicha sa tête dans son cou et elle embrassa les cheveux roux.

-On ne peut rien faire de plus Ron. Ça doit venir de lui, il faut qu'il trouve des raisons de se remettre à vivre.

-Je me demande si cela va arriver un jour…

-Il y a toujours de l'espoir. Nous devons y croire.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et retourna auprès de ses steaks qui sentaient le grillé. Quand Arthur revint, il était lavé et rasé mais n'avait guère l'air plus brillant. Comme toujours, Hermione et Ron tentèrent de faire la conversation, ne récoltant que quelques réponses laconiques excédant rarement les cinq mots. De quoi pouvait-on bien parler avec un homme blessé ?

* * *

Quand Drago se réveilla, il était environ 17h en Australie. Il avait dormi quelques heures en rentrant, épuisé par ce qu'Hermione avait provoqué en lui. Quand la brunette avait quitté la chambre la veille, il avait hésité à lui courir après, à lui faire une scène. Il aurait détruit son bonheur avec Weasmoche et elle se serait retrouvée seule comme il l'était lui-même. Mais quelque chose l'avait retenu. Cette petite parcelle de notre conscience qui nous empêche de faire du mal aux gens qu'on aime. Drago Malefoy avait eu des _scrupules_. C'était le comble. Il s'était alors dit qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer chez lui et de la rayer de sa vie pour de bon. Tout cela faisait trop mal. 

Il s'était rhabillé et était redescendu dans la grande salle. Il avait salué Dumbledore, Viktor, Harry et Ginny. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là et c'était tant mieux. Le contraire aurait été trop pénible. Il était 1h du matin. Il avait transplané directement dans son salon en Australie. Là bas, il était 13h. Il avait cherché sa mère mais elle n'était ni dans son lit ni dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait habituellement. Il l'avait finalement trouvée dans sa chambre à lui, sur le lit. Elle serrait une peluche dans ses bras. Il avait posé sa main sur le front pâle et écarté doucement les longs cheveux qui lui cachaient le visage. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait pleuré, et s'en était voulu de l'avoir laissée toute seule.

-Tu es déjà là ?

-Oui, je ne te laisse plus toute seule. Tu as pleuré ? avait-il demandé avec douceur.

-Beaucoup, avait-elle confirmé en hochant la tête. Je regardais la télé et…il y a eu un reportage sur Azkaban. J'ai vu…j'ai…j'ai vu…Lucius, avait-elle achevé en se remettant à pleurer.

Drago l'avait prise contre elle et bercée comme une enfant.

-Chut, c'est fini. Je suis là maman.

Le jeune homme s'en était voulu de l'avoir abandonnée. Elle était si fragile. La plus petite chose pouvait la déstabiliser. Alors être confrontée à l'image de son père... Drago sen sentait coupable. Il aurait dû être là pour la rassurer au lieu de s'envoyer en l'air. Contrairement à Hermione, sa mère avait besoin de lui.

Quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Narcissa était plus calme. Comme à son habitude, il la trouva dans son fauteuil, tournant le dos à la fenêtre et au monde extérieur, le regard dans le vide. Il aurait donné tellement de choses pour qu'elle aille mieux. Pour qu'elle sorte de sa torpeur, qu'elle arrête d'avoir peur des gens et de l'extérieur. Pour qu'elle cesse de vivre uniquement pour lui et à travers lui. Pour qu'elle se remette à rire. Pour qu'elle soit en mesure de le consoler quand, comme en cet instant, il n'allait pas bien.

* * *

L'après-midi, Hermione confectionna un gâteau pour le dîner. Ils avaient invité Harry et Ginny à passer la soirée chez eux. Ron était parti faire quelques courses pour remplir le bar flambant neuf. Il revint assez rapidement et ils rangèrent ses achats ensemble. Puis Hermione remarqua quelque chose d'étrange dans son attitude. Il se tenait debout devant elle, hésitant à prononcer quelques mots. _« Merlin, faites qu'il ne se doute de rien pour cette nuit ! »_ supplia Hermione dans sa tête. Ron lui prit les mains. 

-Mione…commença-t-il. Je n'étais pas dans un état très brillant hier soir mais je me rappelle t'avoir fait une demande. En faisant les courses je suis passé devant une petite bijouterie… Je t'ai acheté ça, conclut-il en lui tendant une petite boite de velours bleu.

La jeune femme ouvrit le petit coffret et y vit une bague en argent, surmontée d'un petit diamant blanc.

-Oh Ron…Elle est si belle, t'es dingue. C'est beaucoup trop…

-Maintenant qu'on a de l'argent il faut en profiter.

Il était vrai que leur situation s'était grandement améliorée depuis qu'ils étaient tous deux Aurors. Pendant leurs études, ils avaient connus des années de galère. Ils avaient tous deux dû prendre un petit boulot à côté de leurs études pourtant très prenantes. Certaines fins de mois, ils avaient du se nourrir uniquement de pâtes et se serrer sous les couvertures pour économiser le chauffage. Ils savaient ce que c'était que de manquer d'argent. Mais ces difficultés les avaient soudés.

-Je t'aime Hermione, enchaîna Ron en s'agenouillant devant elle. Veux-tu devenir ma femme Miss Granger ?

Plusieurs sentiments se mêlèrent dans la tête d'Hermione. Tout d'abord, elle avait toujours pensé que si un jour quelqu'un la demandait en mariage à genoux elle lui rirait au nez. Mais maintenant que cela lui arrivait pour de vrai, elle était émue. Elle pouvait lire tant d'amour dans les yeux de Ron. Il avait été si adorable ce jour-là… Elle avait l'impression d'être un monstre d'avoir pu se donner à un autre que lui. Finalement, elle se mit à pleurer. Le visage de Ron se décomposa.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda-t-il, affolé. Tu ne veux plus ?

-Je ne te mérites pas Ronald Weasley… sanglota-t-elle

Il se releva et prit le menton de la brunette entre ses mains.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Tu es parfaite pour moi Hermione, je suis sûr de vouloir passer ma vie avec toi.

-Je t'ai trompé…, avoua-t-elle

-C'est encore cette histoire avec Krum ?

Deux ans auparavant, après la finale de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch, Hermione s'était retrouvée seul à seul dans les vestiaires avec Viktor. Percy leur avait obtenu des places dans la tribune présidentielle, à Ron et elle. Mais Ron n'avait pas pu venir à cause d'un stage pour sa formation d'Auror et elle avait assisté seule à la victoire de l'Angleterre, un des sommets de la légende de Harry Potter. Pire, elle s'était disputée avec Ron avant de partir. Elle avait attendu Viktor plus d'une heure à la sortie du stade mais il ne venait pas. Usant de sa persuasion, elle avait réussi à entrer dans les vestiaires. Elle l'avait trouvé là, seul, effondré. Sa dernière chance de gagner un grand titre s'était envolée. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le consoler, puis de fil en aiguille cela avait dérapé. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Ron ou Drago, c'était purement physique, simplement du sexe. Elle l'avait immédiatement regretté et l'avait avoué à Ron en rentrant. Elle se sentait nulle. Le rouquin avait fait ses bagages et était parti chez Harry et Ginny. Mais elle lui avait énormément manqué. Il était revenu et il lui avait pardonné. Pour preuve, il n'avait même pas protesté quand elle avait voulu inviter Viktor à la fête. Et à présent, elle ne savait plus si elle voulait lui parler ou non de Drago. Finalement, elle se tu.

-Je t'ai dit que je t'avais pardonné Hermione, je n'y pense même plus. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments dans cette histoire. Ce n'était qu'un accident, ça peut arriver une fois dans une vie.

Hermione se sentit encore plus coupable en entendant ces paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes. Puis elle vit que Ron la regardait toujours d'un air un peu inquiet. Il attendait sa réponse.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle à travers ses larmes. Oui je veux être ta femme Ron.

Le jeune homme prit la bague dans la petite boîte et la lui passa au doigt. Puis il l'embrassa, fou de joie. Son bonheur finit par gagner Hermione, qui rangea sa culpabilité dans un coin de sa tête pour s'abandonner à l'étreinte. Ne penser qu'à Ron et ne faire qu'un avec lui, voilà ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se pressa contre lui autant qu'elle pu, sachant quel effet cela lui faisait à chaque fois de sentir son corps contre le sien. Elle le sentit frissonner quand elle passa ses mains sous sa chemise et les posa sur sa peau. Il l'embrassa à lui faire perdre la tête, lui vidant l'esprit de toute autre chose que sa présence contre elle. Il la saisit par la taille et l'assit sur la partie basse du bar. Elle enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux roux pour le garder au plus près d'elle pendant qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Ses mains à lui allaient et venaient le long des jambes de la brunette. Ils firent l'amour ici, puis de nouveau sur le canapé, et enfin dans le lit. Ils y restèrent longtemps. Hermione, logée au creux de l'épaule de Ron, promenait ses doigts sur son torse. Il avait enfoui ses doigts dans ses épais cheveux bruns et elle ronronnait comme un chat sous la caresse. Puis ils regardèrent l'heure et réalisèrent que Harry et Ginny allaient arriver alors que le dîner était loin d'être prêt.

* * *

Ron et Hermione étaient à peine rhabillés que Harry et Ginny sonnèrent à la porte. Seul le gâteau était prêt. Ils annoncèrent leurs fiançailles à leurs amis qui sautèrent de joie. Ils prirent l'apéritif sur le bar de la cuisine. Harry et Ginny ne comprirent pas pourquoi Ron et Hermione se regardèrent en gloussant comme des adolescents en s'y asseyant. Ils trinquèrent à la bonne nouvelle du mariage et commandèrent des pizzas. Ils mangèrent sur la table du salon. Hermione reçut des compliments enthousiastes pour son gâteau. Ils se mirent à parler de la fête. 

-Il s'est passé quelque chose d'énorme ! dit soudain Ginny.

-Ah oui ! renchérit Harry. Toi, tu étais en cuisine Mione, et Ron je crois que tu dormais déjà sous la table. Avec Ginny, on est allé chercher nos vestes au premier étage.

-Et dans la première chambre du couloir il y avait de ces bruits ! poursuivit la rouquine. Il y avait là-dedans un homme et une femme qui faisaient l'amour comme des bêtes…

-J'ai jamais entendu des cris pareils, ajouta Harry. Je me demande bien qui c'était, s'interrogea-t-il avec un air rêveur.

Ron rigola avec eux. Hermione fit semblant de s'en amuser aussi, mais Ginny remarqua son trouble.

-Tu sais qui c'est Mione ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, comme tu l'as dit j'étais en cuisine.

Hermione et Ginny préparèrent du café dans la cuisine pendant que Ron et Harry s'asseyaient sur le canapé du salon. La rouquine poussa la porte pour qu'on ne puisse pas les entendre et posa la main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

-Mione… Tu as eu l'air très troublée quand on a parlé de cette histoire au premier étage.

-Non, c'est juste…amusant.

-Tu peux mentir à n'importe qui mais pas à moi. Est-ce que tu étais dans cette chambre Hermione ? Avec Drago ?

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Hermione fondit en larmes.

-Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé… Il m'a embrassée et j'ai oublié tout le reste. Si tu savais comme je me sens coupable Ginny…

N'importe qui d'autre lui aurait fait la morale, lui aurait rappelé l'importance de l'honnêteté dans un couple, lui aurait fait remarqué que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle trahissait Ron. Mais Ginny connaissait la force du lien qui unissait Hermione et Drago. Elle comprenait que cela ait pu arriver.

-Je suppose que Ron n'est pas au courant puisqu'il veut toujours t'épouser.

-Je n'ai pas eu le courage…

-Et tu as eu raison. Hermione, si tu es certaine de vouloir te marier avec Ron ne dis rien et range ça dans un coin de ta tête.

-Je suis sûre Ginny. J'aime Ron. De toute façon à l'heure qu'il est Drago est en Australie et je ne le reverrai pas de sitôt. Il est temps de tirer un trait sur lui.

Hermione ne savait pas à quel point elle se trompait en disant cela.

* * *

Drago du admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas faire comme si cette nuit n'avait pas existé. En fait il y pensait sans arrêt. Ses retrouvailles avec Hermione l'avaient chamboulé. Bien sûr elle avait été glaciale ou agressive la plupart du temps. Mais pendant le slow et dans cette chambre, quand elle s'était retrouvée dans ses bras, elle s'était abandonnée à lui. Il pouvait deviner que les sentiments de la brunette à son égard n'étaient que refoulés, qu'ils n'avaient pas disparus. Mais que cela avait été frustrant… Il avait à peine eu le temps de savourer ce moment, il avait à peine entrevu ce que pourrait être une vie à ses côtés qu'elle était déjà partie. Il voulait tellement plus d'elle… 

Le jeune homme commençait à regretter son attitude quatre ans auparavant. Il aurait du passer par-delà sa douleur, par-dessus son ego et se battre pour elle. Il aurait pu faire le poids face à Weasley si la jalousie ne l'avait pas empêché d'exprimer son amour à Hermione. A présent il était peut-être trop tard. Mais une part de lui s'accrochait, lui disait que la relation entre Hermione et Weasmoche ne pouvait pas arriver au niveau de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Aujourd'hui encore, c'était électrique et passionnel entre eux. Hermione ne pouvait pas refuser éternellement cette évidence. Drago avait envie de tenter sa chance. De toute façon il ne pourrait jamais se défaire du souvenir de cette nuit, il le savait pertinemment.

Il voulait passer du temps en Angleterre, se trouver plus près d'elle et la croiser par hasard (ou presque) dans les rues pour commencer. Mais il devait en parler à sa mère. En effet, travailler en Angleterre signifiait y habiter à nouveau car transplaner chaque jour sur une aussi longue distance lui demanderait trop d'énergie. Il alla s'agenouiller près d'elle, à côté de son fauteuil et lui prit la main.

-Maman…Que penserais-tu de rentrer en Angleterre ?

-Pas dans cet horrible manoir ! s'affola-t-elle en sortant de son hébétement.

-Non, bien sûr que non, la rassura-t-il. Que dirais-tu d'une petite maison près de Londres ?

-Si tu veux. Tant que tu restes près de moi ça va.

-Bien sûr Maman…

Deux semaines plus tard, Drago et Narcissa s'installaient dans la banlieue chic londonienne et le jeune homme obtenait un poste à Azkaban.

* * *

Voilà, la suite en fin de semaine c'est promis! Au programme, des explications plutôt houleuses entre Drago et Hermione. Si vous avez le temps, une petit remarque svp, et merci de m'avoir lue! 


	12. Collaboration forcée

C'est enfin le moment des explications, et un certain blondinet va avoir du mal à s'en remettre... Merci encore pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – Collaboration forcée**

Deux mois et demi avaient passé, nous étions fin août. Hermione avait reçu le matin même sa deuxième mission en tant qu'Auror. Elle devait localiser et arrêter un mutant. Il s'agissait d'un mage-chercheur, Brad Colf, dont une expérience avait mal tournée et qui s'était retrouvé croisé avec une hyène. Il semait la terreur dans toute l'Angleterre, se nourrissant de chair humaine bien que les hyènes ne se nourrissent que d'animaux. De plus, le mélange avec le sang de hyène l'avait rendu insensible à quasiment tous les sortilèges. La jeune femme serait assistée de deux Défenseurs dont elle ignorait l'identité.

En sortant du bureau du chef des Aurors, la jeune femme tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy. Il n'était pas sensé habiter et travailler en Australie celui-là ? A sa vue, elle sentit la culpabilité revenir. Drago ne pouvait que nuire à sa relation avec Ron.

-Bonjour belle Hermione, la salua-t-il.

-Bonjour Malefoy. Que fais-tu si loin des kangourous ?

-Harry et Ginny ne t'ont pas dit que ma mère et moi étions revenus en Angleterre ? Cela fait presque deux mois que je suis de retour.

-Si tu as fait ça dans le but de me voir…

-Je suis ici pour le travail. Il n'y a pas un endroit tranquille où nous pourrions discuter ?

-Dans mon bureau. Mais je ne crois pas avoir grand-chose à te dire.

Elle le guida tout de même jusqu'à son bureau et se planta devant lui, bras croisés, attendant ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Drago voulait lui annoncer qu'ils allaient travailler ensemble, il savait qu'elle allait se mettre en colère et voulait éviter un scandale en plein ministère. En plus ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il avait demandé un poste auprès d'un Auror parce qu'il ne supportait plus de voir d'anciens Mangemorts à Azkaban. Il ne savait pas que ce serait elle. Il s'en réjouissait malgré tout. Mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il remarqua la bague qu'elle portait. Il n'était pas au courant du mariage prévu pour le mois de janvier car il avait été très pris par son travail depuis son retour et n'avait pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec Harry et Ginny.

-C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda-t-il en désignant sa main.

-Même un troll reconnaîtrait une bague de fiançailles, lui asséna-t-elle.

-Hermione, ce mariage est précipité, c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Pas du tout. J'aime Ron, c'est du solide entre lui et moi, déclara-t-elle en observant sa bague d'un air rêveur.

-Ça ne peut pas être aussi fort que toi et moi.

-Je n'en sais rien, reconnu-t-elle. Mais contrairement à toi il ne m'a jamais fait faux bond. Il me fait du bien sans me faire de mal au passage. Et au risque de me répéter, je l'aime.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi avons-nous fait l'amour cet été ? demanda-t-il en la défiant du regard.

-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait ça, répliqua-t-elle avec aplomb.

Mais son visage ne mentait pas, Drago voyait bien que ce souvenir la troublait.

-Pourquoi tu rougis alors ?

-J'ai pris un coup de soleil, prétexta-t-elle avec une mauvaise foi si évidente que Drago sourit.

-Et ça c'est quoi ? la provoqua-t-il en sortant le string noir de son sac.

-Je l'ai cherché partout espèce de crétin ! s'exclama-t-elle. T'es malade de te promener avec ça dans ton sac ! Psychopathe !

-Je ne suis pas devenu fétichiste, je voulais juste te le rendre. Mais il faudra être un peu plus polie si tu veux le récupérer, lui dit-il d'un ton narquois.

-Tu pourrais le découper en morceaux et t'en faire une guirlande de Noël que ça me serait égal !

Le jeune homme n'en revenait pas de la voir si énervée, pleine de rancœur. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il savait qu'il avait des torts mais il estimait qu'elle avait autant de responsabilités que lui dans l'échec de leur histoire.

-Pourquoi tant de violence Hermione ? D'où vient toute cette rancune ?

-Tu te moques de moi là ?! Tu veux vraiment le savoir Drago ?

Il hocha la tête avec appréhension, se demandant vu l'état de la brunette s'il n'allait pas le regretter immédiatement. Il la vit murmurer le sortilège d'insonorisation et attendit l'orage.

-Tu m'as abandonnée sans la moindre explication ! cria-t-elle. Tout ce que tu m'as dit c'est que c'était terminé ! Je serais une sainte si je ne t'en voulais pas ! Tu m'as évitée, tu m'as repoussée, je n'ai pas compris. Tu as été un sale con insensible.

-Je t'avais vu embrasser Weasley ! cria-t-il encore plus fort. J'ai cru devenir fou, je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Alors je suis parti et d'après ce que j'ai vu tu t'en es très bien remise ! Tu devrais me remercier d'avoir rompu à ta place.

-COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ! hurla-t-elle. Je t'aimais à en mourir ! Oui c'est vrai Ron m'a embrassée et je ne l'en ai pas empêché ! Mais il venait de perdre sa mère, bordel ! Je n'ai pas voulu l'enfoncer un peu plus. Je n'aimais que toi Drago.

-Mais…, bredouilla-t-il désarçonné, je ne savais pas, j'ai cru…

-Tu aurais du avoir confiance ! Est-ce que je t'avais donné une seule raison de douter de moi ?

-Non. Mais je n'ai jamais pu contrôler ma jalousie envers lui. Un truc très fort vous unissait et quand je vous ai vus ça m'a paru plausible. Tu avais l'air d'apprécier ce baiser…

-Et même si ça avait été le cas tu t'es conduit comme le dernier des lâches ! Si tu m'aimais autant que tu le prétendais tu te serais battu pour moi, tu serais resté. Tu ne te serais pas enfui en rejetant toute la faute sur moi ! rugit-elle.

-Ça m'a fait trop mal, je ne pouvais plus raisonner. Comment aurais-tu réagi si tu m'avais trouvé en train d'embrasser Ginny ?

-Ah non ça c'est trop facile ! Ne te fais pas passer pour la victime.

-Je SUIS la victime ! C'est MOI qui suis seul, MOI qui ai souffert ces quatre années pendant que tu roucoulais tranquillement !

-_SILENCIO !_ hurla-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette, privant Drago de sa voix.

De rage, elle envoya valser sa lampe de bureau qui se brisa au sol. Elle le plaqua d'une main contre le mur avec une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle le fixa, plongea ses yeux sombres dans les siens. Ils étincelaient de fureur. Ses cheveux voletaient, comme chargés d'électricité.

-Ecoute-moi bien petit con. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point j'ai souffert sans toi. Tu m'as manqué comme jamais je ne l'aurais cru possible.

Elle ne criait plus mais Drago trouva cela bien pire. Il aurait mille fois préféré qu'elle le frappe, qu'elle hurle et qu'elle lui jette des sorts plutôt que d'entendre ce qu'il entendait.

-J'ai passé un été atroce, à me demander sans cesse où tu étais et pourquoi tu étais parti. Mais après les ASPIC ça a été bien pire. J'étais bien loin de _**roucouler**_ Je pensais à toi sans cesse. Chaque jour je me levais en espérant que tu reviendrais, que tu m'expliquerais et que tout s'arrangerait. Chaque soir en me couchant j'étais un peu plus malheureuse. La nuit je rêvais de toi…

La voix de la brunette se brisa et Drago vit avec horreur des larmes rouler le long de ses joues.

-J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour un petit signe de vie de ta part. Mais les jours défilaient et rien n'arrivait. Le temps a passé et j'ai perdu espoir. A ce moment-là, la seule chose qui m'a raccrochée à la vie, qui m'a empêchée de sombrer comme Arthur Weasley, c'était Ron. Sans s'en douter il m'a réappris à sourire, puis à rire. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui et je t'ai rangé dans un coin de ma tête. Pourtant JAMAIS je ne t'ai oublié. Mais ça fait quatre ans maintenant, il reste trop peu de nous pour que ça en vaille la peine.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main et repris son souffle.

-Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je t'en veux ? Tu sais tout à présent. Maintenant tire-toi.

Elle leva le sortilège de silence, ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et l'éjecta en dehors de la pièce par un sortilège bulldozer. Elle referma la porte et resta longtemps appuyée contre, bouleversée par toutes les émotions qu'il venait de remuer.

Drago se releva lentement et quitta le ministère. Ce qu'il avait entendu l'avait démoli. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ce qu'elle avait traversé. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, au déchirement qu'il avait éprouvé quand il l'avait vu embrasser Weasley. Il lui avait paru évident qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle avait été heureuse sans lui. Il pensait être le seul à souffrir dans cette histoire. Il sentit monter un profond dégoût pour lui-même. Quel gâchis… En rentrant chez lui, il réalisa qu'Hermione ne savait toujours pas qu'ils devraient travailler ensemble.

* * *

Le lendemain, Drago se rendit auprès du coordinateur des Aurors pour voir s'il pouvait être affecté avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hermione. Il reçut une réponse négative. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage d'affronter le regard de la brunette. Il avait perdu tout espoir de regagner son amour à présent qu'il savait ce qu'il avait brisé. Tant pis, il essaierait de s'acquitter au mieux de son travail et peut-être que leurs rapports s'adouciraient un peu. Il rassembla son courage et avec son collègue Andy, ils allèrent frapper au bureau d'Hermione.

-Bonjour, nous sommes les deux Défenseurs chargés de vous assister, annonça Andy.

Hermione ne laissa paraître aucune émotion quand elle se retourna et vit Drago. Pourtant la jeune femme bouillait intérieurement. Comment pouvait-elle le rayer de sa vie et vivre sereinement si elle le voyait tous les jours ? Après avoir fait connaissance avec Andy, elle s'excusa poliment auprès de lui et entraîna Drago dans une petite pièce attenante à son bureau.

-J'ai deux mots à te dire.

Elle le poussa dans la pièce et ferma la porte.

-A quoi tu joues ?

-Hermione, je te jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès. J'ai demandé à travailler avec les Aurors, je ne pensais pas que ce serait toi…

-Tu te retrouves un peu trop souvent sur mon chemin pour que ce soit des coïncidences.

-Pourtant c'est vrai. J'ai même demandé à avoir une autre affectation, tu peux vérifier. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ?

La jeune femme réfléchit et dû bien admettre que non, il ne lui avait jamais menti. Elle prit donc le parti de le croire et poussa un long soupir à l'idée de leur future collaboration.

-Je te promets que je ferai tout pour que ça se passe bien, enchaîna le blond.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt. Maintenant ouvre bien tes oreilles : à partir d'aujourd'hui nous sommes collègues, d'accord. Mais pas des amis ni même des connaissances. Nos échanges se limiteront au travail.

-Ça me convient.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Ils s'observèrent encore quelques secondes puis Hermione rouvrit la porte. Ils rejoignirent Andy et commencèrent à travailler. Hermione leur fit part de ce qu'elle avait découvert au sujet de ce mutant.

En vérité la collaboration de Drago et Hermione ne se passa pas très bien. Ils entraient régulièrement en conflit pour des petits détails, bien souvent insignifiants. La jeune femme ne lui accordait pas la moindre erreur, le moindre mot de travers. Elle se montrait impitoyable. Drago de son côté faisait tous les efforts qu'il pouvait, mais ce n'était jamais suffisant. Il commençait à s'irriter de la façon dont Hermione le traitait, même s'il en connaissait la raison.

Ils atteignirent un point critique le jour où ils préparèrent ce qui devait être leur première attaque contre Brad Colf. La jeune femme expliqua à Andy et Drago comment elle comptait procéder. Et c'était plutôt risqué. Elle voulait passer pour une victime potentielle, servir d'appât. Elle avait repéré un endroit dans Hyde Park où il se rendait régulièrement. Trois attaques avaient déjà eu lieu à cet endroit-là. Elle comptait s'y rendre et jouer les jeunes filles innocentes. Elle comptait sur Andy et Drago pour se cacher et intervenir si les choses tournaient mal.

-C'est le seul moyen, conclut-elle. Il se doute qu'il est traqué, il se cache, se méfie. Le prendre en filature ou découvrir les endroits où il se cache me paraît quasiment impossible.

-Il y a sûrement un autre moyen, objecta pourtant Drago. Cette approche-là est beaucoup trop dangereuse.

-Malefoy, dans cette affaire je suis le cerveau et tu es les muscles. Alors tais-toi et va faire tes abdos.

Le blond parut se retenir pour ne pas la frapper. Ses yeux glaciers lancèrent des éclairs qui auraient éteint un volcan mais ne firent que peu d'effet à Hermione. Il prit la parole d'une voix aussi glaciale que son regard.

-Premièrement, parle-moi encore une fois comme ça et tu réapprendras la signification de l'expression « avoir mal ». Deuxièmement je ne cherche qu'à remplir ma mission, à savoir te protéger !

-C'est à moi de décider des risques à prendre ! répliqua-t-elle en haussant d'un ton. Et si tu me menaces encore une fois tu réapprendras la signification du mot « castration ».

Les deux jeunes gens se faisaient face, furieux, s'affrontant du regard. Aucun d'eux ne voulait céder. Andy jugea qu'il était temps d'intervenir s'il ne voulait pas qu'un duel éclate en plein ministère.

-Euh…hésita-t-il. Je pense que si Hermione veut tenter le coup on doit la suivre. Après tout on sera là pour assurer ses arrières.

-Comme vous voulez, répondit Drago. Maintenant excusez-moi mais je dois aller faire des _**abdos**_

Le jeune homme claqua la porte en sortant. Hermione ferma brièvement les yeux pour se reprendre. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit qu'Andy la fixait. Le pauvre, il devait se sentir mal à l'aise, pris en sandwich entre eux deux… Elle comprenait qu'il s'interroge sur leur comportement. Finalement, Andy estima qu'il pouvait poser la question.

-Je ne voudrais pas être indiscret, mais je me demande pourquoi vous êtes en conflit permanent.

-On ne devrait jamais travailler avec son ex-petit ami... Personne n'est au courant ici, ajouta-t-elle, je compte sur ta discrétion.

-Pas de problème.

* * *

Ce midi-là, elle devait déjeuner avec Percy. Elle aimait bien le fait de pouvoir parler à la fois de travail, de vie privée et de politique avec lui. Ils en étaient au fromage lorsque Percy aborda le sujet de sa mission.

-J'ai entendu dire que ça ne se passait pas très bien entre Malefoy et toi.

-Effectivement.

-Ce n'est pas ton genre de ne pas réussir à faire abstraction, à faire passer tes différents personnels avant le travail. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien de spécial, assura-t-elle. C'est juste que…je ne sais pas bien comment m'y prendre avec lui. Il remet en cause mes décisions, et tu me connais c'est le genre de chose qui m'énerve.

-Il essaie peut-être de te protéger. Après tout vous êtes amis…enfin il me semble.

-On peut dire ça comme ça. Mais j'estime que les risques que je veux prendre en valent la peine et lui il ne veut rien entendre.

-Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui Hermione. C'est un excellent Défenseur, son CV est irréprochable. Je t'aime beaucoup mais je n'accepterais pas que ta mission pâtisse de vos incompatibilités.

-Bien sûr. Je vais faire un effort je te le promets, ajouta-t-elle en lui souriant.

Effectivement, les choses s'améliorèrent un peu dans les jours suivants. Jusqu'à leur attaque contre Brad Colf.

* * *

Hermione faisait de la balançoire dans Hyde Park. Il faisait nuit mais la lune était presque pleine et éclairait la jeune fille. Elle portait une robe fendue jusqu'aux cuisses sur les côtés pour pouvoir se battre. Elle faisait mine de somnoler, se balançant tout doucement. Mais sa main tenait fermement sa baguette. Andy et Drago étaient cachés dans les buissons non loin de là. Ils ne devraient intervenir qu'à son signal car le mutant risquait de s'enfuir s'il voyait qu'il était seul contre trois, et ils ne pourraient pas le rattraper. C'était le troisième soir consécutif et Brad Colf ne s'était toujours pas montré. Mais ce soir-là il apparut au sommet de la colline. Ils avaient beau disposer de quelques clichés, son apparence était assez terrifiante. La moitié de son visage était humain mais il avait un museau (et les dents qui vont avec) de hyène. Le bas de son corps était entièrement celui d'un animal et lui permettait de courir très vite. Son torse et ses bras étaient ceux d'un homme, mis à part les mains recouvertes de poils et munies de griffes acérées.

Il s'approcha d'abord doucement. Puis il émit le hurlement caractéristique des hyènes et se jeta sur la Hermione. Elle se baissa et le mutant fut emporté dans son élan de l'autre côté de la balançoire.

-Tu ne peux pas m'échapper ma jolie…Mais un peu d'adrénaline rendra ta chair plus savoureuse.

Elle tenta un sortilège d'enchaînement mais le jet de lumière violette rebondit sur le mutant et revint vers elle. Elle dû se baisser pour l'éviter.

-Ah, une sorcière ! Encore plus excitant…

Il s'approchait de plus en plus, semblant savourer sa proie à l'avance. Elle lui lança un sortilège bulldozer qui le traversa sans le freiner. Hermione se concentra et en un instant se retrouva juchée sur le portique de balançoire. Brad Colf essaya sans succès de grimper le long des pieds de la balançoire, puis de sauter. Il se mit à secouer le portique, espérant la faire tomber. Pendant ce temps la brunette réfléchissait. Elle savait qu'elle devait utiliser un sort valable sur les animaux. Il en existait un capable de les immobiliser mais il fallait viser très précisément un point du plexus. Il fallait donc qu'elle le laisse s'approcher. Elle fit mine de tomber du portique, en poussant un petit cri pour faire plus vrai, et le laissa venir en dessus d'elle.

Mais Drago paniqua. Elle n'avait pas fait le signe de détresse mais peut-être qu'elle ne le pouvait pas, que la chute l'avait sonnée. N'écoutant que sa peur, il bondit en dehors de sa cachette. Le sort de stupéfixion qu'il lui lança ne fit pas beaucoup d'effet au mutant, mais suffisamment pour l'énerver. Il se rua sur lui et envoya voler sa baguette d'un coup de patte. Le jeune homme dû l'affronter à main nues le temps qu'Hermione se relève. Le mutant lui tournait le dos, elle ne pouvait plus lui lancer le sortilège d'immobilisation. Brad Colf la sentit arriver derrière lui et s'enfuit, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus contre deux adversaires. Andy rejoignit ses deux collègues.

-MALEFOY EST-CE QU'ON PARLE LA MEME LANGUE ?! tempêta Hermione. Je t'avais dit d'attendre le signal !!

-Je sais mais tu avais l'air en difficulté…

-Oui j'avais **l'air** !!!! Il fallait que je le laisse s'approcher pour lui lancer le « _Nonmobilare » _! J'étais sur le point de l'avoir et par ta faute il s'est enfuit ! A cause de toi il va pouvoir tuer d'autres victimes innocentes !

Le blond prit conscience de son erreur et décida de faire amende honorable. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du s'emporter mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il baissa la tête.

-Je te demande pardon, j'ai paniqué.

-Pire, il a sûrement deviné que j'étais un Auror et va encore mieux se planquer ! ajouta Hermione sans l'avoir écouté. Quand suivras-tu mes instructions ?

-Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais supporté de te savoir en danger, argumenta Drago. Je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Hermione détourna le regard pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir le trouble que ses mots avaient provoqué en elle. Cela lui avait rappelé leur relation, les cauchemars qu'il faisait où il la voyait mourir. Le fait qu'il ait toujours les mêmes inquiétudes montrait qu'il tenait toujours autant à elle. La brunette ne pouvait pas faire comme si cela lui était égal. Elle le regarda de nouveau et remarqua qu'il avait de nombreuses blessures.

-Tu as une armoire à pharmacie bien remplie ? demanda-t-elle, radoucie.

Drago hocha la tête, un peu surpris par la question.

-Alors emmène-moi chez toi, je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état. Andy, tu peux rentrer chez toi. On se voit demain matin dans mon bureau pour faire le point.

Drago saisit le bras d'Hermione et la fit transplaner dans son couloir. Il alla chercher sa mallette de premiers secours tandis qu'elle s'avançait dans le salon. Elle vit Narcissa, pelotonnée dans le grand fauteuil, une peluche dans les bras. Elle semblait dormir. Drago la guida jusqu'à sa chambre et elle le fit asseoir sur le lit. Elle lui ôta son tee-shirt sans manches (les vêtements de moldus étant les plus pratiques pour se battre) et inspecta ses blessures. Il avait une éraflure sur l'épaule droite et une entaille plus profonde au niveau du flanc, ainsi que quelques contusions sans gravité. Elle stoppa l'écoulement du sang au niveau du flanc en prononçant un sort. Puis elle entreprit de désinfecter les deux plaies.

-Hé doucement ! protesta Drago. Ça pique…

-Arrête de gémir comme une fillette, se moqua-t-elle. C'est de l'alcool, ça pique. C'est normal.

-Dis-donc, ce n'est pas toi qui a des griffures de hyène sur le torse ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir.

-Si tu n'avais pas joué au preux chevalier en venant inutilement à mon secours ça ne serait pas arrivé.

-J'ai compris le message, pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Par pitié, ne me reproche pas de tenir à ta vie Hermione, souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme fut dispensée de trouver une réponse par l'arrivée de Narcissa dans la pièce, réveillée par les cris de son fils.

-Il est blessé ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione d'une voix de petite fille inquiète en s'agrippant à son épaule.

La brunette l'observa. La mère de Drago serrait toujours sa peluche contre elle. Elle était décoiffée, portait des marques de larmes sur ses joues et semblait sur le point de pleurer à nouveau. Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Hermione en lui pressant doucement la main. Je m'occupe de lui, ça va aller.

Narcissa hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce.

-Je crois qu'elle t'a reconnue, déclara Drago. Elle ne parle jamais aux étrangers d'habitude.

-C'est… Elle ne s'est pas remise du doloris ?

-Non. Elle a peur de tout et pleure beaucoup. Elle ne sort jamais et ne parle qu'à moi. La plupart du temps elle se comporte comme une enfant. Mais une enfant qui ne rie ni ne joue jamais…

C'était la première fois que Drago se confiait à quelqu'un à propos de sa mère. Cela le soulageait et l'émouvait en même temps. Quant à Hermione elle commençait à comprendre que la vie de Drago n'avait pas dû être facile ces quatre dernières années. Apparemment, lui aussi avait des sources de douleur et de désarroi. Elle se remit à désinfecter ses plaies. Ses gestes étaient plus doux, plus tendres. Elle lui fit des pansements, puis étala de l'onguent sur ses contusions, du bout des doigts. Le jeune homme devait se retenir pour ne pas trop frémir à ce contact.

-Voilà, ça devrait aller, dit-elle en rangeant la mallette.

-Merci Hermione, répondit-il en serrant brièvement ses doigts dans les siens.

-De rien. Je…, hésita-t-elle. Je suis désolée pour ta mère. Si je peux faire la moindre petite chose…

-Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Ça s'est aggravé depuis qu'on est revenus, elle reste trop souvent seule. En Australie je la laissais à l'hôpital de jour. Mais ici elle refuse catégoriquement de remettre les pieds à Ste Mangouste. Elle a trop de souvenirs là-bas.

-Je crois que je sais où tu pourrais l'emmener, déclara Hermione, qui venait d'avoir une idée. Le père de Ron ne s'est jamais vraiment remis de la mort de Molly. Il se noie dans l'alcool. Je pense qu'un peu de compagnie lui ferait du bien.

-On peut essayer, admit le jeune homme malgré la grimace qu'il avait faite au nom de Ron.

-Elle voudra y aller ?

-En général elle est d'accord avec tout ce que je lui propose, tant que ce n'est pas de retourner vivre au manoir où d'aller à Ste Mangouste.

-J'en parlerai à Ron. A demain Drago.

Elle hésita quelques secondes puis se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. C'était la première marque d'affection qu'elle avait pour lui depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Elle le laissa l'embrasser également sur la joue et transplana chez elle.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu! Il n'y aura pas de suite avant deux ou trois semaines pour cause de vacances et de partiels, mais je vous promets des publications plus rapprochées ensuite. Et je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes. 


	13. Still loving you bis

Me revoilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire en tout cas. Encore merci pour vos remarques ou simples lectures. Bonne année à tous, j'espère que les vacances ont été bonnes.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 13 – Still loving you (bis)**

Le lendemain, Andy et Drago attendirent Hermione devant son bureau, avec appréhension. La mission s'annonçait beaucoup plus difficile à présent que le mutant savait qu'il avait un Auror sur ses traces. Mais elle leur apparut remontée à bloc, plus motivée que jamais pour arrêter Brad Colf. Elle avait pris le parti d'aller de l'avant pour que la prochaine fois, il ne puisse plus leur échapper. La brunette n'eût pas de geste d'affection envers Drago comme quelques heures auparavant, elle se montrait plus distante.

-Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle tout de même.

-Beaucoup mieux grâce à toi. Merci.

-Je n'aurais pas voulu avoir l'inspection du travail sur le dos pour avoir négligé mes assistants… justifia-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Le jeune homme ne su pas quoi répondre. Il se pinça discrètement pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas et vit qu'il était bel et bel éveillé. Ce n'était donc pas une hallucination, Hermione avait plaisanté avec lui ! Ça tenait presque du miracle vu la dureté qu'avaient encore leurs rapports la veille. Le blond se laissa envahir par un sentiment qui ressemblait à de la joie, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des lustres.

Ils se mirent tous trois au travail pour envisager les possibilités qu'ils avaient. Le mutant n'avait plus été aperçu depuis qu'il s'était enfuit de Hyde Park. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il se cacherait mieux que jamais dans les jours qui suivraient. Il faudrait certainement attendre que la faim le tenaille pour qu'ils aient à nouveau une chance de le surprendre. Drago remercia intérieurement Hermione de ne pas avoir fait de nouveau mention de son erreur et des conséquences terribles qu'elle pourrait avoir. Andy les observait du coin de l'œil, intrigué par leur changement d'attitude. Il ressentait mieux qu'eux le rapprochement qui était en train de s'opérer.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione, Narcissa et Drago se tenaient devant l'entrée du Terrier. Ron avait approuvé l'idée de la brunette, pensant qu'un peu de compagnie ne pouvait faire que du bien à son père. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas prévenus Arthur de son arrivée, estimant qu'il serait peut-être réticent en entendant le nom de Malefoy. Les jeunes gens estimaient que voir dans quel état était Narcissa serait le plus puissant des arguments. Arthur ouvrit la porte et les contempla avec étonnement. Il les fit néanmoins entrer. Hermione lui expliqua en quelques mots ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Mr Weasley ne réagit pas très bien.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ?! Vous voulez que j'accueille chez moi la femme dont le mari a détruit ma vie ? Certainement pas !

Il était devenu rouge sous le coup de l'émotion. C'était la première fois depuis 4 ans qu'Arthur exprimait une émotion aussi forte que la colère. Il avait énoncé plusieurs phrases d'affilée et prenait à cœur ce qui se passait autour de lui, c'était un progrès immense. En fait, cette hostilité était plutôt un bon signe. Arthur Weasley avait _réagi. _

-Quand vous parlez de mon mari, vous parlez d'un homme qui m'a torturée jusqu'à la folie, répliqua Narcissa dans un éclair de lucidité. Ne m'associez pas à lui.

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants. Arthur vit ses mains crispées sur sa peluche, ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés, les sillons laissés par les larmes sur ses joues pâles. De la pitié, de la compassion passa dans le regard de Mr Weasley. Il traversa la pièce pour se rendre auprès d'elle.

-Pardonnez-moi, lui dit-il avec sincérité. Venez vous asseoir.

Il la prit par le poignet, la guida jusqu'à la table. Il lui offrit une chaise, lui proposa à boire. Il oublia quelques instants ses propres démons pour s'occuper d'elle. Drago et Hermione partirent travailler l'esprit plus tranquille. Ils sentaient que les choses se passeraient bien entre Arthur et Narcissa.

Effectivement il semblait qu'une sorte de magie opérait entre ces deux personnes brisées. Voir l'autre leur renvoyait leur propre image, comme un miroir. Chacun faisait des efforts pour que l'autre se sente un peu mieux. En faisant chacun de petits pas en avant, ils espéraient que cela redonnerait de l'espoir à l'autre et qu'il avancerait aussi. Tous deux connaissaient la souffrance et les petits gestes capables de l'apaiser. Ainsi, lors de leur deuxième rencontre, Drago et Hermione eurent la surprise de voir qu'Arthur avait rangé le salon pour accueillir Narcissa. La mère de Drago avait pour sa part coiffé ses cheveux presque blancs, ce qui lui donnait tout de suite une certaine distinction. La deuxième semaine, Mr Weasley les attendait devant la porte. Il était rasé de près et portait des vêtements propres. Narcissa avait affronté son image dans un miroir et s'était maquillée. Cinq jours plus tard, les jeunes gens constatèrent qu'Arthur avait fait des provisions et préparé le petit déjeuner. Cela signifiait donc qu'il était sorti de chez lui. Un tel acte était presque inespéré. La mère de Drago n'était pas en reste puisqu'elle avait confectionné un gâteau. Elle avait donc fait quelque chose de ses mains, autre chose que fixer le vide, assise dans le grand fauteuil.

Environ un mois après leur première rencontre, Drago qui venait chercher sa mère eût la surprise d'entendre le son de leur voix. Arthur et Narcissa étaient chacun sur un coin du canapé, se faisant face, et discutaient. Quiconque n'aurait pas eu connaissance de leurs problèmes respectifs ne s'en serait pas doutés en les observant. Ils parlaient de leurs enfants, de l'éducation qu'ils leurs avaient donné. Le jeune homme s'empressa de raconter ce grand pas en avant à Hermione. Plus Arthur et Narcissa semblaient reprendre vie, plus la complicité entre les deux jeunes gens se renforçait. Ils se sentaient comme deux parents assistant aux premiers pas de leurs enfants. Chaque jour, le fossé qui les avait séparés rétrécissait.

* * *

Le 21 octobre était le jour de l'anniversaire d'Arthur Weasley. Ces dernières années, il n'avait pas été fêté, Arthur n'ayant pas du tout la tête à ça. Mais cette année-là, il allait avoir 50 ans. Ron et Ginny lui avaient donc proposé de faire un repas en famille, pour marquer le coup et tous se retrouver. A leur grande surprise, Mr Weasley avait accepté tout de suite. De plus, il n'avait pas simplement haussé les épaules d'un air indifférent, il leur avait dit oui avec un sourire. Il avait également suggéré d'inviter Narcissa et Drago.

Arthur allait mieux. Il sortait de temps en temps pour faire des courses, parlait plus, se rasait régulièrement et rangeait lui-même le salon. Il recommençait à s'intéresser à ce qui l'entourait, il s'était par exemple abonné à la Gazette du Sorcier. Cependant, il buvait toujours beaucoup, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. L'habitude était installée depuis trop longtemps. Il s'efforçait tout de même de ne pas être ivre quand Narcissa était là, par respect pour elle et pour profiter de sa compagnie. Il sentait qu'elle pouvait comprendre mieux que personne ce qu'il ressentait. Elle aussi savait ce que c'était de ne plus avoir goût à la vie. C'était terriblement réconfortant pour lui de se sentir compris. Ses enfants l'aimaient mais ne pouvaient pas vraiment comprendre son désespoir.

Ce 21 octobre au soir, le Terrier était donc de nouveau plein de monde, comme à ses plus beaux jours. Charlie et Iulia s'étaient installés pour le week-end, ainsi que Bill et Fleur. La petite Ambre était encore toute émerveillée devant Timothée, son petit frère nouveau-né. Les jumeaux avaient rempli la maison de bruit en faisant des expériences pour la boutique dans leur ancienne chambre. C'était Fred, tout juste séparé d'Axelle, qui avait insisté pour qu'ils travaillent un peu pendant le week-end. Harry et Ginny étaient bien sûr également de la partie, l'air plus amoureux que jamais. Il faut dire que la saison de Quidditch avait repris et qu'ils se voyaient peu. Enfin, Hermione et Ron étaient heureux de pouvoir oublier un peu leurs missions respectives en s'activant aux fourneaux.

Quand la sonnette retentit, Hermione alla ouvrir, pensant trouver Drago et Narcissa de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle eût la surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec Percy et Pénélope, des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre dans les mains.

-Quelle surprise, Mr le ministre ! le taquina-t-elle en faisant la bise à Pénélope. Tu n'avais pas dit que tu devais présider un congrès international de 48h sur les chaudrons ?

-Eh bien pour une fois, je me suis dit que…que ça pouvait bien attendre un week-end. Après tout ils ne sont que 10000 sorciers venus exprès en Angleterre pour ça !

La jeune femme en resta muette de stupéfaction et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Quelqu'un avait-il jeté un sortilège de confusion à Percy ? Arthur regarda d'un air heureux sa famille au grand complet, rassemblée autour de lui. Il parvenait enfin à profiter de ces petits instants de bonheur et se sentait presque léger. La sonnette retentit de nouveau et Mr Weasley alla ouvrir à Drago et Narcissa. Il salua le jeune homme en lui serrant la main et fit un baise-main à Narcissa. C'était un petit rituel entre eux, une marque à la fois d'affection et de respect. Drago les regarda faire avec tendresse. Sa mère avait beaucoup changé ces derniers mois. Elle avait recommencé à faire attention à son apparence et s'occupait, ne restant plus des heures dans son fauteuil. Elle lisait, cuisinait, peignait… Sa mère redevenait enfin une femme. Cependant elle refusait toujours de sortir seule et reprenait de temps en temps sa peluche. Mais elle était tout de même moins craintive envers les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ainsi, même si certains Weasley lui étaient étrangers elle avait tout de suite accepté l'invitation.

Les convives passèrent à table. Le début du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, la joie des Weasley de se retrouver était communicative. Arthur et Narcissa, assis côte à côte, participaient aux conversations, se lançant parfois dans des apartés dont eux seuls connaissaient le contenu. Hermione et Drago, étaient assis face à face. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder et il aurait juré qu'elle aussi l'observait à la dérobée. Ambre donnait du fil à retordre à sa mère en refusant de manger sa part de gratin d'aubergine. Fleur lançait des regards désespérés à Bill, mais celui-ci était en grande conversation avec Charlie et Percy. Et la volcanique Fleur finit par exploser :

-Ambre Molly Weasley tu vas manger ce gratin !

Au nom de Molly, le visage d'Arthur devint blanc et se figea. Il s'arrêta tout net de parler. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la tablée. Fleur, qui était devenue plus rouge qu'une cerise, s'excusa immédiatement auprès de Mr Weasley. Il hocha la tête en signe de bienveillance mais la petite lueur dans ses yeux s'était éteinte. Ambre, de son côté, se mit à engloutir son assiette à grands coups de fourchette. Les invités virent alors Narcissa lâcher ses couverts et poser une main apaisante sur le bras gauche d'Arthur. La main droite d'Arthur, qui se dirigeait vers la bouteille de vin, effectua un demi-tour pour frôler brièvement la main amie. Les conversations reprirent autour de la table et Arthur se remit peu à peu à y participer. La suite du repas se déroula sans incident. Au moment du dessert, Ginny se mit à regarder Harry d'un air impatient.

-On leur dit maintenant ? S'il te plaît…

-Si tu veux, répondit Harry en souriant devant sa hâte et en lui prenant la main.

Les convives attendaient à présent la nouvelle. Mais Harry et Ginny prenaient leur temps, tantôt se regardant tendrement, tantôt jetant à la tablée des regards mystérieux.

-On va avoir un bébé ! lancèrent-ils finalement en chœur.

Tout le monde poussa des exclamations de joie. Hermione bondit de sa chaise pour aller embrasser ses deux meilleurs amis. Les jumeaux firent sauter les bouchons de plusieurs bouteilles de champagne.

-C'est une super nouvelle ! ne pu s'empêcher de répéter Hermione, qui s'était rassise.

-A quand votre tour ? demanda Harry en désignant Ron et Hermione.

-En fait, on y a jamais vraiment pensé…répondit le rouquin.

-Le travail est tellement prenant, ajouta Hermione.

-Cependant…reprit Ron.

-Il n'est pas exclu…poursuivit Hermione.

-…de donner un compagnon de jeu au futur petit Potter, termina le jeune homme.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, se sourirent et s'embrassèrent. Drago les observait, atterré. Cela lui avait fait mal de les voir si heureux ensemble, de voir à quel point ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Un bébé… Ce serait la fin définitive de tous ses espoirs. Ron et Hermione rompirent le baiser et la brunette tourna la tête vers lui. Elle le regarda brièvement et lui lança un regard d'excuse. Par Merlin, aurait-elle des scrupules d'étaler son bonheur devant lui ? Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette attitude. Si elle était si sûre que ça de vouloir vivre avec Weasmoche, elle n'aurait pas du se sentir gênée vis-à-vis de lui… Il décida de ne plus y penser, de peur qu'un des invités ne remarque son air troublé.

Quand ils en arrivèrent au digestif, Ambre commençait à piquer du nez sur la table. Ron partit remplir son devoir de parrain en montant avec elle dans la chambre pour lui lire une histoire. Harry et Ginny étaient enlacés dans un fauteuil une place. Hermione et Drago étaient toujours face à face, de part et d'autre de la table. Fred et Georges s'étaient assis de chaque côté d'Hermione, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de discuter ensemble. Tout en leur parlant, elle jetait des regards à Drago. Quelque chose l'avait troublée. Il portait la même chemise que lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Elle s'en était rendue compte et les souvenirs avaient afflué. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver attirant. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. On voyait dans ses attitudes que Drago était devenu un homme bien, droit et avec des valeurs. Il n'était pas qu'un affreux lâche qui l'avait abandonnée. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle commençait à lui pardonner ses erreurs. Le jeune homme quand à lui sentait les yeux sombres pointés sur lui mais faisait mine d'être absorbé par une conversation avec Arthur et Narcissa.

-Alors Fred, de nouveau célibataire ? questionna Hermione.

-Ne m'en parle pas. A en croire cette chère Axelle je suis trop immature…

-Et elle a peut-être un tout petit peu raison, hasarda la brunette.

-Mon ego préfère croire que c'est une très mauvaise excuse qu'elle a trouvée pour s'envoyer en l'air avec des hommes plus vieux.

-C'est notre destin frérot, nous finirons notre vie ensemble, rigola Georges.

A l'autre bout du salon, Harry et Ginny poussèrent les canapés et mirent de la musique. La plupart des invités vinrent danser. On vit le ministre de la magie sauter en l'air sur de la techno, Fleur se déchaîner en play-back sur les Bizar's sisters, Drago esquisser pour rire un début de strip-tease… Hermione dansait avec les jumeaux, ils exécutèrent un rock à trois qui suscitèrent quelques regards admiratifs. Quand Ron redescendit dans le salon, une chanson orientale retentissait. Il vit sa fiancée entre ses deux frères jumeaux. Fred était derrière elle et la tenait par la taille, leurs bassins bougeant au même rythme, tandis que Georges lui tenait les deux mains, avec lesquelles ils formaient des arabesques dans l'air. La jeune femme avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Fred et Georges avaient beau être ses frères, Ron ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Mais ce n'était rien à côté du sentiment de frustration et de possessivité qui avait envahit Drago. Il se sentait devenir fou. Il devait faire appel à toute ses ressources mentales pour se mettre en tête qu'Hermione n'était pas sa petite amie, et qu'à ce titre personne n'accepterai qu'il démolisse les deux mecs qui dansaient avec elle.

Finalement, la chanson se termina et un slow débuta. Percy et Pénélope s'embrassèrent comme des adolescents, en oubliant presque le rythme. Arthur et Narcissa se levèrent pour danser, se tenant par une main et posant l'autre sur la taille de l'autre. Harry et Ginny semblaient seuls au monde. Ron s'avança vers sa fiancée et l'attira à lui de deux bras possessifs.

-Quel manque de douceur ! s'insurgea Hermione en posant tout de même sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je viens te reprendre, que ces deux petits rigolos n'oublient pas que tu es à moi…

-Ah oui je suis à toi ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix candide. Et elle est où la facture ?

-Le contrat de mariage fera l'affaire.

-Tu peux rêver ! Il ne sera pas écrit là-dessus que je n'ai pas le droit de danser avec mes beaux-frères !

-Je ferai rajouter cette clause en bas, en tout petit.

-Eh bien en attendant je fais ce/que/je/veux, chantonna-t-elle. Je n'ai pas d'étiquette avec écrit Ronald Weasley dessus.

-Ça peut s'arranger, répliqua-t-il du tac o tac.

-Essaye un peu pour voir, répondit la brunette en prenant un air menaçant.

-Woouu dis donc, si j'étais Colf je serais terrorisé de savoir que tu es à mes trousses.

-Tu parles, je suis bien trop gentille avec toi… Ma vie est un enfer…, fit-elle mine de soupirer

A ces mots, Ron la plaqua un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il quand il la libéra.

-Humm… J'ai pas senti grand-chose, une toute petite amélioration peut-être. Tu veux bien réessayer ?

Un sourire de triomphe aux lèvres, Ron s'approcha de nouveau de son visage. Il embrassa ses lèvres, puis descendit le long du cou. Il passa une main sous le chemisier de la jeune fille et se mit à lui caresser le bas du dos. Il la sentit frémir

-Tu as gagné je me rends, capitula-t-elle. Tu es plutôt pas mal comme futur époux…quand tu arrêtes de parler.

Personne dans le salon ne comprit pourquoi Ron s'était mis à poursuivre Hermione, un verre plein d'eau à la main. Ils firent plusieurs fois le tour du salon, puis de la maison avant de finir leur course dans le jardin, dans un éclat de rire commun. Personne ne se rendit compte que Drago avait cessé de danser et avait serré les poings. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Par moments, il sentait Hermione proche de lui, et l'instant d'après elle était à des années lumières, c'est-à-dire auprès de Weasley. Il avait la désagréable impression que la balance penchait du mauvais côté.

* * *

Hermione était particulièrement de bonne humeur ce jour-là. Ils étaient sur le point de coincer Brad Colf. Apparemment, il s'était réfugié non loin de Londres, à Sevenoaks. Depuis leur attaque il n'osait plus faire de sorties nocturnes. Peut-être préparait-il un plan. Hermione, Andy et Drago avaient été faire un repérage à Sevenoaks et y avaient trouvé des empreintes et des cadavres d'animaux témoignant de sa présence. Ils avaient pu commencer à l'observer discrètement, prendre des notes sur son comportement, ses habitudes, ses points faibles.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte du bureau, elle n'en revint pas. C'était le chaos. Son bureau était coupé en deux et lacéré de griffures, ses objets brisés. L'ordinateur était ouvert, les disques durs avaient disparu. Les cendres de ce qui avait été ses dossiers fumaient dans la cheminée. Tout était perdu… Les notes qu'ils avaient prises sur Brad Colf n'existaient plus. La carte de tous les endroits où il avait été vu avait été arrachée du mur. Ils devraient presque repartir de zéro. Tous leurs progrès, toute cette énergie dépensée… Visiblement le mutant avait réussi à s'introduire au ministère et à réduire leurs efforts à néants. Mais il avait aussi saccagé toute la pièce, brisé les fenêtres, réduit les livres d'Hermione en morceaux, fendu le cadre d'une photo la représentant avec Ron. Les tiroirs de son bureau avaient été renversés, leur contenu éparpillé dans la pièce et en partie brûlé.

La brunette sentit l'impuissance l'envahir. Elle se rendit dans le bureau de Ron dans l'espoir de trouver un réconfort auprès de lui mais le jeune homme était parti en mission à l'extérieur. Elle revint dans son bureau dévasté et s'assit au milieu des décombres, la tête dans les mains. C'est ainsi que Drago la trouva quand il arriva.

-Par Merlin que s'est-il passé ici ?

-Colf, lâcha Hermione atterrée. On a presque tout perdu c'est un cauchemar…

Drago sentit de la détresse dans la voix de la jeune femme. Ce genre de renoncement n'était pas habituel chez elle. Il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se relève.

-On va pas se laisser abattre par ce fou furieux, déclara-t-il catégoriquement. C'est exactement ce qu'il cherche. Allez, viens, on va ranger un peu et noter tout ce dont on se souvient pendant que c'est encore frais dans nos têtes. Ça nous fera une base pour repartir.

La jeune femme attrapa sa main, se redressa et ils se mirent au travail, bientôt rejoints par Andy. Ils remirent un semblant d'ordre dans la pièce et rassemblèrent autant de souvenirs qu'ils pouvaient Il était environ 22h lorsqu'ils jugèrent qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire mieux. Beaucoup d'éléments leur manquaient mais ils avaient limité les dégâts. Drago alla chercher son manteau (on était à présent en novembre) et rapporta le sien à Hermione. Il eût envie de prolonger la journée.

-Que dirais-tu d'aller boire un verre ? proposa-t-il à la jeune femme. Je crois que j'ai besoin de décompresser un peu avant de rentrer la maison. Et toi aussi.

-Tu ne dois pas aller chercher ta mère chez Arthur ?

-Non, je leur ai parlé par la poudre de cheminette pendant la pause de midi, je me doutais qu'on finirait tard. Elle va dormir là-bas. Mr Weasley a dit qu'il allait lui préparer la chambre de Ginny.

-C'est vraiment étonnant le bien que ça leur fait d'être ensemble, souligna Hermione.

-C'est même un miracle. Et je crois que ça me fait autant de bien à moi qu'à elle. Si tu savais ce que j'aurais donné pour la voir sourire comme elle le fait à présent… Alors, tu acceptes mon invitation ?

-Avec plaisir. Après une journée pareille j'ai bien droit à une dose d'alcool !

Les deux jeunes gens se rendirent dans un bar moldu tout proche. L'ambiance y était assez intime, les lumières tamisées. Un juke-box diffusait de la musique, pas suffisamment forte pour empêcher une discussion, et quelques personnes s'agitaient sur la petite piste de danse. Hermione commanda un double whisky et Drago une grenadine. Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Petit joueur ! le chambra-t-elle. Tu te la joues retour en enfance ou quoi ?

-Disons que je préfère garder les idées claires, répondit-il d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

-Et bien moi, je préfère m'embrouiller l'esprit pour oublier cette journée pourrie ! s'exclama-t-elle, comme si elle n'avait pas saisi ce que Drago avait voulu lui dire.

Ils se mirent à parler de choses et d'autres, évitant soigneusement les sujets délicats tels que le travail, Ron et les relations amoureuses dans leur ensemble. Plus le verre d'Hermione se vidait et moins elle parvenait à détacher son regard de Drago. Elle se noyait dans les yeux bleu-gris. La jeune femme se rendait compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire mais ne parvenait pas à trouver une bonne raison de ne pas le faire. Quel mal y avait-il à regarder son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux ? Certes, des yeux magnifiques et empreints de magnétisme. Mais cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'elle travaillait avec lui sans éprouver de tentation dangereuse. Elle aimait à se dire que Drago n'avait plus autant de pouvoir sur elle qu'auparavant.

Pour le jeune homme, ce regard posé sur lui était une source de torture. La voir le regarder ainsi éveillait ses espoirs, mais sa raison luttait de toutes ses forces contre cet espoir. Se rendait-elle compte à quel point elle était désirable ainsi, légèrement éméchée, un peu décoiffée, les lèvres entrouvertes ? Il savait qu'il devait y résister mais n'était pas sûr de réussir. Seul le souvenir des souffrances qu'elle avait endurées à cause de lui le retenait de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il estimait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de revenir vers elle après avoir cassé tant de choses. Le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas fait exprès ne changeait rien.

Un moldu passa devant leur table pour aller programmer une chanson sur le juke-box. Ils reconnurent les premières notes de Still Loving You. Drago vit passer devant ses yeux le souvenir de leur slow au mois de juin. Il vit dans son regard qu'elle pensait à la même chose. Et même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas et qu'elle risquait de l'envoyer balader, il se leva et lui tendit la main.

-Tu danses ?

-Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas, répondit-elle en se levant tout de même de sa chaise. Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment ça a fini la dernière fois.

-Je te promets de me contrôler. S'il te plaît.

La jeune femme glissa sa main dans la sienne et le suivit sur la piste de danse. Drago posa l'une de ses mains sur sa taille, l'autre sur l'épaule. Hermione enlaça son cou et blottit sa tête contre lui. Elle se détendit, laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Elle était si bien, serrée contre lui… Le jeune homme se sentait à sa place. Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux que de la sentir ainsi en confiance, la voir se livrer un peu à lui en laissant parler son corps.

"_Try, baby try_

_To trust in my love __again_

_I will be there, I will be there_

_Love, our love_

_Just should'nt be thrown away_

_I will be there, I will be there" (1)_

Oui, il aurait tout donné pour qu'Hermione puisse de nouveau avoir confiance en lui, croire en l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Seulement cela ne dépendait pas que d'eux. Il y avait aussi Weasmoche et il fallait bien faire avec. Pouvait-il rendre la brunette aussi heureuse que Weasley ? Pouvait-il lui apporter la même stabilité, la même sérénité ? Tout cela se mélangeait dans sa tête. Pour ne plus y penser, il resserra son étreinte sur elle et cala son menton sur la tête de la brunette. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il déplaçait ses mains le long de son dos, la caressait du bout des doigts.

Hermione se sentait partir. Le monde autour d'elle devenait flou et elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus le voir. Ainsi, elle sentait mieux les cheminements de Drago le long de son dos. Elle devait reconnaître que lui seul savait éveiller de telles sensations en elle par de simples petits gestes. Mais elle pensait aussi à Ron et savait qu'à la fin de ce morceau elle devrait se détacher du corps du jeune homme, retourner à sa place auprès de son fiancé. Pas seulement par fidélité mais aussi pour se protéger elle, pour s'abriter des sentiments trop forts que le blond avait éveillés en elle quand elle avait 17 ans. Mais en attendant le moment où elle devrait s'arracher au bien-être qu'elle ressentait à présent, elle glissa une main dans les cheveux blonds pour inviter leur propriétaire à nicher sa tête dans son cou.

"_If we'd go again all the way from the start_

_I will try to change things that killed our love_

_Yes I've hurt your pride, but I know_

_That you've been through_

_You should give me a chance, this can't be the end_

_I'm still loving you…"(1)_

Drago sentait dans les attitudes d'Hermione qu'elle avait dépassé le stade des rancoeurs. C'était comme si elle commençait à mettre de côté le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il était maintenant. Cependant, elle gardait le contrôle. Peut-être qu'elle allait lui pardonner ses erreurs mais elle n'allait pas pour autant quitter Ron pour lui. Il ne fallait pas rêver. Pourtant il aurait donné son âme pour avoir une nouvelle chance. Il l'aimait bien au-delà du raisonnable. Il serra Hermione un peu plus fort, caressa son cou. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, la caressant doucement du pouce. Finalement, leurs mains s'ouvrirent et leurs doigts se lièrent, se serrèrent. Ils restèrent ainsi, encore quelques secondes après la fin de la chanson. Puis, Drago la libéra et elle leva la tête vers lui.

Elle lut du trouble dans ses yeux, mais aussi de l'amour. Elle connaissait ce regard-là chez le jeune homme, savait qu'il exprimait des sentiments qui allaient bien au-delà du désir et du physique. L'évidence la frappa : Drago l'aimait avec la même intensité qu'avant. La distance, les incompréhensions et l'absence n'y avaient rien changé. Cela la bouleversa. Elle refusa de réfléchir sur ses sentiments à elle, sentant que c'était dangereux. Pour oublier ça, elle ne trouva rien de mieux que d'approcher son visage de celui du jeune homme et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs bouches s'unirent dans un baiser plein de tendresse, de nostalgie. Puis le désir pris le dessus. Drago approfondit le baiser en posant sa main sur son cou, l'enfiévra en partant à la recherche de sa langue. La jeune femme répondait avec ardeur à ses avancées. Ils se séparèrent par manque de souffle. Le jeune homme l'embrassa sur la joue, la prit contre lui et la serra dans ses bras.

-Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir une autre chance Hermione, murmura-t-il. Laisse-moi essayer de rattraper mes erreurs.

La brunette s'écarta de lui et le regarda. Elle lui caressa la joue, lui souriant à la fois tendrement et tristement.

-J'aurais pu l'envisager s'il n'y avait pas Ron, répondit-elle. Mais je ne trouve pas une seule raison sensée de briser ce qu'il y a entre lui et moi. Ne me demande pas de lui faire du mal, il ne le mérite pas.

Drago hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris, et la laissa partir. Elle n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Que ses sentiments à elle existaient toujours, mais pas suffisamment fort pour revenir vers lui. Et il ne se sentait pas le droit de remuer les braises. Il ne voulait plus agir sans réfléchir au risque de passer à côté de ses désirs à elle. Et elle voulait être avec Weasley.

* * *

Hermione sortit du bar, s'engouffra dans une petite ruelle et transplana. Elle arriva dans son appartement. Ron n'était pas encore rentré. Elle prit une douche et se coucha sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Elle entendit Ron arriver et l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Elle le sentit entrer dans la chambre et s'allonger dans son dos. Il l'entoura de ses bras et embrassa ses cheveux encore humides. Elle se retourna et se pelotonna contre lui, l'embrassa dans le cou. Sa peau était douce et sentait bon le gel douche.

-Ça a été ta mission ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, nous avons enfin eu ce satané vampire. Mais j'ai entendu dire que toi tu avais eu des problèmes.

Elle lui raconta en quelques mots les dégâts causés par le mutant et le travail qu'ils avaient accomplis pendant la journée avec Andy et Drago. Elle ajouta qu'elle avait été boire un verre avec Drago. Puis elle sentit la culpabilité revenir au galop et s'efforça de la faire taire. Après tout elle avait résisté, elle était partie. Elle caressa la joue du rouquin, heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas voir son trouble.

-Je t'aime Ron.

-Hum…c'est gentil Mione mais pas très original, la taquina-t-il.

-Non mais oh ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Même à plus de minuit je n'accepte pas un affront pareil !

Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et entreprit de le chatouiller pour se venger. Ron retourna la situation à son avantage en referment ses mains sur ses poignets pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser. Quand les lèvres de la brunette touchèrent les siennes, il lâcha ses poignets et l'enlaça étroitement. Sans le savoir il avait encore réussi un exploit. En effet, en cet instant, Hermione ne pensait plus à Drago. Seul Ron accaparait son attention, son rire et son désir.

* * *

(1) chanson Still Loving you de Scorpions

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a encore plu et que vous reviendrez me lire! Il y a encore des rebondissements de prévu... A très vite.


	14. Loin de tout

Bon allez, vous êtes tellement gentils, voilà un nouveau chapitre! Ceux qui voulaient des dérapages seront contents je pense. Je suis un peu partie en live étant donné que je ne connais rien à l'Afrique (vous allez comprendre). Bref, encore merci et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – Loin de tout**

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione, Drago et Andy localisèrent Brad Colf. S'il était introuvable en Angleterre c'était parce qu'il se trouvait à présent en Afrique. Apparemment, il avait décidé qu'il avait besoin de renforts et était parti dans le but de rassembler d'autres hyènes autour de lui et de les transformer, en les croisant avec des africains. Après tout, les hyènes se déplaçaient toujours en meute. Il fallait à tout prix le coincer avant qu'il ne réussisse à transformer d'autres animaux, car ce ne serait plus une équipe de trois personnes qu'il leur faudrait, mais un régiment.

-Nous devons partir, déclara Hermione aux deux défenseurs. Dès demain matin. Le temps de remplir les formalités administratives et d'essayer d'obtenir quelques informations supplémentaires.

La journée passa très rapidement. Ils remplirent des papiers pour le ministère et localisèrent plus précisément Colf, grâce à des oiseaux espions. Il se trouvait dans les savanes du Nord-Est du Ghana, à une centaine de kilomètres de Tamale. Drago quant à lui devait également s'organiser pour que sa mère ne reste pas seule. Arthur accepta de l'héberger tout le temps nécessaire.

Le soir venu, Hermione annonça son départ à Ron :

-Le Ghana ?! s'exclama-t-il avec une petite moue adorable. Tu te rends compte qu'on a jamais été séparé par une aussi longue distance depuis qu'on est ensemble ? On n'a pas du passer trois nuits d'affilée loin l'un de l'autre…

-Ça veut dire que je vais te manquer un peu ? le taquina la brunette.

-Pas qu'un peu mon amour, répondit Ron en l'attirant à lui et en la couvrant de baisers.

-Il nous reste un peu de temps, sourit-elle en l'attirant vers le lit.

Lui aussi allait terriblement lui manquer. Hermione était un peu anxieuse, elle espérait que tout se passerait bien. Ces quatre dernières années, à chaque fois qu'elle avait eu un problème, Ron avait été là pour la soutenir, l'encourager. La brunette se rendit compte à quel point elle avait pris l'habitude de s'appuyer sur lui et à quel point il lui était devenu essentiel.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione et Ron allèrent prendre le petit déjeuner chez Arthur. Ils accueillirent Drago et Narcissa et aidèrent cette dernière à s'installer. Les futurs époux échangèrent de longs aux revoirs, pendant que Drago détournait ostensiblement la tête.

-Prends soin de toi Mione, murmura le rouquin après avoir quitté ses lèvres.

-Promis.

-Quand tu rentreras j'aimerais qu'on parle…tu sais…d'un bébé.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire lumineux. Elle prit le visage de Ron entre ses mains, et appuya son front contre le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler, les yeux fermés. Hermione se sentait vaguement gênée de cette démonstration d'affection vis-à-vis de Drago. Elle savait que c'était douloureux pour lui, elle pouvait presque sentir sa tension. Mais il faudrait bien qu'il s'y habitue car dans deux mois, ils seraient mariés. Elle sentit Ron serrer ses mains dans les siennes et déposer un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, il la prit par la main et se dirigea vers le blond.

-Je te la confie Drago, prends soin d'elle.

Le blond fut pris de court par cette requête. Par Merlin, Weasley était vraiment à des kilomètres de la vérité ! Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander de s'occuper d'Hermione pour qu'il veille sur elle comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux. Il irait jusqu'à dormir dans le même lit qu'elle s'il n'avait pas peur de ne pas pouvoir résister ! Il vit qu'Hermione était on ne peut plus mal à l'aise, fixant ses chaussures d'un air absent. Drago hésita une demi seconde et plongea des yeux criant de sincérité dans ceux de Weasley :

-Compte sur moi.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, Drago et Hermione transplanèrent. Une seconde plus tard ils étaient loin.

* * *

Les trois collègues s'installèrent dans un petit village près de Tamale, au tout début de la savane. Ils étaient suffisamment isolés pour être tranquilles et assez proches de l'agglomération pour avoir les moyens de travailler. Ils louèrent une petite case sans étage, avec une cuisine, une salle de bains rudimentaire. Dans une grande pièce, trois petites chambres étaient aménagées, seulement séparées par des rideaux.

Le dépaysement était total pour eux. Des odeurs de sable chaud flottaient dans l'air, mais également des odeurs qui leur étaient inconnues, plus musquées, plus prenantes. L'air était lourd et humide. Déjà leurs vêtements leur collaient à la peau. Ainsi leur toute première tâche ne concerna pas Colf : ils foncèrent vers l'échoppe de vêtements la plus proche. Ils en ressortirent vêtus de vêtements en toile légère, faits d'un mélange de jute et de coton. Quand il vit Hermione sortir de la petite boutique, Drago se sentit irrémédiablement attiré par elle. Elle portait une jupe dans les marron chatoyants (les femmes en pantalon étant très mal vues dans cette région), très évasée à partir des genoux et fendue sur un côté pour lui permettre de conserver sa liberté de mouvements. Elle portait un haut rouge sans manches qui l'habillait comme une seconde peau. Ses cheveux étaient relevés à l'aide d'une épaisse bande de tissu, pour qu'ils ne lui donnent pas trop chaud. Quelques mèches folles s'en échappaient. La chaleur l'empêchait de porter un quelconque maquillage. Le blond en arriva à la conclusion qu'elle était encore plus belle au naturel et pressentit que la tentation allait être terrible.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter outre mesure sur ses hypothétiques dérapages. Le grand sorcier du village les attendait. Les principales informations qui leurs étaient parvenues au sujet de Colf émanait de lui. Sa case, située sur une dune, à quelques pas du reste du village, était la plus grande qu'ils aient vus depuis leur arrivée. Ils furent introduit auprès du sorcier et s'agenouillèrent devant lui. Ce fut Drago qui prit la parole le premier, car il aurait été inconvenant qu'Hermione s'adresse directement au grand mage africain.

-Vénérable Soundiata Keitoum, nous te présentons nos hommages et quémandons ton avis éclairé.

-Soyez les bienvenus braves étrangers, déclara Soundiata en faisant un signe de tête à chacun d'eux. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Il faudrait que vous nous disiez tout ce que vous savez sur le mutant mi-homme mi-hyène que vous avez localisé. Nous sommes à sa poursuite depuis plusieurs mois.

-Il nous est apparu pour la première fois il y a deux jours. Il semblait affamé et s'est attaqué à des enfants du village. Nous l'avons repoussé par le feu et désormais il se cache dans la savane. J'ai fait appel à mes dons de voyance et j'ai vu qu'il cherchait à rassembler des hyènes autour du lui. S'il réussissait le village courrait un grand danger, c'est pourquoi votre venue est une heureuse nouvelle. Je n'ai ni votre jeunesse, ni votre agilité, ni votre entraînement, je pourrais sans doute défendre mon village quelques temps mais pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire, nous avons besoin de vous. Mes visions m'ont appris que pour l'instant, les autres hyènes se méfient de lui. Il est trop humain et trop seul pour leur inspirer confiance. Mais cela viendra. Il trouvera le moyen. Le temps vous est compté.

-Que nous conseillez vous de faire grand mage ? questionna Drago

-Laissez-moi vous enseigner quelques secrets. Je vous donnerai la souplesse de la panthère, la dissimulation du caméléon et la rapidité du guépard. Je vous initierai aux incantations ancestrales.

Ainsi, pendant quelques jours, Hermione, Andy et Drago travaillèrent d'arrache-pied. Ils suivirent les enseignements de Soundiata Keitoum. Ils fabriquèrent des potions avec des ingrédients étranges dans de grands plats en acajou poli, fabriquèrent des amulettes sensées les protéger et firent brûler des herbes en prononçant des incantations en vieil asante-twi (une langue ghanéenne dont je ne connais que le nom). Leurs sens s'aiguisèrent, et ils étaient prêts à neutraliser Colf. Il fallait à présent le retrouver le plus vite possible, avant qu'il n'ait trop de disciples.

* * *

Lors de leur quatrième nuit en Afrique, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Elle n'arrivait pas à se remémorer le rêve qui l'avait mise dans cet état, n'avait que de brèves visions qu'elle ne pouvait saisir. La lumière de la lune remplissait la pièce d'ombres. De l'autre côté du rideau, les ombres se mouvaient. Drago ne dormait pas. Poussée par une impulsion irrépressible, elle se leva et écarta un coin du rideau qui les séparait. Le blond était assis sur son lit. Elle remarqua qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer. Elle hésita.

-Tu peux venir je ne vais pas te manger, lui lança le jeune homme, qui lui était pourtant toujours de dos. Vous les aurors vous n'êtes pas vraiment discrets, sourit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, leurs rapports étaient étranges. Ils réapprenaient à vivre ensemble, comme au temps de Poudlard et cela faisait remonter leurs souvenirs à la surface. Ils se surprenaient à s'observer, se regardaient évoluer dans ce décor différent. A sa surprise, Hermione voyait Drago à l'aise dans cette vie simple et au plus proche de la nature. L'un et l'autre étaient sur leurs gardes. Coupés du reste du monde et en particulier de Ron, tous les dérapages devenaient possibles. Ils se sentaient en danger, cherchaient à garder le contrôle. Un silence s'installa.

-A quoi réfléchissais-tu à cette heure tardive ? demanda la brunette.

-Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches, répondit-il d'un air sombre.

« _Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'écarter ce rideau ? » pensa-t-il. Elle veut me tuer ? Si elle est vraiment amoureuse de Weasmoche, qu'elle me laisse tranquille. Qu'elle ne m'oblige pas à lui dire tout ce que j'ai envie de lui faire… »_

La brunette comprit qu'il pensait à elle. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle prenait pleinement conscience que Drago l'aimait, elle ressentit un mélange de plaisir et de culpabilité. Connaissant les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard, elle aurait dû le décourager, prendre ses distances. Mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle rougit en comprenant tout à coup qu'elle rêvait de lui avant de se réveiller. Par Merlin, tout ceci était beaucoup trop fort pour elle, il fallait que ça sorte.

-Et si je te disais que je pense au même genre de chose parfois ? hasarda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme sursauta et plongea immédiatement ses yeux dans les siens. Il sonda les yeux chocolat, cherchant une trace d'ironie, ou de la provocation. Il ne trouva rien de tout cela. Hermione soutenait son regard. Merlin il avait besoin d'une douche froide ou il allait craquer ! Elle pensait à lui ! Il ressentait un étrange mélange de joie intense et de panique. Hermione le regardait d'un air grave. Elle reconnaissait qu'il occupait ses pensées, mais ce n'était en aucun cas quelque chose de positif pour elle. Il la voyait lutter, et se sentait obligé de lutter aussi. Pourtant… Une part de lui la voulait plus que tout, désirait ardemment cet hypothétique dérapage qui les guettait. C'est pourquoi il saisit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains, le rapprocha du sien et souda ses lèvres aux siennes en un baiser léger.

La jeune femme y répondit, les sens bouleversés. Les sensations provoquées par ces lèvres douces se répercutaient dans tout son corps. Elle s'approcha pour accentuer la pression des lèvres l'une sur l'autre. Quand la langue de Drago chercha à rencontrer la sienne, elle accéda immédiatement à sa demande. C'était si bon, si électrisant… Elle laissait courir ses doigts le long des muscles de Drago tandis qu'il la caressait. Les mains du jeune homme exploraient sa poitrine, son ventre, ses cuisses. Il l'allongea doucement sur le lit et quitta sa bouche pour son cou. Hermione se laissait totalement griser, tout son corps réclamait un peu plus, avait faim de Drago. Elle enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux blond tandis qu'il descendait de plus en plus bas. Elle le sentit défaire les boutons de sa chemise de nuit et une alarme se déclencha dans sa tête. Elle le repoussa, gentiment mais fermement, et se redressa.

-Non il ne faut pas… Ron…

-Oublies-le deux minutes et pense à ce que tu veux toi, l'implora le blond, rendu fiévreux par le désir.

-Mais Drago je vais me marier !

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas, et que tu n'as pas envie de moi.

La jeune femme se tu. Elle soutint son regard quelques instants puis baissa les yeux. Oui, elle l'aimait. Malgré Ron, malgré tout. Il était si différent de tout ce qu'elle avait connu, ils avaient tant de souvenirs forts, leurs corps s'accordaient si bien… Le cœur de Drago se mit à battre la chamade devant son silence. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait… Galvanisé par cette certitude, il reprit ses lèvres et l'enserra de ses bras puissants. La brunette se laissait faire. Cependant, le blond interrompit son baiser quand il sentit les larmes salées d'Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il en embrassant ses joues mouillées pour sécher ses larmes.

-Je voudrais résister…mais je n'y arrive pas, admit-elle.

-Laisse-toi aller, à quoi bon résister ?

-Non…Je ne pourrais pas me regarder dans la glace demain matin. S'il te plaît Drago…le supplia-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Si tu m'aimes laisse-moi.

Drago la fixa un instant, interdit. Il avait terriblement envie de continuer, il savait qu'elle le laisserait faire et qu'ils passeraient une belle nuit. Mais il voulait lui donner cette preuve de son amour. Il se releva, l'embrassa sur la joue et alla prendre l'air dehors. Quand il revint dans sa chambre, la jeune femme était endormie sur son lit. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et la recouvrit d'un drap. Il franchit le rideau et alla s'étendre sur le lit de la jeune fille. Seul et perdu. Il avait été sur le point d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Mais tant que la raison d'Hermione dirait non, rien ne serait possible.

* * *

Le lendemain, les trois collègues quittèrent le petit village après une dernière visite à Soundiata Keitoum. Ils se rendaient dans la savane à la recherche du mutant. Ils y camperaient aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Leur premier jour de recherche se révéla infructueux, mais ils savaient qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'endroit où Colf avait été vu pour la dernière fois.

Le soir venu, Hermione ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle sortit de la tente et s'adossa à un arbre solitaire. Ses doigts jouaient avec la terre meuble et elle laissait ses pensées vagabonder. Tout tournait dans sa tête : Ron, Drago, le mariage, un bébé… Elle ne savait plus du tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle les aimait tous les deux. Aucun argument rationnel ne pouvait lui permettre de choisir. L'idée de faire du mal à Ron lui était toujours aussi insupportable mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à faire abstraction de Drago. Toute à ses réflexions, elle n'entendit pas des pas s'approcher et sursauta en entendant une voix masculine.

-Tu veux servir de nourriture aux moustiques ? questionna Andy en lui tendant un répulsif et en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Je te signale qu'être une sorcière ne t'immunise pas contre les maladies tropicales. Je te croyais plus réfléchie miss Granger.

-J'ai un peu de mal en ce moment, admit la brunette en s'aspergeant de citronnelle.

-Je vois ça. Je sais même très bien ce qui te perturbe.

Il souleva doucement le menton d'Hermione pour qu'elle le regarde avant de poursuivre :

-Je sais qu'on est juste des collègues et que tu n'as peut-être pas envie de me faire des confidences, mais ça pourrait te faire du bien. Ça ne sortirait pas d'ici.

-C'est gentil. Je suis désolée que tu te retrouves mêlé à tout ça…

-Je préfère ça que l'époque où vous vous hurliez dessus toute la journée en vérité, sourit-il.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et un long silence s'installa. Hermione avait envie de pleurer. Les larmes affluèrent sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.

-Hé, je t'ai proposé de parler, pas de te regarder te décomposer devant moi ! protesta le jeune homme.

-Les garçons n'ont aucun tact, répliqua Hermione en le fusillant du regard à travers ses larmes.

-C'est juste que…j'ai pas l'habitude, je sais pas comment on fait. J'ai plutôt l'habitude de communiquer avec mes poings moi.

La jeune femme se pencha contre son épaule et pleura contre lui. Elle en avait besoin, elle avait accumulé trop de tension ces derniers mois. D'abord hésitant, Andy la prit contre lui, caressant doucement ses cheveux et son dos. Finalement, la brunette se redressa et lui fit face.

-Tu t'en sors pas si mal finalement, sourit-elle.

-Si tu le dis, lui répondit un Andy perplexe, ce qui eut le mérite de la faire éclater de rire.

-Plus les jours passent et plus je me rends compte que je l'aime comme avant, commença-t-elle quand son rire se fut calmé. C'est aussi fort, aussi pressant. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que j'aime Ron, que j'ai toujours envie de me marier avec lui, que je veux avoir des enfants avec lui. Je suis coincée…

-Si Weasley et toi vous n'étiez pas fiancés, tu hésiterais toujours autant ? Ce n'est pas plutôt l'inconnu qui te fait peur avec Drago ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien savoir… Mais c'est vrai que Drago me fait peur. C'est trop fort, trop dévastateur. J'ai peur de tout envoyer balader pour lui et qu'il disparaisse de nouveau, comme il y a quatre ans…

-Mais comment tu pourrais savoir si tu n'essaies pas ?

-C'est Drago qui t'envoie plaider sa cause ? demanda-t-elle, soudain soupçonneuse.

-Je te jure que non. Mais je vous vois bien vous tourner autour tous les deux, c'est plus fort qu'un aimant. Je suis sûr que vous finirez par craquer et là, tu seras obligée de te poser des questions, d'affronter ton choix.

-Non ! Il faut que je tienne, je ne suis quand même pas qu'un tas d'hormones en ébullition…

-Je ne connais pas grand-chose aux hormones, surtout celles des filles mais je crois que c'est bien plus que ça entre vous. Et tu le sais aussi Hermione. Mais tu fais l'autruche, tu préfères ne pas y réfléchir sérieusement.

La brunette ne répondit pas. Elle baissait la tête. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, qu'elle devrait prendre une décision sur ce qu'elle devait faire, se jeter à l'eau dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Mais elle restait là, oscillant sur le fil, ayant trop peur des conséquences possibles de ses actes.

-La dernière chose que je peux te dire, reprit Andy, c'est que si tu te maries avec Weasley sans être claire dans ta tête, vous n'arriverez pas à être heureux. Ni toi, ni lui. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de te dire ce que tu dois faire mais ton hésitation, elle n'est bonne pour personne.

-Merci Andy. Je ne promets pas que j'y arriverais, mais je m'en souviendrais.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, montrant qu'ils s'étaient compris. Sans avoir besoin d'ajouter autre chose, ils rentrèrent dans la tente et essayèrent de trouver le sommeil. Le lendemain il faudrait revenir à des choses plus terre à terre : la mission et ses dangers.

* * *

Quand ils retrouvèrent la trace du mutant, les trois jeunes gens eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir qu'il s'était constitué un groupe de fidèles. Cinq autres hyènes l'accompagnaient. Cela signifiait qu'il fallait les attaquer très rapidement, avant que d'autres ne les rejoigne. Ils choisirent de porter leur attaques dans des gorges toutes proches, afin de pouvoir mieux acculer leurs adversaires et ne pas donner à Colf la possibilité de fuir de nouveau (_un peu comme dans le roi Lion, l'endroit où Mufasa meurt. Vive la culture Disney). _Les hyènes avaient l'habitude de se rendre dans ces gorges pour s'abreuver au point d'eau qui s'y trouvait. Il était convenu qu'Hermione, qui en tant qu'auror avait les plus grands pouvoirs magiques, s'attaquerait à Colf tandis que Drago et Andy écarteraient les hyènes « normales ». Hermione, Drago et Andy se postèrent sur les falaises qui surplombaient les gorges. Ils avaient absorbé les potions préparées par Soudiata Keitoum, tous les sens étaient aux aguets.

Avec la souplesse d'un félin, Hermione sauta de la falaise pour se retrouver à quelques mètres du mutant, en face de lui. Drago et Andy engagèrent immédiatement le combat avec les quatre autres hyènes. La brunette espérait bénéficier de l'effet de surprise mais Colf l'avait vue sauter dans le reflet de l'eau et se jeta immédiatement sur elle, la griffant au visage et aux bras. Il la fit tomber et l'immobilisa à terre. Hermione se concentra intérieurement sur sa part animale, comme Soudiata Keitoum leur avait appris à le faire, et de longues griffes se dessinèrent au bout de ses doigts. Elle infligea un coup puissant à Colf et pu se dégager.

Mais ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient négligé un aspect important. Colf avait tiré les leçons de leur affrontement à Hyde Park, et ne se déplaçait plus sans sa baguette magique. Il la ramassa et se prépara à attaquer Hermione. Drago et Andy de leur côté avaient fort à faire. Les hyènes ne se laissaient pas impressionner. Elles avaient faim, et leur attitude montrait qu'elles n'étaient pas décidées à fuir. Elles profitaient de leur supériorité numérique pour les encercler, les déstabilisant. Ils devaient se battre autant à mains nues qu'avec leurs baguettes.

Hermione et Colf se menaient un combat acharné. La jeune femme était plus vive et plus agile grâce aux potions mais le mutant était protégé contre la plupart des sorts. Il fit semblant d'être touché par le sort de confusion qu'elle lui lança et la laissa s'approcher. Quand la jeune femme fut suffisamment proche, il lui donna un grand coup de griffe qui envoya valser sa baguette et lui entailla profondément le bas du ventre. Hermione étouffa un cri. Sonnée, elle attendit le coup suivant mais il ne vint pas. L'amulette qu'elle portait au cou s'était déclenchée et avait formé un halo protecteur autour d'elle. Hermione savait que ce prodige ne serait que temporaire. Indifférente au sang qui s'écoulait de son flanc, elle se hâta pour récupérer sa baguette et se concentra pour se propulser sur un rocher, hors d'atteinte de la hyène, le temps de récupérer. De leur côté, Andy et Drago progressaient. Trois hyènes avaient renoncé au combat et étaient parties à la recherche d'un nouveau troupeau pour les accueillir.

-Allez ma jolie reviens jouer, ne me fais pas attendre, provoqua Colf.

-Ne soyez pas trop pressé je vais vous massacrer, rugit-elle en s'efforçant d'arrêter quelque peu le sang qui s'écoulait de ses plaies.

Elle dirigea sa baguette vers un pan de la falaise et des blocs de roche en tombèrent, atteignant le mutant. Sonné, il lui fallu quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, laissant à Hermione le temps de se replacer face à lui. Elle lui lança des maléfices cuisants et eût le plaisir de constater qu'ils fonctionnaient sur lui. Elle mit le feu à divers pans de sa fourrure. Il de rua vers la mare pour les éteindre, perdant sa baguette au passage. Quand il ressortit de l'eau, Hermione l'attendait. Elle recula d'un pas pour avoir un meilleur angle afin de lui lancer le sortilège d'immobilisation. Mais elle trébucha sur une pierre et perdit l'équilibre, sa baguette roula en direction de Colf qui l'envoya au loin d'un coup de patte. Hermione était acculée entre Colf et un pan de falaise. Il se jeta sur elle, la piétinant et la griffant.

Tout à sa joie de pouvoir bientôt goûter sa proie, Colf n'entendit pas Drago approcher. Andy se débattait avec les deux dernières hyènes. Le mutant se retourna en entendant un bruit, et reçut le sortilège d'immobilisation de Drago en plein plexus. Il tomba, paralysé. Les deux hyènes que combattait Andy s'enfuirent en voyant sa défaite. Les deux jeunes hommes firent apparaître une cage magique où ils enfermèrent le mutant avant de se précipiter vers Hermione pour voir comment elle allait.

-Beau boulot les gars, sourit la brunette en se redressant avec peine.

-Il t'a bien amochée ce salaud, constata Andy.

-Bof, quelques égratignures.

-C'est ça oui. Tu perds ton sang et tu peux à peine bouger Granger alors c'est pas le moment de faire la maligne, répliqua le défenseur. Bon, moi je ramène tout de suite la bestiole au ministère, poursuivit-il en se tournant vers Drago. Toi emmène-là au village et occupe toi d'elle, elle est pas en état de transplaner jusqu'en Angleterre.

La jeune femme sentit Drago la porter pour transplaner dans leur case au village. Elle n'avait plus les idées très claires, le cerveau accaparé par la douleur qui la traversait de part en part. Elle sentait du sang s'écouler de son ventre. Sa griffure sur la joue la piquait. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal à l'endroit où le mutant l'avait piétinée. Le jeune homme la porta à l'intérieur et la posa délicatement sur son lit. Il souleva son haut maculé de sang. Il épongea le sang qui se répandait autour de la blessure et découvrit une entaille profonde. Il désinfecta la plaie, Hermione serrait les dents sous la douleur. Il appliqua ensuite un onguent coagulant et apaisant avant de prononcer un sort pour sceller la plaie. Ensuite, il écarta doucement ses cheveux mouillés par la sueur pour soigner sa griffure au visage. Il étala du baume sur ses contusions aux épaules et sur les jambes. Quand il eût fini Hermione tenta de se redresser et il la vit grimacer de douleur. Il comprit que ses côtes la faisaient souffrir et l'obligea à se rasseoir. Il tenta de lui enlever son haut pour examiner ses blessures mais elle chassa ses mains d'un coup sec.

-C'est pas la peine, affirma-t-elle.

-Si je ne te soigne pas, tu ne pourras plus bouger demain.

Il tenta de nouveau de s'approcher d'elle mais elle lui balança la boîte de compresses en pleine tête.

-Hermione, ne fais pas l'enfant, dit-il avec autorité. De toute façon je t'ai déjà vue sans vêtements, le choc ne sera pas trop terrible pour moi.

Il récolta un regard noir mais elle le laissa ôter le morceau de tissu. Il palpa ses côtes de ses doigts et sentit plusieurs points de rupture. Il lui appliqua tout d'abord un baume en la massant. La brunette se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à trembler sous ses mains. Puis il prit sa baguette et ressouda les os avec un sortilège informulé. Il lui tendit un tee-shirt à lui pour qu'elle se rhabille et l'y aida car ses mouvements étaient encore raides à cause de la fracture. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

-Tu es brûlante de fièvre, constata-il. Il faut que tu te reposes. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Colf étant un mutant, les blessures qu'il occasionnait étaient naturellement plus graves que celles d'un simple animal et pouvaient créer un état fiévreux. Hermione s'allongea sur le lit tandis que Drago tamponnait son visage avec un linge imbibé d'eau froide pour faire tomber la fièvre. Apaisée par sa présence rassurante, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, la fièvre était tombée. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Drago allongé sur le lit, face à elle. Depuis qu'elle était endormie il lui tenait la main et la regardait, épongeant de temps en temps le front de la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit et se mit sur le côté pour lui faire face.

-Ça va mieux ? l'interrogea-t-il.

-Oui, beaucoup. Merci.

Ils s'observèrent de longues minutes. Drago serrait toujours sa main dans la sienne, ne pouvant se résoudre à la lâcher. Sans s'en rendre compte, il lui caressait doucement les doigts et la paume de la main. Puis, son autre main passa hors de son contrôle et joua avec les cheveux de la brunette, effleurant son visage. Hermione ferma les yeux pour qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans son regard ce que ces tout petits gestes provoquaient en elle. Progressivement, elle s'enhardit et sa main se posa sur la joue de Drago, qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts, savourant le contact rugueux de sa barbe naissante. Elle rouvrit les yeux et les deux regards se soudèrent. Tous deux respiraient avec difficulté, écrasés par le poids de leur désir. Inconsciemment, leurs deux corps se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. Le jeune homme affermit sa prise sur la jeune femme, passant de son visage à son cou. Hermione enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, massant doucement le crâne de Drago. Leurs mouvements étaient lents, tranquilles. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Rien ne pressait. Ils se sentaient bien.

Ils n'auraient su dire lequel des deux avait embrassé l'autre en premier. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'était que leurs lèvres s'étaient trouvées, sans qu'ils n'interrompent leurs caresses. Ils s'embrassèrent d'abord doucement, puis en voulurent plus, puis encore plus. Ils se retrouvèrent étroitement enlacés, laissèrent leurs langues se mêler, sentirent leur corps tout entier s'électriser à ce contact et s'abandonner. Le manque d'air les sépara. Hermione sourit au jeune homme. Il lui rendit son sourire dans un premier temps, puis la regarda douloureusement. Il s'arracha à ses bras et se leva.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner. Elle savait qu'il faisait cela parce qu'il l'aimait. Il ne voulait pas la mettre dans une situation compromettante et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Ils devaient tous deux rester raisonnables, tout cela ne les mènerait à rien. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi sentait-elle son cœur se serrer en le regardant franchir le rideau ? Pourquoi tremblait-elle en voyant son ombre mettre un coup de pied dans sa table de chevet pour se calmer ? Pourquoi éprouvait-elle une telle envie de le suivre et de se laisser emporter par son désir ? Parce qu'elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait beaucoup trop fort et toute la volonté du monde ne pouvait lui suffire face à cette évidence. Hermione sentait l'image de Ron quitter son esprit. Lui aussi elle l'aimait. Mais il était loin et elle avait envie de Drago. Après tout elle n'était qu'un être humain. La jeune femme devinait qu'un Drago désemparé se tenait de l'autre côté du rideau. Elle le vit lever les bras au ciel, passer ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds en signe d'impuissance. La brunette n'y tint plus. Elle franchit le rideau et se plaça juste derrière lui. Andy avait raison, rien ne serait résolu en hésitant. Il fallait qu'elle se laisse porter, qu'elle arrête de brider ses sentiments.

Drago l'avait bien sûr entendue et sentait sa présence derrière lui, mais il lui tournait ostensiblement le dos. Il avait peur de la regarder, peur qu'elle le fasse craquer puis qu'elle le lui reproche. Elle avait reconnu elle-même qu'elle ne se contrôlait plus. C'était à lui d'être raisonnable pour eux deux. Mais Hermione s'approcha encore un peu plus et enserra son torse de ses petites mains. Elle logea sa tête au creux de son cou en y déposant des baisers.

-Ne me laisse pas, murmura-t-elle.

Le blond se sentit fondre. Il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras. Il embrassa ses cheveux, ses pommettes, ses paupières closes, son menton, les creux sous ses oreilles, son front. Puis il releva la tête et l'observa. La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les siens. Elle attira son visage à elle et lui donna un baiser passionné. Drago était dans un état second, incapable de penser et de mettre en application ses nobles résolutions. La brunette rompit le baiser par manque d'air et il retrouva une partie de sa lucidité. Il l'écarta de lui et la tint à bout de bras, la secouant pour la ramener à la réalité.

-Arrête ça ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ça, à venir me chercher, à me tenter, puis me rappeler que tu vas te marier avec un autre. Hermione, je t'aime, ne joue pas avec ça.

-Je ne joue pas, je suis juste perdue… Je t'aime et ça me dépasse totalement. J'en ai assez de lutter.

A ce moment-là, Drago décida qu'il avait le droit de l'aimer et de la désirer comme il le faisait. Parce que c'était totalement réciproque malgré les engagements d'Hermione auprès de Ron. Il n'était pas obligé de lutter contre cela, ce n'était pas leur faute…

Hermione n'eût pas le temps de saisir l'ampleur de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le blond lui donna un baiser fiévreux qui l'embrasa toute entière. Elle le voulait, elle le voulait tellement… Elle le fit basculer avec elle sur le lit tandis que Drago parcourait fébrilement son corps. Elle savait qu'elle avait craqué, qu'elle avait atteint le point de non-retour et que cette fois ils iraient jusqu'au bout. Mais les mains de Drago sur son corps étaient douces et fortes. Sa bouche l'explorait avec tendresse et application. Elle le désirait tellement fort que ça en devenait douloureux. Leurs pensées et leurs sentiments étaient tellement en accord qu'ils se sentaient à leur place. C'était presque une évidence.

Leurs corps se lièrent plusieurs fois au cours de cette nuit-là, avec passion, avec tendresse, avec fièvre. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire, tout ce que leurs corps réclamaient depuis des jours. Ils firent et refirent l'amour avec des mots tendres et des regards complices. Dans la sueur et les gémissements, leurs mains se lièrent, leurs cheveux s'emmêlèrent, leurs bouches se soudèrent maintes et maintes fois. Dans l'euphorie et la crainte du lendemain car c'était beau et terrible à la fois. Parce que cette nuit ne pouvait que bouleverser leur vie. Ils profitèrent de ces instants de grâce et d'oubli, se rassasièrent l'un de l'autre avant d'avoir à affronter la réalité. Leur passion venait de prendre le pas sur leur raison et c'était aussi délicieux qu'effrayant.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous ne me trouvez pas trop sadique avec mes personnages! A bientôt. 


	15. Le goût de la vie

**

* * *

****Chapitre 15 – Le goût** **de la vie**

Le lendemain, Drago et Hermione se quittèrent avec peu de mots. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était encore prêt à parler de ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils se quittèrent néanmoins sur un long baiser. Le jeune homme transplana ensuite pour aller chercher sa mère au Terrier. Il la trouva changée mais il n'aurait su dire en quoi. Elle était moins craintive, moins à fleur de peau, mais tout de même tendue. Ils prirent rapidement congé car Drago était fatigué par le voyage et souhaitait se reposer. Arthur et Narcissa semblèrent hésiter un instant, puis échangèrent une étreinte brève, mais chaleureuse.

Le blond alla prendre une douche pour se délasser. Quand il revint, sa mère dormait paisiblement dans le fauteuil du salon. Elle n'avait même pas pris sa peluche. Drago sourit tendrement en la voyant si tranquille. En vérité, il aurait payé cher pour pouvoir être aussi détendu qu'elle en ce moment-là. Mais Hermione ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête. Il chercha alors la Pensine qu'il avait achetée quatre ans auparavant. A l'époque, il venait de quitter Hermione et seul le fait de se débarrasser de ses souvenirs dans le bassin pouvait le soulager. Ce bassin de pierre avait été son antidépresseur, son somnifère. Il la trouva sur l'étagère, tout près du fauteuil où sa mère était endormie.

A sa grande surprise, plusieurs filaments argentés flottaient déjà dans le liquide. Cela faisait pourtant longtemps qu'il ne s'en était pas servi. Son regard se posa sur sa mère endormie et il comprit alors qu'elle avait dû se débarrasser de quelques souvenirs avant de dormir. Poussé par la curiosité et une pointe d'inquiétude, Drago se pencha sur le petit récipient qui l'aspira.

* * *

Drago sentit le sol sous ses pieds et regarda autour de lui. Il reconnut le salon du Terrier. C'était le soir, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, éclairée par quelques chandelles. Arthur et Narcissa se faisaient face, chacun à une extrémité du canapé. Mr Weasley avait un verre de whisky pur feu à la main.

-Ne le buvez pas, dit doucement Narcissa. Ça ne vous fait que du mal.

-Vous êtes ici depuis deux jours et je n'ai pas absorbé une seule goutte d'alcool. Mais là je ne peux plus m'en empêcher. Chaque parcelle de mon corps me le réclame. Je suis dépendant… admit-il d'un air sombre.

-L'alcool ne vous soulagera jamais. Il n'offre que quelques heures d'oubli, ce ne sera jamais suffisant pour combler le vide qu'a laissé votre femme

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils, répliqua-t-il, d'un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Pardonnez-moi de m'inquiéter pour vous, répondit-elle d'un ton pincé.

Drago vit sa mère se renfermer, ramener ses genoux contre elle et les enserrer de ses bras. Les yeux d'Arthur ne la quittaient pas.

-Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Je sais bien que vous avez raison mais…

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, comme assailli par des pensées douloureuses. Narcissa leva la tête pour le regarder.

-Elle me manque tellement si vous saviez… Je me sens coupable, j'aurais du pouvoir la protéger. Je l'ai laissée seule face à Malefoy. Elle était formidable mais que pouvait-elle contre un mage noir ? Si seulement je l'avais suivie. Chaque minute qui passe je revois défiler la scène où nous nous sommes retrouvé séparés, j'imagine comment j'aurais pu agir autrement, comment j'aurais pu la sauver… Alors au début j'ai vidé une bouteille d'alcool pour oublier, pour faire abstraction de tout ça. Puis j'ai recommencé. Ensuite c'est devenu un moyen de me punir, de ne pas me remettre à vivre sans elle. Et maintenant c'est l'alcool qui me commande.

Arthur releva la tête en sentant la main fraîche de Narcissa sur son avant-bras. Des larmes perlaient dans leurs yeux à tous deux. Elle s'assit juste à côté de lui et serra sa main dans la sienne.

-Ce n'était pas votre faute. Quand Lucius avait décidé de tuer quelqu'un, il arrivait en général à ses fins. Vous avez le droit de reprendre votre vie, et je crois que c'est ce que votre femme aurait voulu. Arthur… Vous savez que vous pouvez y arriver. En tout cas moi je le sais.

Mr Weasley la regarda, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Drago comprit que les mots de sa mère l'avaient touché. Il posa le verre de whisky sur la table.

-Je ne le boirai pas…déclara-t-il, mais seulement si vous me parlez de vous. Pour que j'accepte votre aide laissez-moi vous accorder la mienne. Que s'est-il passé dans les cachots Narcissa ?

Drago retint son souffle. Jamais sa mère n'avait évoqué cette scène avec lui, jamais elle n'avait voulu parler de ce que son mari lui avait fait subir. Pourtant elle parla. D'une voix blanche et faible, à peine audible. Arthur serrait la main pâle dans la sienne.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ordonné à Lucius de tuer Drago. Et il allait le faire, il a levé sa baguette. Notre fils unique, mon petit rayon de soleil, ce petit morceau de moi… Comment pouvais-je laisser faire ça ? Alors je me suis interposée. Il m'a torturée avec l'endoloris, il était fou furieux. J'ai vu…

Sa voix se brisa. Elle inspira plusieurs fois profondément avant de reprendre :

-J'ai vu et senti des choses horribles… Je sentais la haine, je voyais la douleur. Des gens torturés, mutilés… De la magie noire sur des êtres innocents. La douleur était à la fois en moi et dans toutes les choses autour. Le mal était partout. Je sentais mon corps trembler, mes organes se tendre jusqu'au point de rupture… Mais le pire dans tout ça…

Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues pâles. Arthur était suspendu à ses paroles. Il la regardait avec compassion et inquiétude, semblant hésiter à la prendre dans ses bras et à sécher ses larmes. Ses paroles étaient difficiles à entendre pour Drago et accroissaient encore la haine qu'il nourrissait envers son père.

-…le pire c'est que je n'avais rien pour me raccrocher. Je cherchais un souvenir heureux, un espoir pour échapper à toute cette noirceur. Mais je ne trouvais rien. Mon seul bonheur, mon fils allait périr de la main de son père. A travers mes délires je voyais le visage déformé par la haine de Lucius. Il voulait me détruire, lui, l'homme que j'ai aimé et à qui j'avais remis ma vie. Alors maintenant j'ai peur. Peur de tout ce mal que j'ai entrevu. Pour moi la vie, en dehors de Drago, ce n'est que noirceur et trahison. Je ne fais plus confiance aux gens, surtout les hommes. A part Drago. Et vous…ajouta-elle dans un souffle.

-Je ne vous ferai jamais de mal Narcissa, jura Arthur en serrant toujours sa main dans la sienne. Je…merci de m'avoir raconté ça, de m'avoir fait cette confiance.

La mère de Drago appuya sa tête contre le canapé. Elle et Arthur se regardaient, une lueur de gratitude mutuelle dans les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Puis le souvenir de Narcissa s'obscurcit et Drago devina que sa mère s'était endormie. Drago se sentit arriver dans un autre souvenir.

* * *

Le jeune homme se retrouva dans la cuisine du Terrier. Arthur et Narcissa étaient en train de finir de faire la vaisselle de quelques coups de baguette magique.

-Vous êtes un vrai cordon bleu Narcissa, lança Arthur. Mes enfants font de leur mieux, mais aucun ne sait vraiment cuisiner. Ils sont plus doués pour les sortilèges et les farces et attrapes.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, répondit-elle, ses joues prenant une teinte légèrement rosée sous le compliment.

-Ne rougissez pas… Cela vous rend encore plus jolie.

Arthur se tu brusquement. Les mots lui avaient échappé. Narcissa se cacha derrière ses longs cheveux blonds. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Mr Weasley sembla hésiter, puis se lança.

-Et si nous sortions ? Prendre un verre dans un bar, pour fêter mon troisième jour de sobriété. Vous vous en sentez le courage ?

Narcissa sembla d'abord effrayée. Un éclair de panique passa dans ses yeux gris. Drago la vit fermer les yeux, puiser des forces mentales en elle, se redresser.

-Je veux bien essayer, souffla-t-elle.

Tous deux prirent leur manteau et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Drago leur emboîta le pas. Ils prirent la direction du village de Loutry, derrière les collines. C'était une belle journée d'automne malgré l'air frais. Le soleil faisait briller les arbres et les longs cheveux presque blancs de Narcissa, leur donnant un aspect irréel. En cinq minutes, Arthur et Narcissa parvinrent à l'entrée du village. Mr Weasley s'arrêta brièvement et regarda sa compagne, pour s'assurer qu'elle avait toujours envie de tenter l'expérience. Elle lui sourit et ils continuèrent d'avancer. En parvenant à l'entrée du petit bar, elle sembla hésiter. Arthur lui prit la main et ils entrèrent.

Les personnes déjà présentes les dévisagèrent longuement. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on n'avait pas vu Arthur Weasley dans les parages, encore moins sobre et accompagné d'une femme. Ils choisirent une table près de la porte, à l'endroit le moins bondé du bar. Il y avait une quinzaine de personnes dans la pièce. La mère de Drago faisait face à la baie vitrée, tournant le dos à la foule des buveurs. Ils commandèrent deux thés, qui arrivèrent rapidement sur la table.

Narcissa tournait nerveusement sa cuillère dans sa tasse, essayant d'ignorer le brouhaha du bar et toutes ces présences étrangères. Arthur lui tenait toujours la main, sur la table, et lui lançait des regards apaisants. Drago sentait sa mère très tendue, il devinait tous les efforts qu'elle fournissait pour rester assise ici. Ils commencèrent à parler et elle sembla se détendre un peu, mais elle était toujours aux aguets, prête à s'enfuir à tout moment.

Ils avaient bu la moitié de leur thé quand une dispute éclata au fond du bar. Les éclats de voix provoquèrent une véritable décharge sur le corps de Narcissa qui se raidit subitement. Elle jeta des regards affolés autour d'elle et dégagea sa main de celle d'Arthur.

-Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas… s'excusa-t-elle.

Elle se leva brusquement et s'enfuit en courant. Arthur la suivit. Ils couraient vite mais Drago n'avait pas de mal à les suivre grâce à son entraînement de Défenseur. Mr Weasley rattrapa finalement Narcissa au pied de la colline. Elle tourna vers lui son visage baigné de larmes.

-Pardonnez-moi Arthur, j'ai essayé, j'ai _vraiment_ essayé mais c'est trop dur…

Elle tremblait comme une feuille et Arthur paraissait désarmé et chamboulé par ce qu'il voyait. Il s'avança un peu plus vers elle et écarta les longs cheveux blonds qui masquaient en partie son visage. Il le prit dans ses mains pour essuyer ses larmes.

-Chut, calmez-vous c'est fini...murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas grave. C'est de ma faute, c'était trop tôt.

Tout en lui parlant doucement, il la serrait contre sa poitrine et lui caressait les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Narcissa se calma assez rapidement. Ils se sourirent timidement et se remirent en route, rentrant au Terrier main dans la main.

* * *

Le décor s'estompa de nouveau, pour laisser place au jardin du Terrier. Drago failli s'étouffer en voyant sa mère dégnomer le terrain avec l'aide d'Arthur. Par Merlin, elle qui était si snobe il y a quelques années ! Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Sa mère avait l'air de redécouvrir la vie et ses petits bonheurs simples comme entretenir un jardin. Il remarqua qu'elle avait pris des couleurs. Il vit Arthur extraire un gnome du sol et tourner sur lui même pour le lancer. Mais la petite créature resta accrochée et Mr Weasley tomba la tête la première dans la terre du jardin. Le gnome fila vers le trou le plus proche.

Drago entendit alors un rire. Le rire de sa mère. Un rire spontané, cristallin, presque enfantin. Un rire qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des années. A vrai dire, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Narcissa se tenait les hanches et riait de bon cœur. Son rire redoubla en constatant les tentatives infructueuses d'Arthur pour se relever. Elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

-Je vais finir par croire que vous vous moquez de moi, fit-il semblant de bougonner.

-Oh pardonnez-moi, sourit-elle en l'aidant à se relever, réprimant un nouvel éclat de rire en voyant qu'Arthur était tout de même un peu vexé.

-J'avais oublié à quel point ces petites choses peuvent avoir de la force. Il m'a mordu, ajouta-t-il en levant la main.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Narcissa se saisit du doigt blessé et le répara d'un coup de baguette magique.

-Merci Narcissa. Je crois qu'après tout, ces gnomes occupent très bien le jardin. Laissons-les tranquille. Vous avez envie de faire quelque chose ?

-Je…j'aimerais retourner au village. Dans le bar.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Cela fait deux jours que j'y pense. Je crois que je peux le faire.

Arthur et Narcissa prirent à nouveau la direction de Loutry. Comme deux jours auparavant, ils passèrent la porte du bar et s'assirent à la table la plus proche. Ils commandèrent deux citronnades pour se désaltérer de leurs efforts au jardin. La mère de Drago était tendue, elle sursauta violemment quand le serveur apporta leurs verres. Dans un geste qui lui était devenu familier, Arthur prit sa main tremblante par-dessus la table.

-Ne faites pas attention aux bruits, aux gens. Oubliez-les. Parlez-moi. Parlez-moi de Drago.

Drago écouta alors sa mère parler de lui, de son enfance, faire remonter des souvenirs qu'il avait enfoui. Il se rappela qu'ils avaient été heureux tous les deux, qu'ils avaient partagé une belle complicité de laquelle Lucius avait toujours été un peu exclu. Quand elle eût fini de parler, Narcissa regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit les buveurs attablés, accaparés par leurs propres conversations. Elle avait l'air de se sentir mieux. La mère de Drago semblait avoir compris que les gens autour d'elle ne lui voulaient aucun mal. Bien sûr cela lui prendrait du temps pour venir à bout de ses craintes, mais Drago sentait bien que c'était un premier grand pas pour elle. Il ne saurait jamais assez remercier Arthur Weasley de ce qu'il faisait pour sa mère.

Arthur et Narcissa finirent par se lever, payer l'addition et quitter le bar. Quand ils eurent retrouvé l'air libre, Mr Weasley se tourna vers sa compagne.

-Je suis fier de toi…euh…de vous, pardon.

Arthur avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles comme seuls les Weasley savent si bien le faire. Il n'osait plus poser son regard sur sa compagne.

-Je crois qu'on peut se tutoyer maintenant, le rassura Narcissa. Après tout vous…tu sais plus de choses sur moi que mon propre fils à présent. Et notre sortie d'aujourd'hui… Je n'y serais jamais arrivée toute seule.

Plus aucune parole ne fut prononcée et ils se mirent en route. Ce qu'ils venaient de vivre était peut-être trop intense, trop étrange à leurs yeux pour être exprimé par des mots. Ils cheminèrent en silence, blottis l'un contre l'autre, sans doute sans s'en rendre compte. A les observer ainsi, Drago sentait un drôle de sentiment l'étreindre. Quelque chose se passait, c'était indéniable. Le décor disparut de nouveau.

* * *

Drago retrouva sa mère dans la cuisine du Terrier. C'était de nouveau le soir. Narcissa rangea une dernière assiette dans le placard et rejoignit Arthur dans la salon.

-J'ai parlé au collègue de Drago par la poudre de cheminette, lui annonça-t-il. Leur mission est terminée, Ton fils viendra te chercher demain matin.

Drago cru entendre une pointe de regret dans la voix de Mr Weasley. Narcissa semblait l'avoir également remarqué car elle le regarda attentivement, sondant son regard, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage pâle.

-J'ai vraiment passé une excellente semaine, lui dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

-Accorde-moi une danse, demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

Arthur pointa sa baguette vers la chaîne hi-fi et la chanson « Hey Jude » des Beatles retentit dans la pièce. Narcissa lui adressa un sourire lumineux, qu'on avait rarement vu chez elle durant les quatre années précédentes. Arthur l'enlaça et elle posa la tête sur son épaule. Elle semblait si tranquille, tellement en confiance. Drago les voyait hésiter. Ils dansaient sans oser s'étreindre vraiment, sans se regarder. Ils fermaient les yeux pour mieux savourer la musique et leurs mouvements.

Quand la musique s'arrêta, Arthur lâcha immédiatement la taille de Narcissa. Elle recula d'un pas.

-Je vais aller me coucher, déclara-t-elle. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Arthur lui fit un baise main et elle tourna les talons. Elle fit quelques pas en direction des escaliers, puis sembla se raviser. Elle fit demi-tour et revint dans le salon.

-J'ai oublié ma baguette, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle alla la prendre sur le canapé puis revint lentement sur ses pas. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose, peut-être qu'il la retienne. Elle allait franchir la porte lorsque Arthur attrapa sa main :

-Attends, dit-il simplement.

Il la tira par la main, la fit tourner sur elle-même pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, pendant ce qui parut une éternité aux yeux de Drago. Arthur déglutit avec peine, prit la seconde main de Narcissa dans la sienne. Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre au même moment et leurs lèvres se joignirent. La première réaction de Drago fut de trépigner sur place. Par Merlin comment il se permettait de toucher à sa mère celui-là ? Bien sûr qu'il l'avait senti venir au fil des souvenirs de sa mère, mais ça lui faisait quand même un choc de les voir s'embrasser. Et puis il se rendit compte que c'était de la possessivité mal placée. Si Arthur Weasley pouvait rendre sa mère heureuse, il n'y avait pas à hésiter et accorder sur le champ sa bénédiction. Il les regarda. Ils partageaient un baiser léger, presque chaste. Leurs mains étaient toujours liées. Mais Arthur eût un mouvement de recul.

-Je suis désolé Narcissa, je ne peux pas. Molly… C'est ma faute, pardon.

Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit de la pièce, puis de la maison, en direction du jardin.

-Fallait y penser avant de l'embrasser crétin !!! cria un Drago hors de lui, bien qu'il su que Mr Weasley ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Il regarda sa mère pour voir comment elle prenait les évènements. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, la consoler et jeter un sort à cette brute insensible de Weasley. Ces rouquins étaient vraiment tous les mêmes… Sa mère avait l'air sonnée, et il crut distinguer un voile de tristesse dans ses grands yeux gris avant que le décor ne s'estompe de nouveau.

* * *

Drago se retrouva dans la chambre de sa mère. Narcissa avait fait ses bagages et elle était assise sur son lit. Elle regardait vaguement sa peluche, perdue dans ses pensées. Des coups retentirent contre la porte. Devant l'absence de réponse, Arthur ouvrit la porte et entra.

-Narcissa…

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, j'ai très bien compris.

Il s'assit sur le lit, à côté d'elle. Tous deux fixaient le mur d'en face.

-Je…J'avais très envie de t'embrasser. Mais j'ai paniqué, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

-Ça me fait peur aussi…

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt. Molly est encore très présente… Je crois que je dois réfléchir, faire le point, et ça ne va pas être facile. Mais je voudrais que tu reviennes, que tu continues de venir ici. J'ai besoin de toi Narcissa.

-Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi, répondit-elle en tournant son beau visage pâle vers lui.

Mr Weasley leva la main et lui caressa la joue. Drago décida de lui accorder une nouvelle chance et de ne pas le provoquer en duel la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Narcissa fermait les yeux au contact de la main d'Arthur sur sa peau. Ils furent interrompus par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Arthur jeta un regard par la fenêtre.

-C'est Drago, dit-il.

Il prit les bagages de Narcissa et tous deux descendirent vers le salon. Le décor s'estompa une nouvelle fois et Drago se sentit expulsé de la Pensine.

* * *

Il se retrouva dans son propre salon, troublé par tout ce qu'il avait vu. Il se sentait vaguement honteux d'avoir ainsi espionné sa mère. Il jeta un regard inquiet vers le fauteuil et fut rassuré en voyant qu'elle dormait toujours. Il décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas intervenir dans leur histoire. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils s'étaient plutôt bien débrouillés tous les deux. Et si jamais ça ne se passait pas bien, il serait là pour soutenir sa mère…et transformer Weasley en Scroutt à Pétard.

En vérité, il se surprenait à les envier. Ils étaient en train de tomber amoureux, et seuls des fantômes se dressaient entre eux. Des fantômes difficiles à surmonter certes, mais de loin moins réels et moins menaçants que Ron Weasley. Ron Weasley qu'Hermione allait épouser dans moins de deux mois.

* * *

Et voilà, merci de m'avoir lue et n'oubliez pas que votre avis m'intéresse! Dans le prochain chapitre, une Hermione torturée et un blondinet et un rouquin qui n'en mèneront pas bien large non plus. 


	16. Choisir c'est renoncer

Pour vous aujourd'hui Hermione qui se torture les méninges! Mais alors de la vraie et vilaine torture! Elle ne sait plus quoi faire, elle est perdue et elle manque de courage. Mais les secrets finissent toujours par être révélés...

Bonne lecture et merci encore de me lire et me donner votre précieux avis!

* * *

**Chapitre 16 – Choisir c'est renoncer**

Hermione poussa la porte de son appartement en milieu de matinée. Elle jeta négligemment ses quelques affaires près de la porte avant de regarder autour d'elle. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle allait dire à Ron et fut soulagée en voyant qu'il n'était pas là. En revanche sur la table se trouvaient une rose blanche et un morceau de parchemin. La brunette huma la fleur. Elle sentait délicieusement bon. La jeune femme se saisit du parchemin pour le lire.

« _Mon amour, _

_J'ai appris que tu rentrais aujourd'hui mais je n'ai pas pu t'attendre. J'ai fait les courses et un gratin t'attend dans le frigo. Ne t'embête pas avec la cuisine pour ce soir, j'apporterai quelque chose. Repose-toi bien. Je t'embrasse et j'ai hâte de te retrouver. Je t'aime. Ron. »_

La jeune femme poussa un soupir mêlant la hâte de le revoir et la culpabilité. Ron était fidèle à lui même, plein de petites attentions touchantes pour elle. Elle avait une telle chance de l'avoir, elle devrait être la plus heureuse des femmes. Peut-être que Ron méritait mieux qu'elle tout simplement. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait renoncer à lui. Elle alla prendre une douche bien chaude pour décompresser, mangea ce que Ron avait préparé pour elle et commença à tourner dans l'appartement comme un hippogriffe en cage. Finalement, elle s'installa dans le canapé avec un bon bouquin pour se vider la tête.

Elle se sentait mieux. Les livres avaient toujours ce merveilleux pouvoir sur elle, ils la happaient et elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'aux phrases qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux. Mais la sonnette de la porte d'entrée la fit sortir de sa bulle. A regret, elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Une tornade rousse se rua sur elle tandis qu'un brun aux yeux verts lui faisait un clin d'œil amusé. Hermione serra Ginny dans ses bras et salua Harry. Ils avaient appris par Arthur qu'elle était rentrée et avait voulu lui faire la surprise. Ils prirent un thé en parlant de la mission d'Hermione, puis Harry du partir car il avait un entraînement de Quidditch.

Quand Hermione se retourna vers elle après avoir fermé la porte sur Harry, Ginny remarqua que le visage de son amie s'était assombri. La rouquine désigna la place à côté d'elle sur le canapé pour qu'Hermione vienne s'y asseoir.

-Que se passe-t-il Mione ? demanda-t-elle en se doutant déjà un peu de la suite.

-Ginny je t'en supplie ne me juges pas…

-Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé avec Drago au lieu de dire des bêtises.

-Il était si… attirant… dans ce décor nouveau. J'ai eu l'impression de le redécouvrir. Je l'aime encore, j'en suis certaine maintenant… C'était si tentant par moment, il était là, dans la maison, derrière le rideau. J'ai lutté, j'ai résisté autant que j'ai pu, je te le jure Gin. Mais hier soir j'ai craqué.

-Et lui, comment il s'est comporté ?

-Il m'aime toujours lui aussi…

-Je sais, ça se voit, l'interrompit Ginny. Je me demande comment personne ne s'en est rendu compte d'ailleurs. Mais quand même, il sait bien que tu n'es pas libre, que tu vas te marier…

-Ce n'est de sa faute si on a craqué hier. Il ne voulait pas… Il en avait envie mais jamais il n'aurait insisté. Je suis allée le chercher. Mais je ne veux pas que tu croies que je joue avec Ron…

Hermione, honteuse, baissait la tête et se rongeait les ongles. Elle avait peur que Ginny lui en veuille, elle avait besoin de son soutien si elle voulait se sortir de cette situation. La rouquine ressentait sa nervosité. Elle prit son menton dans ses mains pour lui relever la tête, et lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle savait qu'elle ne s'amusait pas avec les sentiments de Ron.

-Et c'était comment ? demanda la rouquine, non pas par curiosité, mais pour comprendre l'état de son amie.

-Merveilleux… On était totalement en phase, plus rien n'existait. C'était comme si on avait arrêté le temps. Je n'arrive même pas à regretter ce qu'on a fait. Je me sens coupable mais…c'est terrible à dire mais si c'était à refaire je recommencerais.

La brunette regarda Ginny, inquiète, pour voir comment sa meilleure amie allait prendre cette dernière remarque. La rouquine semblait hésitante, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire. Hermione se leva d'un bond du canapé et commença à faire les cent pas dans l'appartement.

-J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre, ajouta Hermione.

-Arrête ça, dit Ginny d'un ton autoritaire. L'auto flagellation ça n'a jamais aidé personne. Mione, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce, je n'ai pas à te faire la morale parce que je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait à ta place. Je sais ce qu'il y a entre Drago et toi, je sais à quel point c'était fort à l'époque et ça a sans doute été encore décuplé par l'éloignement. Je sais que c'est plus fort que vous. Mais Ron est mon frère et je voudrais que tu sois aussi sincère avec lui que tu l'as été avec moi…

-Je sais que je dois lui dire…, gémit la brunette, tout en continuant à marcher nerveusement de long en large. Mais je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à lui faire du mal. Il est adorable, il mériterait tellement mieux que ça… Je sais que je dois lui dire, je le sais.

-Arrête de paniquer comme ça, on dirait Harry avant un match, sourit la rousse.

-Moi ? Paniquée ? questionna son amie. Bien sûr que je panique ! Ginny, je suis terrorisée ! J'ai peur de parler à Ron parce que je ne sais pas du tout ce que je dois faire, ni avec qui j'ai envie d'être ! Peut-être que je ferais une grosse connerie en avouant tout à Ron. Il ne me le pardonnerait jamais… Et il aurait raison.

-Je pense que si, même si ce ne serait pas facile. Il est fou de toi. Je pense que tu lui dois la vérité. En plus, si tu choisis de l'épouser et que tu ne lui dis rien, tu te sentiras toujours coupable. Ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois Mione, ce n'est pas un accident. Il faut que la situation soit claire avec Ron, sinon tu ne pourras jamais choisir entre eux deux. Je dis ça autant pour ton bien que pour celui de mon frère.

-Je sais que tu as raison. Je vais le faire Gin, j'aurais peut-être besoin d'un peu de temps mais je vais le faire.

Les deux jeunes femmes changèrent finalement de sujet, elles avaient fait le tour de la question et Hermione avait la sensation désagréable que plus elle y réfléchissait, moins elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Ginny prit congé afin de rejoindre Harry pour un restaurant entre amoureux.

En attendant Ron, Hermione sortit sa baguette et se mit à tricoter un pull pour le futur petit Potter. Elle avait fait des progrès notables depuis le temps où elle tricotait des vêtements pour elfe de maison. Elle était en train d'assembler le vêtement, plutôt fière d'elle, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. La brunette tourna la tête dans sa direction. Quand elle le vit, elle oublia pour quelques instants ses débats intérieurs pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Ron abandonna ses sacs sur le palier et la serra contre lui le plus fort possible sans lui briser les côtes. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, respira son parfum, ses cheveux. Puis il releva la tête, l'observa quelques instants et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Tout le corps d'Hermione frissonna. C'était si bon de le retrouver… Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air et Ron appuya son front contre le sien.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué…, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Pourtant lui aussi lui avait manqué, elle s'en rendait compte à présent. Mais elle cherchait du courage, elle voulait lui parler, elle savait que plus elle laisserait le temps s'écouler moins elle arriverait à lui avouer la vérité. Ron ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de son silence. Il la dévorait des yeux, tout à sa joie de la retrouver.

-J'ai pris un repas indien, ça te va ? questionna-t-il, bien loin des préoccupations de la brunette.

Hermione hocha la tête et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Ils parlèrent de la mission d'Hermione et de la nouvelle mission de Ron. Le jeune homme avait fort à faire. Il devait neutraliser un esprit frappeur beaucoup plus mauvais que Peeves, qui sévissait sur le Chemin de Traverse, blessant voire tuant des promeneurs. Pour l'instant, sa mission piétinait.

-Bref, j'ai passé la journée sous la pluie à essayer de le coincer mais il m'a encore filé entre les doigts…

Ils avaient à présent fini de manger. Ron envoya nonchalamment les emballages à la poubelle d'un coup de baguette. Hermione rassemblait son courage pour lui parler. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot le rouquin l'enlaça et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte. Ron lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Quelque chose ne va pas mon cœur ?

La jeune femme sentit toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'effondrer. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire.

-Non… Ce n'est rien, j'ai encore un peu mal dans le dos, des séquelles du combat.

Intérieurement, elle se maudissait de lui mentir ainsi. Heureusement que Ron n'avait jamais été doué pour la légilimancie. Mais peut-être que finalement elle aurait préféré qu'il le soit, ainsi elle n'aurait pas eu à lui dire. Elle se détestait d'être aussi faible, aussi terrorisée, aussi indécise.

-Ça doit pouvoir s'arranger, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton séducteur.

Il se plaça dans son dos, écarta ses longs cheveux bruns et leva son pull. Il commença à la masser. Cela faisait un bien fou et pour la première fois de la journée, elle commença à vraiment se décontracter. Tout en la massant, Ron déposait de petits baisers dans son cou et entre ses omoplates. Peu à peu elle ne pensa plus qu'à ce contact apaisant sur son cou. Epuisée autant physiquement que psychologiquement, elle finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Quand Hermione se réveilla, Ron était déjà parti en mission, il devait surveiller le chemin de Traverse dès l'ouverture des boutiques. Il l'avait portée sur le lit, l'avait déshabillée et recouverte d'un drap. Elle sentit une délicieuse odeur de pâtisserie. Elle se leva et vit qu'une corbeille de croissants chauds l'attendait sur la table, ce qui eut pour effet de lui donner de nouveau envie de pleurer. Ron était si gentil…

Elle s'efforça de faire abstraction de son tumulte intérieur pour aller travailler. En arrivant au bureau, elle s'attela immédiatement à la rédaction d'un rapport sur la mission pour le directeur du bureau des aurors. Quelques coups frappés à la porte la sortirent de sa concentration. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Drago dans l'embrasure. Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Cependant elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la gêne apparente de Drago. De toute évidence, il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle.

-Je t'apporte mon dossier pour le rapport…

Drago se pencha vers le bureau pour poser le dossier mais la jeune femme se leva et le rejoignit pour le prendre.

-Merci, dit-elle simplement, du ton le plus neutre possible, essayant de masquer les battements de son cœur qui s'emballaient.

Elle resta plantée devant lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Le blond semblait inquiet, craignant ses paroles ou ses gestes éventuels. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait vécu ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il était dans l'attente.

-Alors Hermione ? souffla-t-il. Vas-tu m'ignorer, me crier dessus, ou faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? questionna-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Il avait dit cela sans ironie ni méchanceté. Dans sa voix, il y avait plutôt de la tristesse et de la nostalgie. La brunette réalisa qu'Il n'avait peut-être pas les mêmes dilemmes qu'elle mais que ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être un peu perdu lui aussi. Mais il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, elle n'avait plus de rancune en réserve pour lui. Cette partie-là de ses sentiments avait bel et bien été évacuée.

Hermione n'écouta que son instinct, son cerveau était las, fatigué de trop se torturer. Elle saisit le visage pâle du jeune homme entre ses mains et lui donna un baiser en guise de réponse. Drago frissonna de plaisir, mais quand il s'écarta d'Hermione, il lu de la tristesse et des doutes sur son visage. Il savait que c'était loin d'être facile pour elle et la voir comme ça lui serrait le cœur.

-J'embrasse si mal que ça ? demanda-t-il pour tenter de la détendre.

Sa remarque arracha un sourire à la jeune femme, un sourire bref, mais un vrai sourire tout de même. Elle se serra contre lui et blottit sa tête au creux de son cou.

-Je suis incapable de le lui dire Drago… Pourtant j'ai essayé, vraiment…

-Chut… murmura-t-il. Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression Hermione, tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre. Par pitié ne te rends pas malade pour moi, je crois que je t'ai déjà assez fait souffrir…

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau pour le faire taire. Elle n'avait pas envie de remuer d'autres souvenirs désagréables. Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre la notion du temps, ainsi que celle du bien et du mal. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, le jeune homme prit de nouveau la parole.

-Je vais aller travailler. Je ne vais pas chercher à te voir, je ne vais pas te courir après. Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra pour savoir ce que tu veux, je t'attendrais. Mais si tu as envie de me voir tu sais où me trouver. N'importe quand.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la brunette et ses lèvres formèrent un « je t'aime » silencieux, puis il tournant les talons et quitta le bureau. Pour Hermione, le problème était toujours le même : choisir entre eux deux. Or, choisir l'un d'eux c'était aussi renoncer à l'autre. Mais sa majeure préoccupation était de trouver le courage de parler à Ron. Heureusement pour elle (ou peut-être pas en fait), le destin allait s'en mêler. En l'occurrence, le destin a un nom : Rita Skeeter.

* * *

Il était 15h et Ron prenait enfin sa pause déjeuner. Il venait d'être relayé par une autre équipe sur le chemin de Traverse et allait pouvoir se concentrer sur les recherches à propos de l'esprit frappeur. Mais pas avant de s'être rempli l'estomac, un Weasley reste un Weasley ! Il s'installa à son bureau avec un plateau-repas. Il avait été frapper au bureau d'Hermione mais elle était partie sur le lieu où Colf était détenu, pour participer aux tentatives des chimagistes pour lui rendre sa forme humaine.

A défaut de compagnie, Ron se saisit de la Gazette du Sorcier, posée sur le bureau par le livreur le matin même. Il le feuilleta plutôt distraitement jusqu'à ce que son attention soit retenue par une photo de lui, souriant d'un air plutôt bête, il fallait le reconnaître. Il leva les yeux et faillit recracher sa bouchée de viande en lisant le titre de l'article : _« Ronald Weasley ou comment le piston met la population de Londres en danger. »_. Saisit d'une intuition le regard de Ron glissa jusqu'au bas de l'article, où il vit le nom de l'auteur. Rita Skeeter. Intuition confirmée. Il commença à lire, en colère mais également curieux de voir ce que cette véracrasse avait inventé sur lui.

« _Parce qu'il a pour objectif premier d'informer la population, le métier de journaliste exige souvent de révéler des scandales. Tous les sorciers de notre communauté doivent prendre connaissance d'un de ces scandales : l'auror Ronald Weasley est un pistonné._

_Il n'y a pas de mal à avoir de l'ambition, même quand on a pas de talent. Le piston est partout. Des incompétents sont chefs d'entreprise, professeurs, voire ministre. Ce n'est pas grave. A la limite, tant mieux pour eux. Mais ce qui est gravissime ici, c'est que l'incompétence de Ronald Weasley met en danger tous les sorciers qui mettent les pieds dans le Chemin de Traverse. _

_Vous savez certainement tous qu'un esprit frappeur du nom de Malvius sévit à cet endroit depuis plus de dix jours. Il est extrêmement dangereux, blessant et prenant des vies. Pourtant, le ministère n'est pas encore parvenu à l'arrêter. Cette abominable créature s'en est même prise à moi dans la journée d'hier, me lançant des briques depuis le fronton de la boutique de Madame Guipure. Fort heureusement pour vous mes chers lecteurs, j'ai pu m'en sortir grâce à ma grande maîtrise des sortilèges. J'ai tout de même été sérieusement blessée. Pire, mon magnifique chapeau en plumes de hibou grand duc d'une grande valeur a été réduit en lambeaux. J'ai été plusieurs heures en état de choc. Mais je suis une femme de terrain et je me suis vite reprise pour me lancer dans l'investigation. Je me suis fixé une mission : découvrir QUI était l'incapable responsable de cette situation._

_Après une minutieuse enquête j'ai donc découvert que l'auror Ronald Weasley avait été mis sur l'affaire par le ministère. J'ai donc essayé d'en savoir plus sur le célèbre compagnon de guerre de mon cher ami Harry Potter. Et je vais à présent vous livrer mes conclusions._

_Ronald Weasley a toujours été le raté de sa famille, celui auquel personne ne prêtait attention. Son frère Percy, notre actuel premier ministre, brillait par son intelligence et ses connaissances. Charlie Weasley était admiré pour ses talents sportifs, Bill pour son courage. Les jumeaux Fred et Georges se faisaient remarquer par leur humour et leur talent pour les farces et attrapes. Sa sœur Ginny est réputée pour sa beauté et son caractère flamboyant. Ronald, lui, a toujours été médiocre, sans parvenir à sortir du lot. Pire, à son entrée à Poudlard, il est passé dans l'ombre de Harry Potter, qui ne lui a pas laissé une miette de popularité._

_Ronald Weasley n'a jamais brillé par ses talents scolaires. Nombre de ses anciens camarades s'accordent à dire qu'il n'a eu ses examens à Poudlard que grâce à l'aide d'Hermione Granger, à laquelle il est à présent fiancé. Il fallait pourtant faire quelque chose de lui. Par un merveilleux hasard, son frère aîné à été nommé ministre de la magie au moment où Ronald sortait de Poudlard. Il était alors facile pour Percy Weasley de pistonner son frère pour le faire entrer à l'institut des aurors, puis pour qu'il obtienne son diplôme. Je me suis laissé dire par un invité de la fête qu'il donnait pour célébrer ce diplôme, que les jumeaux Weasley eux même avaient suggéré que Ronald a acheté son diplôme._

_J'affirme que donner à cet homme un poste d'auror est d'une imprudence honteuse. Car le mot qui caractérise le mieux Ronald Weasley est « maladresse ». La charmante Padma Patil, sa cavalière lors du bal du tournoi des trois sorciers lors de leur quatrième année nous a ainsi confié « c'était terrible, il me marchait sur les pieds environ toutes les quinze secondes ». J'ai également interrogé ma collègue Lavande Brown, qui a entretenu une relation amoureuse avec lui. « Il n'est vraiment pas doué de ses mains, nous a-t-elle confié. Quand il me caressait c'était comme s'il malaxait de la pâte à pain. Et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'est pas plus doué pour manier une baguette magique. »_

_Souhaitons donc bon courage à Hermione Granger, brillante auror pour sa part, qui a la bienveillance ou la folie d'épouser prochainement cet homme. Quoi qu'il ne m'étonnerait pas que son mariage capote avant l'heure, une femme sensée ne pouvant décemment pas gâcher sa vie auprès d'un tel individu. _

_Mais surtout, je vous encourage fortement à réclamer la démission de Ronald Weasley et dénoncer la façon dont le ministre de la magie nous met tous en danger en voulant faire plaisir à son frère. Ce n'est pas Ronald Weasley qui nous débarrassera de Malvius. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il devienne alcoolique comme son père pour que la population de Londres soit davantage en danger. Que Merlin nous garde…_

_Rita Skeeter. »_

Lorsqu'il eût fini de lire, Ron resta hébété un long moment devant la page du journal, incapable d'articuler une pensée cohérente après avoir ingurgité une telle quantité de méchanceté gratuite. Puis une petite voix se glissa dans sa tête, insidieuse. Une petite voix disant que Skeeter avait raison, qu'il n'était qu'un raté. Même s'il avait pris de l'assurance avec les années, le complexe d'infériorité qui l'avait rongé à Poudlard était toujours présent en lui. Et il refaisait à présent surface, avec férocité. Accablé, Ron lâcha le journal et se prit la tête dans les mains.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Ron était toujours dans la même position. Tout à ses sombres pensées, il n'avait pas entendu Ginny frapper à la porte et entrer dans la pièce. Une alarme se déclencha dans la tête de la rouquine en voyant son frère aussi abattu.

-Ron…Excuse-moi, tu ne m'as pas entendue, je suis entrée… Que se passe-t-il ?

-Comment elle a pu me faire ça ? gémit-il, maudissant Skeeter de tout son être.

-Ça a du demander beaucoup de courage à Hermione de t'avouer tout ça, avança Ginny, se méprenant sur la signification des mots de son frère.

Surpris, le jeune homme se redressa brusquement et scruta sa sœur avec un air interrogateur et affolé. Skeeter venait de disparaître totalement de ses pensées.

-M'avouer quoi ?

Ginny devint rouge pivoine en comprenant qu'elle avait commis une gaffe. Elle tenta néanmoins de se rattraper, de jouer feindre une erreur innocente.

-Eh bien je ne sais pas, tu as dis que…

-Ginny je parlais d'un article de Rita Skeeter, ça n'a rien à voir avec Hermione !

-Tant mieux, j'ai eu peur…

-Ne me mens pas ! cria Ron, dont la panique augmentait au même rythme que celle de Ginny. Qu'est sensée m'avouer Hermione ?

-Je… Ce n'est pas à moi de t'apprendre ça je suis désolée…

Elle tourna les talons pour s'enfuir mais Ron referma violemment la porte d'un coup de baguette.

-Ginny, je veux que tu me le dises.

-Non !

-Ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, menaça-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas lui faire ça…

-Et tu t'en fiches de me cacher des choses à moi, ton frère ? Tu n'as donc aucun sens de la famille ?

-Elle t'a trompé…, craqua la rouquine.

-Avec qui ? demanda-t-il après avoir encaissé le choc.

-…

-AVEC QUI ?

-Drago…

-Au Ghana ?

-Oui.

-Laisse-moi seul Ginny, dit-il en rouvrant la porte d'un coup de baguette.

-Tu n'es qu'une brute, lâcha Ginny honteuse et humiliée, avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Ron à la fois sous le choc et très nerveux, fit cinq fois le tour de son bureau. Il sentait la colère monter en lui. Elle l'avait trahi, elle l'avait ENCORE trahi. Il pensa d'abord aller la voir immédiatement pour lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Finalement, il décida qu'il avait besoin de se défouler et descendit à l'étage des défenseurs dans le but de casser la gueule à Drago.

* * *

Drago faisait du rangement dans son bureau lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un Ron Weasley rouge et essoufflé, manifestement très énervé, fit irruption dans la pièce et envoya valser la baguette du blond. Le blond n'avait aucun doute sur la raison de sa visite, il était simplement étonné qu'Hermione qui paraissait totalement perdue quelques heures auparavant ait finalement parlé à son fiancé.

-Tu as couché avec Hermione ?! demanda Ron en rugissant.

-Oui, répondit Drago avec un calme qui exaspéra encore plus Ron.

-Je vais te démolir espèce de sale ordure, résidu de scroutt à pétards…

-Tu ne me fais pas peur.

Drago n'avait pas l'intention d'encaisser ses insultes sans broncher. Après tout il n'avait rien fait de mal, Hermione et lui s'aimaient et le rouquin ne pouvait pas les en empêcher. Ron balança sa propre baguette et lui mit son poing dans la figure. La lèvre inférieure de Drago se fendit. Il essuya le sang d'un revers de main et saisit le poignet de Ron qui levait de nouveau la main vers lui.

-Je n'ai l'intention ni de te laisser faire, ni de m'excuser Weasmoche. Tout ce que je fais c'est aimer Hermione. Tu devrais comprendre.

-Elle est à moi ! On va se marier !

-Elle n'appartient à personne, ce n'est pas une chose, répliqua le blond de son ton le plus méprisant. De toute façon elle s'est donnée à moi bien avant votre histoire. Au lieu de t'énerver tu devrais réaliser la chance que tu as d'être avec elle.

La stupéfaction se peignit de nouveau sur les traits du rouquin. Ron était tellement estomaqué par cette révélation qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire. Drago, lui aussi en colère à présent, n'y prêta pas garde. Il approcha dangereusement son visage ensanglanté de celui de Ron. Sans se rendre compte qu'il aggravait le cas d'Hermione, le blond poursuivit d'une voix sourde :

-En sixième année, quand personne ne voulait croire qu'il y avait du bon en moi, Hermione m'aimait. J'ai été son premier amant, celui qu'on n'oublie jamais. Entre nous c'était plus fort que tout ce que tu pourras jamais lui donner. On a passé plus d'un an de bonheur, même si la guerre nous interdisait d'être vraiment ensemble. Elle était MIENNE Weasmoche. Tu n'as pas plus de droit sur elle que moi.

Ron se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte de Drago sur son bras et quitta la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus, il avait besoin de se retrouver seul pour encaisser le choc. Le blond le regarda partir avec animosité, ne sachant pas qu'il venait de terminer les aveux qu'Hermione n'avaient pas réussi à faire.

* * *

Quand Hermione rentra à l'appartement le soir même, le salon était plongé dans l'obscurité. Grâce à la clarté de la lune, elle distinguait la silhouette de Ron, assis sur le canapé, lui tournant le dos. Elle se dirigea vers lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il se dégagea et se tourna vers elle.

-Tu n'as rien à me dire ? demanda-t-il.

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Son visage et son regard étaient durs. La brunette comprit immédiatement qu'il savait. Elle contourna le canapé et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le moment était arrivé de passer aux aveux. Cette fois elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sorti. Elle était tétanisée et tout son corps tremblait. Des larmes silencieuses glissèrent sur ses joues.

-Alors ? s'impatienta Ron.

-Je suis désolée, tu aurais du l'apprendre par moi…

-Epargne-moi les excuses. Dis-le moi Hermione, je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

-Je t'ai trompé avec Drago… Deux fois…

Sa voix était faible et tremblante. La jeune femme ne pouvait soutenir le regard de Ron, elle regardait vers le sol et se tordait les mains nerveusement. Elle ne vit pas la surprise passer une nouvelle fois dans le regard de Ron.

-Comment ça deux fois ?

-Au Ghana et… le soir de la fête pour notre diplôme.

-QUOI ? hurla-t-il. Tu me mens depuis tout ce temps ? Mais comment tu as pu faire l'amour avec moi comme si de rien n'était, accepter ma demande en mariage sans états d'âme ? rugit le rouquin, tremblant de rage.

-J'ai voulu te le dire ce jour-là. Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir…

-C'est vrai, admit Ron. Mais tu mens depuis bien plus longtemps que ça. Tu nous caches des choses depuis la sixième année de Poudlard.

Il savait donc ça aussi ? Hermione espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas à s'expliquer là-dessus. Elle savait bien qu'elle aurait dû en parler à ses amis à l'époque. Elle se rendit compte que pour une Gryffondor, elle manquait drôlement de courage.

-Ça nous est tombé dessus sans crier gare. Au départ c'était de l'attirance, puis les sentiments s'en sont mêlés. Mais j'avais peur de vous le dire à Harry et toi. Vous nous auriez mis des bâtons dans les roues, Drago n'était pas dans notre camp, pour vous ça aurait représenté une trahison.

-C'en était une ! Mais pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé quand il a rejoint l'Ordre ?

-On avait mis notre couple entre parenthèses. Il avait peur que Voldemort s'en prenne à moi pour l'atteindre. On attendait la fin de la guerre pour montrer notre bonheur à tout le monde.

Le jeune homme grimaça au mot « bonheur ». Imaginer Hermione dans les bras de la fouine, heureuse et épanouie lui était tout simplement insupportable.

-On s'aimait Ron, et on s'est rendu compte que les années n'avaient rien changé à ça. Mais je t'aime aussi…

-Tais-toi ! cria-t-il en la giflant. Comment tu peux dire ça ?

-Parce que c'est la vérité… Je t'en prie ne doute pas de ça.

-Comment veux-tu que je croie un mot de ce que tu dis ? Ce n'est pas le fait que tu m'ai trompé qui me fait le plus mal, c'est de savoir que tu n'as fait que me mentir.

Le rouquin se leva d'un bond et prit sa cape sur le dossier d'une chaise. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer et ses sanglots redoublèrent.

-S'il te plaît ne pars pas, supplia-t-elle. Je suis perdue…

Ron lui jeta un regard. Sans un mot, il transplana au dehors. Il commença à marcher sans se soucier de sa destination, dans l'air froid de l'hiver londonien. Il avait trop de choses à assimiler, il se sentait submergé de sentiments différents. Il y avait en lui de la peine, de la colère, de l'étonnement… Il avait toujours cru être le premier homme d'Hermione et elle n'avait rien dit pour l'en détromper. Mais elle avait aimé Malefoy avant lui, et l'aimait encore. Cette idée résonnait en lui et cela lui faisait mal, si mal… Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, il avait besoin de temps pour digérer cela. Il voyait bien qu'Hermione était au plus mal, qu'elle était perdue. Il avait vu de l'amour et des regrets dans ses yeux. Mais il avait un besoin irrépressible de s'éloigner le plus possible d'elle pour l'instant. Quand il la regardait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la fouine la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour. Et cela, il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Dans le salon, Hermione avait renoncé à brider ses larmes. Elle pensait avoir perdu Ron et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle l'avait bien mérité. Elle avait vu tant de peine dans les yeux de Ron. Elle avait vu qu'elle l'avait déçu. La jeune femme était dans l'incertitude, ne savait pas si son couple pouvait encore être sauvé. Peut-être que Ron venait de faire le choix à sa place.

* * *

voilà... Et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question: non je ne suis bien méchante! Mais il fallait bien qu'elle assume un jour ou l'autre... Merci de m'avoir lue et à très vite! 


	17. Dilemmes première partie

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Donc en gros, les ego masculins malmenés ont décidé de bouder! La situation n'est facile pour personne et tout le monde souffre... Mais promis ça va s'arranger! Merci encore pour vos lectures, et pour vos encouragements!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 17 – Dilemmes (première partie)**

Tard dans la nuit, plusieurs heures après le départ de Ron, on frappa à la porte de l'appartement. Hermione se leva du canapé duquel elle n'avait pas eu la force de bouger. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle découvrit Ginny.

-Ron est passé à la maison, dit-elle simplement.

Les deux jeunes femmes se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, puis elle s'assirent de part et d'autre de la table du salon.

-Je suis désolée Mione tout est de ma faute j'ai gaffé…

-J'aurais du lui dire bien avant, souffla Hermione en caressant les cheveux roux.

-Cette Rita Skeeter a écrit un article horrible sur Ron mais je ne le savais pas. Et quand il m'a dit « comment a-elle pu faire ça ? », j'ai cru qu'il parlait de toi et quand je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur c'était trop tard, il m'a obligée à lui raconter.

-Je comprends, l'apaisa son amie, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais comment t'a-t-il fait avouer que ça avait commencé en sixième année ?

-Mais je ne l'ai pas dit.

Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes avec un même air d'étonnement sur le visage, puis comprirent en même temps.

-Drago, dirent-elles d'une même voix.

-Il est sûrement allé le voir, ajouta Ginny. Il était hors de lui quand je suis partie.

Les deux amies se turent, chacune réfléchissant à la situation. Ginny, sentant son bébé bouger, passa une main sur son ventre et soupira profondément.

-Ça ne va pas ? demanda Hermione.

-C'est Harry… Quand il a appris que je vous avais couverts avec Drago il l'a très mal pris. On a eu une grosse dispute et il est parti avec Ron au Chaudron Baveur.

-Mais tu n'y es pour rien…

-Il a dit qu'on ne devait rien se cacher, qu'à l'époque Drago était notre pire ennemi, qu'il aurait pu facilement nous manipuler et nous vendre à Voldemort. Il a dit que j'avais pris cette guerre à la légère.

-Il a dit ça sous le coup de la colère et de la surprise, tenta de la rassurer la brunette. Tu n'as rien fait de mal Gin. Il va comprendre, il va revenir.

Effectivement Harry rentra chez lui ce soir-là. Mais il ne parla pas à sa femme et partit tôt le lendemain matin. Pendant, plusieurs jours, Harry n'adressa la parole à Ginny que lorsque c'était strictement nécessaire. Il partait tôt le matin pour s'entraîner. Il rentrait tard, passant ses soirées avec Ron ou ses coéquipiers de Quidditch, revenait souvent ivre. Le Survivant aimait Ginny et même s'il passait très peu de temps à ses côtés il pensait sans cesse à elle. Mais il avait simplement du mal à digérer ce qu'elle lui avait caché. Car malgré lui, il avait peur qu'elle puisse lui cacher d'autres choses, des choses plus graves. Il estimait qu'elle l'avait trahi et attendait des excuses. Il campait fermement sur ses positions et ne comptait pas céder, la célébrité et les succès sportifs ayant fini par rendre son ego légèrement surdimensionné.

* * *

Le lendemain, après une nuit sans sommeil, Hermione du se faire violence pour aller travailler. Elle n'avait envie de rien, elle aurait voulu rester blottie sous la couette et dormir, ne plus penser à rien. Elle se repassait sans cesse le même bilan dans sa tête : Drago l'aimait, Ron ne voulait plus la voir, elle aimait les deux et les deux lui manquaient

En arrivant au ministère, ses pas la conduisirent tout droit vers le bureau de Drago. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire dans les prochains jours, mais en cet instant précis elle avait besoin d'un visage ami, de ses bras familiers. Quand elle entra il semblait l'attendre.

Sans un mot, le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Quand ils furent rassasiés de ce contact, Drago prit la parole :

-Comment tu te sens ?

Incapable de mettre des mots, sur ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête de gauche à droite. Drago pouvait sentir sa détresse et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour l'aider. Avec une infinie tendresse, il prit son visage entre ses mains et la regarda.

-Il est venu me voir hier et je n'ai pas voulu m'écraser, j'ai été assez violent. Je suis désolé si j'ai aggravé les choses.

-Au moins il sait tout maintenant. Ça ne peut pas être pire, tenta-t-elle de sourire.

-Je t'aime Hermione.

-Je sais, murmura-t-elle. Moi aussi. Mais je ne suis pas prête à m'engager avec toi. J'ai besoin de me calmer, de prendre du recul et de beaucoup réfléchir. Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs. J'en ai assez de faire des erreurs.

-Prends tout ton temps. Je t'attendrai, je ne te laisse pas tomber. Pas cette fois.

La jeune femme posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Elle ne voulait plus d'excuses. Elle avait fait au moins autant d'erreurs que lui dans toute cette histoire. Elle quitta le bureau, avec le sentiment d'être un tout petit peu plus légère, elle se sentait comprise et soutenue par le jeune homme. Elle passa beaucoup de temps avec Drago dans les jours qui suivirent. Souvent, ils se contentaient de rester dans la même pièce, chacun vaquant à ses occupations, savourant la présence de l'autre. Ils allaient voir Ginny à la librairie pour partager un thé. Mais Hermione sentait toujours un poids l'oppresser car elle n'avait pas revu Ron depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement. Il l'évitait soigneusement et elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à affronter son regard. Mais tant qu'elle reculerait le moment des explications, elle ne saurait pas à quoi s'en tenir.

Ron quant à lui s'était jeté à corps perdu dans le travail. Il avait mis toute sa rage dans la lutte contre Malvius et en quelques heures, il était venu à bout de l'esprit frappeur. Puis il s'était vu confier une mission très physique contre un gang de démons qui prenaient un malin plaisir à posséder des moldus jusqu'à les tuer. Cela permettait au rouquin de se vider l'esprit. Il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à Hermione, pour ne pas laisser la peine l'accabler maintenant qu'il avait déversé une partie de sa colère.

* * *

Au bout d'une semaine sans nouvelles de Ron, Hermione finit par se forger une certitude : il fallait qu'elle le voie, il fallait qu'ils se disputent, qu'ils s'expliquent. C'était seulement à ce prix qu'elle pourrait savoir si son histoire avec lui pouvait se poursuivre. Si Ron acceptait de lui redonner une chance elle devrait choisir entre Drago et lui. S'il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner elle pourrait alors envisager de reconstruire quelque chose avec Drago. Dans les deux cas, elle saurait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Rien n'était pire que l'incertitude dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement.

Après sa journée de travail elle se rendit donc au chaudron baveur et demanda à voir Ron. Tom, le tenancier, l'informa qu'il n'était pas encore rentré. En revanche, Harry était attablé au bar. Lui aussi attendait le retour de Ron. La jeune femme décida d'aller lui parler.

-Bonjour Harry, je suis contente de te voir, lança-t-elle timidement.

-Je ne peux pas en dire autant, lui asséna-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'alcool.

-Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, mais tu es injuste avec Ginny.

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Pendant des années tu as été celle qui savait tout, un exemple, un modèle de morale. Mais finalement tu ne vaux pas mieux que nous.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu être meilleure que vous ! Moi aussi j'ai toujours eu des doutes, moi aussi j'éprouve des sentiments, moi aussi j'ai des failles et je fais des erreurs ! Tu vas me reprocher d'être humaine Harry ?

-Non. Je te reproche de nous avoir menti. Avec ton amourette tu as mis tout l'Ordre en danger, si Malefoy était resté du mauvais côté tu aurais signé notre perte !

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Comment j'aurais pu l'aimer si il était mauvais ?

-Admettons. Mais tu n'es pas la Hermione que je croyais connaître. Tu mens et tu trompes. Tu aurais parfaitement eu ta place à Serpentard.

-De quel droit tu me juges ? rugit la brunette. Je ne t'ai rien fait ! Le seul qui soit en droit de m'en vouloir c'est Ron.

-Et je ne m'en prive pas, ne t'inquiète pas, intervint Ron qui venait d'arriver sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine en le voyant et elle frissonna de façon imperceptible. C'était bon de le voir, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. De plus, la dispute avec Harry l'avait échauffée, elle se sentait moins coupable et plus prompte à se défendre et s'expliquer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda Ron.

-Te parler. J'ai besoin de m'expliquer.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie, répliqua-t-il assez durement.

-S'il te plaît, souffla la jeune femme.

Ron hésita mais il avait terriblement envie qu'elle reste malgré tout. Il regarda Harry qui comprit le message.

-Je vous laisse, annonça-t-il. A demain Ron.

Le rouquin désigna l'escalier à Hermione et la guida jusqu'à sa chambre. En entrant il lui indiqua le fauteuil et s'assit sur le lit, à deux bons mètres de distance d'elle. Il détourna ostensiblement les yeux d'Hermione, faisant mine de fixer attentivement un tableau représentant un dragon à sa droite.

-Je suis désolée Ron vraiment… Désolée que tu l'ai appris de cette façon, j'aurais voulu avoir plus de courage. Mais à chaque fois la peur de te perdre était la plus forte…

-Tu regrettes que je l'aie appris par Ginny, mais est-ce que tu regrettes ce que tu as fait ?

La jeune femme marqua un temps d'hésitation. Elle redoutait cette question. Mais elle ne voulait plus mentir à Ron, elle lui devait la vérité. Toute la vérité.

-Non. J'aimerais regretter mais non. La vérité c'est que je vous aime tous les deux…

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi par Merlin ?! tonna Ron. Que veux-tu ?

-Je veux savoir si tu m'aimes encore.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça changera ?

-Ron… Si je ne sais pas je ne pourrais pas avancer. Depuis des jours je suis totalement bloquée, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Oh je vois, commença-t-il, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. Tu veux que je te dise que je ne t'aime plus pour te jeter dans les bras de la fouine. Tu veux ma permission. Mais tu n'en a pas eu besoin pour t'envoyer en l'air avec lui ! Tu n'as pas eu autant de scrupules quand tu as couché avec lui le soir de notre fête, et que tu es venue dormir avec moi ! Et tu crois que je ne te vois pas passer tout ton temps avec lui en ce moment ?

Hermione était touchée par la dureté des mots qu'il employait, mais elle se rendait compte que Ron était jaloux. Et ça, c'était une bonne chose car cela signifiait qu'il ne l'avait pas rayée de sa vie. Mais autre chose montait en elle, qui couvait depuis sa dispute avec Harry : de la colère. Elle trouvait grandement injuste le fait que les deux garçons ne se rendent pas compte qu'elle souffrait elle aussi.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai pas fait de choix entre vous deux et ça me déchire, ça me coupe en deux. Pourquoi refuses-tu de t'en rendre compte ?

-C'est ça oui, il faudrait que je te plaigne en plus, répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton sarcastique. Tu as la place la plus confortable dans cette histoire au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Tu n'as qu'à choisir celui qui te convient le mieux, comme sur un catalogue. Ce n'est pas toi qui risques de perdre la personne avec qui tu voulais partager ta vie !

-Ron ! s'indigna la jeune femme en se levant du lit pour le regarder de toute sa hauteur. Tu n'imagines pas une seule seconde ce que je ressens ! Quoi qu'il arrive je vais perdre un homme que j'aime…

Ron savait qu'il allait trop loin, il voyait bien qu'elle en avait gros sur le cœur. Mais il avait si mal qu'il espérait se soulager un peu en la provoquant, en la poussant dans ses retranchements, en lui faisant mal à son tour. Il se leva lui aussi et planta ses yeux dans les siens pour lui poser la question la plus fourbe qu'il puisse trouver :

-Mais si tu l'aimais tellement ce bellâtre de Malefoy, pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés après la disparition de Voldemort ? Et pourquoi il est revenu précisément _maintenant _pour briser notre couple ?

-Parce qu'il t'a vu m'embrasser après le combat final. Ça l'a rendu fou de jalousie et il est parti sans me laisser m'expliquer. S'il est revenu c'est que malgré les années et la distance, il m'aime encore. La vérité Ron, c'est que Drago et moi on serait probablement ensemble à l'heure qu'il est si tu ne m'avais pas embrassée ce jour là.

Ron prit alors pleinement conscience de la situation. Il avait simplement occupé la place laissée vide par Malefoy. C'était lui le grand amour d'Hermione. La fouine. Le Serpent qu'ils avaient tous détesté, pendant si longtemps. Le jeune homme s'assit, sous le choc. Les mots de Rita Skeeter tournaient dans sa tête « raté », « médiocre », « une femme sensée ne pouvant décemment pas gâcher sa vie auprès d'un tel individu ». Il sentait l'abattement le prendre un peu plus chaque seconde.

-Et moi j'ai été ton lot de consolation en attendant…

La brunette vit sa nuque courbée, son air de vaincu, sentit la cassure dans sa voix. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui et posa sa main sur les siennes.

-Ce n'est pas vrai Ron, et au fond de toi tu le sais, murmura-t-elle. Tu as su me rendre amoureuse de toi. Par ta présence quotidienne, par ton entêtement à essayer de me faire sortir de mes gonds, par tous ces petits moments qu'on a partagés rien qu'à deux. J'ai aimé la lueur dans tes yeux quand tu me regardais, j'ai aimé tes petites attentions quotidiennes, j'ai découvert plus de choses sur toi en deux mois de cohabitation qu'en 7 ans d'amitié. Et ça a tout changé, absolument tout. J'ai été entièrement tienne pendant ces 4 ans, j'ai aimé chaque moment auprès de toi, chaque étreinte, chaque dispute, chaque mot… J'aurais préféré que Drago ne revienne jamais, j'aurais préféré croire que c'était un salaud qui m'avait abandonnée. J'aurais été à toi pour la vie. Mais je t'aime Ron n'en doute pas. Je t'aime pour toi, et pas par défaut ou par dépit.

Ron avait toujours la tête penchée, dissimulant son visage. Hermione crut voir des larmes perler sur ses joues. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Ron pleurer, c'était le jour où Molly était morte. Elle sentit sa propre émotion monter et former une boule dans sa gorge. Le jeune homme serra brièvement ses doigts dans ses grandes mains.

-Laisse-moi s'il te plaît, souffla-t-il comme une supplication.

Hermione se leva doucement et obéit à sa requête. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard avant de descendre l'escalier, laissant un Ron au cœur réchauffé, mais assailli par un trop plein d'émotions contradictoires.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Ginny, Drago et Hermione dînaient dans un petit restaurant sorcier tenu par leur ancienne camarade de Poudlard, Hannah Abbot. La situation n'avait pas évolué avec Harry et Ron. Hermione n'avait pas revu Ron, et Harry n'adressait toujours qu'à peine la parole à Ginny. Ils en étaient au dessert lorsque la rouquine se leva pour aller aux toilettes. C'est alors qu'elle ressentit une fulgurante douleur au niveau des articulations et sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. En criant, elle tomba avec fracas sur le sol de tout son poids de femme enceinte, sans avoir pu se retenir à quoi que ce soit pour freiner sa chute. Drago et Hermione se précipitèrent auprès d'elle et la firent transplaner à Ste Mangouste.

La crise était particulièrement violente et on entendait encore Ginny crier dans l'hôpital des sorciers de longues minutes après leur arrivée. Le sort que Lucius Malefoy lui avait lancé faisait toujours des dégâts considérables chez la sorcière et les médicomages ne semblaient pas pouvoir éviter ces rechutes. En vérité seule la mort de Malefoy mettrait définitivement fin aux effets du sortilège. Pendant que les médicomages prenaient Ginny en charge, Hermione envoya son patronus chercher Harry.

Ce dernier transplana presque immédiatement dans le couloir, suivi de Ron qui était avec lui au moment où le patronus l'avait averti.

-Eh bien c'est pas trop tôt… grinça Drago entre ses dents. On se rappelle enfin qu'on a une femme ?

Ron regarda Drago comme s'il allait lui mettre un coup de poing en pleine tête mais un nouveau cri déchirant de Ginny le stoppa dans son idée. Ron fixa le mur derrière lui et aperçut alors la plaque hommage aux victimes du massacre de Ste Mangouste par les Mangemorts lors du combat final. Il y figurait tant de noms familiers, comme celui de Lonbubat… Il se rappela la guerre, il se rappela que ce n'était pas le lieu idéal pour démolir son rival, celui qui avait été son allié lors des combats.

-C'est une crise grave ? demanda Harry à Hermione

-Assez oui… C'est surtout qu'elle est tombée, les médicomages ont l'air de craindre que le bébé ait pris quelques coups.

-C'est arrivé quand ?

-Il y a dix minutes environ, au restaurant. Le temps de transplaner et qu'elle soit prise en charge je n'ai pas pu te prévenir avant.

Harry hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait. Il jeta un regard douloureux à la porte d'où provenaient les cris de Ginny. Il s'avança jusqu'au battant et appuya sa tête contre le montant de bois. Un jour il tuerait ce Lucius Malefoy et peut importaient les conséquences… Il ne supportait pas ce que subissait sa femme, il ne supportait pas de s'être sorti indemne de la lutte contre Voldemort alors qu'elle souffrait. La main d'Hermione sur son épaule le sortit de ses projets morbides. Il se tourna lentement vers elle.

-Mione…Pardon…je…

-Chut, l'interrompit-elle. C'est pas la peine.

Elle serra le brun dans ses bras tandis que Ron et Drago se tournaient ostensiblement le dos, de peur d'être tentés de se provoquer en duel. Drago se décida à rentrer chez lui, ayant largement dépassé l'heure qu'il avait dite à sa mère. Finalement les cris de Ginny se calmèrent peu à peu puis s'arrêtèrent. Les médicomages sortirent et permirent à Harry d'aller la voir. Il entra dans la chambre à la fois avec bonheur et appréhension. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle en baissant la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard de braise de la rouquine.

-Tout va bien Harry, murmura-t-elle en prenant sa main qu'il avait posée sur le lit. Le bébé n'a rien.

Harry sentit la tension se relâcher à l'intérieur de lui. Il enfouit sa tête contre le ventre de sa femme, et caressa son visage de sa main libre. Ginny logea sa seconde main dans les cheveux du brun. Il sentait le bébé bouger et cela lui faisait tant de bien. Il réalisa combien le fait de tenir Ginny contre lui lui avait manqué et combien il avait été stupide. Il leva la tête vers elle.

-Je te demande pardon, je me suis conduit comme le dernier des crétins.

-Ça je ne te le fais pas dire, répliqua la rouquine mais d'une voix douce et avec un regard malicieux où tout était déjà pardonné.

-Je t'aime Ginny, je t'aime tant… Tu as raison depuis le départ, cette histoire ne concerne que Ron, Mione et Drago. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je devrais peut-être arrêter le Quidditch et les séances de dédicaces.

-Certainement pas, comment on va gagner la prochaine coupe du monde ? rigola la rouquine. Tu peux compter sur moi pour désenfler ton ego de temps en temps. Je crois que j'ai été un peu trop gentille avec toi jusqu'à maintenant… A partir d'aujourd'hui c'est MOI le chef

-A vos ordres madame Potter, sourit le brun avant d'embrasser sa femme avec empressement.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir, Hermione enroulait consciencieusement une mèche de ses cheveux autour de sa baguette en regardant fixement le sol. Elle s'efforçait de faire abstraction de la présence de Ron qui, lui, ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours, et il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser à Malefoy. Pas sans se battre. Il ne voulait pas avoir de regrets. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui sursauta en le découvrant soudainement à cinquante centimètres de son visage.

-Je t'offre un café ? demanda-t-il simplement.

La brunette hocha la tête et ils prirent place à la cafétéria de l'établissement. Hermione accueillit avec plaisir le liquide chaud et réconfortant.

-Mione j'ai été dur avec toi, commença le jeune homme.

-Je l'ai bien mérité il me semble…

-Non. Enfin si. Mais pas à ce point. J'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas. Je… Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester les bras croisés pendant que Malefoy te tourne autour toute la journée. J'ai essayé mais c'est impossible. Parce que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé je suis convaincu que tu es la femme de ma vie. Alors il est hors de question que je te laisse partir sans me battre pour une question d'orgueil. Tu vas devoir choisir Mione, et je vais tout faire pour que ce soit moi.

Hermione le fixa longuement sans savoir quoi dire. Elle n'en espérait pas tant. D'un côté elle était heureuse que Ron ne la rejette plus, de l'autre elle savait que le choix le plus difficile de sa vie l'attendait.

-Je…Je ne sais pas quoi dire Ron, bégaya-t-elle.

-Alors dis-moi à demain. Si un petit déj' à la cafétéria du ministère te tente.

-Ça marche, accepta-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Je vais me coucher, dure journée. Embrasse ma sœur pour moi.

Elle hocha la tête et Ron lui fit un baise main en tournant les talons. La compétition venait de commencer.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. A venir dans le prochain chapitre la compétition entre nos deux "gentlemen". Merci de m'avoir lue, à très vite!


	18. Dilemmes deuxième partie

Bon alors dans ce chapitre on arrête un peu avec les tortures mentales et les remords pour être un peu plus légers, puisque Ron et Drago ont tendance à se conduire comme des gamins... Place à la compétition! Egalement des nouvelles d'Arthur et Narcissa. C'est l'avant dernier chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 18 – Dilemmes (deuxième partie)**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione retrouva Ron à l'endroit prévu. Un peu mal à l'aise, ils se firent la bise avec une impression étrange. Ils commandèrent deux cafés, des viennoiseries et s'installèrent à une table vide. En allant chercher du sucre, la jeune femme se trouva nez à nez avec Drago.

-Salut belle brune, je ne savais pas que tu déjeunais ici ce matin.

-C'est Ron qui m'a invitée, confessa-t-elle, un peu gênée.

Drago tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut Ron qui les observait.

-Tiens, le rouquin a fini de bouder ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique

-Il a décidé de se battre pour moi, répondit-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas répondre à la provocation. On dirait que vous êtes en compétition pour de bon cette fois.

-QUOI ? cria-t-il si fort que tout le monde dans la pièce pu l'entendre. Mais on a pas fixé les règles ! trépigna-t-il comme un gosse qui fait un caprice.

-Quelles règles ? Je ne suis pas le 1er prix d'une compétition sportive !

-Non tu es bien plus que ça, c'est beaucoup plus important ! C'est justement pour ça qu'il faut que ce soit équitable !

Le blond bouillait sur place. Il se doutait que Weasley ne laisserait pas partir Hermione aussi facilement, mais il ne comptait absolument pas s'effacer devant lui. Il avait passé trop d'années loin d'elle et parcouru trop de chemin. Maintenant qu'il était de nouveau si proche d'elle il voulait aller jusqu'au bout. Sinon tout n'aurait été qu'un sordide gâchis.

-On a peur de perdre, Malefoy ? le provoqua Ron, attiré par les exclamations du blond.

-Si tu as décidé de jouer Weasmoche il faut faire ça dans les règles de l'art.

-Très bien. Tes conditions ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

-Non mais j'hallucine ! s'exclama Hermione de son ton le plus outré.

Elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de torts dans cette histoire, mais l'immaturité des deux garçons la sidérait. Leur avenir sentimental à tous les trois dépendait de son choix et ils en discutaient comme d'un jeu… Pire, ils faisaient les _**malins**_, cherchaient à s'impressionner

-Tant qu'elle n'a pas choisi entre nous, pas de baiser, commença Drago sans se soucier des récriminations de la brunette. Pas de nuit passée avec l'un de nous. Seulement des rendez-vous dispersés de manière équitable.

-Je marche, déclara Ron.

-Eh oh, j'ai mon mot à dire peut-être ! tenta Hermione.

-Si l'un de nous deux déroge aux règles, il ne verra pas Hermione pendant 24h, termina le blond comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

-On scelle ça dans le sang ? demanda Ron d'un air bravache.

-Ta parole suffit je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal, lui répondit le blond d'un air suffisant avant de s'éloigner vers son bureau.

Hermione repartit en direction de leur table, Ron sur ses talons. Il la vit se saisir d'une corbeille de croissants et de sa tasse de café, puis commencer à s'éloigner.

-Eh, tu vas où ? demanda-t-il.

-Je vais déjeuner dans mon bureau, je vous ai assez vus pour aujourd'hui ! fulmina-t-elle.

Elle était furieuse de leur attitude et ce n'était pourtant que le début…

* * *

Vers midi on frappa à la porte du bureau d'Hermione. Elle vit apparaître une tête rousse un peu penaude dans l'encadrement. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ron ? ronchonna-t-elle, sans parvenir à dissimuler tout à fait son plaisir de le voir.

-Eh bien comme on a pas déjeuné ensemble finalement je te propose un petit resto…

-Mais je boude figure toi ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

-Mione… supplia-t-il en réprimant un énorme sourire.

Elle était comme avant. Exactement comme avant. Têtue, boudeuse, une emmerdeuse en somme. Mais c'était pile comme ça qu'il l'aimait. Elle était parfaite.

-Je sais bien que ce n'est pas un jeu, que c'est difficile…continua-t-il. Mais la fouine a raison pour une fois, si on ne fixe pas de règles on va très vite en venir au combat à mort. Quoique ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, remarque !

-Crétin.

-Oui mais un crétin qui meurt de faim. Alors tu viens ?

-Tu as des arguments convaincants ?

-Des poires au chocolat

-M'en fiche.

-Avec des morceaux de caramel.

-C'est mal de prendre les gens par les sentiments comme ça, abdiqua la brunette en prenant son manteau.

Ils passèrent un excellent moment et faillirent en perdre la notion du temps. Ils arrivèrent au ministère juste à temps pour reprendre le travail. Drago, qui guettait le retour d'Hermione ne tarda pas à aller la voir.

-J'essaye de travailler, lui dit-elle en guise d'accueil.

-C'est juste une impression, où tu étais plus aimable tout à l'heure avec le rouquin ? demanda-t-il avec ce ton ironique qu'elle détestait.

-Il s'appelle Ron et toi tu es carrément désagréable.

-Ecoute Hermione, si tu as déjà fait ton choix il faut le dire.

-Mais pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu racontes !?

-Alors pourquoi tu es aussi distante, aussi froide ?

-Parce que j'ai l'impression d'être un objet, un trophée. J'ai l'impression que tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est prendre le dessus sur Ron.

Le blond la regarda avec surprise. Avec soulagement aussi. Il avait eu peur que le rouquin ait déjà pris l'avantage sur lui. Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre, il ne pouvait pas envisager qu'elle choisisse l'autre. Il fit quelques pas vers elle jusqu'à lui caresser la joue.

-Tu ne comprends donc pas ? demanda-t-il avec tendresse. Je crève de jalousie Hermione. Quand je le vois avec toi j'ai envie de lui exploser la tête, c'est plus fort que moi. C'est _**toi**_ que je veux et si pour ça il faut écraser Weasley et bien je suis prêt à le faire. Je sais que je suis maladroit et un peu orgueilleux (Hermione esquissa un sourire en entendant le « un peu ») mais tout ce que je fais je le fais pour toi…

La jeune femme sentit son énervement se dissiper. C'était sa faute à elle s'ils en étaient là. Plus vite elle choisirait et moins les deux garçons auraient l'occasion de jouer les gros bras.

-Alors s'il faut être équitable je te consacre ma soirée ? questionna-t-elle gentiment.

-Seulement si tu en as envie.

-Bien sûr que oui gros malin.

-Alors sois prête à 8h, devant chez toi.

Ce soir-là, Drago l'emmena danser. Il savait qu'elle aimait ça et pour sa part, il adorait sentir son corps contre le sien, presque abandonnée, presque à lui. Quand il la raccompagna chez elle, il ne pu résister à l'envie de lui voler un baiser.

-Et les règles alors ? demanda la brunette, surprise.

-Tu vas me dénoncer ? questionna-t-il en la testant du regard.

-Bien sûr que oui. Tu parles à une ancienne préfète en chef je te rappelle.

-Tant pis alors. Ça en valait la peine…

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre il s'approcha de nouveau et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione s'abandonna à ce contact familier mais toujours électrisant. Ce n'était pas bien, ce n'était pas équitable. Mais à cet instant précis Hermione Granger emmerdait royalement tous les règlements du monde.

* * *

Nous étions à présent fin décembre et la compétition entre les deux garçons faisait rage. Ils ne ménageaient pas leurs efforts pour conquérir Hermione et les coups bas se multipliaient. La seule chose qui pouvait encore les retenir, c'était la colère d'Hermione devant leur attitude. Et encore… Drago avait jeté à Ron un sort de confusion pour qu'il arrive en retard à ses rendez-vous avec Hermione. Le rouquin avait fini par comprendre son stratagème et en représailles avait d'un coup de baguette raccourci les vêtements de Drago, lui donnant une allure plus que ringarde. Depuis, les ruses les plus vicieuses s'enchaînaient. Ron avait été frappé d'un sort d'éclats de rire, si bien qu'Hermione avait fini par croire qu'il se fichait d'elle, Drago avait passé une soirée entière à dire exactement le contraire de ce qu'il pensait (il avait par exemple dit à Hermione qu'elle ressemblait au monstre du Loch Ness et que Rita Skeeter était son plus grand fantasme !), Ron s'était retrouvé avec une haleine de vieux véracrasse, Drago avait été pris d'une soudaine envie de s'habiller en rose bonbon… Aucun des deux garçons ne disait à Hermione que la source de ces incidents était leur rival, ne voulant pas offrir cet aveu de faiblesse à son adversaire. Bien sûr, celle-ci n'était pas dupe et quand elle les prenait sur le fait, ils passaient un sale quart d'heure. 

Hermione choisit de fêter Noël avec sa famille moldue. En effet, les Weasley, les Potter et les Malefoy avaient prévu de se réunir le 25 décembre au Terrier, autour d'Arthur et Narcissa. La jeune femme ne se sentait donc pas de taille à affronter un repas avec les deux garçons réunis, de plus devant toute la famille de Ron. Elle avait trop honte de son attitude et de ses hésitations. Elle partit donc une semaine entière, de Noël au jour de l'an, à profiter de sa famille et à faire du ski avec eux dans les Alpes françaises. Elle espérait que les garçons sauraient se tenir de manière civilisée durant son absence. Elle avait tort…

Les choses se déroulèrent bien durant tout le repas, les deux garçons ayant choisi l'option de s'ignorer superbement. Drago avait été placé entre Ginny et Narcissa, et Ron à côté de Harry (lui même étant à côté de Ginny). Ainsi, ils ne se voyaient pas et n'avaient pas l'occasion de se parler, ou plutôt de se provoquer. En revanche, après le repas, pendant que la plupart des convives allaient se promener dans la forêt environnante et que Ginny se reposait, Harry, Ron, les jumeaux et Drago entamèrent une partie de poker devant des verres de Whisky pur feu bien remplis. Mauvaise idée. En effet, si vous ne connaissez pas la recette d'une bonne bagarre la voici : un jeu de cartes, des ego masculins surdimensionnés et de l'alcool ! La partie commença donc. Une heure plus tard, Ron était bon dernier et se faisait gentiment chambrer par ses deux frères. Un peu irrité comme à chaque fois que son complexe d'infériorité faisait surface, et surtout un peu échaudé par la boisson qui remplissait leurs verres à chaque tour de jeu, il décida de répliquer :

-Malheureux au jeu, heureux en amour, lança-t-il d'un ton de défi non pas en direction de ses frères mais de Drago.

Le sang de ce dernier ne fit qu'un tour, il abattit ses cartes d'un coup sec et pointa des yeux plus froids que jamais en direction de Ron.

-Tu me cherches Weasmoche ? demanda-t-il inutilement.

-Mais il ne faut pas s'énerver comme ça, provoqua le rouquin. Tu sais qu'Hermione n'aime pas ça.

-Oui je sais, répondit Drago avec un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon. Mais tu crois qu'elle a apprécié que tu lui fasses livrer des chrysanthèmes avant les vacances ?

-Quoi ?! C'était des roses magnifiques ! Et très chères…

-Certes. Jusqu'à ce que ma baguette se pointe malencontreusement dessus. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment je suis si maladroit…

-Je je je vais… te… bégaya Ron sous l'effet de la colère. _Calor !_ rugit-il en lançant un maléfice cuisant.

Mais vu son état d'ébriété, le sortilège rata le blond de dix bons centimètres et crama une rangée de la bibliothèque.

-Très impressionnant, déclara Drago d'un ton solennel destiné à énerver encore plus Ron.

Le rouquin lança cette fois un sortilège coup de poing qui brisa une des fenêtres du salon et réveilla Ginny. Voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec sa baguette, Ron décida de changer de tactique. Il posa sa baguette puis envoya la table quelques mètres plus loin pour mettre son poing dans la figure du blond. S'ensuivit un enchevêtrement de corps, de coups de poings et de coups de pied, les jumeaux s'étant porté au secours de leur frère. Harry ne pouvait se permettre de choisir un camp et observait la scène sans savoir quoi faire, de même que Ginny qui se demandait si elle était réveillée ou encore en train de dormir. Finalement, la rouquine prit la mesure de la situation.

-Fais quelque chose ! demanda-t-elle à Harry.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Ils sont déchaînés et mon nouveau contrat avec les London Flyers stipule que je dois éviter les activités physiques « à risque » en dehors du terrain.

Ginny soupira quelques paroles sur le soi-disant courage masculin et sortit sa propre baguette pour effectuer un sortilège de chauve furie qu'elle multiplia par 4. Les quatre garçons fut contraints de se séparer, chacun aux prises avec son sortilège.

-Ginny, petite sœur chérie… se lamenta Fred.

Elle les laissa encore se débattre quelques minutes puis leva le sort.

-Le premier qui touche à un cheveu de l'autre je le transforme en branchiflore c'est compris ? menaça-t-elle. Quant à toi, déclara-t-elle à Harry, je pense que faire l'amour peut-être considéré comme une activité physique « à risque ». Dommage…lâcha-t-elle avant de s'éloigner vers le jardin avec la dignité d'une grande impératrice.

Drago remit de l'ordre dans la pièce en quelques coups de baguette et s'avança vers Harry.

-Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille. Tu veux bien m'excuser auprès d'Arthur et ma mère ? Dis-lui que je viendrai la chercher ce soir, quand les autres seront partis.

Harry hocha la tête et les deux garçons se serrèrent la main avant que Drago ne transplane.

* * *

Ron et Drago se revirent le jour du retour d'Hermione. Celle-ci devait rentrer le 1er janvier dans la matinée. En début d'après-midi, tous deux étaient sur le pied de guerre, bien décidé à obtenir le premier rendez-vous de l'année avec la femme qu'ils convoitaient. Ils n'avaient pensé qu'à elle pendant tout le réveillon. Ron l'avait passé avec Harry et Ginny, l'esprit totalement ailleurs. Drago avait laissé sa mère chez Arthur et cherché un peu d'oubli en boîte de nuit, allumant toutes les filles qui lui tombaient sous la main, s'esquivant lorsque qu'elles essayaient de l'embrasser. Hermione les avait obsédé toute la nuit et ils n'avaient qu'une envie : la voir. Mais ils arrivèrent tous deux en même temps. 

-Encore toi ? demanda le blond, un brin agressif.

-Je te signale que c'est chez moi ici, répliqua Ron sur le même ton. Et c'est mon tour de voir Hermione puisque c'est toi qui a eu le dernier rendez-vous.

-Pas vraiment non. _**J'aurais**_ eu le dernier rendez-vous si tu ne n'avais pas isolé mon bureau avec des sorts anti transplanage, rendu la porte insensible à tous les sorts et colmaté la serrure avec du chewing-gum.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas bizarrement. Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir on tire à la courte paille. C'est mon jour de bonté.

Le blond décida de faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le ton narquois de Ron et accepta le marché. Le rouquin préleva deux brins d'herbe sur la pelouse et tendit le poing vers Drago.

-A toi l'honneur. Celui qui a le plus long obtient le rendez-vous.

Drago tira sur l'un des brins d'herbe, et il apparut que c'était le plus court. Ron arbora immédiatement un air triomphant mais Drago l'avait vu remuer les lèvres pendant qu'il tirait et cela éveilla ses soupçons.

-T'as triché ! l'accusa-t-il.

-N'importe quoi ! Espèce de mauvais joueur.

Les deux hommes commencèrent ainsi à se chamailler comme deux gamins dans une cour d'école primaire, leurs éclats de voix attirant l'attention d'Hermione à l'intérieur de la maison.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'elle te trouve, lança Ron au fil de la dispute.

-Oh, peut-être que je suis tout simplement le meilleur coup qu'elle connaisse… répliqua le blond très sûr de lui.

-Hermione est bien plus complexe que ça. C'est quelqu'un de subtil.

-Dans ce cas c'est moi qui me demande ce qu'elle te trouve, lui asséna Drago.

Ils allaient en venir aux mains quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître une Hermione en colère, mais alors _**très**_ en colère.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ DANS LE CRANE TOUS LES DEUX ? cria-t-elle. Je ne vous supporte plus, c'est de la barbarie !

-Mais…tenta Ron.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Ginny m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé à Noël. Vous n'êtes que des grosses brutes !

-On essayait juste de savoir qui viendrait te voir, tenta Drago.

-Mais je n'ai envie de voir aucun de vous deux ! rugit la brunette. Je commence à me demander si je ne préfère pas les filles ! lança-t-elle avant de claquer la porte.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un bref instant, un peu penauds. Ils avaient tous deux la même pensée en tête : ce qu'elle était belle quand elle se mettait en colère…

Finalement, Hermione se laissa amadouer au bout de quelques jours, après une farouche bouderie. Elle tira elle-même au sort le nom de celui avec qui elle aurait son premier rendez-vous, et obtint le nom de Drago. Ce dernier commençait à prendre un léger avantage au fil des semaines. Bien sûr elle aimait Ron. Avec lui la vie était paisible, agréable. Ils passaient leur temps à des choses simples : un restaurant, une balade, un retour en enfance dans une fête foraine… Elle aimait sa façon de la regarder comme un objet précieux, sa tendresse, sa maladresse. Il la faisait rire. Mais avec Drago il y avait quelque chose de plus. Il la faisait vibrer. Il la surprenait sans cesse, par le lieu et le contenu de leurs rendez-vous, comme ce jour où il l'avait emmenée voir une aurore boréale au pôle Nord. Elle aimait son intensité, leurs joutes verbales, et même son air sûr de lui. Cependant son avantage par rapport à Ron restait trop ténu pour se changer en une véritable décision. Hermione n'était pas encore prête.

* * *

Quant à Arthur et Narcissa, ils apprivoisaient doucement leurs sentiments naissants. Par un accord tacite, ils n'avaient pas reparlé de « l'incident » du baiser et avaient remis un peu de distance entre eux. Ils n'étaient pas prêts, pas encore. Au début du mois de décembre, ils étaient beaucoup sortis, entre repas au restaurant, cinéma et shopping au Chemin de Traverse. La mère de Drago apprivoisait peu à peu la foule, à l'abri de la présence protectrice d'Arthur. Mieux que ça : elle avait retrouvé un peu d'optimisme sur le monde, un peu de foi en l'Homme. Elle réapprenait aussi à faire confiance aux hommes, en tout cas à Arthur. Ce dernier avait pour sa part fait une croix sur l'alcool. Bien sûr c'était difficile, les premiers jours il avait été particulièrement irascible. Mais Narcissa ne s'était pas laissée démonter, elle avait été ferme et surtout elle était restée, même quand Mr Weasley dépassait les bornes sous l'effet du manque. Et puis cela s'était amélioré et pour l'instant le père de Ron n'avait pas rechuté. Ils savaient tous deux que la partie était loin d'être gagnée mais qu'ils avaient passé l'une des étapes les plus difficiles. Arthur avait notamment retrouvé son enthousiasme pour les moldus et leurs techniques et il n'était désormais pas rare qu'il bricole dans son garage. 

Au fil du temps, ils se mirent à privilégier les sorties plus intimes, fuyaient plus volontiers la ville et son agitation pour la forêt de Loutry et sa rivière. Ils aimaient tous deux le calme et la sérénité de ces lieux, qui contrastait avec le tumulte de leurs esprits. Puis peu après Noël, ils avaient appris une nouvelle : Lucius Malefoy était mort à Azkaban, prématurément usé par le mal et la magie noire qui le rongeaient. Si cela n'avait fait ni chaud ni froid à Drago, Narcissa en avait été à la fois ébranlée et soulagée. Ce jour-là avec Arthur ils firent une balade plus longue que les autres, et parlèrent beaucoup.

-C'est comme si une page de ma vie était fermée pour de bon, déclara-t-elle quand Arthur lui demanda ce qu'elle ressentait. C'est un peu un échec car j'ai l'impression d'avoir gâché tout ce temps.

-Mais il y a Drago.

-Oui, je n'aurais pas été bien loin sans lui. Et puis maintenant c'est aussi une nouvelle vie qui s'offre à moi, remplie de promesses, de possibilités.

Ses yeux gris lancèrent à Arthur un regard qui le transperça. Un regard qui voulait dire qu'il faisait partie des possibilités qu'elle évoquait. Qu'elle était prête, qu'elle se sentait libre. Qu'elle n'avait plus peur. Lui pour sa part avait encore des craintes. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi et il savait que vivre dans le deuil tout le reste de sa vie ne ferait pas revenir Molly. Il savait aussi que ce n'était pas une trahison envers elle, qu'il en avait le droit, car c'était justement le deuil et la douleur qui avaient fait que lui et Narcissa se correspondaient à présent. Cependant il n'osait pas se lancer. Il avait peur de se croire prêt, de se lancer dans quelque chose avec la mère de Drago, puis d'être pris de panique et revenir en arrière. Et il ne voulait surtout pas la faire souffrir, briser la fragile confiance qu'elle s'était si difficilement constituée. Elle méritait qu'on prenne soin d'elle et il avait peur de cette responsabilité.

Puis, le 31 décembre, Drago avait posé sa mère chez Mr Weasley. Elle avait tout de suite vu que quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude d'Arthur et ses soupçons furent confirmés quand elle vit une bouteille de vin ouverte sur la table.

-Mais enfin Arthur qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Narcissa, plus triste qu'en colère.

-Une bouteille à moitié vide. Ou à moitié pleine si tu préfères, répondit-il en vidant son verre.

-Très drôle.

Elle n'avait pas crié mais le ton de sa voix eu l'effet d'une décharge sur Arthur. Il posa le verre sur la table et la regarda avec un air de petit garçon prit en faute.

-Tu es en colère ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, je suis déçue, répondit franchement la mère de Drago.

-C'est encore pire…soupira Arthur. Oh, je sais que je n'aurais pas du. C'est la tante Muriel qui m'a offert cette bouteille dans l'après-midi. Elle perd un peu la tête tu sais elle n'a pas fait exprès. Je m'étais promis de ne pas l'ouvrir.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

-Je voulais du…du courage.

En effet Arthur avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi assis à la table, la bouteille devant lui, avec la ferme intention de lui résister et de la montrer comme un trophée à Narcissa quand elle arriverait. Puis il avait eu une autre idée. Il avait envie d'être avec Narcissa mais seulement il n'osait pas se lancer, le plongeon dans l'inconnu lui faisait peur. Alors il s'était dit qu'il pourrait compter sur l'alcool et son effet désinhibant. La mère de Drago cru comprendre cela aussi en entendant les paroles de Mr Weasley, et elle frissonnait d'une douce terreur mêlée d'excitation. Mais elle avait peur de se tromper, alors elle demanda en articulant difficilement :

-Du courage p…pour quoi ?

Arthur plaqua doucement sa bouche contre la sienne, puis un de ses bras lui enserra la taille. Il glissa son autre main derrière le cou de Narcissa pour approfondir leur étreinte. Elle l'enlaça à son tour et répondit au baiser, tendrement et avec détermination. Quand Arthur rompit le baiser pour la regarder, il n'avait pas l'air paniqué de la dernière fois, mais une belle lueur dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue. J'avais peur de ne jamais arriver à te le dire.

-Je t'aime aussi, lui chuchota-t-elle simplement à l'oreille en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

Ils tournèrent résolument le dos à la bouteille de vin pour se diriger vers le canapé. Etroitement enlacés, ils s'embrassèrent encore, et encore, et encore, se laissèrent griser par la redécouverte des sensations amoureuses. Ils n'allèrent pas plus loin que des baisers ce soir-là, mais tous deux savaient que leur relation avait bel et bien commencé et qu'ils étaient liés pour longtemps. Chacun se sentait à sa place dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

Pour Drago, l'idylle de sa mère avec Arthur changea la donne. Elle lui raconta presque immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé le soir du réveillon, craignant un peu sa réaction mais débordante de bonheur malgré la réserve qu'elle avait habituellement. Son fils l'avait félicité, lui avait montré à quel point il était heureux pour elle et lui avait donné son entière bénédiction. Le bonheur de sa mère, c'était presque un miracle et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux pour lui. 

Mais à présent, le jeune homme hésitait. En effet, il avait peur de compromettre le bonheur de sa mère si Hermione et Ron se séparaient, il craignait que cela ne créé des tensions entre eux. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait mettre cela en danger. Même s'il aimait Hermione, il devint presque malgré lui plus froid, plus distant. Par un cruel hasard il commençait à s'éloigner d'elle de se propre chef au moment où il commençait à prendre l'avantage dans son cœur. Il faisait moins d'efforts pour la surprendre, et parfois il avait l'esprit totalement ailleurs pendant leurs rendez-vous. Hermione le remarqua et le prit comme un rejet de sa part. Cela la blessa. Un soir, après un rendez-vous décevant avec lui, elle était un peu déprimée et appela Ron pour un dernier verre chez elle. Le rouquin était terriblement réconfortant pour elle, solide et stable, toujours là, constant. Il eu la délicatesse de ne pas la questionner mais il la connaissait par cœur et avait deviné qu'elle avait besoin de tendresse et de réconfort. Il lui offrit détente et câlins (chastes) et finalement, resta dormir avec elle.

Le lendemain matin, Drago les vit arriver au ministère ensemble, et remarqua que Ron portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Un gros monstre hargneux se réveilla alors en lui : la jalousie. Il se rendit compte que malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, il ne pouvait pas laisser Hermione à Weasmoche. Il l'aimait trop. Cela n'avait rien de sensé ni de raisonnable mais c'était comme ça. Finalement, il sauta dans la cheminée la plus proche et alla voir Arthur Weasley. Il le questionna franchement et ce dernier lui assura que rien de ce qui se passerait entre Hermione et Ron ne remettrait en cause ce qu'il éprouvait pour Narcissa. Le jeune homme retourna donc au ministère et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Hermione d'un pas conquérant.

-Bonjour ma belle, lui dit-il quand elle l'eut invité à entrer. Je me demandais si tu voulais déjeuner avec moi.

-Pour que j'ai l'impression de faire partie du décor comme hier soir ? demanda-t-elle amèrement. Non merci. Tu sais Drago si tu ne m'aimes plus, dis-le. Il ne faut pas te forcer.

-Mais non voyons…, voulu-t-il la rassurer en tendant son bras vers elle pour caresser son visage. Je t'aime Hermione, je t'aime à en crever.

-Eh bien je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Tu changes tout le temps d'attitude, parfois tu es proche et tendre, la minute suivante tu es froid et distant. Tu as toujours été comme ça, inconstant…

Le jeune homme sentait poindre une décision dans le ton de la jeune fille, et il avait peur, terriblement peur d'avoir fait une grosse connerie et de l'avoir perdue pour de bon. Alors il décida de faire une chose que les Malefoy détestent : s'écraser et ramper comme un ver de terre.

-Oh je suis désolé je te jure… Je…ma mère…Ma mère et Arthur Weasley sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. J'ai l'impression de la voir revivre, elle est si heureuse… J'ai eu peur que si tu me choisissais moi, ça remette leur couple en question, que ça leur créé des problèmes. Alors j'ai fui. Mais c'était une des pires conneries de ma vie, je le sais bien. Je te demande pardon Hermione…

Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans la tête de la brunette. A présent elle comprenait mieux l'attitude de Drago vis-à-vis d'elle. Mais elle en avait assez de ses changements de comportement, car chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait, elle avait mal, bien trop mal. Peut-être que le blond la faisait vibrer mais il ne la sécurisait pas et elle, elle se sentait fragile. Elle était fatiguée, lasse. Avec Ron la vie était plus facile, plus agréable, plus constante. Elle leva son bras au niveau de sa joue, serra brièvement la main de Drago qui y était toujours posée, et défit son étreinte.

-Je comprends, murmura-t-elle. Mais tu vois, il y a toujours quelque chose qui cloche. La jalousie, la peur… Il y a toujours quelque chose qui nous sépare…

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit doucement, presque à regret.

-Je suis désolée mais c'est fini, réussit-elle à dire avant de s'enfuir.

Drago resta longtemps dans le bureau de la jeune femme, à se traiter mentalement de crétin et de toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux pas racontables. Cette fois il l'avait vraiment perdue… Cette phrase tournait inlassablement dans sa tête, l'accablant un peu plus chaque minute.

Hermione se rendit au bureau du directeur pour prendre sa journée, contenant ses larmes. Elle passa l'après-midi dehors, à errer dans Londres. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer toute la tension accumulée et de faire mentalement une croix sur le blond. C'était difficile, horriblement difficile. Mais elle était contente de l'avoir fait. Elle allait pouvoir reprendre le cours de sa vie.

* * *

Le soir même, Hermione frappa à la porte de la chambre de Ron au Chaudron Baveur. Ce dernier vint lui ouvrir et un air de stupéfaction se peignit sur son visage. 

-Mais on a pas rendez-vous, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. N'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il, pris d'un doute

-Non on a pas rendez-vous. Mais j'ai pris ma décision Ron.

-QUOI ?? Mais non, tu dois réfléchir ! paniqua-t-il. C'est trop tôt, je suis pas prêt et j'ai même pas mangé !

-Calme-toi, on dirait que tu as vu une araignée, répondit la jeune femme en riant bon cœur devant l'air terrifié du rouquin.

-Mais comment veux-tu que…

-Ron, le coupa-t-elle, c'est toi que j'ai choisi.

Le jeune homme en resta sans voix quelques minutes, se contentant de la fixer pour vérifier qu'elle disait bien la vérité, qu'elle était sûre d'elle. Hermione le regardait avec calme et détermination. Il commença à réaliser pleinement ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, l'émotion montant au fur et à mesure.

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

-Si tu veux toujours de moi…

Ron sembla alors émerger d'un long sommeil. Il prit Hermione par la taille et lui donna un baiser fougueux, où il mit toutes ses attentes, sa frustration, sa joie. Il remarqua alors sa bague de fiançailles, pendue à une chaîne qu'elle portait autour du cou.

-Voulez-vous toujours m'épouser Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il. Je n'ai pas annulé le mariage tu sais, je pense que c'était par superstition. Si tu es d'accord il a toujours lieu dans 10 jours.

-Oh oui je veux être ta femme ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui administrant des quantités astronomiques de baisers, sans toujours savoir où ils atterrissaient.

Le rouquin passa ses mains autour de son cou pour détacher la chaîne et prendre la bague. Il prit la main de la brunette et la lui glissa doucement au doigt.

-Et si on rentrait chez nous ? murmura-t-elle.

Le temps de rassembler les quelques affaires de Ron et les deux fiancés transplanèrent dans leur appartement.

* * *

Alors avis à la population: l'histoire n'est pas finie! Il reste un chapitre et il peut encore y avoir des rebondissements! Pour Drago tapez 1, pour Ron, tapez 2! Non, le chapitre est déjà écrit et je vous encourage à venir le lire très bientôt... Bises à tous. 


	19. Le coeur a ses raisons

Eh bien nous y voilà, c'est le chapitre final, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. Une fin peut-être un peu "cliché" mais en même temps je les imaginais bien comme ça.

Pour la dernière fois je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 19 – Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore….**

Dans les 10 jours qui suivirent, Hermione vécut dans une sorte de tourbillon. Il fallait choisir la robe, le menu, les décors… Le plus gros avait été planifié mais le reste de l'organisation était resté en suspens lorsque Ron avait quitté l'appartement. Il fallut notamment choisir, écrire et envoyer les cartons d'invitation. La jeune femme était constamment occupée et n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir davantage à sa décision. De toute façon, elle n'en avait pas envie, elle avait choisi en son âme et conscience et il n'y avait pas à revenir là-dessus. Un jour elle finirait par ne plus penser à Drago et il en ferait de même. Elle allait épouser Ron et elle avait envie de glousser comme une collégienne. Elle se laissait gagner par une douce euphorie. Les enterrements de vie de jeune fille et de garçon avaient été dignement fêtés, Hermione ayant notamment fini en haut de la Statue de la Liberté à chanter « Les démons de minuit » d'Emile & Images.

La veille du mariage eu lieu une répétition générale, avec presque tous les invités. Hermione était à côté de l'autel du temple, face à Ron, pendant la répétition de la cérémonie. De sa place elle pouvait observer les convives. Ginny était tout simplement rayonnante. Elle allait aborder son 5e mois de grossesse et depuis la mort de Lucius, elle était en pleine forme physique. Harry de son côté était plus détendu, il semblait enfin pleinement heureux.

Au premier rang se trouvaient également Arthur et Narcissa, qui se tenaient la main. Leur relation avait évolué doucement mais sûrement. Ils étaient d'abord restés chastes, puis quand ils s'étaient sentis prêts, avaient commencé à explorer le corps l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un. Un pas décisif avait été franchi le soir ou Arthur avait entraîné Narcissa dans sa chambre, celle qu'il partageait autrefois avec Molly. C'était tout un symbole, la marque d'un amour profond et le signe que leur histoire allait durer. Enfin, Arthur s'était décidé à reprendre un emploi, il aurait un poste d'assistant au département de coopération avec les moldus à partir du mois de février (nous sommes le 28 janvier).

Après la cérémonie devait avoir lieu un repas avec tous les convives au Terrier, sous une véranda chauffée aménagée magiquement pour l'occasion. Mais Drago, qui avait assisté à toute la répétition parce qu'Hermione lui avait demandé de venir, ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Il vint donc à la rencontre de la brunette à la sortie du temple.

-Hermione, je ne viendrai pas au repas ce soir. Ni au mariage demain. Je ne peux pas. Si je reste je vais encore avoir envie de hurler, de frapper du pied par terre et de tuer quelqu'un. Je ne pourrais pas me retenir indéfiniment. Il faut que je m'en aille.

-Je comprends. On se verra au ministère n'est-ce pas ?

-Non je ne crois pas. J'ai accepté une longue mission en Hongrie, dans la région de la Transylvanie. Je vais castagner du vampire, ça va peut-être me calmer. Ma mère va s'installer chez Arthur. Je ne suis pas sûr de revenir après la mission. Elle est entre de bonnes mains.

-Tu pars quand ?

-Demain matin.

-Tu vas me manquer…

Le blond la fixa intensément et vit qu'elle était bouleversée, qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Il la trouva adorable et eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il se retint en se disant que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire lors de la répétition de son mariage.

-Toi aussi, tu le sais bien. Mais ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde je crois. Bon eh bien, au revoir.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, Hermione se jeta dans ses bras en laissant couler ses larmes. Il referma ses bras sur elle, caressa doucement son dos en signe d'apaisement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste comme cela trop longtemps ou il n'aurait jamais le courage de partir. Elle sembla le comprendre elle aussi et s'efforça de se calmer, desserrant son étreinte.

-Au revoir Drago, dit-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme murmura un « je t'aime » silencieux avant de transplaner. La brunette s'efforça de reprendre une contenance et retourna auprès de ses invités. Mais Ron avait assisté de loin à leurs au revoir et ce qu'il avait vu le faisait réfléchir. Ce soir-là, Ron et Hermione firent l'amour intensément, se consacrant totalement l'un à l'autre, donnant tout ce qu'ils avaient en eux. Ils vécurent une de ces nuits que l'on n'oublie pas. Puis, si la jeune femme ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil, Ron ne dormait pas. Au matin, il avait pris une décision.

* * *

Ron quitta le lit tôt le matin, bien avant Hermione. Il avait besoin de parler avec son père. Il ne tarda pas à le trouver et ils eurent une longue conversation, Arthur approuvant finalement le choix de Ron. Ce dernier se mit alors à la recherche d'Hermione, qu'il trouva en robe de mariée, en train de se maquiller. Il l'entraîna à l'écart dans une pièce vide. La jeune femme remarqua son air grave et sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir. 

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Mione…j'ai réfléchi toute la nuit. Je…je pense qu'il faut qu'on annule le mariage, et que tu ailles retrouver Drago.

-Mais Ron ! s'exclama-t-elle en blêmissant. Je t'aime !

-Je le sais. Mais quand tu le regardes tu as une lueur différente dans les yeux, quand il passe près de toi tu trembles…continua-t-il, sa voix se brisant sur les derniers mots.

-Mais c'est toi que j'ai choisi ! J'ai pesé le pour et le contre pendant longtemps. Toi tu m'offres la sécurité, la stabilité, la tendresse. J'ai fait le seul choix sensé.

-La raison n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Ce qu'il y a entre Drago et toi c'est de la passion, ça ne se contrôle pas, ça ne se raisonne pas. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, mais la vérité c'est que tu as peur. Tu as peur de trop l'aimer, tu as peur de souffrir… Alors tu te racontes des histoires. Ce n'est plus à moi que tu mens, c'est à toi-même.

Ses phrases rencontrèrent un écho en Hermione. Elle resta silencieuse pour y réfléchir. Et même avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde, elle du admettre que Ron avait raison. Mais elle ne voulait pas se lancer là-dedans, elle était tout simplement terrifiée. Et puis l'idée de faire souffrir Ron lui restait insupportable.

-Mais…et toi ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Arrête de me ménager, répondit le rouquin en lui prenant la main et en tentant de lui sourire. On ne sera pas heureux ensemble si ton cœur bat pour lui, si tu te demandes chaque jour comment aurais pu être ta vie si tu avais osé te lancer dans l'inconnu avec lui.

-Mais le mariage ? L'organisation t'a coûté une fortune, les invités sont là, le repas est prêt, les décors sont en place…

-Et alors ? On va se marier juste pour rentabiliser alors que tu voudrais être avec un autre ? demanda-t-il plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mione…, se radoucit-il, ce ne sont que des détails, ce qui compte c'est ce que tu veux. Et puis j'ai parlé à mon père ce matin et…si Narcissa est d'accord il se pourrait qu'un autre mariage soit célébré.

-Et ta famille ? insista la brunette. Ils vont tous me détester…

-Ginny t'as toujours soutenu quoi qu'il arrive. Et puis si moi je ne t'en veux pas ils n'ont aucune raison de te détester.

La jeune femme resta de nouveau silencieuse, à court d'argument. Ron avait visé en plein dans le mille, il avait réussit à deviner ce qu'elle avait au fond du cœur. Il la connaissait si bien… Elle sentit la culpabilité la submerger. Ron méritait d'être heureux, il méritait tellement plus qu'elle. Ce n'était pas un homme, c'était une perle, quoi qu'en pensent beaucoup de gens.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir, souffla-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion.

-Je sais.

Ron aurait eu du mal à en dire plus. Une boule de sanglots s'était formée dans sa gorge et menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Pourtant il y avait réfléchi toute la nuit et il était sûr que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était facile. Il voyait bien qu'Hermione n'en menait pas large non plus, qu'elle avait peur mais aussi qu'elle était triste. Il savait qu'elle l'avait aimé terriblement fort, mais cela était loin d'adoucir leur séparation. Car il savait qu'elle allait partir, qu'elle avait compris elle aussi que c'était ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire.

-Ron, je…je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es la personne qui me connaît le mieux et j'ai besoin de toi. Tu crois qu'on arrivera à rester amis ?

-Pas dans les prochains jours non, répondit-il franchement, ni les prochaines semaines. Mais quand la peine, le manque seront éteins, je serai là. Je serais là jusqu'à ton dernier souffle Mione, conclut-il en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la brunette avec sa main. De toute façon, on a la même belle-mère, parvint-il à sourire.

Il la vit grimacer un sourire à son tour et elle prit ses mains entre les siennes pour les presser contre ses lèvres. Elle allait partir, elle cherchait du courage. Elle lâcha ses mains pour le serrer contre elle.

-Merci Ron, merci pour tout. Ne crois jamais Rita Skeeter, tu es doué, tu décryptes les gens mieux que quiconque. Tu es merveilleux.

Ron était touché par ses paroles, il savait qu'elle le pensait et ne disait pas ça pour le consoler ou pour se donner bonne conscience. Mais il avait peur de s'effondrer devant elle, la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge devenait trop grosse pour être supportable. Il fallait qu'il abrège leurs adieux. Il se dégagea doucement mais fermement de son étreinte. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser et ils partagèrent un baiser. Le dernier. Le jeune homme le rompit avant de ne plus avoir de courage.

-Je t'en prie, va le retrouver. Sois heureuse.

Hermione comprit son injonction, comprit qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Elle s'éloigna lentement, voulant fixer son image dans sa mémoire. Puis, dans le couloir, elle transplana en direction de l'appartement qui ne serait bientôt plus le sien.

* * *

Drago se trouvait dans son bureau, dans un ministère qui était presque désert, la plupart du personnel étant convié au mariage de Ron et Hermione. Il avait rassemblé ses affaires et s'apprêtait à partir, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il alla ouvrir en bougonnant contre l'idiot qui allait le retarder. Devant la porte, il découvrit Hermione, qui entra comme une bombe dans la pièce sans y avoir été invitée. Le jeune homme remarqua qu'elle portait une tenue de combat : un pantalon de treillis, de grosses bottes ou était enfoncé un poignard, un gilet pare-sortilèges et…son voile de mariée. 

-Peut-on savoir où tu vas comme ça ? demanda-t-il, un brin amusé.

-Euh, comment tu dis déjà ? Ah oui « castagner du vampire ».

-Avec ça ? interrogea-t-il en tirant sur le voile.

-Ah zut j'ai oublié de l'enlever ! C'est que je me suis dépêchée, j'avais peur de te rater.

Drago la trouvait à tomber, habillée en Lara Croft et surexcitée. Mais par Merlin pourquoi venait-elle réveiller sa libido alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir et qu'elle était sensée roucouler auprès de Weasley ?!

-Dis donc,tu n'es pas sensée être en train de te marier à l'heure qu'il est ?

-Eh bien en fait non, c'est ta mère qui se marie.

-QUOI ?!

-Pas avec Ron, t'inquiète pas. Avec son père. Enfin normalement.

-Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe oui ou non ?

-Ron a voulu annuler le mariage. Il dit que c'est toi que j'aime, que c'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être. Que si je l'ai choisi lui, c'est par peur. Et il a raison.

Le blond resta silencieux, occupé à assimiler cette nouvelle. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, il refusait catégoriquement d'y croire.

-En revanche Arthur avait l'intention de demander à ta mère de l'épouser, continua-t-elle, donc si elle accepté c'est en cours.

-Je…je… Tu peux me répéter ce que t'as dit avant s'il te plaît ?

-Je t'aime Drago. Et je pars avec toi ! Enfin si tu veux de moi.

-Ce serait avec plaisir mais tu veux bien me pincer avant ? Histoire de ne pas avoir de faux espoir.

-Comme tu veux, dit-elle en le pinçant entre les côtes.

-Aïe, ça fait mal petite teigne ! s'exclama-t-il

Elle le regarda d'un air qui signifiait « et après ça, ça veut réduire des vampires en bouillie », avant d'éclater d'un rire franc. Faussement vexé, Drago l'attrapa par les poignets, et l'embrassa pour la faire taire, la faisant frissonner quand il passa ses mains sous son haut pour toucher sa peau. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui et enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait entière. Elle était à sa place, elle en avait la certitude. Drago rompit le baiser et la fit tournoyer autour de lui. Il était tellement heureux qu'il pensait exploser dans la prochaine minute. Elle se donnait à lui, elle était sienne, elle était entre ses mains. Enfin. Il n'avait pas été complètement idiot de garder espoir toutes ses années, contre toutes les lois de la raison. Quand il reposa la jeune femme, il plongea ses yeux glaciers dans les siens.

-Je ne te lâches plus mon ange, plus jamais, alors j'espère que tu es sûre de toi.

-Absolument sûre. C'est totalement déraisonnable, c'est terrifiant, mais c'est ce que je veux.

Un battement de cils plus tard et nos deux amoureux se trouvaient en Transylvanie, où nous ne les suivront pas. Et c'est ainsi que madame la raison toute puissante, dictatrice de l'esprit humain, perdit le combat face à l'enivrante et terrifiante mademoiselle passion…

FIN

* * *

Voilà c'est fini, j'espère que ça nous a plu, que la fin ne vous a pas deçu (Allison je suis désolée mais tu étais en minorité et puis, moi aussi je préfère Drago!). Une dernière fois je vous encourage à me laisser votre avis. Merci à tous ceux qui sont venus me lire et m'encourager. Je ne pense pas écrire prochainement (la fac et tout le tralala) mais j'ai quand même en projet une père/fille avec Drago qui est commencée.. alors peut-être à bientôt et grosses bises à tous! 


End file.
